No You Boys Never Know
by Pokerwell
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. As desventuras da jovem Rose Weasley quando seu melhor amigo, Scorpius, decide ter um relacionamento sério dessa vez e para isso pede a ajuda dela. NC18 Rose's POV - LEITORES, CADE VCS?
1. Help, I need somebody help

_NO YOU BOYS NEVER KNOW_

**1. Help!**

* * *

_– Oh, Scorpius... isso... Mais rápido, oh... assim!_

Devo ter feito alguma coisa errada na vida e agora eu, Rose Weasley, no auge dos meus vinte e quatro anos, venho pagando o preço alto por isso. Eu não sei o que era, mas sabia que tive a consequência de não poder dormir sossegada numa sexta-feira à noite.

_– Issoo... oooh... Scorpius!_

Malditas paredes finas.

Apertei o travesseiro nos meus ouvidos, fazendo um esforço tremendo para não ir até lá e mandá-los calar a merda da boca deles. Stephanie Escandalosa fazia jus ao apelido que o pessoal do prédio havia dado para ela, carinhosamente, desde que Scorpius começou a fazer algumas visitas em nosso apartamento.

Começava a me arrepender por ter apresentado Stephanie a ele naquela festa.

_– SCORPIUS! OOOOOHHHHHH!_

Coloquei os fones fazendo a música quase estourar meus ouvidos. Eu ainda podia saber que aqueles dois iam voltar a transar, mesmo assim. Por mais que eu odiasse admitir _saber disso_, Scorpius durava metade da noite então era bom eu nem esperar que eles acabassem tão cedo. E não, eu não afirmo isso por experiência própria. Conheço Scorpius desde os tempos que ele ainda não sabia o que era uma vagina.

Ou seja, há _muito _tempo.

E aqueles dois estavam se encontrando há mais de um mês.

Ou seja, cheguei ao ponto de adquirir até uma _playlist _para não ficar ouvindo meu melhor amigo levando a escandalosa da minha colega de apartamento ao orgasmo. A _porra _da noite _inteira_.

Devia mandá-los calar a boca. Gritar lá para eles. _Não consigo dormir!_

Se eu não tivesse o coração mole e generoso que eu tinha, nada daquilo estaria acontecendo. Ao em vez de ouvirmos os gemidos da Stephanie Escandalosa, teríamos continuado a ouvir os choros dela, o que de certo modo seria também muito desagradável – mas menos constrangedor.

Acontece que Stephanie tinha sido descaradamente chifrada pelo seu antigo namorado. Depois de muitos dias chorando e se lamentando que ia virar _tia_, ela soltou para mim que estava afim de sexo sem compromisso. Não comigo, claro, ela só achou conveniente _desabafar_ aquilo comigo. Então acontece que eu tenho esse amigo que só_ procura _sexo sem compromisso. Há um mês mais ou menos, eu apresentei Scorpius a ela.

Resultado:

_– OOOOOH SCORPIUS, OOOH... MAIS FORTE... AHH!_

Eu dividi meu apartamento com Alice, melhor amiga da faculdade, durante quatro anos. Quatro incríveis anos. Agora meu primo James teve a brilhante idéia de juntar os trapos com ela antes de ficarem noivos até o final do ano. Ou com a pressa deles, casados mesmo. O que é uma loucura tremenda, na minha opinião, mas eles sempre foram loucos um pelo outro.

Com a mudança de Alice, sua prima Stephanie quis o apartamento. De todas as outras moças que tentou com certeza ela foi a melhor candidata. As outras que entrevistei já foram presas, roubaram dinheiro ou foram expulsas por brigarem com as outras colegas de apartamento.

O único problema da Stephanie era que ela gritava muito quando tinha um orgasmo.

E malditos sejam aqueles orgasmos!

Sim. _Aqueles_. Vários. Plural. Não um, nem dois, nem três. Foi a noite inteira só nos "OH!" irritantes daquela moça, que varavam as paredes. Então o prédio inteiro achava que Scorpius era um deus do sexo ou algo assim.

Eles só estavam se sentindo a vontade porque deduziram que eu não voltaria à meia-noite para casa. Eu não os culpava, realmente, também achei que voltaria lá pelas quatro horas, ou nem mesmo voltaria até a manhã seguinte, considerando que, ao contrário do que Scorpius achava, eu transava também. Mas brigar com namorado na noite de aniversário de três anos não faz a madrugada ser assim tão incrível, só faz você querer deitar na sua cama confortável e tentar dormir para ver se no dia seguinte as coisas melhorariam.

Ou escutar a trilha sonora de _Mamma Mia _para camuflar os gemidos da Stephanie Escandalosa do quarto ao lado.

Não sei como, em algum momento, acabei pegando num sono profundo e consegui dormir. Na manhã seguinte a vontade de levantar estava num nível abaixo de zero, mas tive que fazer esse esforço porque meu dia nunca rendia quando acordava lá pelas duas da tarde. Levantei da cama sem me preocupar muito em pentear meus cabelos ruivos e armados ou com o fato de que eu deveria colocar alguma calça, pelo menos, mas eu estava tão acostumado a perambular pela minha própria casa de calcinha e uma blusa folgada, que não tive esforço para trocar de roupa.

– Bom dia, Rose – sorriu Stephanie quando me arrastei até a cozinha. Fiz um som, bocejando, e esperei que ela traduzisse aquilo para uma resposta educada. – Que horas voltou ontem?

– Um pouco depois das quatro – menti, olhando para a mesa feita. Não queria que ela soubesse que eu a escutei transando ou algo assim.

Antes de deduzir realmente que Stephanie havia aprontado o café da manhã sozinha para nós duas, a porta do quarto dela se abriu e, dois segundos depois, Scorpius apareceu nu da cintura até a cabeça, com a cara mais sonolenta de todas, e os cabelos loiros despenteados e caídos na testa.

– Rosie – cumprimentou com um aceno preguiçoso, roubando uma torrada do meu prato e depois vestiu uma camisa preta que estava jogada sobre o sofá.

Urgh. Rezei para que eles não tivessem usado o sofá.

Eu estava zangada com ele – e surpresa por vê-lo aqui naquela manhã, Scorpius nunca dormia literalmente com suas garotas –, então não respondi. Mesmo assim, a cena que se seguiu foi ainda mais surpreendente. Stephanie sorriu para ele e jogou os braços ao redor do seu pescoço; Scorpius a envolveu com as mãos na cintura esbelta da moça e retribuiu o beijo.

Eu tossi, girando os olhos.

– Vão a um _motel_ – soou mais com uma súplica do que com uma provocação, mas eles estavam ocupados demais para me ouvirem, como sempre. Deu tempo de levantar, ir ao banheiro, colocar uma calça e voltar para a cozinha, e ainda os ver juntinhos.

Scorpius e ela estavam falando sobre a noite passada.

– Eu fico para o caféoutro dia – dizia Scorpius em um tom de desculpas.

– Então haverá _outro dia_?

Ele apenas sorriu e a beijou rapidamente. O sorriso de Scorpius era o tipo de sorriso que não fazia o rapaz precisar dizer nada, e já transmitia algum efeito louco.

– Preciso ir agora... tchau, Rose – ele disse por último, antes de se despedir mais um pouco de Stephanie e ir embora. Fiz um aceno, com a boca cheia de torrada.

Stephanie fechou a porta, tentando esconder o sorriso de felicidade e satisfação. Ao em vez de se empolgar, dizendo o quanto Scorpius era lindo e blá blá blá, ela pegou minha mão e agradeceu:

– _Valeu, _Rose, sério mesmo. Ontem tive a _melhor _noite da minha vida! Acho que a coisa pode ficar séria em algum momento... não sei bem, mas Scorpius é _tão _ótimo.

Eu sorri, mastigando a torrada.

– De nada, oras.

– Vou tomar banho agora... Obrigada de novo, Rose!

Ela saiu da cozinha e se trancou no banheiro.

Suspirei. A boa e velha Rosie fazendo sempre suas boas ações. Eu devia ganhar algum dinheiro pelo trabalho de cupido que eu sempre fazia. Já bastou James e Alice estarem noivando e a culpa disso também sendo minha. Malditos genes da minha mãe! Eu devia começar a exigir algo de volta, sinceramente.

Enfiava a faca na geléia quando o telefone tocou. Não estava a fim de atender, então deixei que a caixa eletrônica fizesse esse trabalho. Fiz um "graças a Deus" que eu não tinha atendido, pois a voz de Brian soava desesperada no outro lado da linha:

– _Rose, precisamos conversar... Sobre ontem, aquelas coisas que eu disse sobre nós dois... não queria dizer... vamos, Rose, sei que está me escutando. Senti sua falta essa noite... você não devia ter ido embora! Não parei de beber depois... me encontraram caído na rua e-_

– Patético, Brian – eu atendi para dizer isso e depois desliguei o telefone, irritada, na cara dele. _Sempre me culpando pelas bebidas_. Ele devia crescer.

A voz de Scorpius apareceu atrás de mim. Ele tinha voltado segurando as chaves da moto dele.

– Você e Brian brigaram?

Dei de ombros.

– As coisas estão assim faz tempo. Não vou me surpreender quando voltar a ficar solteira. Vai ser estranho, não sou solteira há três anos. Esqueceu alguma coisa? Sua jaqueta? Está no seu corpo – falei depressa, porque não queria infernizá-lo com meus problemas. Ele obviamente estava de bom humor.

– Esqueci de perguntar se estava tudo bem com você. Dá para ver sua cara péssima lá da rua.

Permiti sorrir um pouco. Às vezes Scorpius tinha essa mania de ser extremamente_fofo_ sem perceber que era.

– Não se incomode, sério.

– Beleza. Se precisar, não conte com _meu_ ombro amigo. Odeio que chore por esse cara.

– Eu não_ choro _por cara nenhum.

Ele sorriu mais despreocupado. E de repente mostrou o motivo de realmente ter voltado para falar comigo.

– Ei, lembra o que você disse sobre eu arrumar uma garota que me fizesse morder a língua com todas as coisas que penso sobre relacionamentos?

– Lembro – falei lentamente.

– Olha – Scorpius sentou de repente no sofá e pareceu meio alarmado que Stephanie fosse escutar lá do banho de meia hora que ela sempre tomava. – Eu realmente quero sair com Stephanie. Ter uma conversa, assistir a um filme idiota com ela. Zoar os outros casais com ela. Queria saber o que eu devo fazer para... fazer essas coisas com Stephanie.

Nunca vi Scorpius preocupado em ter essas coisas com alguém que ele via pelada, então franzi a testa.

– Você quer meus conselhos? – sentei no pufe em frente a ele.

– Seria ótimo, você mora com ela. Vocês conversam, certo? Sabe as coisas que ela gosta.

– Tenho certeza que você sabe mais sobre ela do que eu, sinceramente, Scorpius. Ela só se mudou para cá mês passado e você está com ela desde então.

– Na verdade – ele fez uma careta como se não se orgulhasse muito disso agora – a gente não conversa muito.

– A coisa é mais física – analisei, entrelaçando meus dedos sobre minhas coxas, sentindo-me como se estivesse falando com mais um de meus alunos. Que não passavam dos cinco anos e precisavam refletir sobre seus comportamentos.

– É.

– E você quer que isso passe de uma relação física?

– Eu não sei – ele coçou a testa. – Stephanie soa interessante. O olhar que ela tem, sabe? – _Não, não sei mesmo_. – Como se ela estivesse escondendo algum segredo. Eu gosto disso... além do corpo inteiro, claro.

Não vou mentir também. Stephanie era linda, morena, simpática e tinha os olhos sempre sonolentos, pesados. O corpo perfeito que Scorpius adorava, cheio de curvas necessárias. Não era _nada _tímida e tampouco parecia sentir vergonha de alguma coisa. Ela passou sua adolescência na França e agora tinha esse sotaque que a fazia soar toda presunçosa – embora não fosse. Depois que voltou para Londres, desesperou-se por um lugar para ficar quando conseguiu uma carreira de modelo numa revista aí de moda, que eu esquecia o nome sempre.

Scorpius e eu somos amigos desde a primeira série. Nunca nos afastamos, mesmo com nossas faculdades e trabalhos, e até hoje costumamos sentar na varanda do meu apartamento, bebendo e contando as novidades. Passamos a fazer isso constantemente desde que Alice se mudou para a casa de James, e os dois começaram a agir como casados responsáveis, mesmo sem estarem casados ainda. Eu o conhecia perfeitamente bem para poder dizer que ele não tinha uma amiga como eu era. Falávamos sobre esporte, televisão e sexo. Não tínhamos nada a esconder um do outro e, se brigávamos, era totalmente com palavrões. A gente voltava a se falar normalmente depois. Não era como as garotas que Scorpius dormia e nunca mais ligava para elas depois.

Eu conheço todo o seu histórico, digamos, sexual. Pelo menos das aventuras que ele já me contou – eu tinha medo de ouvir as que ele _escondia _de mim, porque deviam ser extremamente tensas.

Mas _nunca, nunca, nunca_ Scorpius Malfoy pediu ajuda minha para conseguir manter um _relacionamento_. Scorpius nunca teve sequer uma namorada.

– Deixe-me ver se entendi. Quer que eu diga a você o que dizer, como dizer e quando dizer?

– Você tem bom senso nisso.

Dei um suspiro, relembrando minhas desventuras amorosas.

– Meu namorado é um alcoólatra patético. Eu tenho muita bagagem que diz exatamente como eu me saio com relacionamentos, então minhas palavras sobre isso serão apenas coisas que aprendi em livros de romance que deram certo no final.

– Eu não quero dicas de romance, Rose – ele sentou bem ao meu lado. Lembrei de uma vez que ele me contou que conseguiu uma garota só sorrindo para ela. – Stephanie teve esse ex-namorado e eu não quero ser idiota como ele foi para ela. E se tirarmos a parte do sexo, eu realmente não sei o que ela gosta.

– Garotas adoram _sexo_ – eu me levantei, pois pensava melhor em pé. – E, sinceramente, acho que você está indo muito bem nisso. Por que atrapalhar a relação de vocês querendo conhecer defeitos? Sexo é beeeeem melhor. Sem essa coisa de compromisso, certeza de que alguém vai acabar sendo ferido e...

Scorpius ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Eu sei, Rose. Mas você mesmo vivia me dando sermões. Eu nunca ligava para uma garota depois de dormir com ela, nunca realmente conhecia elas antes de tirar a roupa, blá blá blá. – Ele viu minha expressão. – Você acha que estou sendo patético agora, é isso.

– Não – eu disse depressa. Eu tirei meu cabelo do rosto, segurando o braço dele e ficando mais séria. – Longe disso, Scorpius. Então a coisa está ficando _séria_ entre vocês?

Ele pareceu frustrado.

– Eu vejo Albus namorando a Kate há sete meses. James vai se casar com Alice. Os caras estão felizes. A gente sempre achou que isso nunca ia acontecer. Não é legal ver seus melhores amigos falando sobre dar bombons de dia dos namorados para suas namoradas, enquanto você aí... acordando sem lembrar o que diabos aconteceu e de quem era aquela calcinha no colchão.

Eu fiz uma expressão compreensiva. Eu ia me arrepender disso, mas fui a velha e boa Rose Weasley de sempre:

– Vou ver o que posso fazer por você com a Stephanie. Certificar-me de que ela não saiba sobre seus casos passados, principalmente.

Desde sempre tive esse distúrbio de ajudar as pessoas em qualquer coisa que fosse à minha altura e capacidade. E esse tipo de coisa que eu tinha é o que nos tornou grandes amigos por muito tempo.

– Valeu, Rose, estarei te devendo – ele deu uma batidinha na minha coxa antes de se levantar. – Quando quiser saber o que os homens gostam, é só perguntar.

– Acho que homens não são difíceis de decifrar.

– Vocês, mulheres, que acham que sabem tudo sobre nós.

– _Vocês_ que não sabem nada sobre a gente. Nem sobre o que a gente acha que sabemos sobre vocês.

A testa dele franzia de um jeito engraçado e expressivo quando não pegava o raciocínio da frase. Mas depois abanava a cabeça para mim, rendido a discussões. Já discutimos muito em nossas vidas. Ele já sabia que sempre ia perder.

O telefone voltou a tocar. Conhecendo Brian há anos, saberia deduzir que o telefone não ficaria sossegado o dia inteiro até ele perceber que estava sendo impertinente e de que não havia mais coisas para serem discutidas entre nós.

Tirei o telefone do gancho, então.

Desde aquele dia me senti esquisita, como se aquela conversa com Scorpius tivesse causado essa sensação. Ajudar Scorpius a ter um relacionamento? Como assim? Era eu que estava precisando de ajuda para _salvar _meu relacionamento! Minha mente jogava pensamentos involuntários contra mim. E um suspiro foi acompanhado por esse depois que Scorpius saiu do meu apartamento:

_Não, rapazes nunca sabem nada sobre nós._

Eu não soube dizer ao que essa afirmação se referia. Mas iria descobrir.


	2. Isso não é irônico?

Capítulo 2.

Isso não é irônico?

Era mais uma daquelas noites de sábado em que a chuva estava enfurecida e descontava sua raiva em meu cabelo, armando-o impiedosamente. Eu estava inteirinha ensopada, tendo andado a caminho do _pub_sem meu guarda-chuva. Foi um alívio ter entrado no Três Vassouras, sentir o ar quente e o cheiro de comida e bebida familiar. Deixei meu casaco em um cabide perto da porta de entrada, antes de me direcionar até a mesa em que sempre sentávamos.

Alice e James estavam lá, juntinhos, como sempre. Uma cena típica de nossas noites. Eles conversavam e bebiam, sorrindo, rindo, com certeza, de algo só deles. Alice tinha olhos verdes, cabelos cor de areia e era linda de dar inveja, talvez mais ainda do que sua prima Stephanie Escandalosa. Afinal, Alice não fazia nenhum esforço para ser; era natural em tudo o que fazia. Desde a aparência até os sentimentos que nutria pelo meu primo. James tinha um sorriso trivial constante, de lado, escarnecido e malicioso, como se estivesse sempre pensando em algum jeito de sacanear alguém. Às vezes era um _tonto_, mas do tipo mais charmoso.

Scorpius estava com eles observando as pessoas como gostava de fazer, e tinha essa mania de passar os dedos no cabelo loiro, distraído, como se não suportasse que caíssem em seus olhos. Estava usando uma camisa social preta com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos e a gravata frouxa no colarinho, com três botões abertos. Ele tinha um ar tranquilo e despreocupado, e até sorriu quando me postei a frente deles, ciente de que molhava tudo ao meu redor.

Alice olhou preocupada; James me ofereceu sua caipirinha. Olhavam cheios de expectativas pela novidade que meus passos prometiam a eles. Acabei abrindo o sorriso mais leve e tranquilo que consegui dar. Scorpius arrastou uma cadeira com um pé para eu sentar ao seu lado.

– Antes de vocês perguntarem sobre _isso_– já fui dizendo, apontando para mim mesma e o meu cabelo ensopado –, eu esqueci meu guarda-chuva na casa do Brian hoje.

Os três ficaram me observando como se estivessem esperando _mais _informações, enquanto eu me sentava. Então acrescentei:

– Ah, sim. E nós terminamos de uma vez.

– Nenhum xingamento, nenhuma lágrima, só um guarda-chuva esquecido na casa dele? – riu James enquanto dava um gole na sua bebida, achando estranho. – E nós aqui, preocupados que você passaria pela porta aos prantos.

– É – concordou Alice me encarando com aqueles olhos grandes no objetivo de enxergar através de mim como se eu fosse uma porta de vidro. – Estávamos até _decidindo_o filme que íamos alugar hoje. Pensamos em um com a Katherine Heigl. Comédia romântica, sutil, sem compromisso de gostarmos, apenas uma sessão para te animar. Acha que precisa?

– Gente, _não estou mal_ – falei depressa. – Sério. Brian e eu já não estávamos mais nos suportando. O que _tem _para comer hoje? Estou afim de um hambúrguer. Vou lá pedir para o Eric.

Eric, o barman, era tão musculoso que mais parecia o segurança. Tinha vinte e sete anos, no máximo, com o olhar distante e sorridente. Quando me viu sentando no balcão, largou o pano no ombro direito e disse:

– E aí, ruiva. Johnny te deixando com muita dor de cabeça?

Johnny tinha cinco anos e era um de meus alunos. E, detalhe, o filho de Eric. Ele foi casado aos vinte anos, uma vez me contou, mas se separou da moça quando Johnny nasceu. Eric não tinha a guarda do filho, mas amava aquela peste e estava sempre tirando folga do bar quando tinha o tempo para sair com o garoto.

– Ah, _dessa vez _não é ele, acredite.

– Então o que rola? – perguntou, entregando-me um copo e uma garrafa.

– Mudanças.

– Sei como é. Tenho um freguês que sempre pediu rum, mas hoje ele quis _vodka_.

– Mais ou menos isso – ri. – Passamos a vida inteira pedindo rum, de repente, então, sem nenhuma explicação, queremos vodka. – Quando ele encheu meu copo, franzi a testa. – Está querendo embebedar a professora do seu próprio filho?

– Se está dando dinheiro para essa espelunca, não me importo nenhum pouco – confessou.

– Está explicado porque Johnny não mora com você – eu tentei fazer a graça, mas não deu certo, porque Eric ficou muito sério de repente. Acho que esse tipo de assunto o deixava bem sensível. Arrependi-me imediatamente pela minha insensibilidade. _Rose, idiota_! – Ah, desculpe, Eric, não quis... minha _cabeça _está cheia. Brian e eu terminamos hoje e esqueci meu guarda-chuva preferido com ele. Peguei a maior chuva, provavelmente vou ficar resfriada amanhã. E... não queria te lembrar disso. Tenho certeza que você lutou muito para conseguir a guarda do Johnny. Essas coisas são bem complicadas mesmo. Mas as mães sempre conseguem porque geralmente...

Ele pareceu esquecer que estava chateado e interrompeu minha tagarelice nervosa:

– Você terminou com seu namorado?

– Sim, não estava mais dando certo.

Eric se debruçou no balcão, muito interessado.

– Legal, você podia sair comigo agora.

– Boa tentativa – sorri lisonjeada. – Mas sabe que não vai conseguir me embebedar para tanto, querido.

Como se fosse importante chamar uma mulher para sair toda vez que ela confessava ter terminado um relacionamento, ele apenas deu uma risada e cumprimentou quando Scorpius apareceu ao meu lado pedindo mais um whisky. Eric se afastou para os fundos atendendo ao pedido. Scorpius então olhou para mim, encostando-se no balcão. Ele tinha olhos acinzentados e intimidadores, mas eu bocejei para ele.

– Que foi?

– Conheço você, sabia? Mais até do que Alice e James juntos.

– _Infelizmente_. O que vai fazer? Me obrigar a dizer que eu chorei _tudo _a tarde inteira antes de vir aqui para não demonstrar que eu estou _precisando_ de um_desses_ e não dos filmes da Katherine Heigl? – mostrei o copo com o líquido alcoólico.

– Viu? – ele sorriu de lado, meio satisfeito, olhando para a porta de entrada do Três Vassouras. – Nem preciso mais obrigá-la a me contar as coisas.

– E _você _não conte àqueles dois – mandei. – Não quero encher Alice com meus problemas.

– Se você fosse homem – disse Scorpius quando sua bebida chegou – eu levaria você a um stripclub, Rose.

– Mas como eu sou mulher... – estimulei para que continuasse.

– Geralmente eu ofereço a mulheres desiludidas cinco minutos de amasso no banheiro, para ajudá-las esquecerem um pouco os problemas, mas...

– Mas você agora está saindo com Stephanie e quer levar isso a sério – terminei por ele, bebendo um gole demorado da caipirinha. – E por falar em _modelo de revista_, ela acabou de entrar.

– Estou vendo. Bem, já que não podemos dar uns amassos – brincou – o que acha de eu ensinar você a andar de moto?

Quase cuspi o líquido na cara dele. Olhei para Scorpius durante vários segundos para me certificar se ele estava falando sério.

– Você faria isso?

Ele fez que sim.

– Você sacrificaria sua moto só para me ver animada?

Ele assentiu.

– Você voltaria a me ensinar a andar com a _sua _moto mesmo sabendo o quanto eu sou desastrada e que quebrei ela na última vez e você ficou muito puto comigo e prometeu que nunca mais ia me ensinar tal coisa?

Ele assentiu, mas tinha hesitado um pouco agora.

– Lembra o que eu disse sobre compensar sua ajuda com Steph?

– Isso é totalmente diferente. Eu podia _morrer _tentando andar na sua moto. Você não corre perigo de se acidentar, sei lá, transando com Stephanie. Eu _acho_.

Scorpius soltou uma risada despreocupada.

– Rose, um dia você vai ter que aprender a andar de moto. E um dia eu vou ter que aprender a manter uma garota por algum tempo na minha vida, certo?

_Você manteve uma garota há mais de dez anos na sua vida_, pensei em dizer mas logo compreendi que era em um sentido completamente diferente, então abanei a cabeça num suspiro.

– Quando começaremos ás aulas? – eu quis saber. Se algo me deixava meio para baixo, como fins de namoros ou algo assim, eu não costumava perder a disposição para as coisas. Muito pelo contrário. Quanto mais eu me ocupava com alguma coisa, melhor era para o meu estado de espírito.

– Amanhã não tenho nada para fazer – falou. – Podemos passear se não chover.

– Beleza. Amanhã então. Domingo. Fechado.

Scorpius ajeitou o colarinho da camisa, observando Stephanie saindo do banheiro. Ela estava ajeitando o cabelo, como se não admitisse nenhum fio desorganizado. Ainda não tinha nos visto, portanto _desfilou_ com sua bolsa Prada até uma mesa ocupada por cinco garotas mais insuportavelmente sofisticadas. Tinha até poeira pairando sobre a mesa delas, provavelmente pelo excesso de _blush_ naqueles rostos fúteis. Scorpius fez um muxoxo ao reparar nisso.

– Odeio que elas fiquem em bando – murmurou.

– Ei, mas se quer _realmente _ter algo a mais com ela – ensinei – deve aguentar as amigas.

– Então vou me aproximar. – Ele esperou que eu desse uma opinião sobre isso.

Eu não entendia porque ele fazia questão de ter meus palpites. Scorpius era capaz de conquistar qualquer mulher só olhando para ela. Que diferença faria dizer a ele para se aproximar ou não? Mas era como a cautela que se tem quando entra num ambiente novo. Hesitamos e nunca sabemos se alguma coisa vai sair do jeito que a gente espera. Scorpius estava pisando em um território muito novo.

– Scorpius, só haja naturalmente. Ok, não _tão _naturalmente, porque ainda proíbem sexo em público.

– Certo.

Ele se afastou para cumprimentar Stephanie. Ao fazer isso, conseguiu arrancar o maior sorriso no rosto da moça e lhe dar um beijo nos lábios. Por consequência, despertou o interesse em todas as amigas dela ali. Elas abriram um espaço para ele se sentar e Scorpius aceitou, ficando ao lado de Stephanie. Alguns minutos depois já estava com o braço ao redor dela, tranquilo, elegante, contando algo interessante que a fazia dar risada. Não eram risadas tão altas quanto os gemidos que eu bem escutava à noite. Mas eram significativas também.

Voltei para a mesa com Alice e James, ainda com o copo.

– Scorpius não vai voltar aqui tão cedo – contei.

– Finalmente o tarado foi fisgado – exclamou Alice, satisfeita. – Sempre soube que no fim Scorpius tinha essa vontade _absurda _de dormir de conchinha com uma garota! Só não imaginava que ia ser com minha prima, mas a gente releva isso, não tem nenhum problema.

Eu tive que rir.

– Estranho, não acham? Ele querer uma namorada _agora_ – franzi a testa. – Teve tantos anos para isso.

James deu de ombros.

– Uma hora acontece. Olha para mim e Alice – e sorriu como se pedisse que tirasse uma foto deles. – Ela me fisgou totalmente, não é, amor?

– É, mas Scorpius _nunca _namorou – argumentei.

– Do mesmo modo que você nunca teve uma noite de prazer com um estranho, Rose – analisou Alice. – Vai me dizer que já não teve essa vontade, mas seus princípios _caretas _nunca deixaram?

– Eu não sou careta – retruquei. – Não dormia com nenhum estranho porque eu tinhaum _namorado_.

– Então agora quer dizer que você faria isso? – James deu um sorrisinho, desafiando-me. – Afinal, você está solteira agora.

Dei de ombros, mas hesitei em responder. Talvez, se por um _acaso_...

– Todo mundo precisa de loucuras, Rose – disse Alice. –Você não terminou com Brian porque uma vilã de novela queria separar vocês ou algo assim. Todo mundo precisa de loucuras, pense bem nisso.

E eu realmente pensava nisso. Passei três anos namorando o mesmo cara, sendo elogiada pelo mesmo cara e _dormindo _com o mesmo cara. Minha vida tinha se transformado em um tédio e eu me acostumara a ele de forma banal. Relacionamentos não deviam ser banais. Eu via como Alice se comportava com James. Por mais que existissem dias ruins em seus trabalhos, estavam sempre sorrindo um para o outro, fazendo coisas novas e nunca se deixando levar pelo ordinário. Tudo para eles era uma aventura. A última coisa emocionante que Brian tinha feito comigo foi me levar para assistir ao pôr-do-sol, mas na verdade tinha ido até lá porque seus amigos estavam chamando para ficarmos bêbados. E eu _não ficava _bêbada com outras pessoas que não fossem com meus _próprios _amigos de verdade.

Brian era uma ótima pessoa, mas estava na cara que ele também não iria conseguir ficar mais tempo comigo. Nem mesmo as transas estavam divertidas. Eu começara a me sentir obrigada a transar com ele em um algum momento para lembrar a mim mesma que estávamos namorando e que era só uma fase pela qual devíamos passar juntos. Casais tinham crise, certo? Mas então quando Alice começou a morar com James _para valer_, eu percebi uma coisa. _Brian e eu também estávamos agindo como casados_. E perceber isso me assustou bastante, porque pensei no que minha mãe sempre dizia.

"Olha, Rose, quando você encontrar o homem da sua vida nenhuma preocupação no futuro irá fazer diferença. Ele deve te enviar aquela sensação de que você _não consegue _viver a vida sem ele, em hipótese alguma."

"Mãe, não está se esquecendo de algo ainda mais importante?"

"O que, filha?"

"Eu não sei. Talvez _sexo_."

Quero dizer, veja bem. Esse negócio de ter um homem que me enviasse a sensação de ser impossível viver sem ele não se aplicava a casos amorosos. Eu não via minha vida sem Scorpius, por exemplo. Ou sem James. Ou sem Albus. Ou sem meu pai.

"É, filha, tem razão" ela disse depressa quando argumentei isso com ela.

"Brian e eu estamos um _tédio _na cama. Você não iria me julgar por estar querendo_terminar _com ele por causa disso, iria, mãe? Acho que quero terminar com ele."

E, _sim_, eu ainda falo com minha mãe antes de tomar uma decisão difícil.

Mas ainda não _sou _careta.

– Você _é_ sim – teimou James.

– Não sou não.

– É sim!

– _Não sou_.

– Você é muito careta.

– Não sou!

E então eu fiz a cagada.

Apostei com James Potter.

– Eu _consigo _transar com um estranho. Aposto quinze libras!

– Rose, acho melhor largar esse copo – Alice tirou da minha mão, cautelosamente.

– Opa, agora a coisa está ficando interessante – disse James jogando as mãos pro ar. – Quinze libras apostadas. Rose Weasley vai para a cama com um estranho!

– Eu não vou _essa noite_.

– Tudo bem, você terminou um relacionamento de três anos. Nada mais justo do que esperar até amanhã. Você escolhe ou eu escolho o cara?

– Eu escolho, lógico!

– Alice está de prova. Nós apostamos. E você vai fazer loucuras, coisas que você nunca fez antes.

– Ótimo! Eu faço até uma lista se quiser.

– Isso é _tão _careta, Rosie!

– Cala a boca. Me dá uma caneta, Alice, você tem?

Ela tirou da bolsa uma caneta de assinar cheques. Eu comecei a escrever no guardanapo:

_"Coisas que vou fazer agora que estou solteira."_

_Por Rose Weasley_

_Ter uma noite de prazer com um cara que você nunca conheceu._  
_Aprender a andar de moto.  
Comprar um guarda-chuva novo._  
_Ser mais mais loucuras._  
_Não me arrepender de nada._

Lembrando que eu estava meio bêbada quando fiz a lista. Mas uma aposta era uma aposta e James nunca se esquecia de apostas. Apertamos a mão, Alice testemunhando tudo. E Scorpius chegou bem na hora que nós três assinávamos o guardanapo. Ele estava segurando a mão de Stephanie.

– Rose vai transar com um estranho! – contou James de repente, explicando nosso comportamento afobado.

Scorpius soltou uma risada e fez aquele arrogante aperto no nó da gravata.

– A _nossa _Rose? Duvido. Ela mal consegue _conversar_ com estranhos.

– Sexo não é conversa, é? – eu me levantei e enfiei o guardanapo no nariz dele. – Está até na minha lista. Vou fazer. Não duvide!

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Tudo bem, então. Se está na sua _lista_ deve ser importante pra você. Stephanie e eu vamos ao cinema.

– Que fofos!

– O que vão assistir? – perguntou Alice.

– _Os Cavaleiros da Cidade 3._ Vocês querem ir também? – quis saber Stephanie, e meu queixo caiu.

Os Cavaleiros da Cidade eram nossos filmes preferidos. Meu e de Scorpius. Nossa tradição era assistir aos filmes juntos. Scorpius tinha passado meses lembrando a mim do filme e de que ia comprar ingresso para nós dois assim que pudesse. Esperava que assistíssemos primeiro do que todo mundo, como fizemos nos últimos seis anos, mas pelo visto ele priorizou o cinema para a _Stephanie Escandalosa_, que, eu tinha certeza, não gostava de filmes épicos como _eu _gostava.

– Ahh, não, não queremos atrapalhar vocês – disse Alice depressa, o que agradeci_muito_. – Eles beberam um pouquinho. Você sabe como James e Rose ficam quando bebem juntos, Scorpius. Se a mais sensata do grupo não resiste aos drinques, agora _eu_ tenho que ficar aqui para tomar conta.

Ele assentiu, franzindo a testa para mim. Eu estava enfeitando o guardanapo com mais itens para a minha lista sem olhar para os dois.

– Até amanhã então – Scorpius disse. Não respondi.

– Tchau – disseram James e Alice em uníssono. Quando Scorpius e sua _namorada_saiu do Três Vassouras, James disse para mim: – Você apostando _comigo_ que consegue pegar um cara desconhecido por uma noite enquanto Scorpius está indo ao _cinema_ com uma garota. Isso não é irônico?

Não sei. Só pensei que não haveria graça assistir ao filme agora sem ouvir os comentários de Scorpius ao meu lado no cinema. Ele já ia assistir com Stephanie. Seis anos de tradição, desde a estréia do primeiro filme, quebrados. Seis anos. Assim como _três _anos namorando Brian e agora tudo terminado. Assim como _vinte e quatro _sem ver Scorpius com uma namorada e agora tudo _enlouquecido_.

Olhei para a lista no guardanapo. Se todos estavam mudando, não vi porque continuar sendo a mesma sensata e careta Rose Weasley de sempre.

Bem, eu ia completar tudo daquela lista.

E não _ia _me arrepender de nada.

* * *

**Segundo capítulo prontinho! Será mesmo que Scorpius quebraria a tradição deles com a escandalosa? Sintam-se a vontade para não gostarem de Stephanie - e esperem o próximo capítulo HEHEHEHEHE POR FAVOR COMENTEM, é só escrever, não custa nada certo? Além disso, comentários me dão inspiração e eu posso postar rápido quando tenho inspiração :) Espero que tenham gostado! Beijos.**


	3. Kissing a fool

Capítulo 3

Naquele mês chuvoso e romântico de dezembro, época em que todos os monumentos das ruas eram enfeitados com a proximidade do Natal, todo mundo parecia ter alguém com quem acordar ao lado e dormir de conchinha, enquanto uma confortável lareira acesa aquecia os corpos colados e amados.

James e Alice moravam juntos. Albus e Katie estavam na época do "eu te amo" o tempo todo. Lily me ligou contando do novo namorado dela. E Stephanie e Scorpius ainda não passaram da fase sexual em que eles decidiam qualquer _lugar_para nutrirem suas necessidades. No entanto, havia algo de especial entre os dois, obviamente, porque toda a noite agora eu não estava ouvindo nada. Não porque fiquei surda ou coloquei uma parede superprotetora no meu quarto para ocultar os sons do meu melhor amigo mandando ver, mas porque agora Stephanie estava indo ao apartamento dele nas madrugadas.

Isso era o maior sinal de que Scorpius poderia estar, hum, apaixonado. Ou perto disso. Que outra explicação poderia ter?

Não é preciso ser um gênio para descobrir, mas Scorpius parecia fazer questão que eu soubesse disso. Ele realmente concordou em me ensinar a andar de moto e durante essas aulas, falava uma ou duas coisas sobre ela, não que _eu _me importasse com isso. Só estava feliz por ele estar feliz, estabelecido em um relacionamento pela primeira vez. Eba.

Resumindo. De todos os meus amigos, eu não tinha com quem dormir de conchinha. Mas não sinta pena de mim. Eu tinha até arrumado coragem para cortar meu cabelo bem curto, drasticamente. Sabe, um aviso de que as coisas estavam mudando e que eu ia me adaptar a essas mudanças, fosse o que fosse.

– Viu o meu novo guarda-chuva? – perguntei ao James quando nos encontramos no Três Vassouras.

– Bom começo, Rose, bom começo – ele sorriu. – Mas estamos esperando o item principal da sua lista. Temos uma festa esse sábad sua vez de_ mandar _ver.

– Vai realmente levar essa aposta a sério? – quis saber Scorpius, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Ele estava com um braço ao redor de Stephanie. Ela agora estava participando de nossas saídas, e nós a aceitamos não porque ela era prima de Alice – ou porque ela era gostosa.

Devia ser porque na época da faculdade nós fizemos o trato de nunca falarmos sobre o que achávamos das pessoas com quem o outro saía, que não fosse do nosso círculo de amizade (o que só aconteceu entre James e Alice até o momento). James, Scorpius, Alice, Lily e Albus passaram vários anos muito felizes sem criticar Brian, meu ex-namorado. Mas depois que nós terminamos, eu descobri que eles ficaram aliviados por ele não sair mais com a gente. Então eu acreditava que, por mais que nós achássemos Stephanie um encosto, nós aturávamos a guria porque ela era a nova namorada de Scorpius. E tínhamos muita consideração por ele e blá blá blá. E eu aturava por outro motivo: ela morava comigo.

– Não é sobre a aposta, Scorpius – eu respondi pacientemente, sentada ao lado dele. – É sobre não fazer as coisas como eu as fazia antes. A aposta só vai me dar mais alguns dinheiros.

– Todo final de ano você diz que vai fazer as coisas diferentes, que vai aproveitar todos os momentos. Já quis tatuar _Carpe Diem _no braço, mas sempre na hora H você enrola e dá uma desculpa-

– Dessa vez vai ser diferente – eu o interrompi antes que ele me lembrasse o quanto eu era realmente covarde em mudar a minha rotina.

– Podemos fazer tatuagem juntas – disse Lily de repente, como se a ideia só lhe ocorresse agora. – Eu também estou pensando em uma e, além disso, Rose, você precisa sair mais com suas amigas que não estão quase se casando. – E olhou para Alice como se ela fosse culpada por eu não ficar bêbada e esparramada na cama de um estranho todo o fim de semana. E isso era o que Lily chamava de "diversão" e "amizade". Fazer a gente ter diferentes caras na vida.

Minha prima era assim e não tinha vergonha. Nunca teve um namorado por mais do que uma semana. No entanto, apesar de ser a mais nova entre nós, era a mais aventureira em relação a isso.

Por exemplo, ela era um dos motivos por termos criado o trato de não nos envolvermos com alguém que víamos constantemente. No primeiro ano da sua faculdade, Lily saiu com um professor dela e quando ela quis parar com os encontros, o cara não a deixou passar na matéria dele. Tínhamos esse amigo que nos levava para os shows mais esperados do ano, Lily ficou com ele por um tempo, mas, em um dos shows, beijou _outro _cara. Tivemos que pagar um ônibus lotado e fedido para voltarmos do show.

Então, basicamente, chegava a ser uma regra não namorarmos dentistas, psicólogos, colegas de trabalhos e taxistas. Mesmo assim, quando o pessoal não estava prestando atenção, Lily me levou para o canto do Três Vassouras e disse animada:

– Eric não para de olhar para você.

– O quê? – olhei de relance para Eric lá atrás do balcão. O bar estava pouco movimentado naquela sexta-feira. Então ele se ocupava em cutucar o dente com um palito, indiscretamente. – Lily, impressão sua.

– Mas você quer que ele olhe para você, não quer?

– _Não_.

– Poxa, Rose, pode ser a sua chance de ser a "Lily" por uma noite – ela respondeu animada. Eu cruzei os braços, ato constante quando eu não sabia o que responder. Porque não era como se eu não andasse pensando nessas coisas.

– Eric é nosso barman. Conhecemos ele há muito tempo e... tudo bem, o cara já deu algumas indiretas, mas... Não quero que minhas bebidas venham com um cuspe se algo der errado entre nós. Você me entende, Lils.

Lily fechou a cara.

– Rosie, deve aprender que nem todos os caras que você dorme precisam ser seus namorados ou que guardam rancores ou que vão se apaixonar por você.

– Olha, eu apostei com James que faria isso com um cara desconhecido. Eric não é_nenhum _pouco desconhecido.

– E James vai ver o que acontece no seu quarto? Isso nem deve ser da conta dele.

– Do jeito que ele é com apostas, não duvido que faça alguma coisa para ter certeza de que estou cumprindo nossa aposta.

– Não faça pela sua aposta, como você disse. Scorpius e Albus farão uma festa de Natal no apartamento deles e você vai convidar o Eric, não para nos servir bebida, mas para te jogar contra a parede do jeito que você merece!

– Lily, já te falaram que você é muito...

– O quê?

– Você é muito _Lily_.

Ela riu. Minha priminha tinha uma risada divertida.

– Então agora em diante você será mais Lily e menos Rose.

– Eu não sei ser Lily.

– Você já é ruiva, e os outros detalhes é só uma questão de treino. – E então ela me empurrou até a cadeira do balcão, tirando Eric de sua concentração. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu, quando Lily disse: – Viu o novo corte de cabelo da Rose, Eric?

– Eu vi – ele disse, gesticulando e piscando muito. – Ficou bem...

– Bonito? Charmoso?

– É – Eric respondeu sorrindo.

– Oh, veja que horas são – Lily fingiu olhar para o relógio. – Eu tenho que ir. Divirtam-se.

Ela pegou a bolsa dela e realmente saiu, deixando-me sozinha com Eric. Ele preparou sua habitual bebida para mim e enquanto eu mexia distraidamente o canudinho, eu suspirei e disse:

– Lily é louca.

– Mas ela está certa. Sobre o seu cabelo.

– Obrigada.

Não deixei de reparar que, quando eu namorava, nós tínhamos um papo mais descontraído. Mas logo depois ele foi bem direto:

– Rose, o meu convite. Sobre sairmos. Ainda está de pé.

Dessa vez eu não neguei com uma resposta sarcástica. Pensei no que Lily havia falado. Como eu poderia ter certeza se daria certo com um desconhecido? Talvez... eu devesse realmente tentar ser Lily, mas com o cara certo. Que estava agora a minha frente e que sempre esteve, pacientemente esperando que eu terminasse um namoro.

– Vai ter uma festa na casa de Scorpius amanhã – eu me ouvi dizendo antes que perdesse a coragem de ser Lily. – Suponho que eles tenham convidado você, porque você sabe fazer as bebidas, mas talvez... você possa encontrar outro motivo para aparecer por lá, quem sabe, não é?

– Claro – ele disse. – Vai ser bom. Eu posso levar você, se precisar.

– Não precisa – falei depressa. – Eu vou precisar ir mais cedo para lá, porque Scorpius não sabe organizar festas e ele necessita da minha ajuda.

– Beleza – sorriu daquele jeito atraente. – A gente se vê por lá, então.

– Sim – sorri de volta e me levantei da cadeira. Tentei fazer isso de um jeito atraente também, mas tropecei e derrubei a cadeira.

Eu podia tentar ser Lily, mas a Rose dentro de mim nunca vai me abandonar.

* * *

– Então, o Eric? – quis saber Scorpius. Estávamos na varanda de casa; ele sentado na cadeira de piscina com os braços atrás da nuca e eu na grade da sacada, olhando para a pouca neve que caía em Londres naquela noite. – Ele não tem um filho? Um aluno seu, se não me engano.

– É... mas ele não tem uma esposa.

Scorpius riu incrédulo, levantando-se. Ele se aproximou de mim e continuou dando aquele sorriso irritante.

– Quem diria. Rose Weasley mudando de figura.

– Não estou _mudando_.

– E o que significa esse cabelo?

– Eu sei! Está ridículo, mas vai crescer.

Ele jogou as mãos para o ar como se fosse inocente por alguma coisa.

– Não disse que estava ridículo.

Passei a mão neles involuntariamente. Dei de ombros.

– Bem, não sou a única mudando de figura.

Eu já disse o quanto Scorpius era sossegado? Nós nunca tínhamos problemas com conversas. Se falávamos alguma coisa que para nós não fazia sentido, de alguma forma, o outro entendia. Ele deu um pequeno e calmo sorriso, apoiando os braços na grade olhando para a rua lá embaixo.

– Quero dizer, você nem está precisando da minha ajuda – voltei a falar quando ele continuou calado. – Agora está levando ela ao cinema. Assistindo ao seu filme_favorito _com _ela_.

– Hum. Não assisti Cavaleiros da Cidade com ela naquela noite. Alice me contou que você ficou chateada, mas eu não tinha assistido. Ela preferiu ver a um romântico.

– Alice contou a você que eu estava chateada? – _PRECISAVA? _– Eu não me importo! Você pode assistir com quem quiser e-

– Exatamente. E esse filme a gente sempre vai assistir juntos – ele levantou a mão fechada na altura do meu rosto, esperando que eu batesse os nós dos meus dedos nos deles. E eu fiz, sentindo-me patética. – Tradição, lembra?

Percebi que eu estava sorrindo.

– Eu te odiei a semana inteira achando que você foi sem mim.

– Eu não seria idiota. Teria te falado, mas estranhei que você não veio brigar ou me xingar, então achei que não teria se importado.

Eu ia negar e dizer o quanto aquilo era talvez uma das coisas que nos manteve juntos por vários anos, mas a voz de Stephanie dentro de casa chamou nossa atenção. Ela estava falando no telefone com alguém e parecia _puta _com essa pessoa. A discussão continuou por alguns segundos até ela desligar o telefone e suspirar "vadia" enquanto o guardava no gancho. Scorpius foi até ela e perguntou o que havia acontecido.

– Era a minha mãe. Ela me quer no Natal esse ano.

– Uau, que vaca mesmo – Acho que ela não entendeu a ironia ao olhar para mim.

– Eu sei!

– Sua mãe não mora nos Estados Unidos? – Scorpius indagou, franzindo a testa.

– Exatamente.

– Então você não vai à festa amanhã? – perguntou.

Ela olhou para nós dois como se estivesse sofrendo muito.

– Parece que não. Preciso pegar o avião justamente amanhã de manhã.

– Quer ajuda para arrumar as malas? – Scorpius ofereceu com um sorrisinho, enquanto colocava uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. Stephanie jogou seus longos e magros braços ao redor do pescoço dele assentindo e, como se eu não estivesse ali, ela o beijou. Com língua e tudo.

Não foi exatamente o que Scorpius perguntou. Mas pelo entusiasmo dele, deu pra perceber, o cara realmente não reclamou. Ou talvez "quer ajuda para arrumar as malas" era um modo bem sutil de perguntarem um ao outro se eles iam transar naquela noite.

Então, basicamente, eu fui dormir escutando _Slipknot_ naquela noite para não ter nenhum perigo de ouvi-los arrumando as malas. Deu certo.

Na manhã seguinte eu me vi sozinha em casa. O quarto de Stephanie estava arrumado – um ponto positivo sobre ela era que tinha uma organização quase tão melhor do que a minha – então deduzi que Scorpius havia levado ela para o aeroporto.

Eu não conseguia ficar sozinha em casa há muito tempo. Esse tipo de coisa devia ser aproveitável, então fiz o que qualquer mulher faria em uma situação parecida. Ou pelo menos _uma das _coisas que qualquer mulher faria quando está sozinha.

_I was made for loving you baby_.

Eu fiquei cantando, com o som ligado, não no máximo, mas o suficiente para que eu pudesse me libertar com a voz terrível que eu tinha.

_You were made for loving meeee_.

Café da manhã. Banho. Roupão. Guardar a louça. Pular no sofá como uma adolescente. Cantando uma do Kiss e pensando: _eu provavelmente farei sexo hoje_. E eu não deveria estar cantando, porque isso era realmente a coisa mais patética que eu poderia fazer.

Então parei e me olhei no espelho de meu quarto, suspirando.

_Seja Lily_. Sexy, simples e divertida.

Mas você não passa de uma Rose, pensei olhando para meu corpo refletido no espelho. Você pensa demais, você idealiza demais uma noite que deve ter o intuito de ser sem compromisso ou ter sequer um significado. Mesmo assim, eu deveria me aprontar. Depilei tudo o que tinha que depilar, alisei meu cabelo e escolhi um vestido legal para usar. Pensei em Eric algumas vezes. E também em Brian e nas vezes que eu me preocupei com a aparência quando namorávamos. Foram poucas vezes, no começo, quando ainda nem sabia o que esperar na cama com um cara pelado.

_Só tive um homem em minha vida_.

Então, tecnicamente, eu estava _bem _nervosa. Eric parecia ser do tipo que conhecia todos os tipos de mulheres.

E eu não deveria estar. Porque "não ficar nervosa" estava na minha lista do que fazer enquanto solteira.

Uma coisa que devem saber é que eu _odeio _andar de salto, mas pensei em usá-los também. Alice me dera um dos pares de saltos em meu aniversário. Eram maravilhosos e combinavam com o vestido que escolhi para a festa. Experimentei todos para ter certeza de que eu ficaria bem com eles.

Quando Lily apareceu em casa no final da tarde, ela confessou se sentir surpresa.

– Uaaaau. Ninguém vai querer ver você nessa roupa.

– Eu não vejo como isso parece um elogio.

– Porque _é _um elogio. Fazer um cara ter vontade de tirar a sua roupa quer dizer que você está ótima.

– Tem razão, Lils, eu preciso andar mais com você. – Alice nunca me diria essas coisas. Ela diria que eu estava bonita e que Brian iria adorar. Mas agora não existe mais Brian.

Existe Eric.

Lily também estava incrível para a festa. Ela tinha cabelos ruivos e lisos e estavam cobrindo seus ombros. Nós acabamos indo juntas mais cedo, para ajudar Albus e Scorpius prepararem os últimos ajustes antes que os outros convidados chegassem.

O apartamento de Scorpius era incrível. Eu nunca disse a ele, mas era um tipo de apartamento dos meus sonhos. Último andar do prédio mais caro de Londres. Os aposentos eram espaçosos, quase tão confortáveis quanto uma casa de dois andares. Tinha lareira, vários sofás, uma televisão incrível e caixas de som por toda a parte.

Eu não sabia especificamente, mas ele trabalhava numa empresa relacionada à economia e contas bancárias, por isso a família dele era tão bilionária há gerações. Mas todo o tipo de corrupção já foi registrado por lá, o que explicava a reputação dos Malfoy; eles não eram bem vistos na sociedade. Scorpius trabalhava lá como se tivesse a obrigação de herdar a empresa. Desde que o avô de Scorpius morreu há alguns anos, o pai dele andava tendo responsabilidades imensas na empresa Malfoy e fazia a maior pressão em Scorpius. Ele não dizia em público, mas confessava a mim que odiava o trabalho. Se as coisas dependessem dele, Scorpius viveria a vida viajando com sua moto pelo exterior, sem rumo para ir e voltar. Ele tinha dinheiro para isso, mas o sr. Malfoy era bem severo em relação ao futuro profissional de Scorpius, desde o colegial.

Não sei exatamente porque eu estava pensando nisso quando chegamos, mas acho que ver Scorpius usando um blazer ou algo do gênero me lembrava de como ele sempre foi sofisticado demais, elegante demais para ter amigos praticamente desleixados como eu e Albus.

Albus não morava com ele, mas estava sempre colocando seus nomes nas festas que Scorpius fazia. Ele estava tentando colocar um enfeite na árvore de Natal quando nos viu. Sorriu ao olhar para mim e ignorou Lily como sempre faz porque os dois são irmãos.

– James vai perder a aposta bem feio. Ei, tenho um amigo...

– Sai pra lá – Lily apertou o peito dele, jogando-o para o outro lado. – Rose não vai se envolver com os idiotas dos seus amigos, Albus. Ela já vai fisgar outro.

– Eric? Achei que Scorpius estivesse brincando.

– Eu não brinco – a voz de Scorpius soou do fundo da cozinha. Ele colocou as mãos no bolso de sua calça social e nos cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto. – Linda como sempre, Lils – ele sorriu para ela, o que só a fez empurrá-lo como ela faz com todos os caras que ela tem o maior respeito.

– Onde fica a sua privada de ouro, Malfoy? – perguntou se afastando de nós, ainda rindo.

Ao em vez de acusar Lily de beber antes de vir para cá, Scorpius lançou um olhar feio para mim.

– Você disse para ela sobre a privada de ouro?

– Eu falo para todo mundo sobre sua privada de ouro. Não é mais segredo.

Ele riu e também se aproximou para me dar um rápido beijo no rosto. Aproveitei a aproximação e envolvi meus braços ao redor dele num abraço, sabe, aproveitando o espírito natalino. Nos encaramos e ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas falei depressa porque nunca achei necessidade da gente se abraçar assim antes:

– Precisa de ajuda com as luzes.

– Adivinhou rápido.

Ele me levou para o sótão. Como era o último andar, ele tinha a parte vasta com a vista para o céu estrelado de Londres só para ele. Apesar da beleza extraordinária, raramente passávamos o tempo ali. De uma forma bem estranha, Scorpius sempre preferiu a minha sacada.

– Aqui é maravilhoso – eu não deixei de comentar. – É fácil entender porque você consegue trazer tantas mulheres aqui.

– É engraçado porque eu nunca trago – ele disse. – Você sabe que não.

– Você é humilde.

– Eu não mereço o que tenho – falou, entregando-me alguns pisca-piscas emaranhados em nós irritantes. Ele nunca conseguiria ajeitá-los sem a minha ajuda. – Prefiro levar para um jantar num restaurante caro se for para mostrar que sou rico.

– É só dizer o seu sobrenome e as pessoas sabem que você é rico.

– Pois é. Está conseguindo?

– Estou sim.

Nós dois continuamos a desdobrar os fios do pisca-pisca. Ele me contou que Stephanie não viria hoje e que provavelmente ele faria alguma cagada, porque ele convidara algumas colegas de seu trabalho e ex-amigas da faculdade para a festa.

– E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

– Não me deixe estragar as coisas com Stephanie. Se me encontrar dando em cima de...

– Desculpe, Scorpius, mas hoje não posso ser sua babá.

– Só estou pedindo...

– Você deve controlar isso sozinho.

– Certo – ele não esperava essa minha resposta. Eu, a Rose Weasley, sempre disposta a fazer suas noites serem perfeitas, estava negando seu pedido de ajuda. Agora quero que a _minha _noite seja perfeita. Não fazia mal ser um tanto egoísta. – Você vai estar ocupada com o Eric. Eu me esqueci.

– Por que outro motivo eu teria arrumado meu cabelo? – perguntei demonstrando certa irritação. – Para ficar verificando seu comportamento?

– Nunca vi você se preocupar em usar vestidos para ir para cama com um cara.

– Agora está vendo, não está?

_Por que ele não podia só dizer que eu estava apresentável?_

Ele não disse nada.

O nó se desfez e o próximo passo foi pendurá-lo ao redor das paredes. Ele colocou-a na tomada ali perto, mas não estava ligando. Enquanto encontrávamos outra tomada, eu acabei confessando:

– Certo. Eu pareço confiante demais, não pareço? Pois não estou. Lembra aos dezessete, na festa da Jenna. Formatura?

– Lembro.

– Ficaram falando que Trent Holly queria me levar para a cama. E eu estava saindo com ele naquela época.

– E você ficou apavorada. – Scorpius franziu a testa. – Rose? Está _apavorada_? Você não é mais virgem.

– Não é exatamente o sexo que me deixa apavorada. É o que acontece antes. Como quando você está se preparando para cantar para uma multidão. Os minutos antes são apavorantes, todas aquelas expectativas... para depois não dar em nada.

– E realmente não deu em nada, não é? Com o Trent?

– Não. Ele ficou mais apavorado do que eu.

Scorpius soltou uma risada. O pisca-pisca acendeu finalmente quando ele se aproximou de mim e falou:

– Se quiser ajuda é só pedir.

– Ajuda com o quê?

– Obviamente você está dizendo que não sabe flertar, Rose – ele disse com a voz calma e um pouco zombeteira.

– Eu sempre tropeço nos meus próprios pés quando fico nervosa – confessei. – Talvez você possa me dar algumas dicas.

Ele se afastou e desceu as escadas para dentro do apartamento novamente, só para voltar um minuto depois segurando um rádio. Colocou-o sobre uma mureta e apertou o play. Uma música de Michael Bublé soou pelo ar natalina de Londres.

– O que está fazendo?

– Música – ele disse. – Música é como... o recheio do bolo para uma noite de luxuria. Quando você estiver conversando com Eric, fingindo que está escutando o cara se gabar de alguma coisa machista, uma música vai estar tocando pela festa. Você não vai prestar atenção em qual música é, mas amanhã de manhã você vai desejar ter prestado atenção. Então... preste atenção e não se arrependa.

Scorpius deu alguns passos até mim, levando uma de suas mãos até a minha cintura. Esse contato me sobressaltou porque eu não estava esperando que a aula fosse prática.

– Eu tenho certeza que ele vai fazer esse movimento. Está escutando a música, Rose? Só escute a música, o resto não importa muito.

Eu não falei nada, curiosa pelas palavras dele, um tanto... poéticas. Então ele foi um pouco mais ousado e envolveu o outro lado da minha cintura com a mão. Sorriu para me tranquilizar. Era só uma demonstração.

– Nesse momento – ele me puxou para mais perto, delicadamente –, se a mulher deixa chegar tão perto... é porque não tem problema ousar, mas ele vai querer ter certeza de que você _está escutando a música_ também. E é aí que você faz sua jogada.

– Eu não tenho uma jogada – falei meio pateticamente. – Lily diz para eu ser Lily.

– Você não é a Lily – ele disse o óbvio olhando para mim. Os olhos dele eram cinzas e gentis, mas, acima de tudo, os olhos que mais me acostumei a olhar, muito embora houvesse ali um tom misterioso, quase triste, mas vivo. – E o Eric não quer tirar a roupa da Lily.

– Espero que não – disse baixinho.

– Você gosta dele? – perguntou Scorpius. Percebi que estávamos dançando. Sim, estávamos. Ele me guiava numa dança lenta. Nunca me imaginei dançando lentamente com ele, mas agora isso estava acontecendo e eu não consegui decidir se era a temperatura ambiente ou outra coisa longe disso que estava me dando um choque térmico.

– É só... música. – Eu olhei para ele outra vez e arrastei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Ele sorriu como se eu estivesse fazendo certo. Depois joguei minha franja de lado. – Viu?

– O quê?

– A minha jogada. – Repeti o movimento. Um vento perpassou por ali e acabei engolindo metade do meu cabelo, o que não foi nada charmoso. Scorpius riu mostrando os dentes quando tirou o cabelo do meu rosto com seus dedos longos. – Ok, isso não dá muito certo.

– Seja natural – pediu. Pigarreei e tentei ser natural. O que consegui fazer foi só ficar olhando para os olhos dele. Eu não saberia o que dizer se fosse Eric. Não tive certeza se eu conseguiria sustentar o olhar se fosse Eric, mas não quis dizer isso a Scorpius porque não queria que ele acreditasse na minha falta de capacidade de flertar. Eu sabia flertar, só estava um pouco enferrujada, sem prática.

– A minha jogada é olhar para o cara, entende? Tentar entender o que ele quer assim... então se eu me sinto segura com isso, eu... – arrastei uma mão para os ombros dele, deslizando suavemente até seu peito, tentando soar distraída ao mesmo tempo dando a maior atenção naquele toque. – Faço isso, entende? – Scorpius não sorriu. – E... – pigarreei de novo. Michael Bublé era terrivelmente contagiante, romântico e sexy. Aquele momento foi estranho, mas estava sendo difícil parar. Tive um súbito desejo de saber o que ele achava dessa jogada. Se era boa o suficiente. – E... com a outra mão no cabelo dele... a primeira coisa que preciso gostar em um homem é do cabelo.

Os cabelos loiros de Scorpius eram macios e lisos. Tentei imaginar se de Eric também seriam. Tirando a parte do liso, porque Eric tinha cabelo cacheado. Mas esperava que fossem macios, quando eu os sentirem em meus dedos.

– Você não vai dizer nada? – Scorpius quis saber.

– Preciso? Só vamos querer nos beijar – falei baixinho.

_Kissing a fool_. Era essa a música que estava tocando. Por um reflexo incisivo, meus olhos encontraram levemente os lábios de Scorpius e juro por Deus que eu não saberia da idiotice que faríamos – porque eu senti Scorpius cedendo alguma coisa com o rosto em minha direção – se a campainha não tivesse tocado, anunciando ali a chegada dos primeiros convidados.

Scorpius se soltou de mim, desligando a música.

– Bem, acho que você está preparada – ele disse. Eu abanei a cabeça e sorri. – Boa sorte.

Ele voltou da escada para acrescentar: "e não se esqueçam da camisinha". Eu dei risada, garantindo que não seria problema, mas a risada parou no instante que ele desapareceu ali do sótão. _Kissing a fool_ não saiu da minha cabeça.

A festa começou meia-hora depois, mas mesmo com o apartamento de Scorpius lotado, da porta não parava de entrar pessoas. Alice comandava os números de convidados, mas em um momento até ela deixou de fazer o trabalho, para dançar com James. Os dois eram sempre os primeiros a inspirarem os outros casais a dançarem também, então não demorou muito e a festa estava agitada.

Eric apareceu alguns momentos depois da agitação. Ele estava incrível, muito diferente de como eu o via atrás do balcão do Três Vassouras. O cabelo estava despenteado, mas essa era uma característica sua. O sorriso de lado nunca abandonando o rosto rígido. Ele me viu do outro lado da sala e se aproximou com uma mão no bolso da calça. Sua camisa azul estava dobrada até os cotovelos, salientando boa parte de seus músculos. De um modo bem charmoso e adulto, ele se aproximou para me beijar levemente no rosto, diferente de quando somos cumprimentadas por respeito. Ele cheirava bem, um perfume masculino que me atraiu imediatamente e não me fez ficar arrependida de ter perdido quinze libras por não estar fazendo isso com um estranho.

Conversamos um pouco e ele contou que teve de se atrasar porque Johnny queria terminar de assistir a um desenho. Eu sabia que o fato dele ter um filho deveria ser um empecilho entre nós, mas não era. De fato, a última coisa que conversamos foi sobre sua ex-esposa e o meu aluno. É difícil captar a lembrança de todas as conversas que tivemos, mas o importante mesmo foi quando ele criou coragem e me levou para dançar. Não estava tocando _Kissing a fool_.

Eu não conhecia a música que estava tocando, mas mesmo assim prestei bastante atenção a ela, enquanto Eric estudava minha jogada e eu a dele, até o momento em que ele se viu confiante de ousar para me puxar para perto de seu corpo alto e forte. Apertou seus dedos na minha cintura, gentis e respeitosos. Estava pronta para jogar meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e sentir a maciez daquele cabelo cacheado, mas para a minha surpresa, Eric não fez nenhum mistério sobre a vontade de me beijar. Não tivemos o contato visual antes do beijo, mas, para falar a verdade, eu preferi assim.

Foi divertido, excitando e animador. Não tinha essa sensação há muito tempo. Meus lábios estavam acostumados com os de outro homem, então foi surpreendente testar as minhas vontades através de lábios que sabiam beijar deliciosamente bem. Sua língua invadiu minha boca, roçando levemente meu dente, para depois acariciar a minha própria língua. Sentia falta desse jogo misterioso, dessa adrenalina que corria o meu sangue. Tinha o gosto de bebida, excitação e expectativas. Eu não fiquei apavorada, eu nem ao menos fiz alarde para esse beijo. Sabia que essa não era uma festa idiota de adolescente em que todos ficariam observando cada passo que você dava em direção a boca de um cara. Ali, naquela festa, era apenas eu e a música desconhecida, mas bonita, romântica e...

– _Ooooh_... oh, mais forte.

Impaciente.

Quando dei por mim, eu já estava na cama de Eric, em sua casa, com o vestido caído em algum canto do seu quarto escuro. A respiração dele era acelerada em cima de mim, seu hálito fresco acariciando meus lábios entreabertos. O corpo dele era incrivelmente habilidoso, mas gentil como de alguém com medo de machucar qualquer parte do meu corpo.

No entanto, eu não estava procurando gentileza nem mesmo carinho. Ele sabia disso, eu sabia disso, então quando eu ergui minhas pernas ao redor do seu quadril, deixei que me penetrasse forte, deliciosamente forte. Eu precisava sentir o sexo em mim. Libertar o que me deixava parada e encolhida em um mundo infinito e gigante.

Eu escutava a música em meus ouvidos, embora o quarto estivesse silencioso exceto pelos gemidos. Talvez os gemidos fossem a música do sexo. Oh, era uma harmonia prazerosa.

– Sim – eu não sabia o que estava dizendo, só me contorcia de prazer. – Sim, isso.

A cama rangia. Eric movia-se sobre mim com rapidez, numa gingada tão erótica que se eu não estivesse excitada, eu teria ficado vermelha de vergonha. Mas vergonha não acompanhava nossos gemidos. Aquilo estava passando das minhas expectativas. Meus dedos agarravam as costas largas de Eric. Eu não sentia isso há tanto tempo. Na verdade, nunca senti. Talvez se eu já tivesse sentido, não teria me prendido tanto em um relacionamento parado e sem graça durante três anos.

Eu teria transado com Eric há muito tempo. Porque aquilo era tão bom que eu não me surpreenderia por morder a lingua ao gritar. Esperava que os vizinhos não escutassem. Sinceramente.

Ele caiu sobre mim, exausto, os cabelos molhados de suor. Rimos ofegantes enquanto eu acariciava seu cabelo. Ele murmurou um "feliz Natal" com a cabeça entre meus seios rígidos, sorrindo. Não queria que acabasse tão cedo, ainda não estava na hora de voltar para casa, não era hora de despedidas. Eu precisava experimentar mais coisas. Eric olhou para mim. "Está pensando o mesmo que eu?" seu olhar dizia. E então eu sentei sobre ele, desajeitada, leve, natural, rindo, gemendo, suando.

E com _kissing a fool _soando em minha cabeça o tempo todo, ali, distante, mas nítido, em meus ouvidos. Não sendo menina, nem adolescente, nem mulher. Só Rose.

* * *

**Mais um capítulo. Desculpem a demora, mas espero que tenham gostado =) scorpius e rose ainda não estão se revelando, mas já que isso acontece. Obg pelos comentarios,**

**Pokie**


	4. Sem beijos, prometo

Capítulo 4.

Uma coisa eu pude riscar da minha lista. _Eu não me arrependi daquele Natal_, de nada, nada, nada. Acho que até me gabei com o pessoal sobre ter tido a melhor transa da minha vida, mas James foi logo cortando o barato.

– Rose, você é tão _inexperiente_.

– Eu não vou mais fazer apostas com você, James – falei sem rodeios. – Pode dizer que sou careta, inexperiente, não me importo. Tive uma noite boa e não me arrependo.

– Está na cara que você vai continuar com isso – observou Alice dando um risinho. – Eric já está fazendo o "por conta da casa" e alguém avisa ao cara que a sua bunda já está ficando desnutrida de tanto que ele fica te secando por aí.

– E se continuarmos? – eu dei de ombros. – Não vou reclamar. Pode ter sido a melhor...

James de repente olhou através de mim fazendo uma careta. Eu segui seu olhar só para ver Scorpius entrando no Três Vassouras com passos rígidos, sem cumprimentar ninguém. A expressão dele era antipática, indicando que ele não tinha tempo para baboseiras como ser sociável, então foi direto para o balcão necessitando de bebida. Mesmo que não passasse das três horas da tarde em um domingo.

– _Ele_ não teve uma noite muito boa – avisou James. – Não perguntem nada, não falem nada, só...

– Lily disse que ouviu ele brigando com Stephanie no telefone durante a festa ontem – fofocou Alice sem se importar. Nós observamos Scorpius pedir bebida. – E depois o viu entrando no quarto dele com uma loira bonita.

Arrastei a cadeira para me levantar. Quando me aproximei de Scorpius, já fui falando:

– Não acredito que fez isso.

– O quê?

– Você tem uma namorada agora, Scorpius! – eu disse severamente.

– Só foi uma merda de uma noite, não vai acontecer de novo – ele retrucou. Sabia que tinha feito algo errado, mas para não se sentir culpado preferia ser grosso e chato.

– Por quê? Por que não consegue se controlar?

– Porque não é isso o que eu sou! Sério, Rose, achei que eu ia dar conta disso, de namorar uma garota por um bom tempo, mas sabendo que ela está em _outro _país e só volta semana que vem... olha, ela não vai estar esperando que eu vire um santo de repente.

Dei um tapa no ombro dele. Com força. Ele exclamou "ai", mas não revidou.

– Acha que eu estou contente por agir assim toda vez?

– Não, não acho.

– Quando Stephanie voltar vai ser diferente. Eu vou querer ficar com ela o tempo todo e não dar em cima de ninguém. Mas agora...

– Então isso não é um relacionamento. Você apareceu no meu apartamento aquele dia dizendo que queria um relacionamento sério e esse tipo de coisa se baseia em confiança, principalmente durante a ausência da pessoa, e se vocês não confiam...

– Por que faz tanta questão que isso dê certo?

– Como assim?

– Pensei que... – ele hesitou.

– Pensou o quê?

– Eu sei que vocês não gostam da Stephanie.

Stephanie era tão bonita que intimidava e me fazia parecer um espantalho. Não sei por que estaria comparando minha aparência com a dela, mas o fato dela ser essencialmente bonita a ponto de conseguir tudo o que quer com a beleza me deixava com raiva. Eu não gostava de mulheres assim, em que tudo o que conquistava era pela beleza. _O que Scorpius viu nela que não fossem a bunda, os peitos e as coxas perfeitas? O que a tornava tão diferente das outras que ele só se contentou transando?_

Eu não fiz esforço para negar que eu não ia muito com o estilo dela. Mas falei baixinho:

– O importante é que _você_ gosta dela, não é?

– Acho que sim. Estou tentando descobrir – acrescentou.

Então de repente algo caiu em mim como um balão de água. Tirei a hipótese de que o fato não era _Stephanie_. Ela era o estereotipo de todas as mulheres que atraíam Scorpius. Fúteis e gostosas. Não havia nada de diferente em Stephanie que fosse capaz de fisgar Scorpius, como Alice fisgou James a ponto de fazê-lo parar de galinhar por aí.

_Talvez o fato fosse somente o Scorpius._ Ele tinha mudado. Ele queria _namorar_. E Stephanie parecia ser apenas uma experiência para ver se ele curtiria esse departamento.

Essa descoberta me fez dizer:

– Desculpe pelo tapa.

– Eu merecia – ele deu de ombros. – Vou ligar para ela e dizer o que aconteceu, talvez ela não...

– Ei – eu o defendi agora. – Tem certeza que ela precisa saber disso?

Scorpius franziu a testa.

– Está dizendo para eu mentir?

– Não. Olha, só estou dizendo que há certas coisas que podem só ficar em segredo – eu disse e, por alguma razão, a lembrança de nós dois dançando no sótão ficou fazendo polichinelos na minha mente. Eu tentei afastá-las dali. – Ninguém é santo, você tem razão. E você nunca namorou... então dê uma chance a si mesmo. É falta de prática.

– Estou a fim de assistir a um filme para tirar a noite de ontem da cabeça – ele confessou. E ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim, enquanto me mostrava os dois ingressos. – Tradição?

Então naquele domingo, Scorpius e eu passamos para assistir o último filme da nossa trilogia favorita. Ele sempre comentava alguma coisa no meio das melhores cenas e geralmente eu nunca o escutava, mas houve um momento quando não prestei atenção no próprio filme para ficar olhando para ele ao meu lado. Scorpius estava bastante concentrando, comendo a pipoca sem perceber que era charmoso até nisso. De repente me peguei sorrindo, mas nesse momento então o celular dele vibrou e quando Scorpius foi pegá-lo do bolso, ele viu que eu estava olhando para ele. O sorriso dele quanto a isso me pegou desprevenida, mas depois quando viu quem estava ligando, a expressão mudou completamente.

– Já volto.

_O que diabos foi aquilo?_ Engoli o resto da pipoca e tentei voltar a prestar atenção no filme. Ele não precisava ficar daquele jeito por Stephanie estar ligando. Só estávamos assistindo a um filme. E não, sabe, cometendo erros.

Bem, eu fingi a mim mesma que estava com vontade de ir ao banheiro e saí. Lá fora, no corredor que dava para a outra sala do cinema, Scorpius estava com o celular no ouvido e parecia falar seriamente, olhando para o chão, enquanto a outra mão se ocupava em cutucar o cabelo loiro. Ele só ficava agitado assim quando o pai ligava para ele.

Ele ainda estava um pouco tenso, embora não transparecesse, quando desligou. Eu deixei que ele me visse e me aproximei.

– Está perdendo a melhor parte do filme – falei. – Era seu pai?

– Sim.

– O que houve?

– Problemas. Ele vai precisar do meu apartamento para sediar as reuniões da empresa de agora em diante. Só avisando para eu não ter surpresas.

– É melhor esconder as maconhas – eu brinquei, porque ele realmente estava agindo como se a polícia fosse passar na casa dele e encontrar coisas ilegais. Ele não sorriu com a piada, o que indicava que ele não gostou mesmo da notícia.

– A maldição de ter o pai como seu chefe. Você atinge a maioridade e ele nunca larga do seu pé.

– Você sabe onde se esconder se precisar – dei um tapinha em seu ombro.

– Sua sacada vai salvar a minha vida.

– Geralmente salva – sorri. – Vamos, o filme ainda está passando.

Mas ouvimos uma voz exclamar: "Tia Rose! Rose!" E quando eu olhei para trás, um garotinho de cinco anos apareceu ninguém sabe de onde, correndo, para me abraçar pela cintura. Era Johnny, o filho de Eric.

– Eeei, Johnny.

Logo atrás dele estava a mãe dele e ex-mulher de Eric, uma moça jovem e alta, pouco mais velha do que eu apenas. Era loira, bonita e não fazia esforço para ser. Só a vi uma ou duas vezes em reuniões escolares, mas era simpática e lembrava meu nome.

– Olá, Rose – ela disse apertando a minha mão, mas, por alguma razão, quando viu Scorpius o sorriso dela vacilou um pouco.

– Vocês já se conhecem? – eu estranhei e logo tive a imagem dos dois se conhecendo em alguma festa e tirando a roupa um do outro, mas... o gelo que Camille deu em Scorpius não tinha nada a ver com questões sexuais.

– Acho que todo mundo conhece o tipo – ela disse rispidamente na direção de Scorpius.

– O quê?

– Cabelos loiros, sapatos lustrados, só deve ser um Malfoy.

– Ah, uma fã – ele suspirou ironicamente.

– Devia ter vergonha de aparecer em público – disse com desprezo, pegando a mão de Johnny rapidamente para afastá-lo de Scorpius. Os dois voltaram para a sala de cinema, deixando-me perplexa.

– Sempre bom ouvir críticas, não é? – disse Scorpius. Ele fez menção de voltar, mas agarrei o braço dele, nervosa.

– Você deixa isso acontecer? Espere um pouco.

Acompanhei os passos da sra. Camille ali e a interrompi para dizer:

– Não devia julgá-lo dessa forma. Acha que ele _gosta _do que faz, acha que ele_escolheu _ser o herdeiro da família dele? Todo mundo sabe que os Malfoy são corruptos, mas há sempre uma exceção e Scorpius é _essa _exceção. Eu o conheço desde sempre e posso dizer a você que ele _tem _vergonha e gostaria de mudar todo o esquema da empresa do pai dele, mas...

– Rose, tudo bem – Scorpius me segurou, mas eu estava alterada. Era como voltar aos velhos tempos, quando eu defendia Scorpius contra a minha família com unhas e dentes.

– ... e você acha que ele gasta dinheiro com privadas de ouro ou algo assim e...

– Ok! – Scorpius entrou na minha frente quando Camille não disse mais nada. Todo mundo da fila para a próxima sessão olhava para mim. Na escola eu sempre armava discussão com todo mundo por vários motivos, tentando ser justa com todos. – Rose, valeu, mas eu já estou acostumado com isso... Ei. Você ficou louca? – ele disse quando nos afastamos para perto do banheiro. – Ela é a mãe do seu aluno.

– Se as pessoas te conhecessem não viriam com _conclusões_...

– Elas falam diretamente para meu pai, não para mim. Sou só um porta-voz. Eu não me sinto ofendido, não sei por que você se sentiu.

– Não sei também – eu voltei ao normal. – Fiquei apavorada porque fiz sexo com o ex-marido dela. Scorpius, sou tão idiota.

Ele me encarou com pena agora.

– Você ficou apavorada e quis armar uma briga ali?

– Não sei, não pensei. Olha, vamos voltar a assistir ao filme, estamos perdendo tudo.

Eu sabia que Scorpius estava querendo gargalhar, mas ele mordeu a boca para não deixar isso acontecer. Ainda sentia um pouquinho de vergonha – não por defender Scorpius, mas por ter feito isso na frente de uma fila de cinema. Perto do final do filme, quando a pipoca acabou, Scorpius disse baixinho:

– Foi bem legal. O que você fez. Um pouco maluco, mas legal.

– Ah. – Dei de ombros. – Amigos servem pra isso.

– Hum – ele sussurrava porque não podia falar alto ali dentro. – Sabe o que eu estava pensando? A gente quase se beijou na festa ontem.

Tossi engasgada com a pipoca.

– Tipo, por uns dois segundos achei que a gente ia fazer uma merda bem das grandes.

Cara, Scorpius não tinha nenhum escrúpulo de esconder esse pequeno fato. Então lembrei que não tínhamos essa de _esconder _as coisas para o outro.

– Eu sei – falei apenas, olhando para as imagens que passavam no filme. Eu sabia que Scorpius estava olhando para mim.

– Me promete uma coisa, Rosie?

– O que é?

– Nunca me deixe beijar você. Esse seria um tipo de erro que eu me odiaria por cometer.

Eu não queria não responder nada, porque isso só significaria que eu estava tentando raciocinar que tipo de conversa era aquela – e isso significava _hesitar _e hesitar era sinônimo de ficar decepcionada com o que ele havia falado – então eu enchi a minha mão com o resto da pipoca que tinha no saquinho e falei:

– Você não correrá esse risco, e sabe por quê?

Nos encaramos. Eu olhei para os lábios dele, de propósito mesmo.

– Por quê?

– Se um dia tentar me beijar, vou encher sua boca inteira de pipoca.

E fiz isso agora. Em troca, Scorpius as assoprou na minha cara. Infantil e idiota, mas divertido. Nós nos xingamos até nos mandarem calar a boca ou realmente jogarem pipoca contra a gente. Quando voltamos a nos comportar, eu olhei para ele rindo e empurrei o ombro dele com o meu.

– Sem beijos. Prometo.

Uma promessa frágil.

* * *

– Você é tão boa... – sussurrou Eric perto do meu ouvido. O corpo dele estava em cima do meu. Como estava frio pra caramba não tivemos pressa de tirarmos nossa roupa dessa vez. Ao em vez disso, eu estava na cama dele, deixando-o me beijar suavemente, constantemente, sua língua acariciando a minha do jeito que não me fazia sentir na obrigação de responder aos elogios dele.

Apenas sorri, segurando o rosto dele e correspondendo ao beijo. Ele sabia fazer isso tão bem que era impossível parar. Contagiava. Mesmo assim, eu não tinha a cabeça concentrada somente para nós dois ali, no amasso. Eu estava me lembrando da tarde em que quase armei uma discussão com a ex dele. E, o pior de tudo, alguma coisa não deixava a promessa que fiz a Scorpius sair da minha cabeça. Subitamente, isso fazia com que eu me lembrasse de uma época bem distante da minha vida, na primeira série, quando eu tinha uma quedinha bem inocente por ele.

Scorpius costumava ser o garoto mais calado da classe, sem amigos e palavras, mas ele transmitia um mistério que tentava as garotas a descobrirem o que ele pensava. Naquela época, lembrava de achá-lo totalmente arrogante, mas ele me fez mudar de opinião.

Tinha esse garoto que me provocava toda a maldita vez porque sentávamos em dupla nas aulas. Ele tacava em mim sua borracha, lápis e puxava as minhas tranças como um garotinho idiota e hiperativo. O nome dele era Ralf alguma coisa. Lembro-me de Scorpius o empurrando na lama do pátio – estava chovendo bastante naquele dia – depois de Ralf ter passado o recreio inteiro xingando o meu cabelo e as minhas sardinhas, toda vez que eu passava por perto. Ralf partiu para cima de Scorpius e os dois se bateram até a diretora intervir na briga. Scorpius ficou suspenso por alguns dias, mas quando voltou a escola, eu disse para ele que ele não precisava ter empurrado o garoto para me defender. Scorpius me mandou calar a boca e disse que ele fazia o que bem entendia e que não tinha nada a ver comigo.

Ainda não acredito nessa desculpa, porque viramos amigos desde então. Scorpius sempre foi orgulhoso e atraente. A primeira menina que ele beijou na boca foi uma das minhas melhores amigas – nos afastamos depois do colegial. Lembrava de ter morrido de ciúmes, mas... depois Scorpius e ela nunca mais se olharam na cara. E foi aí que a minha paixonite por ele acabou, porque se fosse para ficar com ele e depois ser ignorada, eu preferi nunca tentar ficar com ele ou continuar pensando nessa ideia. Apesar de só ter dado pinta de valentão com Ralf, ele nunca mais socou outro garoto, mas... as palavras dele e a forma como me protegeu dos caras que me desrespeitaram sempre foram tão penetrantes quanto um soco na garganta. E eu me sentia agradecida. Por isso o defendia quando alguém o desprezava por ele ser somente um... Malfoy. Olho por olho; dente por dente. Nossa amizade era assim.

Quando Eric se afastou para levantar a camiseta e tirá-la do corpo, eu voltei à tona para observar seu corpo, hum, delicioso. _Estou pensando em Scorpius enquanto tiro a blusa de outro cara_. Que merda estava rolando comigo? Os lábios de Eric se afastaram para o meu pescoço e eu me arrepiei. Mas olhei para o teto do quarto dele, franzindo a testa.

– Cara, sempre quis... fazer isso com você, sabia? – conversou Eric, abrindo os botões da minha blusa. – Desde o dia que você apareceu lá no Três Vassouras... nem lembro quando... mas você ainda saía com aquele cara...

– Faz tempo – eu lembrei. – Mas... – pigarreei, segurando a cabeça dele quando ele roçou a boca perto do meu umbigo e descia suavemente. – Mas você entende, não é? Eu não estou procurando... um relacionamento agora...

– Está brincando? – Eric levantou o rosto e sorria. – Eu também não quero isso.

– Ótimo – estávamos ofegando. Ele me beijou na boca.

– É só sexo casual.

– É – concordei e o deixei descer a minha calça. Ele me tocou, fazendo-me arquejar, mas eu ainda não tinha terminado de falar. O dedo dele estava quente e me acariciava de forma apressada. – Oh, então... então talvez a gente não precise mais fazer isso... depois que acabar agora...

– Tem certeza? – ele provocou, penetrando-me um dedo. _Isso devia ser pecado_. Gostar mais do sexo do que do cara. Bem, talvez fosse. – Porque... quando quiser... eu vou estar a sua disposição. Sabe, pra caso precisar... se distrair.

– Isso vai contra todos os meus princípios – eu disse, embora estivesse sorrindo. Ele avançou a boca para um de meus seios e não aguentei o impulso de tocá-lo também. Ele estava duro e, sem deixar de me sentir corada, comparei o tamanho com o do meu ex-namorado. Fiquei alegre, de repente. Logo depois nós nos despimos e não demorou muito para a cama voltar a ranger, e eu voltar a gritar.

Descobri que eu era péssima em cumprir minhas palavras até o fim porque durante a semana toda Eric e eu nos encontrávamos, às vezes íamos para a minha casa e às vezes transar uma vez não parecia o suficiente na mesma noite. Eu nunca me senti tão solta. _Talvez fosse a falta de dar aula, porque estamos de férias. Nas férias, o ócio é terrível e a luxuria incandescente._ Aquela semana toda foi resumida em Eric de tal modo que Lily começou a ficar preocupada.

– Você está gostando dele? _Cuidado_, Rose. Isso é o pior que pode acontecer para estragar tudo.

Alice tinha outra opinião, mais sensata.

– Acho que Rose pode aproveitar o quanto ela quiser, eles não precisam ter pressa. Um dia vai acabar, todo mundo sabe disso, mas eles não precisam ficar pensando nisso.

Eu estava com a consciência limpa de que não fiz nada para iludir Eric ou algo assim, mas quando acordei de manhã na cama de Eric, tive o maior susto da minha vida.

Johnny estava com os olhos bem abertos, parado na porta do quarto, totalmente estupefato, olhando para mim. Nós dois gritamos juntos cada um pelo susto que o outro levou, eu muito aliviada por ter um cobertor me cobrindo naquele momento. Não tínhamos parado de gritar quando Eric voltou para o quarto e agarrou o braço do Johnny.

– Falei pra você não entrar no quarto! – Eric ralhou.

– O que a professora Rose está fazendo na sua cama, papai? Ela vai ser a minha nova madrasta?

– Vai lá assistir o desenho, vou conversar com a Rose, tá legal? Depois eu converso com você.

Johnny saiu correndo.

Eric me olhou com uma cara culpada enquanto eu me vestia rapidamente, como se tivesse recebido a notícia de que eu seria despejada.

– Olha, foi totalmente inesperado. Nem eu sabia que ele ia aparecer, mas Camille não conseguiu achar outra pessoa para ficar com ele e não deu tempo de te acordar.

_Agora entendo porque Lily abomina tanto literalmente dormir com alguém_.

– Desculpe, Rose – ele disse como se isso fosse me impedir de ficar envergonhada ou de querer ir embora logo.

– É melhor acabarmos com isso – eu falei olhando para ele, segurando a minha bolsa.

– Se servir de consolo, Johnny sempre fala de você. Ele te adora e...

– Não, Eric, sério. Eu não quero avançar nada além disso e você sempre fala o quanto sempre quis estar comigo, mas eu nunca vou poder dizer o mesmo pra você. – Achando que fui meio dura com ele, acrescentei: – Sinto muito.

– Estávamos nos divertindo – ele confessou. – Eu sabia que você não queria nada sério e fui me convencendo que não, mas não posso deixar de pensar...

– Eu sou professora do seu filho. E ele acabou de me ver... e ele _viu_.

Ele coçou a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer.

– Posso falar que você estava sem lugar para dormir – ele tentou. – Johnny é inocente.

Dessa vez não deixei de rir. Foi um riso inconsolável, porque eu conhecia Johnny na escola. E ele já contava para todo mundo como os bebês eram feitos.

Só de pensar no fato de que ele poderia ficar contando por aí na escola que me viu na cama do pai dele, já me fez morrer de vergonha. Eu precisava ir embora.

– Você vai embora mesmo?

– Vou – falei sem rodeios. – Vou sim. Só... vamos esquecer isso.

– Esquecer? Nem você quer esquecer. Eu sei que gostou também.

– Esquecer o mico que eu acabei de pagar aqui.

Ele suspirou.

– Tudo bem, a culpa é minha. Eu devia ter acordado você.

– Tchau – eu disse para passar por ele, mas Eric se permitiu me dar um último beijo. Quando me soltou, dei um tapinha em seu peito. Não mudei de ideia e ele sabia disso. – _Tchau_.

Estava saindo do quarto quando ele me chamou outra vez.

– Estarei aqui pra quando quiser se distrair de alguma coisa. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

Não deixei de pensar o quanto ele era legal.

– Valeu, Eric. Até mais.

"Até mais." Sim. Nós ainda iríamos nos ver.

* * *

Eu tinha os melhores amigos do mundo. Eles não paravam de rir. James, então, gargalhava e batia a mão na mesa da sala.

– O moleque viu você na cama de calcinha e _nada_? Rose, ainda bem que você está solteira. Adoro você solteira, sabia? Cada _história_.

Até Alice não deixava de rir. Eu estava jantando na casa dos dois, com Albus e a namorada dele, a Kate. Por mais que Eric e eu não tínhamos brigado, ainda achava cedo demais voltar a olhar para ele e me lembrar que seu filho esteve a um passo de me ver pelada. Então resolvemos pedir pizzas, enquanto eles faziam meu sangue subir até minhas orelhas por não pararem de falar sobre isso.

Albus levantou o copo e exclamou:

– Um brinde a Rose e o novo trato que vamos fazer. _Nunca _nos envolvermos com alguém que tem filhos.

Kate acrescentou:

– Independente da idade!

– Hahaha – ri para eles. – Vamos parar de falar sobre isso.

– Qual é, isso é legal – exclamou James. – Essas histórias que vamos contar para os netos... é bom ter histórias, significa que você está adquirindo experiências, Rosita.

– Larga a mão de ser arrogante, Jamie – ralhou Alice. – Por que gosta de pegar no pé da Rose? Parece até que Rose tem quinze anos.

– Meninas de quinze anos têm mais experiência que a Rose. – Eu lhe dei um tapa.

– É, James? Por que fica me atazanando? – fuzilei com o olhar.

– Porque com Lily não tem mais graça – ele confessou ficando sério de repente. E meio irritado. – Entendem? Ela tem tanta experiência que até eu fico com vergonha por ela.

James não gostava de como Lily encarava a vida amorosa dela.

– Ah, ele tem ciúmes da irmãzinha – _eu _o provoquei.

– Engraçado que Albus caga e anda para o que a Lily faz – reparou Kate, olhando para Albus. Ele deu de ombros para responder.

– O trabalho de enfrentá-los sempre foi do James, não foi? Deixem a Lils aprontar o que quiser. Ela vai aprender a lição um dia.

O irônico era Lily ter tido um ex-presidiário como o único cara que ela confessou ter tido sérios e intensos sentimentos. Parecia que ela se envolvia com esse tipo de ralé só para irritar o James. Depois do próprio pai, meu tio, James tinha um posto extremamente respeitado no quartel general britânico, tido como entre os melhores policiais _jovens_ de Londres. Ele sempre trazia alguma notícia sobre um assassino que fugiu de uma penitenciaria, todo tenso e bolado. Aí chegava Lily para almoçar segurando o braço de um cara tatuado e grandalhão, que fazia James querer carregar a arma dele até para ir cagar.

Kate era uma amiga de faculdade de Lily e, por isso, contou:

– Mas ela anda se comportando bem. Em comparação nos primeiros anos, ela anda uma santa.

– Naah, não vamos falar da Lily. Ela me irrita. – Alice acariciou os ombros de James como se ele tivesse ficado tenso com a menção da irmã.

– Acho fofo o jeito que você se preocupa com a sua família. É o que me faz ser apaixonada por você, sabia? Apesar de todos os seus incontáveis defeitos irritantes.

– Eu pensei que fosse meu cabelo – ele estranhou. Mas sorriu e a beijou.

– Bom, isso explica que devemos ir embora agora – brincou Albus, segurando a mão de Kate quando eles se levantaram.

– Não – Alice disse depressa, abandonando o beijo de James. – Ainda é _cedo_, gente!

Como Alice tinha uma casa – não um apartamento –, ela se preocupava ao máximo em confortar seus convidados, tentando ser uma ótima anfitriã. Simpática, sabe? E agora estava parecendo a minha mãe. _Come mais! Ainda é cedo para irem embora! James e eu vamos fazer sexo só depois que vocês irem embora, não se preocupem! _E James replicava fingindo incômodo: _Então pelo visto hoje não vamos fazer sexo!_

– Obrigada, Alice, mas hoje é aniversário dos meus pais e Albus quer conhecê-los. Vamos a um restaurante agora.

Meu priminho não estava com cara de quem queria conhecê-los, mas ele realmente foi jantar melhor em um restaurante com os pais de Kate. A família dela era rica então ele teria uma comida bem mais sofisticada do que pizza. Eu me levantei, James ajudou a tirar as coisas da mesa e quando ele foi assistir televisão na sala, Alice e eu ficamos sozinhas na cozinha, lavando a louça. Eu iria ficar brava por James estar todo folgado na sala, mas eu queria ficar a sós com Alice.

– Então realmente as coisas acabaram com Eric? – ela perguntou.

– Yep.

Ela lavava, eu enxugava.

– Se o filho dele não tivesse te assustado, vocês ainda iriam continuar?

– Nop. Já disse, vai demorar para eu querer outro namorado.

– Entendo. Por que Scorpius não quis vir?

Eu mordi os lábios. Scorpius estava passando por um tipo de semana que ele nunca havia passado – longe de uma namorada – e não sabia lidar com suas necessidades, então não queria ouvir palpites de ninguém. Curiosamente, quando conheci Alice, Scorpius não gostou dela. É plausível porque Alice, psicóloga do jeito que era, sabia decifrar os comportamentos dele. Desde que eles se conheceram, ela dizia que Scorpius não se estabelecia em um relacionamento porque devia ter sofrido alguma rejeição dolorosa no passado. Para ele, Alice só falava baboseiras.

Demorou um tempinho até Scorpius se acostumar com Alice, mas no fim os dois acabaram se dando bem.

No entanto, naquele dia, ele mesmo disse que não queria vê-la.

Antes de eu responder de forma mais educada a verdade para Alice, ela soltou uma risada e entregou o prato para eu enxugar:

– Já sei. Ele não quer ouvir verdades sobre ele mesmo?

– Exatamente. Não existe pessoa mais orgulhosa que Scorpius.

– Acha que vão durar mais do que já duraram? Ele e a minha prima? – indagou. Dei de ombros.

– Não sei. Eu não _entendo _Scorpius. Quero dizer, somos amigos e tudo o mais, mas... é impossível compreendê-lo totalmente.

Alice ficou um tempinho calada.

– Eu tenho outra teoria sobre ele não querer vir aqui, mas acho que você não vai gostar de ouvir.

– Fale.

– Ele não quer ver _você_.

– Ele disse para mim que não queria ver _você_ – eu apontei ofendida. – Scorpius sempre quer me ver.

– Não sei, Rose, mas ele começou a agir meio estranho depois que vocês... – então ela fez um giro como se estivesse dançando – dançaram agarradinhos no sótão do apartamento dele.

– Alice! Eu nunca... nós _nunca_... não era nada _disso_. Eu estava nervosa que ia para cama com Eric e então Scorpius estava me ajudando a... _flertar_!

– Uh, clássico! – ela parecia achar isso divertido.

– Aquilo não foi nada.

– E se tiver sido alguma coisa? Vai se odiar por isso?

– Scorpius é o meu...

– Melhor amigo, todo mundo sabe. Mas é impossível, Rose, _impossível_ vocês nunca terem pensado, pelo menos por dois segundos, em se pegarem de vez em quando.

– O que eu penso é em nunca estragar a minha amizade com ele. É importante_demais _para ser atrapalhada por causa de uma _vontade _que só passa pela cabeça durante _cinco _segundos. – E quando um cara está tirando a camiseta para você.

Ela apontou o garfo para mim, satisfeita.

– Admitiu.

– Você é amaldiçoada – falei sombriamente e Alice gargalhou.

– Sou boa nisso.

– E... – hesitei. Eu precisava desabafar aquilo agora. – E a gente _quase _se beijou.

– Lá na festa?

– Fala baixo. É, foi.

– Rose, você tá _arrasando_, sua danada. Quase beijou Scorpius e depois foi pra cama com Eric.

Isso me fez soar meio vadia, mas Alice parecia feliz por mim. Eu abanei a cabeça.

– Mas ainda bem que não aconteceu nada. Eu sei lá como a gente iria se encarar depois.

* * *

De noite, eu estava pensando na conversa que tive com Alice, enquanto lia um livro qualquer na sacada de casa, envolta por um cobertor, quando uma batida no vidro chamou minha atenção.

Eu sorri para Scorpius e ele não falou nada quando sentou ao meu lado na cadeira de piscina, jogando um pedaço do cobertor para o seu lado.

– O que está lendo?

– Algo a ver com um cara morto narrando a história.

– Mórbido.

– E você, por que voltou cedo? – Scorpius não tirava férias.

– Meu pai me dispensou. Diz que estou sendo inútil agora.

– O que você sempre quis ouvir.

– Pois é. Liguei para Stephanie ontem – contou. – Falei que dormi com outra pessoa.

– E vocês terminaram?

– Engraçado, ela disse que não estávamos namorando.

– O quê? Mas...

– Eu não a pedi em namoro, tecnicamente.

– Mas você dizia...

– Eu nunca disse que ela era minha namorada. Nunca falamos sobre isso.

– Então quer dizer...?

– Quer dizer que estamos bem. Ela vai voltar amanhã e talvez eu faça o pedido de namoro oficial.

Eu soltei uma risada para o céu.

– Por que se condenou pela noite que teve se ela não era sua namorada?

– Porque foi inútil – ele respondeu. – Rápido e sem sentido. Só por hábito. Não consigo passar uma festa sem transar com alguém.

– Por falar nisso, acabou as coisas com Eric – eu contei também. – O filho dele apareceu de manhã e quase me viu _pelada_.

Scorpius não riu como julguei que ele riria. E foi o que me fez confessar:

– Eu estava gostando. – Ele sempre se gabava das noites incríveis que tinha com suas garotas, achei no direito de fazer o mesmo. Ajeitei-me melhor na cadeira ao seu lado. – Do sexo. Nem me lembrava da última vez que tive um orgasmo.

Dessa vez ele riu um pouco.

– Se você não se divertia com Brian... por que ficou tanto tempo com ele?

– Se você não se diverte com as mulheres... por que insiste em transar com elas?

Nós nos encaramos.

– É justo – ele sorriu. Ele tinha um sorriso bonito. – Tem razão. Há coisas que a gente nunca vai entender porque faz ou fez, certo? Mas eu me divirto com você e você é mulher.

– E o mesmo diz minha ginecologista – brinquei, fazendo-o abrir ainda mais o sorriso.

A gente continuou se encarando até eu dizer:

– Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Ele assentiu. – Você quer namorar Stephanie? Oficialmente?

Ele demorou a responder. Olhou para o meu livro, depois olhou para o céu, depois coçou a nuca e depois olhou para mim.

– Quero parar de ser um idiota. É isso que quero. Quero ter o que Brian teve com você, o que James tem com a Alice, o que Albus está tendo com a Kate e o que meus pais um dia tiveram.

– Seus pais se separaram. E James e Alice brigam demais. Kate está levando Albus para conhecer a família dele. O que Brian teve comigo acabou.

– Exatamente. E eles me fazem pensar... que eu nunca tive nada com ninguém.

– Você é o cara mais solitário que eu conheço, sabia? Eu consigo ver isso bem aqui – e apontei um dedo para o olho cinza dele.

– Por isso eu gosto de vir aqui – ele confessou, jogando o braço direito atrás da nuca como costumava fazer. – É quieto, tranquilo, não é o meu apartamento idiota, e nunca estou sozinho.

Eu sorri para ele, feliz por ainda sermos o que éramos. Olho por olho, dente por dente. Mas, dessa vez, quando ele se moveu para ficar mais confortável ao meu lado, ele acabou levando o braço atrás da nuca para trás da _minha _nuca e percebi que... bem, notei que a noite ficou menos fria. Pensei nas noites que passei aqui para não ficar ouvindo a Stephanie escandalosa no meu quarto ao lado. E mesmo com ela ausente, Scorpius ainda frequentava a minha casa e passávamos o tempo juntos.

– Quer cerveja? – só faltava isso.

– Nah. Estou bem. O que está lendo?

– Você já fez essa pergunta – eu ri, achando graça.

– Lê em voz alta.

– Parece até um de meus alunos, mas...

Eu comecei a ler em voz alta um trecho do livro. Apesar de saber que Scorpius não ia prestar atenção, isso pelo menos me tirava a atenção do braço dele ali ao meu redor. Li, li, li, li, li durante muito tempo. Até que eu percebi que Scorpius estava_quieto _demais e, quando me deparei com ele ao meu lado, ele estava com os olhos fechados, ressonando baixinho perto de mim.

Olhei para o céu estrelado de novo, pensando em uma música. Não levantei, não ousei me mover. Apenas... fechei os olhos e não quis sair dali. Como Scorpius falara.

Era tranquilo, quieto, nunca solitário.

E cheiroso.

* * *

**Nunca escrevi um capítulo tão rápido. Eu até ia dar um tempinho entre as postagens, mas to com medo de perder tudo o que escrevi, então aqui vai mais um.**

**Agora não dá pra reclamar do atraso :D**

**Valeu, gente, continuo esperando que os leitores que estão gostando passem aqui para deixar um comentário e alegrar meu dia!**

**Beijos,**

**Pokie**


	5. Tatuagem e outras drogas

5

* * *

O novo ano começou como todo ano novo.

Expectativas de que o mundo seria melhor, fim de férias, chuva e, como tradição para Lily, a menstruação atrasada. Na primeira terça-feira do ano ela apareceu em casa com um teste de gravidez e não conseguia ver o resultado sem que eu estivesse ao seu lado, para ela poder apertar minha mão, nervosa, até esmagá-la. Mas, como todos os anos, o teste deu negativo e voltamos a viver normalmente.

Alice me ligou contando que James estava reservando um lugar num dos restaurantes mais chiques de Londres, só para os dois, no próximo sábado. Ela ficou um tanto histérica no telefone porque tinha a impressão de que poderia finalmente acontecer. "Ele vai pedir, estou sentindo, ele vai pedir, Rose." E eu não podia deixar de ficar muito feliz pelos dois, então dei a maior força para ela dizer "sim" se a pergunta dele for "Quer casar comigo?" e não "Quer jogar boliche comigo?", como ele fez na primeira vez que Alice teve a impressão de que ele ia pedi-la em casamento, há cinco meses.

Eu voltei a dar as aulas, o que exigia de mim paciência e dedicação para com os novos alunos que entraram na escola. Primeiro dia de aula e um já vomitou, outro torceu o pulso ao cair, dois começaram a brigar, mas logo depois o dia foi se acalmando, as crianças me adorando, eu as adorando apesar de, muitas vezes, saberem encher bastante o saco. E toda vez que eles se despediam de mim com um abraço depois de aprender a escrever o nome ou contar até dez, eu percebia que ainda valia a pena passar pelos estresses. Minha sorte foi que Johnny não parecia se lembrar de quando ele me viu na cama do pai dele e que ainda nos dávamos bastante bem.

Com essa rotina, nunca se espera que as coisas mudem drasticamente. Eu já estava até me acostumando com Stephanie, para terem noção. Ela estava, oficialmente, namorando Scorpius.

"No carro, Rose! Ele me pediu em namoro no carro! Foi tão romântico que..."

E eu não escutei mais.

Nos primeiros dias foram tudo umas mil maravilhas para esse novo casal de verdade, mas algo em Scorpius não parecia mais o mesmo desde quando conheceu Stephanie, há alguns meses. Uma noite, quando coloquei a televisão alta para ocultar os gemidos, estranhei que, mesmo com Scorpius em casa, não tiveram gemidos.

_Será que Stephanie o matou ou algo assim?_

Eles estavam estranhamente quietos no quarto. Eu sentada na sala, escrevendo mais uma de minhas colunas na revista _Aprenda e Compreenda_ enquanto passava Oprah na televisão.

Então ouvi vozes baixas no quarto dela. Como se os dois estivessem...

Conversando.

– _Eu tenho que ir _– a voz do Scorpius estava rouca, arrastada, baixinha, mas audível. Sem querer, me peguei diminuindo o som da TV.

– _Por quê?_

– _Rose está lá na sala e eu não quero atrapalhá-la._

– _Ela não está ouvindo. Se estivesse já teria falado alguma coisa. Você me... _– não ouvi direito.

– _Preciso mesmo ir. Devo levantar cedo para o trabalho._

– _Você sempre reclamou do trabalho._

– _É, mas ainda trabalho._

–_ Você está me evitando ultimamente._

– _Eu estou te evitando? Desde quando? O que mais faço é dar atenção a você._

– _E reclamando disso também._

– _Isso porque você não reconhece._

– _Claro que reconheço. Reconheço a atenção que você dá para o seu pau. Só quando ele precisa de um pouquinho de diversão, aí você vem me procurar. E só me levou para o seu apartamento duas vezes._

– _Eu prefiro aqui._

– _Porque a Rose está aqui._

– _Quê? Não. Meu pai está usan-_

– _Com certeza é isso, não é? _– A voz dela estava aumentando. –_ Porra, Scorpius, agora eu entendo porque sempre prefere aqui. Porque é muito fácil acordar de manhã e olhar pra sua amiga, do que quando estamos sozinhos no seu apartamento. Você usa a Rose como um escape para se livrar da tarefa de se importar..._

–_ Você não tem a mínima noção do que importa para mim._

– _E eu devia ter, não acha? Estamos namorando._

– _É, mas eu não preciso ficar dividindo tudo com você, preciso?_

– _Não, mas isso seria sensível da sua parte._

– _Eu não gosto dessa ideia de ser sensível._

– _Olha, então não devia ter começado com isso! Estávamos bem melhor antes!_

– _Eu concordo com você._

– _O que quer dizer com isso?_

– _Eu concordo. É isso o que quero dizer._

– _Você é impossível de conversar._

– _Mas estamos discutindo._

– _Você começou._

– _Eu só falei que eu precisava ir embora! Eu não preciso ficar aqui com você a porra da noite inteira!_

– _ÓTIMO! _– Stephanie exclamou. E isso é a escandalosa. Ouvi a porta do quarto dela se abrindo. – Ótimo, Scorpius. Então sai.

Ele ficou calado, não esperando que ela fosse ceder tão fácil. Stephanie disse de novo percebendo a hesitação dele:

– Sai logo, Scorpius.

Scorpius saiu do quarto, subindo o zíper da calça. Os passos dele eram rígidos quando Stephanie bateu a porta atrás de si com _muita _força e se trancou no quarto, depois de jogar a blusa dele em sua cara.

Scorpius me viu ali no sofá. Fiz uma careta e mordi os lábios para mostrar que estava sentida pela discussão entre eles.

– É melhor não ficar para a janta – eu disse querendo quebrar a tensão, mas ele foi rumo em direção a porta para ir embora.

* * *

– Rose? – Stephanie veio conversar comigo duas horas depois. Ela se sentou à mesa e pareceu hesitante por um momento. – Posso fazer uma pergunta?

– Pode.

– Você e Scorpius já transaram?

Eu fui responder "não", mas engasguei com a sopa. Tossi durante um tempo até conseguir recuperar a voz.

– Não – exclamei. – _Não_, nunca. Nós somos amigos desde a primeira série. Ele não pensa em mim como alguém com quem, sabe, faria essas coisas. Somos mais do tipo... _amigos_ mesmo.

– Vocês falam que são tão amigos que é impossível acreditar não ter rolado nada, nem quando eu estava nos Estados Unidos.

Eu esperava que ela soubesse que não tinha razão para ficar nervosa ou com ciúmes, uma vez que nada aconteceu entre mim e Scorpius no tempo que ela estava viajando – ou nos dez anos antes disso. Exceto... bem, exceto o fato de que dormimos literalmente juntos na sacada de casa e eu acordei com a cabeça perto do pescoço dele e ele reparou que eu o cheirei e ele riu, perguntando "Você acabou de me cheirar, Rose Weasley?". Enfim. Acho que não significada muita coisa para se fazer tanto alarde sobre isso.

– É porque Scorpius e eu não estamos mais como antes – ela confessou quando eu não respondi desconcentrada com a lembrança. Como eu ainda não falei nada (não sabia o que ela queria ouvir de mim) então bufou. – Scorpius é incrível na cama, mas para namorado... – ela fez uma expressão de pena. – Scorpius não _presta _para ser um namorado.

Não disse nada, só fiquei olhando para ela com a boca meio aberta e incrédula. Poxa, ele tinha se esforçado tanto.

– Se acha que ele não presta então não fique com ele.

Stephanie me encarou, erguendo as sobrancelhas e se levantando.

– Eu sabia.

_Ah. Ela plantou verde para colher madura._

– O quê?

– Você nunca quis que chegássemos a esse ponto. Scorpius e eu.

E ela ainda ousou acrescentar, voltando a ficar nervosa:

– Você gosta dele. É claro que gosta. Que garota idiota iria acreditar que ele realmente a considera uma amiga e não teve nenhuma vontade de comê-la?

Eu olhei para ela sem acreditar como era possível Stephanie ser da família de Alice. E então eu lembrei que ela só era de segundo grau e de repente isso não parecia ser grande coisa agora, então não quis esconder a vontade de que eu sentia muita falta de morar sozinha.

– Scorpius nunca teve interesse em mim – eu disse tentando não ficar alterada. – Ele tem interesse em quem nunca deu sinal de _conteúdo_. Ele tem interesse em mulheres que nunca lhe deram nenhum desafio. Ele tem interesse em quem parece ter uma mola entre as pernas, porque não conseguem mantê-las fechadas.

– Se você se acha melhor, então deveria abrir as pernas para ele, não acha? É melhor ter molas do que teias de aranhas entre elas.

Ela devia ter sido aquelas vadias de escola que sabiam retrucar tudo com classe e estilo. Para finalizar, jogou os cabelos para trás dos ombros, dando as costas para mim para voltar ao seu quarto.

* * *

Os próximos dias foram tensos. Não olhamos para a cara da outra. Fiquei feliz por ela ser uma pessoa ocupada demais com seu emprego de modelo idiota, então nunca realmente nos víamos. Não me abalei com o comentário sobre eu ter teias de aranhas entre as minhas pernas. Eu não tinha que dar tanta satisfação a ponto de me abalar por isso. Mesmo assim, não fingimos mais que nos suportamos.

Scorpius estava percebendo isso e, finalmente, em um dia no Três Vassouras, ele disse para mim enquanto bebíamos no balcão:

– Vou terminar.

– Não precisa fazer isso só porque não nos bicamos, Scorpius. Ela ainda vai continuar morando comigo.

– Eu vou fazer isso porque eu não sou **eu** com ela. Não sou como você, nem como James, nem como Albus. Não vou me apegar a ninguém, nunca. Talvez Alice tenha razão. Eu sou egoísta demais para compartilhar alguma coisa além do meu próprio pau com outra mulher.

– Ela nunca disse que você é egoísta.

– Bem, eu sou.

– Egoísta é alguém que acha que pode roubar uma pessoa só para ela, por muito tempo. Se apaixonar é egoísmo, amar é egoísmo, namorar é egoísmo.

– James e Alice são egoístas, então.

– Os piores. – Mas os malditos são tão felizes que nos fazem ter vontade de sermos tão egoístas quanto eles.

Scorpius tomou um gole do copo e passou a mão nos cabelos, pensando em alguma coisa. Mas se eu achava que ele ia compartilhar esse pensamento, eu havia me enganado. Ele tirou as chaves do bolso e disse que ia terminar com Stephanie naquele momento.

Quando ele saiu, não fiquei sozinha por muito tempo. Lily apareceu, sentou-se ao meu lado e sorriu.

– Você está bem, ruiva?

– Estou ótima. Só pensando se James já pediu Alice em casamento uma hora dessas. – Os dois estavam jantando no restaurante chique.

– Oh, com certeza. Ele pediu ajuda para mim quando foi escolher o anel.

Eu franzi a testa. Devia ser TPM, mas fiquei meio chateada por ouvir isso. Sabia que Lily era irmã dele e talz. Mas James bem que poderia ter pedido opinião para mim também.

Lily pareceu ler meus pensamentos, então acrescentou:

– Ah, obviamente ele pediria sua opinião, mas julgando por você ser a melhor amiga de Alice, você poderia contar a ela alguma coisa sobre ele ter comprado o anel.

Não deixei de sorrir por isso. Infelizmente James foi esperto para isso.

– E aí, não vai sair com algum gostosão hoje? – perguntei.

– Céus, Rose, pareceu vovó falando.

– Tirando a parte do gostosão, certo? Vovó fala...

– Brotinho – dissemos em uníssono, rindo. Lily suspirou. – Vou sair sim. Sinto que minha prima precisa de companhia, o que acha? E como uma prima muito legal que você é, vai me acompanhar.

– Ah meu Deus. Lá vai. Ainda com a ideia de fazer tatuagem?

– Tem um tatuador que fica aberto por vinte e quatro horas.

– Deixe-me adivinhar. Você já dormiu com ele?

– Eu _estou _dormindo com ele – ela deu um sorrisinho malicioso. – E ele disse que faria uma tatuagem em nós duas sem problemas.

– É confiável? Não sei, Lily...

– Ah, está vendo?! Você está começando a hesitar, como Scorpius diz.

Peguei a minha bolsa ao lado do balcão e tirei de dentro dela o guardanapo com a minha lista do que fazer quando estiver solteira. Olhei para o papel por um tempo.

– Tá bom. Mas hoje só vou conhecer o lugar. Depois... se eu gostar ou confiar, aí vamos amanhã.

– Fechado.

O tatuador que estava com a Lily dessa vez era um cara mais velho do que ela. Muito mais velho. Provavelmente uns trinta anos, mas... não fiquei encanada com isso. O nome dele é Trevor. Ao contrário do que eu imaginava de um tatuador, Trevor não era infestado com imagens pelo corpo. Nem piercing tinha. O sorriso dele era bonito – é essencial ter sorriso bonito para Lily – e seus cabelos eram raspados, mas ele tinha um pouco de barba. Era, obrigatoriamente, atraente.

– Oi, gostosa – ele cumprimentou Lily com um beijo bem quente, quando se afastou do balcão de atendimento e a pegou pela cintura. O local era estreito, medonho mas iluminado. Os caras e uma das mulheres que trabalhavam lá estavam rindo e tomando cerveja no lado de fora do estúdio de tatuagem. Todos pareciam muito felizes. Felizes até demais. O que um rapaz de boné estava fumando não era cigarro.

– Trevor, essa é a minha prima que eu te falei – disse Lily, afastando-se dele. O cara sorriu para mim aquele sorriso bonito. – Senhorita Rose.

Ele olhou para o meu cabelo.

– Ruivas. Quantas ruivas têm na sua família, Lils?

– Ah, perdemos as contas – ela disse, sentando-se em um sofá como se já frequentasse o lugar há semanas. Perguntei-me se ela também andava fumando o que não era cigarro por aí. Talvez sim. Talvez não. Eu nunca sabia o que Lily andava aprontando. – Viemos para ver tatuagens.

– Aqui? No mundo das tatuagens? Eu não imaginava – ele disse ironicamente. Mas depois sentou ao lado de Lily e a segurou pela coxa, deitando em cima dela ao beijá-la no pescoço. – Se bem que, ultimamente, você não tem vindo aqui para isso, não é, sua safada?

– Agora é _sério_ – ela disse, rindo e se afastando. – Uma tatuagem para cada uma de nós.

– Vamos ver o que pode agradá-las. – Trevor saiu de cima de Lily e chamou um dos rapazes que estavam fora da loja. – Tony, cliente pra você!

Tony era absurdamente parecido com Trevor, exceto que... um pouco mais jovem. Ele poderia ter a minha idade ou mais novo do que isso, mas era tão atraente quanto Trevor. E ele tinha cabelo. Sem barba, um rosto claro e sorridente. O sorriso me ofuscou um pouco, porque eu fiquei boba e patética quando ele se aproximou de mim. Antes de perguntar alguma coisa, eu disse:

– Então sou sua cliente? Quero dizer... isso é estranho. Oi. Rose.

– Oi, Rose. Primeira tatuagem? – Esse parecia ser um pouquinho mais profissional do que o irmão mais velho. Com certeza os dois eram irmãos. Bem parecidos.

– Ah, sim, acho que sim. Eu ainda não sei se...

Ele se afastou para o balcão, sem me deixar falar, e tirou da gaveta uma pasta enorme. Quando me aproximei, Tony abriu a pasta e começou a apontar para os desenhos:

– Posso fazer qualquer tamanho. Combinaria esse bastante com você, com a sua pele, e a cor dos seus cabelos. O que acha?

– Acho que borboletas são femininas demais para mim.

Tony riu e me encarou. Nós nos encaramos. Ela tinha olhos azuis.

– O que acha dessa então? Uma coruja.

– Coruja? Acho que não.

– Bem, escolha o que quiser. Quando se decidir, vou estar lá fora e você me chama, ok?

– Hum, tudo bem. Obrigada.

Eu não tinha onde me sentar, porque Lily e Trevor estavam se atracando ali no sofá. Então peguei uma cadeira ali no canto e comecei a folhear os desenhos. Eram bem feitos e com capricho, num perfeccionismo exato. Uma tatuagem que me chamou atenção foi um escorpião entrelaçado a uma rosa e essa ironia foi tão súbita que comecei a rir sozinha. Quando vi, Lily subiu com Trevor para o andar de cima. _Merda, Lily, vai me deixar sozinha aqui?_ Mas acabei me entretendo tanto com as belas imagens que quase não liguei para o barulho que começou a acontecer lá em cima. _Tatuador particular, hein, Lils? _Ela nunca muda.

Tony voltou, talvez pela minha demora, mas pareceu contente por eu ainda estar ali.

– Ainda não se decidiu?

– É difícil escolher algo que vai ficar cravado na sua pele por tanto tempo.

– A gente remove tatuagem também.

– Isso é irônico.

– Um pouco.

Ele sentou ao meu lado e mostrou uma tatuagem. Não da pasta, mas de seu braço.

– Minha primeira tatuagem. Eu tinha dezoito.

Era uma tatuagem que ocupava seu bíceps inteiro. A imagem de um guerreiro medieval.

– Não a escolhi – ele contou. – Travor e eu tínhamos um irmão ainda mais novo. A foto preferida dele era essa.

– O que houve com ele?

– Bala perdida. O mundo é injusto.

– Você fez outra tatuagem?

– Nas costas. Um dragão. Quer ver?

Eu fiz que sim e ele arrastou a camiseta para fora do corpo, mostrando-me o dragão. Era tão magnífico que não consegui me conter e toquei a pele dele com o dedo, roçando em um contorno linear pelas chamas.

– Você escolheu essa?

– Sou apaixonado por dragões – ele sorriu. – Minha mãe quase me matou quando viu o tamanho dela.

Depois disso, começamos a conversar. Ele me dava alguns palpites sobre que tipo de tatuagem eu poderia fazer e as que poderiam combinar comigo. Tony tinha uma conversa natural, gostosa de acompanhar e não parecia não ter assunto. Tirou de mim a curiosidade de que eu escrevia para uma revista e dava aula para crianças.

Acabei não escolhendo nenhuma tatuagem, mas falei que poderia voltar – não sei por que falei, talvez porque ele ria das coisas que eu falava. Ele guardou meu nome e me deu um cartão dele para que eu também guardasse o telefone e o lugar, caso eu realmente quisesse voltar.

Havia se passado meia hora e lá em cima estava estranhamente silencioso.

– Vou avisar Lily que eu já vou embora.

Tony assentiu e me deixou subir as escadas. Alguma coisa me levou a um corredor escuro. Havia uma porta entreaberta e escutei lá dentro Lily reclamando de alguma coisa, baixinho. Algo como "ai, não, assim não, Trevor." À medida que eu me aproximava, a voz e o tom de voz ficavam mais nítidos, mas mais confusos. Gemidos, risadas, reclamação. "Pare... pare."

– Lily?

Eu me assustei com a cena. Não, os dois não estavam transando, não estavam pelados, mas Trevor estava em cima dela numa cama, sem camisa, enquanto Lily só tinha sua blusa desabotoada. Ela estava rindo sozinha e estranha, quando me viu ali parada na porta.

– Merda. – Eu corri para dentro do quarto e tirei Trevor de cima dela, muito embora ele fosse cem vezes mais forte do que eu. Comecei a me condenar. Não acreditei que estive conversando com Tony durante tempo o suficiente para Lily e o namorado dela se drogarem. – Lily, merda. Não devia fazer isso.

– Não enche, Rose... – mas ela me olhou toda sonolenta e quanto tentei tirá-la da cama, ela me abraçou e tentou me beijar. Não no rosto. – O que foi que você deu a ela? – eu perguntei rispidamente para Trevor, desviando-me de Lily. Ele deu de ombros, acendendo um cigarro.

– Ela nem perguntou o que era.

Eu não falei mais nada, apenas tirei Lily da cama. Ela se apoiou em mim quando começou a gargalhar e cambalear para fora. Com muito esforço, eu desci as escadas com ela falando muitas coisas sem nexo, algo sobre Trevor ser um grande desgraçado e que ela ia salvar o mundo da destruição. Pelo menos não tinha feito nenhuma tatuagem.

Não falei tchau para Tony, embora ele tivesse me observado sair com a expressão estupefata. Ele e o irmão começaram a discutir, mas eu levei Lily o mais longe possível para o lugar, até o meu carro. Lily não queria entrar, mas não estava muito consciente sobre o que realmente queria. Eu tive de falar que íamos para a balada para ela finalmente entrar no carro.

– Eu não sei o que você tem na cabeça, Lily – eu disse.

Ela me olhou toda estressada, mas com moleza na voz:

– Não posso me divertir agora, _mãe?_

Depois riu como se tivesse feito piada.

Eu estava pensando em ligar para Albus. Não era seguro deixar Lily andar drogada por aí. Ela estava quase caindo. Como Trevor tivesse dopado ela para fodê-la. Idiota. Filho da _puta_. E Lily era outra idiota por se envolver com esse tipo de gente.

Meu celular tocou e era Alice.

Provavelmente ia me contar que estava noiva. Eu atendi.

– Finalmente, Rose – a voz dela estava tão emocionada que me senti mal por estar preocupada com a Lily. – Finalmente.

Eu sorri.

– Parabéns! E como foi?

– O mais brega possível! – e ela não se importava com isso. – Estamos saindo do restaurante. Olha, sei que vão querer comemorar com a gente, mas não quero que encham o nosso saco até amanhã de manhã.

– Alice Potter – eu brinquei, observando Lily colocar a cabeça fora da janela para cumprimentar uns rapazes que estavam passando na rua. – Você está dizendo que vão ter a noite de núpcias antes do casamento?

– Ai, a gente precisa aproveitar. Amanhã eu te ligo para contar os detalhes, ok!?

– Tá bom.

– Você está com alguém?

Eu olhei para Lily, ali, brisando.

– Não, não estou com ninguém – menti. – Vou ficar em casa essa noite.

– Tudo bem! Eu conto depois para todo mundo! Até mais!

E ela desligou.

Albus. Preciso ligar para o Albus me ajudar. Eu não podia levar Lily para o meu apartamento, Stephanie não ia sair naquele sábado, principalmente porque Scorpius tinha aparecido lá para terminar com ela. _Albus não entende a merda do telefone_. Então lembrei que ele também estava namorando e eu não tinha o telefone da Kate. Além disso, não queria levar Lily para o apartamento _dela_, porque suas colegas de quarto não iriam ajudar em nada. Suas amigas eram piores do que a Lily em questão de irresponsabilidade.

_Apartamento do Scorpius_.

Tentei ligar para ele. Scorpius atendeu no primeiro toque.

– Eu preciso de um favor seu – falei depressa.

– O que houve, Rose?

– É a Lily. Depois eu te explico. Onde você está?

_Diga que está na sua casa, diga que está na sua casa_.

– Em casa, por quê?

Suspirei aliviada.

– Vou passar aí. Está sozinho?

– Quer saber se eu estou pelado também?

Eu desliguei na cara dele e continuei dirigindo até seu apartamento. Pedi para que o segurança do prédio ou alguém responsável pudesse chamar Scorpius. Ele apareceu dois minutos depois e quando percebeu o problema, correu me ajudar a carregar Lily para dentro. Ela tinha voltado a si por um momento, mas ainda estava praticamente travando. Scorpius e eu não trocamos nenhuma palavra até chegarmos ao seu apartamento. Levamos Lily ao banheiro, depois a depositamos na cama dele.

– Onde vocês estavam?

– Num estúdio de tatuagem. Tinha drogas lá, eu vi, Lily subiu com um cara e ele a dopou totalmente.

– Vai ficar tudo bem – ele disse ao perceber a minha cara. – Poderia ser pior. Ela poderia não estar com você naquele momento.

– Sim – eu pensei nisso, passando a mão no rosto. Scorpius disse que não era caso para hospital, mas consentiu que ela passasse a noite ali mesmo. Mesmo se não quisesse, Lily já estava praticamente desmaiada em sua cama, falando algumas coisas sem nexo. Só parou quando _Morfeu_ resolveu chamá-la para o sono. Scorpius não se incomodou com isso e permitiu. Eu fiquei agradecida por isso.

Eu fui para a sala e me sentei no sofá. Scorpius ficou ao meu lado o tempo todo, embora não comentamos mais nada sobre o ocorrido. Ele ligou a televisão, apenas para ficar passando algumas imagens, porque decidimos não colocar som algum. Não conversamos. Fiquei ali o tempo todo, sem ter noção da hora. Apenas quando meus olhos começaram a arder eu pisquei várias vezes e disse baixinho:

– É melhor eu ir pra casa. – E olhei para ele para saber se ele cuidaria de Lily. Mas Scorpius falou:

– Pode ficar aqui com ela.

– Não vai te incomodar?

– Ahh eu estou acostumado com duas garotas na minha cama – brincou jogando os braços para o ar a fim de se espreguiçar e eu não deixei de lhe dar um tapa na barriga, fazendo-o rir.

E então foi totalmente um acidente.

Eu fui me inclinar para levantar, mas no mesmo segundo Scorpius fez o mesmo. Meu coração deu um solavanco muito parecido com o de quando o elevador chega a algum andar, porque a pateta aqui teve a impressão de que ele estava se inclinando para dar um beijo no rosto, de boa noite, inocentemente.

Até hoje não dá pra entender o que aconteceu ali, porque foi uma confusão que só... sei lá se até Deus entendeu aquilo.

Eu virei o rosto para receber o beijo no rosto, mas Scorpius deve ter achado que fiz aquilo para dar um beijo na boca dele, e ele deve ter esquecido que eu fiz a promessa de não deixá-lo me beijar, porque os lábios dele roçaram o meu e a sucção logo em seguida me fez paralisar de confusão. Tão paralisada que não fechei os olhos.

A princípio, rapidamente quando entendi o que estava acontecendo, eu tentei empurrá-lo. Mas no mesmo maldito segundo que meus lábios se entreabriram para receber a língua dele, involuntariamente, num toque totalmente submisso. Eu não sabia onde minha mão estava, mas eu sabia onde a _dele _estava. No meu cabelo. Bem na minha nuca, forte e perigoso, quando tentou me segurar para eu não ir embora. Eu estava me sentindo uma menininha em seu primeiro beijo, porque fiquei tão assustada que eu me afastei ao sentir um ousado aprofundamento em nossas línguas entrelaçadas. Minha mão estava pousada no peito de Scorpius, apertando sua blusa. Eu parecia mais drogada do que a Lily, pateticamente mais drogada. Que merda estava acontecendo?

– Acho melhor eu ficar aqui mesmo – onde eu arranjei voz? E por que eu falei aquilo? Scorpius encostou a testa na minha e eu senti calor. Pigarreei, os lábios estremecendo de excitação pela novidade de outra boca tão desconhecida mas ao mesmo tempo... conhecida ter se conectado com a minha, mesmo que por poucos segundos. – A Lily vai ficar assustada se acordar e ver que acordou no seu apartamento. Ela vai achar que vocês...

– Eu disse que você pode ficar – ele respondeu, quando a gente se encarou.

– Eu prometi que não deixaria você me beijar – eu falei de um jeito meio desolado, mas eu não estava arrependida.

Scorpius deu um pequeno sorriso.

– Você me beijou – ele acusou. – A promessa valia se eu tentasse beijar você. Já que foi _você_, não teve problema nenhum.

– Foi _você _– eu teimei. – Você veio e se aproximou.

– Claro que não, Rose. Eu ia levantar, você decidiu que queria me beijar e fez.

– Não. Eu achei que você só ia me dar um beijo no rosto. Você quem confundiu as coisas.

Nós refletimos o momento. Eu olhei para o tapete da sala dele e disse:

– Tá muito tarde. Estamos cansados. Talvez a gente devesse dormir.

– É, estamos ficando _malucos_.

De braços cruzados, afastados um do outro, assistimos mais um pouco do filme que estava passando. Ele olhou para mim, eu olhei para ele. Pensei em Lily dopada no quarto dele. Se uma vez já pensei em ganhar uns amassos de Scorpius, Lily drogada não estava no meio. Então eu respirei um pouco mais e tirei a conclusão:

– Vou dormir lá com ela.

– Tudo bem.

Quando fui me levantar, verifiquei se Scorpius faria o mesmo, mas não fez.

Na época em que éramos crianças, Lily e eu costumávamos dividir a cama na casa de nossos avós quando passávamos as férias por lá. Às vezes ela tinha pesadelos e precisava da minha companhia. Eu nunca deixei de lhe enviar segurança, portanto me deitei ao seu lado na cama de Scorpius. Foi uma noite totalmente diferente e esquisita. Scorpius dormiu no sofá e achei esse gesto muito nobre e generoso de sua parte.

Dormi rapidamente, os lábios formigando, e na manhã seguinte o dia amanheceu totalmente novo.

Eu acordei com o braço da Lily batendo no meu rosto e o cabelo dela entrando praticamente no meu nariz. Quando ela acordou, ainda estava totalmente sonolenta. Levantou o tronco lentamente e olhou ao redor. Eu estava acordando quando ela fez isso.

– Rose? – sua voz estava embargada de fadiga e os cabelos emaranhados. Ela olhou para o outro lado, onde _Scorpius _havia se enfiado ali no cobertor com a gente. Lily estava entre nós dois. – Que... que putaria é essa...?

– A gente vai ter uma conversa bem séria, Lils – eu disse com uma parte da boca babando no lençol.

Ela se debruçou em mim e voltamos a roncar.

Quando ela voltou ao normal e já estava melhor para entender a gente, muito embora estivesse com enxaqueca, Scorpius e eu a interrogamos no sofá. Ela estava envergonhada, eu podia sentir isso, e não porque achava que fizemos sexo a três naquela noite.

– Nós bebemos alguma coisa ontem... mas Trevor não iria me estuprar, ele não me daria... – Mas ela não parecia muito certa disso, julgando por ter desmaiado ontem.

– Desde quando está usando drogas com ele?

– Só experimentei uma vez... – ela suspirou. Pelo meu olhar, não conseguiu mentir. – Algumas. Todo mundo já experimentou uma vez.

– Eu não – falei severamente. – E nunca ousaria. E eu tenho a máxima certeza que James iria me aplaudir agora ao em vez de dizer que sou careta.

– Ele sabe que estou aqui?

Scorpius e eu nos entreolhamos. Scorpius disse:

– Não, não contamos a eles. Alice e James estão noivos e não quisemos preocupá-los com isso.

– Vocês vão contar? Por favor, não contem.

– Não estamos no colegial – eu disse. – O que você faz é da sua conta, Lily, mas devia ter mais responsabilidade. E se eu não tivesse aparecido para te tirar de lá? Você está acabando a faculdade e devia se concentrar nisso.

– Querendo ou não, Rose, você fala igualzinho a sua mãe.

– Eu me preocupo com você. Não _quero_, mas me preocupo.

– Estraguei sua noite, não estraguei? Você estava se divertindo com o Tony.

Scorpius me olhou. _Quem é Tony_?, parecia estar curioso. Mas não disse nada.

– Não vou voltar para aquele lugar – eu disse e então a cena da noite anterior, quando Scorpius me beijou, fez minha garganta ficar um pouco seca então fui beber água. Lily me acompanhou. Ela pediu carona para voltar para casa e eu não neguei. Nos despedimos de Scorpius, agradecendo por tudo, e fomos embora. Lily ficou em total silêncio o tempo todo, repensando suas atitudes. Não interrompi.

Quando voltei para casa sozinha, entrei em meu banheiro e tirei as roupas para ficar um pouco na banheira, descansando. Fiquei alegre que Stephanie não estivesse em casa. Tentei ficar pensando na besteira que a Lily fez, mas... era só na porra daquele beijo que eu estava pensando.

Maldito Scorpius. Não devia ficar enfiando a língua na garganta de qualquer alma feminina nesse planeta. E eu achando que escaparia disso, escaparia da sensação das mãos dele em mim e de ficar pensando nele e nele e mais um pouco na boca dele. Oh, merda, isso era tão devastador porque quando penso nele, isso me pega de surpresa e eu não consigo conter as minhas mãos idiotas.

Ele deve ter terminado com Stephanie, para ter sido ousado em me beijar. Ele não faria isso se não tivesse terminado com ela. Mesmo assim, mesmo se quisesse ter feito... _Será que ele já esteve querendo isso há algum tempo_? Eu sei que durante algumas noites, eu me pegava pensando em como seria. Ele foi tão disputado no colegial. As meninas sempre cochichando verdades sobre o beijo dele.

_Agora você experimentou como é_.

Eu devia estar satisfeita e deixar isso pra lá, agora. E não querer mais. Não era desejo, era? Era só curiosidade. _Curiosidade te deixa úmida assim?_ O banheiro começou a ficar quente. _Não, me recuso a fazer isso. _Oh, mas... a mão dele tinha agarrado bem a minha nuca. Entrelaçando os fios dos meus cabelos e língua dele era quente e gostosa, macia. E se Lily não estivesse lá, e se nós estivéssemos sozinhos? E se não tivéssemos escrúpulos e tivéssemos transado mesmo com a Lily por lá? A gente iria tão longe assim?

_Melhor amigo_.

Isso não fazia sentido.

– Droga, Scorpius... – murmurei. E minha voz pareceu ter sido amplificada. O nome dele fez eco no banheiro. Fechei os olhos.

Tentei imaginar se ele me faria tão escandalosa quanto Stephanie. Eu esperava que não. Sinceramente. Eu não podia querer saber disso, era o cúmulo.

_Ah, Rose... admita... você não reclamaria de alguns orgasmos. Isso, admita! Você já pensou sim, várias vezes... até quando namorava o Brian. Você já pensou em Scorpius. Vezes até demais... oh, mas veja... olha isso.. até parece que nunca... que nunca..._

– Não – eu parei subitamente o que estava fazendo com um dos meus dedos, embaixo da água morna da banheira. – Não. Só foi um beijo de um minuto. E nem era para ter acontecido, porque foi totalmente acidental. Vou ler um livro. Isso. Onde está meu livro?

Na metade da leitura, mesmo assim, larguei o livro e não tive nenhuma culpa durante meus próprios espasmos de prazer. _Teia de aranha no meio das pernas_. Stephanie idiota. Até ela sabia que eu precisava transar.

Nas próximas semanas Scorpius e eu nem sequer mencionamos o beijo. Ele já devia ter esquecido. Estava solteiro e não ia se preocupar em ser fiel a ninguém, então com certeza seus finais de semana se resumiam a suas típicas mulheres na cama. Certa vez liguei para ele e ele atendeu com a voz ofegante.

– Rose? Péssima hora para me ligar.

– É rápido. Eu só queria saber se você ainda tem aquela disposição de me ensinar a andar de moto. Lembra? Sei que você e Stephanie já nem se lembram um do outro, mas...

– Agora não dá pra conversar, Rose.

– Não?

– Não.

– Por que não?

– Ocupado.

– Você tá transando, não tá? – eu perguntei quando ouvi uma voz feminina através do telefone, pedindo para que ele voltasse e parasse de falar no telefone. Ah, esse era o velho Scorpius que eu conhecia.

Eu me senti aborrecida.

– Poxa, Scorpius, você nunca sabe de nada? É falta de respeito atender ao telefone no meio da...

– Eu não posso deixar de atender, estou esperando ligações importantes do escritório... – A mulher com ele gemeu alguma coisa. Uh, com certeza essa espera estava sendo bem _foda _pra ele. Mas eu não era idiota. Scorpius atendeu sabendo que eu estava na outra linha. Não precisava ter atendido a não ser se quisesse me deixar com ciúmes, o que era idiota de se pensar porque eu passei várias semanas o ouvindo no quarto ao lado do meu, e me acostumado perfeitamente a lidar com suas vulgaridades. – Eu preciso desligar agora, Rose. A gente se vê no Três Vassouras.

– Se eu descobrir que essa é a secretária-

_Tu,tu,tu,tu..._

Fiquei com tanta raiva que fui procurar Eric. Ele ainda estava disposto em me distrair de certas coisas e também da raiva que eu estava de como Scorpius nunca se importava com nada.

Não contei a Alice o que aconteceu naquela noite que Lily ficou toda drogada, principalmente porque ela e James estavam extasiados com suas próprias novidades, falando de como e quando eles iriam se casar. Enfim, era uma conversa que só eles achavam divertida, mas escutávamos com empolgação porque os dois contagiavam juntos.

Meu beijo devia ser péssimo. Só podia ser isso para Scorpius nunca ter nem falado "ei, sabe o que eu estava pensando? A gente realmente se beijou naquela noite". Mas não tive nada da parte dele ultimamente, era como se nada tivesse mudado entre nós ou acontecido alguma coisa.

Exceto pelo fato de que eu me sentia diferente.

Mas não dava para culpá-lo por realmente não ter dado nenhuma atenção ao beijo acidental. Passei vários anos ao seu lado e se a gente nunca avançou a zona de amizade, não seria agora que isso poderia mudar.

Certo?

Stephanie superou Scorpius rapidamente e já trazia outros caras para casa, muito embora nenhum deles tivesse feito com que ela fosse escandalosa. Na verdade, eu nem reclamava muito dos ficantes dela porque eles deviam ser tão entediantes para ela que a única coisa possível de escutar era a cama rangendo. Às vezes nem isso.

Em uma certa manhã, para a minha surpresa, atendi ao telefone com uma ligação para Stephanie:

– Oi, você é a Stephanie?

– Não. É a colega de quarto dela – respondi. – Quer deixar algum recado?

– É Taylor Fletcher. Ela me ligou falando que precisava de um apartamento para ficar e eu estou ligando para confirmar que estou disponível às três horas para falarmos sobre isso. Será que você podia anotar o recado?

– Oh. Claro – eu disse. Stephanie não havia me falado nada sobre mudanças. – Taylor Fletcher? Ok, tenha um bom dia para você também. De nada.

Naquela manhã, antes de mandar o recado para Stephanie, eu fiquei cantando _Kiss_.

No final do mês, Stephanie arrumou as malas. Para falar a verdade isso me fazia sentir estranha embora eu tivesse desejado aquilo por um bom tempo desde que ela disse que sou uma encalhada. Para a minha surpresa, Stephanie se despediu de mim com certa simpatia. Não soube se era hipocrisia ou distúrbio bipolar ou um sinal de que a gente ia sentir a falta de encher a paciência da outra. Mas nossos problemas eram águas passadas e podíamos ser adultas em relação a isso.

– Você aturou mais do que a maioria – ela disse. Eu não a entendia. Às vezes ela era legal. – Valeu, Rose, outra pessoa não teria feito nada do que fez por mim. E... – ela hesitou. – Desculpe por ter sido uma vaca com você ultimamente.

– Sabia que todo mundo chama você de Stephanie Escandalosa aqui no prédio? – dei a informação. – Pois é.

– Ah, céus, então você escutava mesmo. Por que não me chutou daqui antes?

– Sou uma pessoa muito legal – eu disse com sinceridade. – E... eu sei como é difícil procurar um lugar para ficar. Já passei por algo assim antes de Alice e eu morarmos juntas. Espero que se dê bem com a Taylor Fletcher.

– Obrigada. Ah – ela estava saindo com as malas, quando achou melhor explicar: – Taylor é um cara.

– Esqueci que você trabalhava com moda.

A gente acabou rindo juntas. Mesmo assim não implorei para ela ficar ou de repente viramos as melhores amigas nem algo perto disso. Antes de Stephanie fechar a porta, ela disse:

– Espero que um dia o pessoal te chame de escandalosa também. Scorpius não terminou comigo porque ele queria voltar a galinhar por aí. Tchau, Rose, até algum dia.

* * *

**Mais um capítulo! Cara, esses dias eu fiquei com muita inspiração. O próximo capítulo sairá rapidinho também, gente, é só vocês comentarem, dizerem o que estão achando... e MUITO OBRIGADA pelo feedback do capítulo anterior! **

**Cenas do próximo?**

**Aqui vai uma:**

_"Scorpius tinha a mão mais tarada da Grã-Bretanha, quando lhe davam essa chance. Quinze vezes, antes mesmo de sentarmos na mesa para jantar, eu tive que, discretamente, tirá-la da minha bunda toda maldita vez que ele a apoiava ali, para dar ênfase a palavra "namorada" ao me apresentar a alguém da família de seu pai e de sua madrasta."_

**Vão entender o que houve!**

**Beijos!**


	6. Pintura abstrata

_N/A: Gente, acho que a última fala da Stephanie ficou meio confusa. Só reparei agora... eles realmente terminaram, ok? Stephanie só disso aquilo pois ela **acha **que Scorpius terminou com ela por ele sentir alguma coisa pela Rose. Agora não sei se ficou muito claro se foi isso o que entenderam dessa fala, então só deixando explicado, assim podemos seguir o próximo capítulo sem confusões! Um beijo!_

* * *

**6**

Morar sozinha era sossegado e solitário, mas eu lia tantos livros que eles viraram uma companhia para mim, quando a noite estava silenciosa demais. Tão silenciosa que levei um puta susto ao ouvir o telefone tocar. Eu só me senti preguiçosa demais para atendê-lo, então a caixa eletrônica fez o seu trabalho:

– _Lembra quando eu disse que ia te fazer aprender a andar com a moto? Pois é, acho que não vai mais dar certo. Pelo menos até eu conseguir pagar o concerto da moto. Então... acontece que hoje eu estava na estrada andando com ela, como faço quando quero me distrair de algumas coisas, mas então... eu meio que me distraí demais e perdi o controle... Acontece que agora eu estou no hospital. Caí bem feio. Só quebrei o braço, mas não foi grave. Só não tenho como ir embora. Se você não estiver ocupada, ou ouvir o recado a tempo, talvez eu precise da sua ajuda para me dar uma carona de volta pra casa. Ah – _ele deduziu que eu poderia não saber quem era – _é o Scorpius._

Quando a mensagem terminou, eu estava escovando os dentes, colocando uma calça e penteando os cabelos. Tudo ao mesmo, com pressa, para chegar logo ao hospital. Eu tinha essa mania de me preocupar mesmo que ele tivesse afirmado que não foi grave.

Assim que cheguei ao hospital, tentei encontrar a sala onde Scorpius poderia estar, mas, para a minha surpresa, ele estava com o braço enfaixado perto de uma enfermeira. Tipicamente Scorpius, falando com a moça bonita, gabando-se do machucado e mostrando os vários pontos que teve que fazer no cotovelo e no antebraço.

Eu, por outro lado, cheguei até ele e só não lhe dei um soco porque quando me aproximei demais senti necessidade de abraçá-lo.

– Idiota, você é um idiota, um completo idiota.

– Eu disse que eu estava bem, só quebrei a moto.

– E o braço – eu percebi soltando-me dele. – Você não conseguiu falar com seu pai?

– Pra quê?

– Pra vir te buscar.

– Eu não estou num jogo de basquete, Rose – ele abriu um sorrisinho. – É o seu telefone que está na chamada de emergência, olha. – E mostrou o celular com a tela quebrada.

– Tem noção de que poderia ter sido _muito _grave?

– Mas não foi, relaxa. – Scorpius riu para a enfermeira, abanando a mão. Senti que ele fez uma careta de dor, mas escondeu muito bem. – Garotas se preocupam a toa. Eu preciso ir embora agora, Amanda. Se não estivéssemos em um hospital, eu com certeza diria que adoraria vê-la outra vez e-

– _Vamos _– eu puxei a camiseta dele, o que foi totalmente insensível da minha parte porque enquanto saíamos do hospital, Scorpius começou a reclamar de dor. E o andar dele ficou arcado, como se tivesse apenas fingindo ser um verdadeiro macho para impressionar a moça. Scorpius agia feito um adolescente às vezes.

Ele pareceu meu bisavô tentando entrar no carro. Segurou as costelas por um momento, fez uma cara de dor e encostou a cabeça no banco do carro, soltando um suspiro leve, lento e dolorido. Enquanto eu o levava de volta para sua casa, ele não disse nada no carro. Acho que cada palavra que dizia, era uma dor para aturar.

– Sabe, eu consigo até imaginar. No seu leito de morte – a conversa era mórbida, mas eu não aguentei e disse: – você aguentando firmemente só para falar para alguma mulher que os peitos dela aumentaram e que se não estivesse morrendo, diria que gostaria de vê-la de novo. É bem a sua cara fazer isso.

Scorpius riu e gemeu um pouquinho depois.

– Eu derrapei a moto e você preocupada que eu levasse a enfermeira pra cama.

Eu tirei um pedaço da minha franja que estava caído nos olhos.

– Achei que quisesse se estabelecer em um relacionamento.

– Já falei que isso não é pra mim... Eu tentei. Eu tentei uma vez. Não curti a experiência. Ai.

– Stephanie não era a garota certa para você. Quando menos você esperar... vai acontecer. Mas você estava procurando. E não dá certo procurar.

– Rose, como é estar apaixonado? Como você descreveria essa sensação?

Tentei me lembrar de quando conheci Brian, mas o que lembrei foi de quando Scorpius derrubou Ralf na lama do pátio da escola. Pigarreei.

– Acho que, hum, quando você se apaixona... obviamente você quer ficar com essa pessoa o tempo todo.

– O tempo todo?

– É. Não consegue _parar _de pensar nela. Entendeu? Aí... aí é meio idiota. Você se sente idiota. E sente umas coisas estranhas na sua barriga. Você se sente criança e madura ao mesmo tempo, você quer rir à toa – eu ri nervosa. – E... e você não consegue parar de pensar nos beijos e nas mãos e isso vai ficar irritando você até um certo ponto que quando você começa a pensar seriamente sobre o que está acontecendo você começa a falar sem parar e tem vontade de fugir e esquecer e deixar isso pra lá, porque é... idiota.

– Então se apaixonar é idiota? – _ele não sabia de nada_. _Não faz nem ideia._

– É. É ridículo. Não queira isso.

– Mas às vezes é inevitável, não é?

Havíamos chegado à frente do seu prédio. Eu afirmei com a cabeça e Scorpius tirou o cinto. Fez uma careta de dor, mas conseguiu suportá-la para dizer:

– Valeu, Rose. Te devo uma.

– Amigos servem pra isso – eu olhei para o guidão do carro. Essa frase já estava começando a me deixar com aflição.

Ele abriu a porta, mas não saiu. Achei que precisasse de ajuda, mas no final das contas ele voltou a se encostar ao carro para dizer:

– Meu pai vem saindo com uma mulher... ele contou para mim que... queria se casar com ela.

– Como assim?

– Eu fiquei com vontade de bater nele, Rose. Totalmente ignorando a vida que teve com a minha mãe. Ele vai se casar de novo, aquele desgraçado. Acho que foi isso o que me distraiu. Não quero ter uma madrasta. Sou velho demais para isso.

– Mas se seu pai gosta...

– Ele ama minha mãe! Porra. Ele tem que amá-la, certo?

– Scorpius, às vezes... isso muda, você sabe disso. Faz dois anos que eles estão...

– Separados, eu sei. Rose... então posso pedir outra coisa?

– Por favor, não diga que você me quer como assassina de aluguel. Eu sei que disfarço bem, mas já me aposentei desse trabalho.

Ele riu da minha ironia.

– Não. É que... ele vai fazer um jantar para a família daquela vadia, na Mansão. – O pai de Scorpius morava em uma mansão, mas Scorpius jamais me convidou para conhecê-la antes. – Quero irritá-lo um pouco.

– E como eu posso ajudar nisso?

Por alguma razão, eu já sabia a resposta. Mas ele ergueu o canto dos lábios em um sorriso um tanto malicioso, fazendo questão de perguntar:

– Quer fingir ser minha namorada por uma noite? Vai ser no próximo sábado.

O pai de Scorpius não me odiava. Na verdade, ele apenas odiava a minha família do mesmo modo como a minha família sempre odiou a dele. Antes de se aposentar, meu avô trabalhou em um jornal que _sempre _tinha notícias sobre as corrupções que geravam na Empresa Malfoy. Em um ano, muito antes de morrer, Lucius Malfoy conseguiu ser preso por alguns meses até pagar a fiança. O jornal o levou para a cadeia, que também tinha um pouco de Weasley e Potters entre os policiais, e desde então nossa família vem se odiando profundamente.

A última coisa que Draco Malfoy gostaria de ver era a amiga de Scorpius virando mais do que uma amiga. Esse era o pensamento que o deixaria irritado. Scorpius pensou nisso seriamente para me fazer uma pergunta dessas.

– O que me diz? – ele esperava uma resposta.

– Vai precisar ficar muito chique? Eu não sou, você sabe, milionária. Só uma humilde professora de jardim de infância.

– Só fique bem gostosa – ele pediu. – Não vai se esforçar muito.

– Cala a boca. – Eu senti minhas bochechas arderem. Ajeitei-me no banco do carro, girando os olhos, embora o elogio tivesse feito com que eu sorrisse e amolecesse. – Tudo bem, eu faço. Mas... com uma condição.

Eu pensei em fazer o charme da Jaime Sullivan em "Um Amor para Recordar", pedindo para que ele não se apaixonasse por mim, mas era meio brega imitar a fala de uma personagem de filme.

– Que condição, Rose?

– Não me assuste mais. Eu fiquei preocupada quando me ligou.

Ele sorriu e levantou o braço que não estava com o gesso, bem em direção do meu rosto, tocando suave e levemente seu polegar no meu queixo.

– Não se preocupe comigo, Rose Weasley.

– Melhoras.

– Ai. Ai. Ai. – E finalmente saiu do carro, fechando a porta atrás de si logo depois.

_Bem, pelo menos aquela dor não o faria querer transar por um bom tempo com ninguém._

* * *

A semana demorou a passar e quando a noite do jantar chegou, eu estava obcecada em achar alguma roupa boa o suficiente para sentar em uma mesma mesa com Malfoy. Tive de chamar Lily para me ajudar, mas eu não _tinha _nenhum vestido bom o suficiente. Comecei a andar para lá e para cá, como se Scorpius e eu fossemos a um encontro de verdade. Lily reparou nisso e apertou meus ombros, fazendo-me parar de andar.

– Rose, _calma_. Eu tenho um vestido, posso emprestar a você. Só me espere aqui, ok?

Ela saiu para voltar meia hora depois com um vestido lindo, azul, ao qual deixava meus ombros a mostra. O vestido ficou apertado e quando fiz questão de comentar isso, Lily respondeu:

– Quanto mais agarrado o vestido da garota, mais apertada fica a calça do cara.

Eu franzi a testa.

– Lily, não estou fazendo isso para impressionar Scorpius.

O que era uma mentira tão tremenda que nem eu vi verdade na minha voz.

Coloquei o vestido e me encarei no espelho. Fiquei irreconhecível. Eu podia ver o que não via todos os dias em mim, e isso indicava um bom sinal, deixando-me até otimista. Eu tinha olhos verdes bem claros e curvas no quadril e no busto. Até meu cabelo parecia estar colaborando um pouco. Ele havia crescido desde a última vez que cortei, então estava bem ondulado.

Scorpius chegou quando eu estava fazendo a maquiagem. Lily já precisava ir embora. Quando saí do banheiro, Scorpius estava jogando _snake _no celular.

– E aí, o que achou disso?

Ele sorriu antecipadamente quando levantou os olhos de modo rápido para mim ali parada no meio da sala, mas quando _realmente _me viu, ele largou o celular no bolso e levantou do sofá, parecendo seriamente impressionado.

– Rose, você está...

– Você também – falei depressa. Ele usava um sobretudo preto com gravata frouxa no colarinho. Os cabelos caindo na testa, o sorriso torto lhe dando aquele ar de pouco caso que atraía facilmente a atenção para seus olhos cinzas e sarcásticos.

– Preparada para ser minha namorada por uma noite? – ele perguntou estendendo o braço na minha direção.

Eu sorri e peguei seu braço.

* * *

Ser namorada de Scorpius era _desgastante_, mesmo que por apenas uma noite. Devo dizer que quando o sr. Malfoy me viu entrar na Mansão com a mão segurando a de seu filho, Scorpius pareceu estranhamente satisfeito. Fingiu estar muito contente em ver a família da namorada de seu pai. Era uma mulher alta, loira e bonita, com um sotaque francês. Scorpius a odiava intimamente, mas não era mal educado a ponto de transparecer o sentimento.

Era desgastante ser sua namorada porque Scorpius tinha a mão mais tarada da Grã-Bretanha, quando lhe davam essa chance. Quinze vezes, antes mesmo de sentarmos na mesa para jantar, eu tive que, discretamente, tirá-la da minha bunda toda maldita vez que ele a apoiava ali, dando ênfase para a palavra "namorada" ao me apresentar a alguém da família de seu pai e de sua madrasta.

Quando fomos jantar com eles, nós dois fingimos ser os namorados perfeitos na mesa. A madrasta de Scorpius teve um interesse em saber como nos conhecemos e Scorpius começou a contar, enquanto brincava distraidamente com uma mecha do meu cabelo – seu braço ao redor do meu corpo como se fossemos gêmeos siameses ou algo assim:

– Um menino costumava dizer que ela tinha o cabelo mais feio da escola. Eu o empurrei em uma poça de lama.

O pai de Scorpius estava com os lábios comprimidos em uma linha reta e séria. Então a voz dele soou pela primeira vez no meio do jantar, olhando diretamente para mim com aqueles olhos parecidos com o de Scorpius, só que mil vezes mais frios:

– Ainda é professora de crianças?

– Sou, senhor. – Parecia que eu estava falando com o Príncipe Charles por causa da cortesia exagerada no "senhor", quase como se o chamando de _vossa majestade._

– Quanto você recebe para aturar isso? – ele perguntou enxugando a boca. Scorpius colocou a taça de whisky sobre a mesa com um baque estrondoso.

– Não precisa responder, Rose. – Então se virou para o pai, estressado. – Ela _gosta _do que faz, não importa o quanto ela recebe.

– Importa para a família. Seu pai ainda trabalha naquela espelunca de loja? Não faliu, ainda? Isso é até admirável. As pessoas realmente gostam de gastar seus dinheiros com porcarias.

Eu entendi que tanto Draco quanto Scorpius estavam criando uma guerra entre eles. A cada alfinetada na minha direção era um ponto a mais para o sr. Malfoy. A cada centímetro que Scorpius se aproximava de mim era um ponto a mais para ele. Eu não me surpreenderia em daqui a pouco estar jantando sentada no colo de Scorpius.

Antes que eu criasse voz para responder a pergunta de Draco, Scorpius se virou para a família da madrasta na mesa e perguntou:

– Querem saber também _por que _eu me apaixonei por Rose?

Ele não deixou ninguém responder e contou:

– Ela não liga para os que os outros pensam, ela não liga para o fato de eu ter sido criado em uma família que consegue tão bem ser desagradável. Não é, pai? Eu gosto quando Rose fala sobre os alunos dela, como se conhecesse cada traço importante nas crianças, e gosto quando ela chega da escola e eu a vejo cansada e mesmo assim ela está disposta a saber como foi o dia de todo mundo. Eu peço a ajuda dela, ela nunca recusa, por mais que não queira fazer. Ela... Olha, esquece. – Ele se afastou de mim e se levantou, com o braço enfaixado batendo na taça. O líquido caiu da mesa, mas ele não pediu desculpas nem quando o vidro estraçalhou pelo chão. – Rose, vamos embora.

– Não saiam da mesa sem terminar seus prato – Draco ordenou quando eu levantei um centímetro do meu traseiro na cadeira.

– Essa regra era quando outra família sentava nessa mesa. Vamos logo, Rose, vamos embora.

– Está agindo como um garotinho de seis anos. – Quando Draco se levantou bruscamente também, o silêncio na mesa reinou. – Saia dessa mesa e eu não vou me importar em deserdar você, Scorpius.

– Se me deserdar, ótimo, não me importo. Assim posso finalmente me demitir da porra daquela empresa!

– Aquela empresa era do seu avô, do seu tataravó, e quando eu morrer ela será sua e você _deve _aprender a administrar-

– Administrar o quê? Corrupção, inflação, roubo, prisão?

– Sua falta de responsabilidade me envergonha.

– Sua _cara _me envergonha, pai – Scorpius disse com desprezo. – Magoou minha mãe por vinte e cinco anos. E continua _sem _se importar.

– Você não entende nada.

– Então me explica, porra!

– Você nunca vai entender! – retrucou Draco Malfoy. – Você é um moleque. Mau educado e com o pior gosto para escolher uma companhia-

– Não fale mais nada para ela – gritou Scorpius apontando o dedo para ele. – Não- Não fale da Rose, senão eu juro que-

– Scorpius – eu tentei interferir, mas minha voz estava bem baixinha. Scorpius ainda não tinha terminado:

– Ela viveu mais tempo comigo do que você fez. Do que você foi capaz de fazer. Então...

Dessa vez ele terminou, mas deixou a fala incompleta porque estava tão vermelho de raiva que agarrou o meu pulso com sua mão boa e me levou para fora da grande Mansão. Scorpius só abandonou minha mão quando atravessamos o jardim e ele entrou no banco passageiro do carro, uma vez que não podia dirigir com o braço quebrado.

Não falamos nada o caminho de volta. Scorpius ainda estava expelindo fumaça pela cabeça, mas parecia ter se acalmado mais porque sua voz estava baixa e rouca quando perguntou:

– Entendeu agora porque nunca te convidei para passar as férias ali?

Foi uma pergunta retórica, de modo que não respondi. Olhei para a estrada a minha frente sentindo o vento enlaçar meus cabelos. E a minha barriga roncar. Ainda estávamos com fome então Scorpius disse:

– Quer ir a uma lanchonete?

– Vamos pra minha casa – eu disse. – Pedimos uma pizza. Comida de gente pobre mesmo, o que acha?

Ele sorriu e fez aquilo de novo. Roçou o dedo indicador no meu maxilar, de modo tão ingênuo e distraído que me fez estremecer. Mordi meu lábio inferior concentrada na estrada. Mas pensando se as coisas que ele gostava em mim eram verdadeiras ou só as disse para irritar o pai mesmo.

Ficamos na sacada do meu apartamento durante o tempo em que comíamos uma pizza inteira, gordurosa e deliciosa. Praticamente nos entupimos sozinhos. Não conversamos muito dessa vez. Depois ficamos na sala assistindo a um show ao vivo na televisão da banda preferida dele, estufados demais pelas repetidas pizzas e as cervejas.

– Ah eu amo pizza – falei quase sem conseguir respirar. Eu tinha até tirado o meu vestido, em meu quarto, para colocar um pijama confortável com o cós dos shorts curto bem elástico e uma blusa folgada e cavada.

Scorpius se ajeitou ao meu lado – ele estava totalmente sem a postura educada de um mero visitante, porque tinha os pés em cima da mesa de centro enquanto terminava a última garrafa de cerveja. Ainda ficamos assistindo ao show, mas percebi que os dedos dele estavam inquietos em sua coxa. Ele ainda devia estar tenso por causa da briga com o pai.

Eu não queria ficar falando _daquele _assunto então eu só perguntei:

– Eu fiz uma sobremesa, quer experimentar?

– Seus brigadeiros são horrorosos, Rose.

– Esse não está, eu juro! – eu falei depressa, levantando-me e indo para a cozinha. Scorpius me observou.

– Tudo bem, se já comer demais a pizza inteira não for o suficiente por essa noite.

Enquanto ele dizia essa última frase eu carregava a tigela da sobremesa até a sala. Olhei feio para ele enquanto nos sentávamos no chão, entregando-lhe uma colher.

– Então essa é a sua maneira sutil de dizer que estou gorda – comentei.

– Você não _é _gorda – ele disse com sinceridade. – Só disse que você gosta de comer porcarias.

– Todo mundo gosta de porcarias.

Ele deu uma risada e experimentou a primeira colherada. Fiquei na expectativa. Ele _fingiu_ que ia vomitar. Eu dei um tapa nele, esquecendo totalmente que ele havia quebrado o braço semana passada. Scorpius urrou de dor e eu larguei a minha colher e tentei fazer alguma coisa que não fosse piorar a situação quando me ajoelhei a sua frente.

– Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe – falei meio desesperada e com medo de encostar nele, mas... da forma mais gentil possível eu apoiei minha mão em seu ombro. – Eu... é hábito, costume, você é idiota e eu preciso bater em você e... desculpe. Você tá bem? Scorpius, fale comigo, foi sem querer, eu não vou mais fazer de novo, desculpe. Desculpe.

Ele estava com o dedo indicador e polegar no osso do nariz, como se estivesse sofrendo a terrível dor. Depois, quando ele olhou para mim, sorriu aquele sorriso que mostrava seus dentes e moveu o braço perfeitamente:

– Eu nem sei por que ainda uso essa bosta. Olha a sua cara, parecia que você tinha me dado um tiro!

Dessa vez eu dei um tapa bem forte, só que, por precaução, no outro braço. Ele começou a rir sem parar enquanto eu o xingava por _zombar _da minha preocupação. Depois ele conseguiu me parar antes que eu desse outro tapa.

– Espera, espera aí – ele observou segurando meu pulso. – Seus tapas não são fracos, Rose.

– Você me _irrita_.

– Você é irritável! – ele disse. E ficou em alerta para certificar de que eu não avançasse nele outra vez.

Mas nós voltamos a comer o brigadeiro. Scorpius devia ter gostado demais – ele nunca admitiria – porque repetiu várias colheradas. No final da tigela, havia sobrado só mais uma colherada. Nós dois nos entreolhamos para ver quem ficava com o lisonjeio de terminá-lo.

– Pedra, papel, tesoura? – ele sugeriu.

– Não tão fácil – falei. – Beleza, a gente faz um jogo. Quem ganhar, fica com a última colherada.

– Justo. Você sabe que eu odeio repartir.

– Exatamente. Eu também. Calma aí – eu me levantei depressa e procurei no meu quarto algum jogo que fosse rápido e eu soubesse jogar melhor do que Scorpius.

Voltei para a sala segurando a caixa do jogo, mas a tigela de brigadeiro já estava vazia.

– Merda, Scorpius! – eu apontei zangada largando o jogo em cima da mesa da cozinha. Ele estava com a colher na boca e a tirou bem na minha cara, descarado e arrogante. – Confiei em você! Eu vou te bater.

Era como se ele quisesse isso.

Que eu me aproximasse. Então falou:

– Pode vir.

Eu fui, mas ele fez outra coisa.

Ele segurou meu rosto com força, sem pensar duas vezes.

E então.

O gosto dele era de chocolate. Doce. Amargo. Suave.

Eu pensei que estaria preparada para quando ele resolvesse me beijar de novo, mas me enganei. Dessa vez, no entanto, quando senti sua boca na minha e as línguas se entrelaçaram, minhas mãos souberam imediatamente o que fazer e foram parar ao redor do seu pescoço, passando a mão em seu cabelo macio e liso.

Ele agarrou minha nuca como da vez que me beijou em sua casa e me apertou contra a parede da cozinha.

Eu não reclamei mais.

Ele me afastou da cozinha e fomos andando aos beijos até a sala. Estávamos respirando fortemente e mal parávamos para tomar fôlego. Quando paramos, não foi para acabar, mas talvez para começar tudo aquilo.

Tirou a gravata conforme meus dedos deslizavam para desabotoar a sua blusa. Não a tirei a princípio. Com a palma de uma mão, senti a textura da sua pele, do seu peito, do seu abdômen, de como ele era quente. Então o fiz sentar no sofá, sabendo que ele gostava assim, que ele _tinha _que gostar assim.

Eu o ajudei a tirar a blusa, sem machucar o outro braço enfaixado. Minhas pernas estavam uma de cada lado de seu quadril, meu peso em seu colo. Minha boca moveu com a dele quando voltamos a nos beijar, mas depois ele desceu a língua para o meu pescoço. Eu estremeci e senti que estávamos reagindo aqueles toques.

Quando Scorpius percebeu isso, ele disse ofegando:

– É melhor a gente parar, Rose...

– Uhum – eu murmurei, recebendo os beijos em meus ombros. _Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo_, pensei quando afirmei com a cabeça, mas não fiz nada para sair dali. Nem ele. _Eu não acredito que não quero sair daqui agora._

Eu temia isso.

Mas não fugia.

A mão dele abandonou meus cabelos e desceu até a minha barriga, dentro da minha blusa. A mão dele era tão quente quanto ele em si, e eu me arrepiei mesmo. Afastei-me dos lábios dele só para tirar minha blusa com um movimento rápido. Eu a joguei atrás do sofá e, ciente de que estava só de sutiã no colo de Scorpius, nenhum de nós fez alguma coisa para o outro parar. Voltei a segurar o rosto dele, puxando-o para os meus lábios.

Scorpius não se afastou, mas disse contra eles:

– Se eu não parar agora... eu não vou parar cedo. Definitivamente não devíamos estar fazendo isso, Rosie...

Estávamos nos agarrando em meu sofá. Desejei intimamente que ele nunca tivesse feito nada com Stephanie ali. Enquanto eu abria o zíper de sua calça, eu sussurrei:

– Não mesmo.

A mão dele, então, apoiou-se em minhas costas. Ele deslizou seus dedos longos até o fecho do meu sutiã, embaixo dos meus cachos. Sua respiração se misturava com a minha. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos e entreabertos. Um movimento apenas, e ele tiraria meu sutiã ali mesmo.

Mas ele hesitou e julguei que Scorpius jamais tivesse hesitado antes com alguma mulher.

Eu não gostei que ele estivesse hesitando comigo.

– Essa é a melhor razão para continuarmos – eu me ouvi dizendo.

– Então isso é só... sexo?

– Apenas sexo – avisei. – Estamos solteiros, isso não é errado.

– Nem estranho – ele percebeu. Eu podia senti-lo entre minhas pernas, numa reação deliciosa e que seria de tremenda maldade fazê-lo dar um jeito nisso sozinho.

– É estranho o fato de que não parece estranho.

– Não somos estranhos.

– Então só vamos prestar atenção na música – eu sussurrei, enterrando meus dedos em seu cabelo. E dizer isso foi o ponto para Scorpius deslizar a mão para dentro do meu short.

Foi rápido e meu gemido foi um ofego e um suspiro ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto ele ocupava dois dedos em um roçar suave contra minha excitação por cima da calcinha, eu puxei um pedaço do seu cabelo com força. Mas só quando os dedos invadiram a calcinha e tive um contato imediato com seus dedos na parte mais sensível do meu corpo, eu estrangulei um gemido "Scorpius" que o prédio inteiro devia ter escutado. O segundo dedo dele ficou com a experiência de detectar a minha umidade e eu sabia que então havia me perdido completamente, quando ele o introduziu ali, quente.

Agora era tarde demais para voltar.

Eu não queria parar.

– Você tem camisinha? – perguntei ofegante, desconexa, meu quadril movendo na sintonia de seus dedos maravilhosamente habilidosos. Quando perguntei da camisinha, ele afastou os dedos e afastou a calça do quadril revelando o que era _parte _da ereção dele por mim, e uma cueca preta que ficava incrivelmente sensual nele. A camisinha estava dentro da sua carteira, o que agradeci muito quando me mostrou tirando de lá. _Eu não iria suportar acabar na metade se ele não tivesse nenhuma_.

Mas ele tinha e nós dois sorrimos um para o outro, como dois adolescentes que estavam tendo uma noite cheia de descobertas e travessuras.A letra da música que soava pelo apartamento naquele instante não era da nossa vida, mas o clima com ela estava nos deixando terrivelmente excitados.

_I know I don't know you_

_But I want you so bad._

Eu havia me exposto completamente, tirando o sutiã. Ele paralisado com a visão e mordeu o lábio inferior antes de abocanhar um mamilo para si, duro, apertado, sensível. Depois sorriu quando seus dedos apertaram o elástico da minha calcinha e a desceram para fora de minhas pernas, calmamente.

– Céus, Rose, você...

– O quê? – olhei para o lustre da minha sala, preocupada. Eu também não ia suportar se Scorpius desistisse ou se decepcionasse com alguma visão de meu corpo e... – Que foi, Scorpius? Ainda quer parar?

– Não é que eu não queira... eu só acho impossível sair daqui agora.

Scorpius deitou em cima de mim, minhas pernas entrelaçaram a sua cintura. Ele estava com a cueca ainda, o que me deixou irritada, então tive que arrancá-la dali. Eu parei de beijá-lo porque, sinceramente, não era só porque nos conhecíamos há tanto tempo que eu já o vi exposto assim. Eu precisava dar uma checada, ter alguma certeza de que ele não se gabou a toa pela sua sensualidade inteira.

É. Acho que não.

Eu mordi os lábios ao prender a respiração. Não me contive e meus dedos envolveram seu tamanho, sua textura, deixando-o bem atento ao meu toque e cada vez mais endurecido... Ele tirou a camisinha do pacote e depois a vestiu. Voltou a deitar sobre mim com o calor do seu corpo magro, enquanto me beijava de forma suave e equilibrada, sem aquele exagero e desespero todo que tivemos ali no começo. Eu fechei os olhos de modo antecipado, enfiando minhas unhas na sua pele do ombro. Ele parecia um tanto desajeitado, no começo, por causa do braço quebrado, - e porque o sofá era pequeno, mas não queríamos sair dali para ir até o quarto – depois Scorpius soube dar conta perfeitamente com o resto do corpo.

Lento, devagar, praticamente quase parando, eu quis bater nele com essa enrolação toda. Ele me viu sufocar um gemido e continuou penetrando; se possível, ele endureceu ainda mais à medida que meu sexo engolia seu membro extenso. _Me recuso a gritar. Não vou gritar_. Mas a dor foi _maravilhosamente _gostosa e eu decidi não prometer nada a mim mesma.

Scorpius pareceu surpreso também, soltando um ofego um tanto sofrido e aliviado quando chegou até o _fundo_.

_Nos encaixamos perfeitamente_.

Nos encaramos.

– Droga – eu gemi, quando vi como estávamos encaixados ali entre nossos quadris. Ele começou a investir de forma suave e relaxada, sem pressa para terminar aquilo. Arrastei meu cabelo para trás, rendida a um gemido forte. – Droga, droga, o que a gente tá fazendo...?

O maldito olhou para mim, ainda se movendo naquela lentidão irritante e deliciosa, quando ergueu o canto dos lábios. Seu cabelo batia em sua testa:

– Ainda quer parar, Rose?

_Maldito, maldito, maldito_. Ele me fez perder todo o controle.

Dei uma risada lamentosa e resolvi provocá-lo:

– É melhor que isso não dure só dois minutos, Scorpius Malfoy.

Acho que bebemos cerveja demais. Eu nunca falaria isso para nenhum namorado meu.

_Ainda bem que tínhamos intimidade demais para não ser estranho_.

Aos poucos, fomos pegando o ritmo um do outro, quase ao mesmo ritmo da música. Eu apertei os dedos na almofado atrás da minha cabeça com tanta força que jurei ter furado ela. Ele se inclinava para me beijar e depois afastava ainda mais as minhas pernas entre ele, para poder me invadir completamente, e depois sair, e entrar de novo, e sair. Eu estava me contorcendo embaixo dele, numa tentativa de aumentar a velocidade daquele movimento.

_Preste atenção na música_.

Sem dar aviso prévio, ele moveu o quadril com rapidez. Depois voltou a diminuir, mas com uma intensidade quase tão melhor, e a me beijar. Nossas línguas se tocaram outra vez, enquanto ele se movia em cima de mim e fazia o sofá sair do lugar. Somente quando Scorpius deu sinal de cansaço e suor escorria por suas têmporas, ele se afastou e voltamos a posição inicial, exceto que ele se deitou no sofá, puxando-me para o seu colo.

Ali, sobre ele, eu me sentia melhor e mais solta para aproveitar. Scorpius estava embaixo de mim e eu sabia que ele estava ainda mais surpreso quanto eu.

Eu estava _transando _com meu amigo de infância e eu tinha absoluta consciência disso.

Eu pude sentir que havia uma quantidade de dez anos naquele sexo.

Meus olhos estavam cerrados, minhas mãos apoiadas no peito de Scorpius, contraído. Seus dedos apertavam minhas coxas, cerrando os dentes, e eu descia em seu membro mais uma vez. E subia. E descia de novo. Movimentos minuciosos demais, rápidos demais. A gente enlouqueceu de uma vez, só podia ser isso.

Havia o silêncio de nossas respirações aceleradas e gemidos espalhados por ali. De repente eu peguei Scorpius sorrindo, olhando para mim, segurando meu glúteo enquanto manuseava os movimentos da forma como ele gostava. Eu coloquei meu cabelo para o lado enquanto os fios roçavam o rosto dele, fazendo-lhe cócegas.

– Que foi? – não aguentei e perguntei, ofegante. O nariz dele estava batendo na ponta do meu.

– Suas sobrancelhas estão juntas...

Eu percebi que estive com a testa franzida em prazer.

– Você fica incrivelmente sensual quando elas estão assim, sabia?

_Não eu não sabia_.

Meu quadril rebolou sobre o sexo dele, fazendo Scorpius jogar um pouco a cabeça para trás. Agora eu estava sorrindo também, e me vi gostando muito dessa reação dele, o cara que fazia tantas garotas berrarem estava tendo algum efeito embaixo de mim.

Comecei a beijar seu maxilar. Meus seios faziam atrito com seu peito suado e eu não queria me desfazer deste detalhe quente. Poderia ficar assim a noite inteira, e não cansaria. Mas existia aquela coisa chamada orgasmo e eu não estava muito longe de o atingir. Não dava para parar agora, ia ter que acabar.

– Porra, Rose... Oh, _porra_, fala em não durar dois minutos... mas está me _provocando_ – ele disse irritado, embora voltasse a sorrir.

Depois ele levantou seu tronco e ficamos sentados, enquanto eu apertava com força seu ombro e ele apoiava os braços para trás do sofá, equilibrando-se para fazer seus próprios movimentos.

Sentiu-se na obrigação de acabar logo com isso de uma vez, empurrando o quadril para cima, nossas peles se chocando, e me fazendo gritar e morder os lábios com força. Precisou de mais algumas estocadas para ele gemer segundos antes de me ouvir prolongar um gemido alto demais também. A intensidade fez com que eu derrubasse o corpo dele de volta para o sofá.

Nós nos encaramos, extasiados. E ofegantes.

Meu peito subia e descia com rapidez. Passei a mão no meu cabelo transpirado e despenteado; Scorpius respirando forte, entre mim e o encosto do sofá, quando caí ao seu lado.

Ele deixou soltar um riso exausto, arfante, incrédulo. Eu olhei para ele ao meu lado com os cabelos molhados, e a cena era tão inacreditavelmente excitante que acompanhei a risada dele. Por algum motivo, estávamos rindo de nós mesmos, da loucura que acabamos de fazer.

Ele até ia dizer alguma coisa, mas...

O telefone começou a tocar bem na hora.

Scorpius e eu nos entreolhamos e eu me debrucei até a mesinha de centro para pegá-lo, mas ainda continuei no sofá, minhas costas contra o seu peito. Ele me mordeu suavemente no ombro enquanto eu me recompunha e via o número.

– É a Alice – eu disse com um suspiro. – Que timing perfeito o dela.

A risada dele ficou quente no meu ouvido, ao dizer brincando:

– É melhor atender. Ela vai achar que você está transando comigo ou algo assim.

E quando ele se levantou para ir ao banheiro, eu atendi. Eu não esperava que ele quisesse ficar para dormir ali e também não ia esperar por outros gestos. A gente se conhecia bem demais para ter alguma formalidade e até mesmo um respeito exagerado entre nós dois. Sabíamos o que o outro gostava e preferia, mas acho que eu nunca me acostumaria com Scorpius andando pelado pelo meu apartamento.

– Rose, querida, oi, interrompi alguma coisa? – Alice disse, mas não esperou resposta. – Eu estava fazendo algumas anotações aqui... – ela fez uma pausa. – Ei, que música é essa? Rose Weasley, você está transando?

– Quê? Alice, estou assistindo-

_Como ela desconfiava?_

– Ninguém escuta _Maroon 5_ uma hora dessas se não está transando – ela disse por experiência própria.

– Não é nada disso. – Eu estava procurando minha calcinha e meu sutiã. – Alice, o que você quer?

– Tem certeza que não está ocupada?

– Absoluta, pode dizer.

E ela começou a dizer algo sobre mobiliaria e perguntou números de telefones de lojas e outras coisas sem importância – ela e James queriam um sofá novo. Eu estava colocando shorts e a camiseta do pijama quando Scorpius saiu do banheiro, arrumando a gola da blusa. Na verdade eu não estava prestando atenção em Alice, porque minha cabeça girava por causa das cervejas e da verdade concreta: "eu transei com Scorpius, eu transei com Scorpius, eu transei com Scorpius."

Alice ainda estava tagarelando, animada, sobre como seus pais haviam reagido ao contar do pedido de casamento. E de que já estavam arrumando as coisas para a festa e...

– Tchau, Rose. Eu ligo pra você amanhã – ele disse num cochicho.

Tampando o escuta, deixei Alice falando um pouco sozinha no telefone e cochichei toda brava para ele:

– Não vem com esses papinhos, Scorpius. Esqueceu que eu _conheço_ você?

– É a força de hábito – brincou, mas então me deu um beijo no canto dos meus lábios, quase imperceptível, antes de jogar o terno no ombro, deixando-me calada. Sussurrou: – Mas... a gente ainda pode se surpreender, nunca se sabe. Boa noite, Rosie. – Piscou um olho daquele jeito natural e charmoso dele e estava com o sorriso no rosto quando se afastou da sala e abriu a porta do meu apartamento para ir embora.

Alice ainda estava na linha.

– Rose? Está prestando atenção?

– Não, desculpe – falei abanando a cabeça e enterrando meus dedos no cabelo enquanto olhava para o tapete da sala. _Preciso contar a ela, preciso contar..._ – Não vou conseguir conversar com você agora, posso ligar amanhã de manhã? Posso acompanhá-la para ver os sofás – respondi.

Eu estava sentada em cima de alguma coisa e quando fui verificar, era uma foto dobrado e velha.

Eu a desdobrei.

– Ah, Rose, tudo bem, desculpe atrapalhá-la. Lily contou que você foi jantar com os Malfoy, deve ter sido louco. Eles te trataram bem?

Tentei me lembrar de onde apareceu essa foto e então tive uma súbita idéia de que devia ter caído da carteira de Scorpius quando ele foi tirar a camisinha. _Scorpius guardava uma foto na carteira? _Isso era...

– É, mas nós não ficamos muito tempo por lá, Scorpius brigou com o pai, como sempre, sabe como é – eu respondi, distraída, lembrando-me do dia em que esta foto foi tirada.

– E a mansão é tão grande como falam? – perguntou Alice curiosa.

_Outras coisas também_.

– É sim – falei para ela no outro lado da linha

– O que tanto está rindo, Rosie?

Era uma foto minha, dele e de Albus. Eu gargalhava de alguma coisa, Scorpius estava usando óculos escuros e lindo como sempre, e Albus estava perto da foto porque ele havia nos puxado para tirá-la. Isso devia ter irritado Scorpius, porque ele tinha o dedo do meio levantado na direção da câmera e não sorria, muito embora eu tivesse agarrado o pescoço dele para ele não fugir da foto dessa vez, então, é, estávamos meio abraçados ali.

Devia ter sido tirada quando tínhamos dezessete, durante uma viagem que fizemos com o pessoal nas férias, porque o fundo da foto era o mar e as areias da praia. Lembrava de achar que íamos perder contato depois que fossemos a faculdade, mas isso não aconteceu. Ele queria dormir com a amiga da Lily nessa viagem e eu me lembro de ouvi-lo contar os detalhes para Albus na volta. Eu perguntei se ele ligaria para ela quando voltássemos da viagem, mas Scorpius gargalhou e comentou: "Certo, e quem gosta de comer o mesmo prato várias vezes?"

Quando eu tinha quinze anos eu ouvi meu pai discutindo com minha mãe enquanto fazia a barba em frente ao espelho do banheiro: "Rose anda demais com esse Malfoy. Se um dia eu souber que ela transa com aquele moleque eu vou lá na casa dele em pessoa e arranco aquele pinto com esse gilete."

Comecei a rir sozinha com a lembrança, por isso Alice perguntou aquilo.

– Eu- Alice, preciso desligar. Amanhã nos vemos, está bem? Eu passo pra você todos os telefones que precisa. Tchau.

E desliguei, ainda olhando para aquela foto.

O apartamento estava com um cheiro de Scorpius agora, não o seu perfume, mas o cheiro natural dele. _Eu transei com Scorpius_. Segurando a foto, dormi no sofá, para uma noite sem sonhos. _Eu transei com Scorpius_. Não foi estranho, não foi por compromisso, apenas...

_Mais colorido e confuso do que pintura abstrata agora_, pensei antes de adormecer. Mas ainda com dúvidas de que isso poderia voltar a acontecer. Eu conhecia Scorpius Malfoy _bem demais _para não me iludir com expectativas. Eu não tinha mais dezessete anos e sabia que os meninos não ligavam no dia seguinte.

* * *

**Música na NC é Secret - Maroon 5. Eu estava ouvindo ela e escrevendo. :)**

**Talvez você esteja se perguntando: "noooossa, mas eles já transaram?" Pois é, agora que a coisa vai começar MESMO, porque a tensão já estava esparramando e eles não se aguentaram. Ainda haverá descobertas de que não é apenas tensão sexual como a Rose pode estar julgando ser, e as confissões, e as confusões, porque eles vão esconder isso de todo mundo enquanto tentam NÃO REPETIR o ato HAUAHAUHA. Ou será que eles vão deixar os princípios de amizade um pouco de fora agora? Isso fica para os próximos capítulos.**

**De qualquer forma, tomara quem tenham gostado e que comentem o que acharam! Um beijo a todos, muito obrigada e até o próximo!**


	7. Nostalgia e revelações

7

Fomos a um restaurante bem carinho para comemorar o noivado de Alice e de James, na semana seguinte. Eles estavam tão animados com essa nova fase da vida deles que James até decidiu: "É tudo por minha conta, pessoal." O que foi um erro tremendo dizer isso, porque só comigo e com Albus na mesa, gastaríamos o que James ganhava como policial por um mês inteiro. E na mesa estavam mais a Lily, alguns outros amigos de James, Albus, Kate, a secretária do consultório da Alice, e Scorpius ao meu lado.

Quando o garçom deixou a conta para James, ele ficou tão suado que teve um surto:

– Lily, se você seduzir o cara eu e Alice podemos até sair dessa sem falir.

– Amor, não vai ser necessário – Alice disse depressa. Ajeitou os cabelos e a saia e segurou o braço dele. – Eu tenho uma carta na manga, venha comigo.

Depressa, ele a acompanhou até o caixa do restaurante.

Nós todos observamos para ver se dessa vez a jogada da Alice ia dar certo. Ela estava balançando a mão da aliança bem na fuça do rapaz do caixa, jogando seu charme para cima dele, e James a segurava pela cintura para demonstrar a força daquela união e de como os dois eram igualmente caras de paus, exceto que Alice só aprendeu as artimanhas da manipulação depois que passou a conviver _demais _com James.

– O que eles estão fazendo? – perguntou Scorpius franzindo a testa.

– Alice acha que pode manipular as pessoas com a felicidade de que vai se casar – respondi tomando um gole da minha bebida.

– Ela pode _comprar _pessoas com aquele anel – exclamou Albus.

– Ela só tira o anel se o dedo for junto – observou Scorpius e a gente ficou rindo deles até eles voltarem para a mesa, com as expressões mais desoladas do mundo.

Não tinha dado certo.

– Bem, as pessoas são muito _invejosas_– disse Alice cruzando os braços e James completou com certa vergonha:

– Foi mal, galera, mas... nós estamos tentando economizar para pagarmos a festa do casamento. Decidimos que não queremos total ajuda de nossos pais para isso. Então, basicamente, o que eu falei sobre pagar a conta... bem, acho que cada um vai ter que fazer um esforço para rachar e... fica pra próxima, eu prometo isso. Rose e Albus não estão convidados.

– Ei! – reclamamos juntos, rindo, mas no final todo mundo pegou seus respectivos cartões.

Na espera da fila para pagarmos, Scorpius cutucou meu ombro.

– Eu pago com o meu.

– Quê? Não precisa, Scorpius, eu-

– Ainda estou devendo pela pizza da semana passada – ele disse casualmente. Kate e Albus saíram da nossa frente, mas antes que eu pudesse sequer tirar a minha carteira da bolsa, Scorpius já estava pagando o meu jantar e o dele.

Lily me tirou dos meus devaneios enquanto saíamos do restaurante:

– Ei, você vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã?

– Não sei, por quê? – antes que ela respondesse, eu a cortei: – Desisti de tatuagens, Lils.

– Não é nada disso... tem esse cara na faculdade – ela gesticulou com as mãos – e nós estamos ficando há um tempo. – Ela soava como se três dias fossem três meses. – E ele me convidou para sair.

– Sair, tipo um encontro?

– É – ela respondeu. – E, acredite, ainda não houve sexo.

– Uau, e você está aguentando?

– Está me chamando de vadia, Rose Weasley?

– Às vezes você é bem isso, Lily – eu disse com sinceridade enquanto ela gargalhava com o rótulo. – Quantos caras você pega por semana? Se Scorpius fosse mulher, ele seria você.

– Isso definitivamente não é um elogio, é? Rose, a questão é que eu _gosto_do Adam. Bem, e ele tem esse primo mais velho...

– Aaaah vai sobrar pra mim! Pode esquecer, Lily, eu não estou...

– Qual é o problema de você conhecer outro cara, Rose? Além disso, quando estou em um encontro de verdade com alguém... não temos muito assunto e...

– Ok, espera aí, você está dizendo que quando você gosta de um cara você de repente fica muito tímida com ele?

– Quando não estamos transando, sim – ela disse toda sincera. E agarrou meu braço. – Por favor, Rose. Preciso da sua habilidade em não deixar a mesa silenciosa.

– _Favor,_ é?

Ela tomou isso como um sim e começou a contar empolgada, enquanto andávamos pela rua:

– O nome do primo dele é Julian. Moreno, gostoso, sim eu já vi foto, e ele tem olhos verdes, acho. Segundo o Facebook ele já viajou para vários países, estudou em Oxford, como você! Não foi casado, Adam diz que ele é um careta e não bebe porque gosta de manter a forma do corpo, o que eu espero você agradecer a isso quando tirar a roupa dele, e o mais importante de tudo... – ela elevou a voz para frisar a importância.

– Ele não tem filhos?

– Ele não tem filhos! E então, o que me diz?

Eu gaguejei uma resposta. Scorpius estava andando com as mãos no bolso do casaco, bem a nossa frente, fingindo não escutar nada. Morri de vontade de contar a Lily o que aconteceu entre a gente naquela noite, mas... prometemos não falar nada com ninguém porque... ainda era difícil compreender o que havia acontecido. Foi muito rápido, louco.

– Posso confirmar que vamos sair com eles? – ela pegou o celular para mandar mensagem. Eu estava para negar quando Lily começou a dizer toda séria: – Olha, me desculpe o modo como agi naquela noite com Trevor. Pareci uma garotinha de colegial e entendo se não quiser sair comigo. Eu parei de vê-lo e também não fiz nenhuma tatuagem com ele. Adam é um cara decente e eu não quero estragar as coisas. Fazia já um tempo que eu estava esperando que ele terminasse com... ele tinha uma namorada antes. E eu não roubo caras de namoradas. Não chego a esse ponto, sabe? Então – ela me fez parar de andar e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos, segurando meus braços: – eu prometo que você irá gostar do Julian também. Você acha que não me importo com a sua felicidade ou não conheço o seu gosto?

– Quando você diz felicidade você quer dizer a minha vida sexual – eu disse meio incomodada, porque se ela quisesse saber de tudo o que rolava na minha vida sexual não iria ser uma conversa longa. Talvez alguns berros histéricos. Espiei Scorpius com o canto dos olhos; ele ainda estava a nossa frente e não deu nenhum palpite.

– É a mesma coisa, ruiva. – Olhou para mim esperando minha resposta.

Eu me lembrei que Scorpius e eu apenas transamos uma vez e isso não significava que fosse voltar a acontecer, significava? Quero dizer, ele não falou sobre isso durante a semana que se passou desde aquela noite – exceto quando pagou o nosso jantar ali no restaurante, mas ele falou da _pizza_. Decidimos por nós mesmos mantermos aquilo em segredo. E também tinha o problema de não conseguirmos ficar exatamente _sozinhos_ por tempo o suficiente para o assunto sair das nossas vozes ou para sequer aplicarmos uma segunda vez o assunto. Ou Alice estava comigo, ou James estava junto. Ou até mesmo Albus aparecia do nada para me contar alguma coisa. Scorpius ainda trabalhava o dia inteiro nas semanas, então nosso tempo juntos era limitado até os finais de semana. E agora estava Lily, me jogando pra cima de todos os caras gostosos que ela considerava que eu ia conquistar.

Dei um suspiro, poderia me arrepender, mas então eu disse a Lily porque notei que ela queria me ajudar também:

– Um encontro não mata ninguém. Ok, ok, ok. Mas não me faça nenhuma pressão. Brian e eu tínhamos traços bastante parecidos também mas...

– E vocês namoraram durante três anos! Pode não se lembrar da época, mas todo mundo via o quanto você o amava.

– É que agora... não estou procurando isso.

– Procurando o quê?

– Um, hã, namorado. E está na cara que você quer me arrastar para esse Julian.

– Mas você irá conhecê-lo, pelo menos, certo? – não entendi porque ela fazia tanta questão disso, mas abanei a cabeça.

– Sim, sim, tudo bem.

Ela me abraçou animada, agradecendo um trilhão de vezes antes de mandar a mensagem para esse tal de Adam confirmando compromisso nesse sábado. Lily realmente parecia otimista para isso.

Alice nos convidou para terminarmos a noite em sua casa, mas alguns tiveram que ir embora para outros compromissos, então só ficou eu, Lily, Albus, Kate e Scorpius por lá, para uma sessão de filmes de terror que James havia alugado. Ele gostava de filmes de terror porque Alice se agarrava a ele e berrava de medo e nós gostávamos de rir e ver as reações dela, que eram engraçadas.

Lembrava que a primeira vez que eles ficaram aconteceu em uma noite parecida como essa, há quatro anos, quando Alice e eu morávamos juntas. Ela e James estavam, por um acaso, sentados no colchão porque no sofá não cabia todo mundo para assistir ao filme – e ainda havia o Brian comigo na época. E como estava escuro, ninguém parecia prestar atenção neles. Mas Albus tinha me cutucado e cochichado:

"Não sei o que é mais terrível... o cara martelando o próprio crânio ou a Alice e o James se agarrando aqui no colchão. Eca."

Eu havia ligado a luz e gritado: "FINALMENTE SEUS OTÁRIOS!" e começamos a tacar as almofadas neles, mas, cara, nada parecia fazê-los parar de se beijarem uma vez que começaram.

Aquela lembrança me deixava feliz. Não que eu fosse infeliz agora, mas... pensar em como o tempo havia passado e as pessoas mudado desde então... me deixava preocupada porque às vezes sentia que deixei muitas coisas passarem despercebidas. Albus estivera com sua antiga namorada na época, e Scorpius com uma das amigas da antiga namorada de Albus; Brian ainda dizia que me amava e minha mãe ainda acreditava que ele era _o_cara para mim. Mas... as coisas mudaram.

O colchão sobrou para mim e para Scorpius dessa vez, e agora estávamos na casa de James e Alice, que iam se casar até o fim do mês. Scorpius estava deitado ao meu lado, com a perna encostando-se a minha com uma intenção tão inocente que eu não prestava muita atenção ao filme. Uma ou outra vez xingávamos os personagens idiotas enquanto Alice dava uns berrinhos ali em cima do sofá, com James a abraçando. Mas fiquei o tempo todo pensando se, naquele escuro, Albus notaria e cochicharia para o James ou Lily ou sua namorada: "Não sei o que é mais perturbador... a criança estrangulando o velhinho ou a Rose e o Scorpius se agarrando ali no colchão. Eca."

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior pensando em como seria beijá-lo naquele momento. Talvez todos tivessem um ataque de histeria e perguntassem: "vocês são loucos? Que merda estão fazendo? Podem parar de babar no colchão da Alice!"

Mas de repente Kate começou a reclamar de que havia comido algo estragado no restaurante e que não conseguiria assistir ao filme mais, pois estava muito sangrento. Albus não queria ir embora e ela ficou zangada porque ele não estava se importando mais com ela.

– É só um filme idiota, nem é sangue de verdade! – ele exclamou estupefato. – Não sei por que isso te incomodaria!

– Droga, Albus, então por que você ainda iria ficar assistindo a essa porcaria? Eu _preciso_ir embora, não to me sentindo bem!

Talvez os dois estivessem em uma fase caótica, porque Albus foi super não-Albus e grosso ao dizer:

– Você pode ir ao banheiro aqui.

– Não é assim que se fala com uma dama, Albus! – disse James com certa rigidez de irmão mais velho, parando de rodar o filme. E ele acendeu a luz. – Mas pode usar o banheiro, se quiser, Kate. Não tenha vergonha. Nós colocamos azulejos novos e...

– Beleza, o que está acontecendo com os dois? – eu perguntei.

Kate estava nervosa pegando sua bolsa. Olhou para Albus, irritada.

– Quer saber? Se não quiser me levar para casa, ótimo. Eu vou sozinha, pego um táxi. Tchau, gente. – E se afastou dos braços de Albus, muito zangada.

Todo mundo olhou para meu primo, em desaprovação, quando Kate saiu batendo a porta. Ele tentou argumentar:

– Vocês sabem que ela reclama de qualquer... ela é... eu não... Ok! Eu vou lá falar com ela! Não precisam se preocupar em me esperar... – Ele colocou os sapatos e passou por cima de mim e de Scorpius para sair da sala.

Quando saiu, Alice soou preocupada:

– Não estou gostando disso.

– É, o filme é uma merda – disse Scorpius.

– Não, não _disso_. Poxa, até Albus e Kate estão brigando. E eles eram tão pacíficos. Não vou aguentar mais uma separação no nosso grupo! Já bastou Brian não estar mais com a gente...

– Alice, Brian ainda está vivo se quiser falar com ele – eu expliquei.

– Ah eu sei, mas...

– E ninguém está reclamando da falta dele aqui, está? – Scorpius deu uma risada cruel que me fez olhar para ele.

– Olha, não vamos nos preocupar com Albus ou a Katie – disse Lily deitada no outro sofá só para ela. – Meu irmão é tapado e insensível, eu sei, mas... eu quero ver o final do filme. – E jogou a almofada na cara de James para ele se dar conta de que tinha pausado o filme. – O cara matou ele, certeza.

– Não, foi o velhinho da cadeira.

E ela e o irmão começaram a discutir tanto sobre quem matou a criança que ele não desligou a luz.

O celular de Scorpius tocou. Viu que era o pai, fez menção de desligar, mas deu um suspiro forte e se levantou do colchão para atender na cozinha.

– Eu vou ao banheiro – falei depressa.

– Aah vocês estão perdendo o final do filme! – reclamou Lily.

– A gente não se importa com quem matou a criança – eu disse girando os olhos e fui ao banheiro.

A casa da Alice e do James era grande, embora não tivesse dois andares. Eu _realmente_queria ir ao banheiro, então passei pelo corredor afastado da sala e encontrei. Quando saí, ao abrir a porta eu me deparei com Scorpius, que também queria ir ao banheiro.

Finalmente nos encontramos sozinhos e longe dos nossos amigos, mas o que eu falei foi:

– Acabou o papel higiênico.

Patético, eu sei.

– Só avisando, caso você...

– Eu só vou lavar a mão – ele disse, rindo. – Então você arrumou um encontro amanhã. Se o cara estudou em Oxford vocês vão ter muitos assuntos.

Eu estava com meus dedos enterrados nos bolsos traseiros de minha calça jeans, olhando para ele.

– Escute, o que quer que tenha rolado naquela noite... – ele começou depois que lavou as mãos e percebeu o nosso silêncio.

– Aconteceu só naquela noite – eu disse rapidamente antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa que me fizesse sentir ruim. – Quero dizer, uma hora isso ia acontecer, quero dizer, estamos solteiros na mesma época e somos adultos e podemos lidar com essa situação de forma muito madura, certo?

– É, claro, eu ia dizer a _mesma_ coisa.

– Obrigada por pagar o jantar hoje.

– Eu estava te devendo.

– A pizza foi um _pouquinho _mais barata – exagerei. – Não precisava.

– E também porque você não teve o jantar que eu falei que você teria na mansão. Achei que seria justo.

E então ele passou por mim no corredor, depois de dizer "bom encontro, amanhã, com o cara de Oxford" e voltou para a sala terminar de ver o filme. _Será que ele queria que eu negasse? _Eu não o entendia. Afastei de minha mente a lembrança de quando ele disse que me achava incrivelmente sensual com a testa franzida, para poder assistir ao filme sem que Alice me perguntasse "Que sorriso bobo é esse?"

* * *

No dia seguinte, antes de Lily e eu sairmos com Adam e Julian, eu perguntei a ela enquanto fazíamos maquiagem em frente ao espelho do meu banheiro:

– Quando um cara está na cama com você... e ele fala que você é sensual, mas nunca deu a entender que acha você sensual. É só por que...

– Obviamente só porque estou dando para ele. E obviamente porque eu devo ser sensual quando estou dando para ele. Por que a pergunta? Rose, transou com um cara depois do Eric e _ainda _não me contou?

– Não! – eu menti. E não me senti tão ruim por mentir sobre isso. – Eu só estava me lembrando de Brian.

– Urgh – ela nunca gostou do Brian e nunca escondeu isso de mim. Ajeitou a franja lisa. – Esqueça o Brian. Julian vai falar para você que você é sensual, ainda com roupa. O que acha?

– Acho que ainda não confio em você.

– Não, o que acha da _maquiagem_? Borrei?

– Não, está ótima.

– E Julian não é só bonito, Rose. Você _vai _gostar dele.

– E você? Não falou nenhuma vez do Adam. Isso só significa uma coisa. Ou ele não é tão delicioso como todos os caras que você fica são. Ou você está...

– Não diga! Dá azar.

– Lily, você já se apaixonou definitivamente por alguém? Você nunca me contou. Está sempre falando de como os seus caras são na cama, mas... nunca me falou o que _sente _por eles.

– Não vou mentir dizendo que nunca me apaixonei.

– O ex-presidiário não conta. Você só se sente excitada demais com a ideia de ter um sexo selvagem com um cara que já fez coisa errada. – _Ou assassinou alguém, nunca se sabe._

– Não me apaixonei pelo ex-presidiário – ela deixou claro, olhando-se no espelho por um momento sem mexer na maquiagem. O olhar dela ficou diferente e vazio: – Não vou contar quem foi.

Sua expressão me deixou mais curisoa.

– Nem uma dica?

– Só de que ele sumiu de repente e não voltou mais.

– Nem um nome? Eu o conheço?

– Não enche o saco, Rose.

– Eu menti sobre não ter transado com ninguém depois do Eric.

Ela abriu a boca em exclamação. Eu sorri de lado, chantageando:

– Só vou contar quem foi se me disser o nome do cara que quebrou o seu coração.

Isso pareceu ter atingido a barriga dela e exclamou:

– Não vamos falar nomes! Só conte os detalhes!

– Conte você primeiro. Onde o conheceu?

– Não lembro. Onde vocês transaram?

– No sofá. Qual a cor do cabelo dele?

– Castanho, mas é difícil distinguir. Qual a cor do cabelo _dele_?

– Igual o da Alice. Mais claro. – Fiquei com medo de que Lily não conhecesse muitos caras loiros, além do próprio Scorpius. – Eu o conheço?

– Conhece. Eu o conheço?

– Conhece.

Nos encaramos. Obviamente ela estava tentando descobrir quem era.

Fez uma careta ao deduzir na lata:

– Você não transou com Scorpius não né? Porque, sinceramente, você não bebe tanto a esse ponto, bebe? Até eu conheço meus limites e não me atreveria.

– _Não _– eu poderia ter falado que sim, mas depois da reprovação dela, achei melhor continuar mentindo. – Está brincando, isso seria estranho. Não tem nada a ver com ele.

– Não vai mesmo me falar quem é?

– Não vai mesmo me falar _quem_ é?

Lily contornou a situação:

– Eu vou falar. – E acrescentou quando eu já estava explodindo de curiosidade: – Se você for para cama com o Julian essa noite.

– Lily!

– Só você acha que pode me chantagear, ruiva? – ela sorriu abrindo a minha blusa para o meu decote ficar a mostra e então saiu do banheiro. Às vezes eu achava que Lily se preocupava mais com a minha vida amorosa do que com a dela.

* * *

Quando nos encontramos com os rapazes no Três Vassouras e vi quem realmente era o Julian, eu quase soquei Lily.

– Sua _desgraçada_!

Ela estava sorrindo como se tivesse me arrastado para uma surpresa de aniversário. Agarrou meu braço e fez questão que eu me aproximasse de Adam e o Julian na mesa em que eles estavam.

Adam era moreno e magro, diferente do que Lily gostava. Mas Julian era alto, os cabelos curtos e pretos. Usava um casaco e uma blusa tão simples que me senti desnecessária por ter aceitado que Lily nos arrumasse tanto para isso.

Quando vi Julian Finnigan em boa forma, eu entendi porque Lily fez tanta questão de me arrastar literalmente para aquele encontro.

– Então é verdade que ela ainda existe – comentou Julian antes de me abraçar com os dois braços e me dar um beijo no rosto.

– Ok – eu o empurrei. – Ok! Eu não estava esperando _isso_.

– Isso o quê? – ele perguntou sem se ofender. – Ah, claro, você ainda se lembra de mim quando eu usava o aparelho, andava arcado, não sabia me vestir direito e com alguns quilos a mais, não é?

Não acreditei que Lily me arrumou um encontro com um Julian que eu já conhecia.

– E me diz _quando_ você parou de cuspir no seu cabelo? – não me contive e passei a mão neles, admirada. Agora eram sedosos. Julian riu. Nós nos abraçamos mais uma vez. Não nos víamos há anos.

– Não acredito que estudou em Oxford – eu falei, sentando-me ao seu lado.

– Eu estudei. Nunca me viu por lá, não é?

– E nem se tivesse visto. Eu não reconheceria. Você está ótimo!

– Valeu – ele olhou para si mesmo com um sorriso. E depois me analisou dos pés a cabeça. – E, uau, você... continua a mesma Rose Weasley da oitava série.

– Isso não pode ser um elogio – eu disse cruzando as pernas e passando a mão nos cabelos para mostrar que eu _tinha _mudado.

– Acredite, naquele ano, não tinha garota mais bonita que você para mim.

Eu me virei para Lily e falei entre os dentes:

– _Você me paga_.

– De nada, querida – ela deu um tapinha na minha coxa antes de se virar para Adam, enquanto fazíamos o pedido para jantarmos.

Julian Finnigan foi o responsável por me dar o meu primeiríssimo beijo de verdade. Não um selinho, mas um beijo mesmo. Aconteceu nas férias de verão na casa da minha avó e ele era o melhor amigo de Albus e havia sido convidado. Foi na piscina e ainda me lembrava de como tinha sido estranho, molhado e muito desajeitado. Ele também nunca tinha beijado outra garota, o que só significou uma coisa: tinha sido um desastre. Eu me lembrava de ter ficado com os olhos abertos quase o tempo todo. Pelo menos tinha sido um desastre para mim, mas não consegui dizer a ele, principalmente depois dele ter soltado que havia sido incrível. Nós não chegamos a namorar, mas ele me pediu várias vezes em namoro, até que tive de dizer que eu o considerava um... sim, _cruel_... um bom amigo apenas e que não pensava nele assim, a ponto de chegarmos a namorar.

Dez anos depois ele estava ali comigo e ficamos nos relembrando daquela época, contando as novidades desde então. Era difícil acreditar que o gordinho estava de volta e não era mais gordinho, nem desajeitado, nem com os cabelos oleosos e nem com o aparelho nos dentes. Agora ele até tinha uma barba charmosa, demonstrando o quanto ele havia amadurecido física e intelectualmente.

Definitivamente não houve silêncio em nossa mesa. Julian era treinador de _soccer _da categoria mirim de uma escola em Oxford e ele estava apenas passando por Londres porque o time ia jogar no estádio. Lily disse que quando soube que Julian estava na cidade, não demorou a armar o encontro. E então eu descobri que Adam não era primo de Julian, mas só um amigo, e que Lily me enganou só para eu reencontrar o cara que tirou a minha BV há dez anos.

Eu a levei até o balcão para falarmos a sós, quando eu comecei a desconfiar:

– Você mentiu a mim! Fez aquela cara de cachorro molhado dizendo que você tinha sentimentos pelo Adam e que você era tímida. Você não é tímida porra nenhuma, Lils! E do jeito que vocês dois estavam se agarrando na minha frente, eu posso sentir o cheiro de sexo exalando de vocês. E o nome dele não é Adam, Lily, o nome dele é Alan.

– Alan? – Ela engasgou com a bebida quando foi dar risada da sua estupidez. _Caramba,_ nunca tinha sentido pena da minha prima como nesse momento... _quem _a transformou assim? Lily não era dessa forma. – Rose, se eu não dissesse isso você ia negar sair com a gente. Julian _ficou _animado quando eu falei de você para ele.

– Onde o reencontrou?

– Estava fazendo a cobertura para o torneio de futebol que está havendo. – Lily queria se formar em jornalismo e ser âncora de televisão. – Coincidentemente Adam estava junto.

– Céus, Lily, você não _muda_!

– Você está se divertindo com Julian! Ou o cara com o cabelo da cor da Alice só que mais claro ainda está nos seus pensamentos? Uau, se sim, eu _quero _saber quem é ele.

Lily se levantou do banco, sorrindo, largou o copo em cima do balcão e se afastou de mim, deixando a conversa pairar no ar. Eu fiquei olhando para suas costas enquanto voltava para a mesa com os rapazes. Suspirei. Lily era _impossível_. Tentei me lembrar de todos os caras de cabelos castanhos que foram embora de sua vida e que eu conheci. Não consegui formar uma imagem concreta do rapaz por quem ela se apaixonou, mas sabia que Lily tinha um segredo. E um dos bons, porque ela o protegia com unhas e dentes, sendo vaca.

Na verdade, nós duas tínhamos um segredo. E, talvez, eu ainda estivesse pensando nesse segredo.

No final do encontro, Alan/Adam e Lily foram embora para um motel provavelmente, deixando-me as sós com Julian. Conversamos mais um pouco até ele perguntar:

– Quer carona para voltar para casa?

– Pode ser – eu sorri e então fomos.

Quando ele parou em frente ao prédio, nós estávamos rindo de uma lembrança da sexta série. Eu fui tirar o cinto, mas estava emperrado. Julian se inclinou para ajudar e sua cabeça ficou a poucos centímetros da minha. Eu ainda estava me esforçando para arrancar o cinto dali, mas, como eu estava muito perto, Julian segurou meu rosto e me beijou sem sequer fazer menção de sua vontade de fazer isso.

Enquanto ele me beijava, ele desistiu de ajudar a tirar o cinto. Mas eu ainda persisti. Como na primeira vez do nosso beijo, há dez anos, eu estava de olhos abertos e distraída. O maldito do cinto finalmente saiu, mas fiz tanto força para arrancá-lo que quando o cinto escapou, minha mão pulou no rosto de Julian, batendo no queixo dele, interrompendo bruscamente o beijo e me deixando com tanta vergonha que eu não consegui dizer nada a não ser exclamar:

– Desculpe! Desculpe, o _cinto _estava emperrado. Sinto muito, eu não queria-

– Ai, ai, tudo bem – ele roçou a mão no queixo. – Já levei muitas pancadas aqui, só que não ainda de uma mulher.

– Olha, eu... – tirei a franja do meu rosto. _Que mico_. Dei uma risada nervosa. – É que eu não esperava que você fosse me beijar nesse momento.

Me senti uma menininha em seu primeiro encontro. Totalmente inexperiente ao voltar para casa no carro de um rapaz.

– Está tudo bem. Só fiquei curioso para ver se ainda era o mesmo e me pareceu uma boa chance. Até você ter me acertado. Ai, essa doeu, Rose. – Mas ele sorria como se não tivesse ligado muito para isso.

Eu não consegui dizer nada. Queria sair do carro e estava com a expressão aflita e com vontade de rir, mas eu não achava conveniente _rir_ enquanto ele queria me beijar.

– Você não tinha gostado, não é? Do nosso primeiro beijo lá na casa da sua avó?

– Eu achei que nunca mais ia querer beijar na minha vida. Sem... sem ofensas! Eu tenho certeza que você está beijando muito bem agora, só...

Ele me interrompeu de novo para mostrar que eu tinha razão. Os lábios dele pousaram nos meus. Ele _sabia _beijar. A mão direita dele ficou no meu rosto e depois afundou nos meus cabelos. Ele tinha um gosto _antigo_, como se eu estivesse revivendo os meus quinze anos. E um cheiro de canela que me agradou por um momento.

Senti o que apenas pode se sentir quando encontramos uma _paquera _antiga. Era só um beijo de curiosidade e nostalgia. Aquela época havia sido boa; eu tinha saudades. Mas não queria voltar ao tempo dessa forma.

Julian tocava sua língua na minha e liderava o beijo, mas quando tive a impressão de que ele queria aprofundar, tocando a minha coxa, o meu celular tocou. Eu me desvencilhei para atender sem verificar o número:

– Alô?

– _Então, eu prometi que ia te ligar._

Meu coração deu um salto e eu não achava que era por ter sido beijado há dois minutos. Por isso fui super grossa:

– Que merda, Scorpius? Por que está me ligando _agora_?

Ele teve a porra da semana inteira para isso.

– _Você não está aproveitando esse beijo, consigo ver isso há meio quilômetro de distância._

– Cala a boca. Está me perseguindo? – eu olhei ao redor das ruas escuras, procurando por algum sinal de Scorpius, mas não encontrei.

– _Estou só verificando se ele é confiável. A última vez que você saiu com a Lily isso terminou em pizza_.

– Você está se lembrando muito de pizza ultimamente – eu falei com certa provocação. Julian ainda estava ao meu lado, esperando que eu desligasse, os dedos incontroláveis batendo no guidão. Eu pigarreei. – Vai cuidar da sua vida, Scorpius.

– _Já fui. Estava na farmácia, comprando, você sabe, camisinhas._

– Faça bom uso delas então – eu disse nervosa. Mas antes de desligar em sua cara, eu perguntei com uma animação exagerada: – Ei, você se lembra de Julian Finnigan?

– _Esse é o Julian que a Lily estava falando? Então você o conhece. Ainda bem, é menos constrangedor bater em pessoas que a gente conhece._

Onde ele estava que conseguia enxergar tudo?

– _E você vai querer jogar Twister com ele?_

Scorpius disse "jogar Twister" querendo dizer "dar para ele".

– Isso não te interessa!

Eu desliguei o celular e olhei para Julian.

– Desculpe, era só...

– Você ainda fala com Scorpius Malfoy? – ele perguntou.

– Sim, por quê?

– Não, nada. Só... é que... eu nunca entendi porque você e Albus andavam com ele. A família dele...

– Eu não posso deixar que você o critique por causa da família dele, desculpe – falei educadamente, formalmente. Ficou um silêncio tenso entre a gente agora, por causa da minha rispidez. Lembrava de Scorpius me defendendo contra seu pai, mesmo que parecesse só para irritá-lo, mas achei justo não desejar ouvir as críticas.

– Certo. Vocês sempre se deram bem, eu não queria... Acho que não vai rolar mais um beijo, não é? – ele se rendeu, talvez porque viu minha expressão ou de repente eu o intimidei.

– Eu, eu gostei muito de conversar com você, sério mesmo. Foi bom revê-lo.

– Será que vamos nos rever de novo?

– Nunca se sabe. Obrigada pela carona, Julian. – Eu me inclinei para lhe dar um beijo no rosto e sorri educadamente antes de abrir a porta para sair pela calçada. O prédio estava a alguns metros e durante minha caminhada até a entrada, Scorpius de repente apareceu.

Em cima de uma moto novinha em folha. Ele mal havia tirado o gesso de seu braço e voltara a andar de moto. Eu quis lhe dar uma bronca, mas ele era teimoso demais e já desisti antes de tentar. Ele estacionou bem perto da entrada do prédio, assustando-me com o barulho do motor que ele fez de propósito.

– Você não foi jogar twister – ele comentou tirando o capacete. Estava segurando um segundo e ofereceu para mim, sorrindo.

– Pode esquecer. Já é meia-noite.

– Só uma volta, Rose.

– Você não tem nenhum compromisso?

– Tenho – ele disse pacientemente, e deu um espaço na traseira da moto, indicando o lugar para eu sentar. – Dar uma volta por Londres com a minha amiga.

_Minha amiga_. Houve um pouco de exagero no modo como ele frisou essas duas palavras. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior.

– Não, eu tenho que terminar de escrever minha coluna para a revista.

– Hoje é sábado. Você deveria estar transando e não escrevendo.

– Eu tenho prioridades melhores agora.

Ele apertou os olhos, mas não me impediu de entrar no prédio. Só falou, o que em si _me impediu _de entrar no prédio ou dar as costas para ele:

– Está me evitando?

Eu estava?

– Rose, o que eu fiz? É por que falei que ia te ligar? E só fiz isso agora?

– Você estava me espiando – eu disse incomodada. – O que diabos foi isso?

– Eu não estava espiando. Eu estava...

– Eu sei cuidar de mim mesma – falei. Não entendi porque eu estava agindo hostilmente, mas achei melhor deixar isso claro. – Obrigada pela preocupação.

– A Rose que eu conheço não me agradece – ele franziu a testa. – Olha, se foi estranho o suficiente para você é só dizer ou então...

– Então o quê?

– Então pare de me provocar.

– Não entendo merdas do que você fala, Scorpius.

Ele ficou irritado.

– Você só aceitou sair com esse cara para me provocar.

– Eu saí porque Lily me pediu um favor.

– Você podia bem falar "não", certo?

– Desde quando somos exclusivos?! Não falamos nada disso!

– Bem, tivemos uma pequena interrupção.

Agora ele estava culpando a coitada da Alice, que nem sabia o que tinha acontecido. Eu retruquei:

– Se realmente quisesse ter entrado no assunto, tivesse me ligado em algum momento dessa semana, ou esperado até minha melhor amiga desligar o telefone. E não até _outro _cara enfiar a língua na minha boca!

– Eu não sabia que você queria que eu esperasse. Devia ter falado...

– E desde _quando _você fica depois que _transa _com alguém? Eu estava fazendo com que eu não precisasse ouvir você dizendo o que diz para todas!

– Que merda, Rose! – ele guardou o capacete do passageiro, zangado. – Que _merda_. Foi um erro o que fizemos. Não devia ter deixado nenhum beijo aconteceu, eu te fiz prometer.

– Você está me culpando?!

– Estou. O que aconteceu naquela noite só não tinha acontecido antes porque você era esperta.

Ligou a moto, enquanto eu o encarava totalmente estupefata, e foi embora.

Entrei no prédio decidindo que eu odiava Maroon 5 e merda da música estava tocando naquele momento no elevador. Bati a porta do meu apartamento e quando eu vi o sofá, eu fiquei tão demasiadamente irritada que corri para o meu quarto, aflita e zangada, precisando confessar para alguém o que aconteceu naquela noite.

Ela saberia o que me dizer. Afinal, ela entendia o pensamento humano.

– Alice? – eu estava com o telefone na orelha. – Alice, atende. Atende.

James atendeu.

– Olá, priminha-Rose.

– James – eu odiei ouvir a voz dele também. Parte da minha decisão por não contar para ninguém sobre mim e Scorpius era porque eu não imaginaria o que James faria com ele. – James, fofo. Oi.

– Por que está ligando agora? Alice disse que você estava em um encontro.

– É, não rolou muita coisa.

– Uma pena.

Eu apertei os olhos.

– James, sua noiva está aí?

– Ela está aqui ao meu lado, dormindo como um anjo. Quer mesmo que eu a acorde?

– Dormindo a essa hora no sábado? Vocês estão virando um casal muito entediante.

– Ah, entediante! – James riu. – Você não viu o que rolou mais cedo. Alice simplesmente-

– Ehhh eu não preciso saber – falei depressa. – Eu ligo amanhã. Obrigada.

– A Rose que eu conheço não agradece.

– Ah, merda, por que vocês me conhecem? – deixei escapar, mas depois desliguei.

Comecei a fazer um bolo para me descontrair.

_Merda_. Eu não discutia nada com Scorpius desde o dia em que fomos ao supermercado juntos. Era isso o que eu temia. Essa discussão, essa preocupação, essa mágoa. O jeito que ele disse que sou estúpida. Certo, ele falou "era esperta", o que quer dizer que foi estupidez o que fizemos, o que deixei que fizéssemos.

Certo. Como se fosse capaz culpar somente um lado da situação, sendo que, para haver sexo, pelo menos o consentido – eu acredito que havia muito mais do que consentimento naquele –, é necessário duas ou mais pessoas envolvidas. Não há culpados.

Os dois são.

_Não, não se arrependa, Rose._

Fiquei fazendo esse mantra de não me arrepender até, pelo menos, conseguir dormir.

Lily me acordou de manhã me ligando e perguntando sobre minha noite com Julian.

– Eu devo ter fraturado o queixo dele – falei com sono. – Não foi nada grave.

– Mas você transou com ele, certo?

– Lily, não faça mais joguinhos comigo – eu murmurei com raiva, a cabeça descansando no travesseiro, o que deixava a minha voz mole e abafada: – Não quer me contar por quem você foi apaixonada, foda-se. Eu também não quero que me arrume mais nenhum cara, nem me apareça com um amor distante, ok?

– Nossa, que acidez é essa?

– Eu estou nervosa. Odeio que me liguem de manhã.

– Desculpe. Bem, me liga mais tarde, se quiser conversar. Tchau, Rose, o que quer que você tenha e não quer me contar, tome algo contra a TPM.

Eu me arrependi de ter sido grossa no momento que Lily desligou, mas não era hora de ficar me aninhando e com pena de mim mesma. Eu agi de forma bastante madura, de modo que me levantei da cama, arrumei-me da melhor forma possível. Ajeitei meus cabelos. Tomei banho. E fiz o meu mantra.

_Não vou me arrepender. Scorpius pode ficar arrependido, mas eu não me arrependo._

Dei um suspiro antes de entrar no Três Vassouras. Eu estava mentalmente preparada para discutir com Scorpius se fosse preciso, eu não _ia _ignorá-lo. Nossa amizade era forte demais para se atrapalhar por um caso de uma noite, ele também era maduro o suficiente para saber disso e não se abalar.

Disposta a falarmos sobre esquecer e nunca mais repetirmos tal ato se isso impedisse que ficássemos zangados um com o outro, eu fui ao seu encontro na mesa onde Alice e James estavam. Eu não podia me dar ao luxo, obviamente, de aparentar estar zangada ou chateada com o fato de que Scorpius e eu discutimos.

Eu nem estava zangada pelo que ele falou. Eu estava zangada por termos discutido. Sim, a gente vivia discutindo, mas nunca foi por causa de sexo antes. Eu estava preocupada, e me sentei ao lado dele preocupada. E falei "oi, gente" preocupada, mas sorrindo.

Preocupada.

– Olá, Rose, finalmente você chegou – Alice disse. – Ontem você ligou, o James disse hoje de manhã. O que você queria falar comigo?

– Hã, nada, absolutamente nada. O que vocês pediram para comer?

Alice e James se entreolharam como se eu estivesse perguntando "para quando é o bebê?", porque eles fizeram aquelas trocas de olhares que só casais quase casados davam entre eles. Alice segurou a minha mão sobre a mesa. A expressão dela era feliz. Genuinamente feliz, porque ela exalava notícias.

Eu estava supondo que ela realmente estivesse grávida. Eu engoli em seco, esperando pelo baque estrondoso da novidade que teríamos um novo membro entre nossa família e na mesa. Eu olhei para eles ainda mais preocupada do que naturalmente eu já estava.

– Rose, nós... eu e James... temos um comunicado a fazer. Para vocês dois.

Ela apontou o dedo para o Scorpius, que ergueu a sobrancelha, distraído com qualquer coisa antes de Alice chamar sua atenção.

– Para mim?

– Para você, cara – James sorriu e apertou o ombro dele.

– E o que é? – eu perguntei. Scorpius e eu nos entreolhamos.

– Rose, amor – disse Alice sorridente. – Não seria possível viver tão feliz como eu estou vivendo sem a ajuda tremenda e o apoio que você deu para mim e para o James todos esses anos. Eu... eu não acho justo deixar isso passar batido e preciso agradecer.

– De nada, Alice. Você está me assustando.

– Não, não vou agradecer com palavras. Mas... uma noiva precisa de uma madrinha. Eu quero que você seja a do meu casamento.

Eu tampei minha boca, quando tive a impressão de que eu poderia chorar, e segurei a mão de Alice. Todos os anos e todas as noites de pijama que tivemos juntas e contamos sobre nossas vidas íntimas passaram correndo por meus olhos, como se fosse gotas de lágrimas exatamente para saírem dos meus olhos, naturalmente, emocionalmente, pateticamente quando eu pisquei.

– Desculpe, eu estou sensível ultimamente e... – eu abafei a minha cara com a mão para tentar parar. Eu senti uma elevação aguda na minha voz: – Sua madrinha?

– Eu imaginava uma reação, mas não que você chorasse! Nós sabemos disso desde que nos conhecemos!

– Alice, isso... isso significa muito. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada. Eu vou ser a melhor madrinha de todos os seus casamentos, eu te prometo!

– Espero que apenas esse seja o suficiente – admitiu James suavemente.

– Certo – Scorpius estava com os braços cruzados observando o momento lindo de amizade. – E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

– Você também vai ser o padrinho – disse James displicentemente. – Vai se certificar de que eu não fuja, de que eu não esqueça as alianças e de que eu não raspe meu cabelo por estar apavorando.

Eu vi que Scorpius se esforçou ao máximo para não demonstrar tanta felicidade. Ele não atreveria. Ao em vez disso, apenas perguntou:

– Você não tem cinquenta primos e irmãos que podem fazer esse trabalho?

– E estou escolhendo você, Scorpius.

– Isso soou gay – ele guinchou, mas os dois riram e tocaram as mãos. Gays. – Valeu, isso, hum, é de muita responsabilidade, então eu vou tentar me esforçar para não dar em cima de outras primas suas, James.

Ele apontou o dedo indicador, fingindo que estava bravo:

– Nem se atreva.

Scorpius voltou a se encostar a cadeira, olhando de relance para mim. Eu limpei minha garganta e falei que precisava tomar um pouco de suco. Scorpius entendeu essa minha retirada e, por sorte, não a ignorou, pois logo depois ele estava ao meu lado no balcão.

Fizemos silêncio.

E ele passou os dedos no cabelo e disse:

– Aquilo foi ridículo, ontem, o modo como eu agi e as coisas que eu disse. Não deveria ter feito ceninha, nem ter sido grosseiro, nem ter falado que você não era esperta, nem ter...

– Nós vamos ser padrinhos do casamento deles – eu disse baixinho, quase que docemente, ainda tentando raciocinar.

– Rose, você não ouviu, eu estava me desculpando...

– Eu ouvi, Scorpius – falei. – Você estava certo.

– Estava?

– Estava... se deixarmos aquilo ocorrer de novo, a mesma noite, os mesmos atos e depois uma discussão... eu não suportaria. Não podemos deixar isso acontecer. Principalmente agora que Alice e James contam com a gente e com a nossa harmonia e se alguma coisa ficar _errada _entre nós...

– Tem razão – ele disse rapidamente. – Sim, eu sei disso, Rose. Eu odiei ter brigado com você ontem, odiei. Mas eu não odiei o que fizemos.

Era exatamente o que eu sentia.

– Eu odeio o fato de que não odiei o que fizemos – eu comentei alguns segundos depois enterrando os dedos nos meus cabelos. Eu me senti bem falando sobre isso com ele. – Mas... mas não podemos repetir.

– Não. Não podemos. – Ele me observou ao seu lado e perguntou: – Um drinque? Em comemoração por sermos os melhores amigos do mundo de nossos amigos?

Eu não deixei de sorrir para ele, assentindo com a cabeça. Eric nos trouxe as bebidas e bebericamos ela por algum tempo, enquanto Scorpius e eu voltávamos a falar sobre coisas inúteis e engraçadas, que me faziam rir e me sentir bem novamente. Ele disse que o pai dele ainda estava bem puto pela briga no jantar, mas não deixou Scorpius se demitir ou se auto deserdar. O casamento do pai dele ainda seria daqui vários meses, mas Scorpius estava preocupado com a mãe dele.

Astoria, a única – até o ano retrasado – da família Malfoy que nunca teve nenhum problema com o fato de que eu era amiga de Scorpius, aparentava ser jovem e revigorada, uma mulher fascinante e estudiosa. Scorpius sempre dizia que ela fazia viagens por o mundo todo, porque ela era pesquisadora de diversas áreas de doenças para ampliar a medicina contemporânea. Ela era mais ou menos cientista, biólogo e médica. Um pouco de tudo, dizia Scorpius.

– Pelo menos sei que ela se mantém ocupada, mas ainda acho que minha mãe sofre bastante pela separação dos dois – ele contou a mim.

– Você já foi visitá-la para ver como ela está?

– Pretendo no final do mês. Ela está passando uma temporada na Austrália. – Ele sorria quando falava de sua mãe e isso mexia muito com o coração mole que eu tinha. Enquanto conversávamos, ele olhava para o copo da bebida quase vazia então seu cabelo caía levemente em seus olhos e isso me fazia ter certas lembranças que eu não queria me lembrar durante o tempo em que conversávamos, ainda, sendo apenas Rose e Scorpius, amigos. Não com benefícios.

– Por quanto tempo você vai ficar por lá?

– Não posso ficar _muito _tempo longe do trabalho – ele disse e eu pigarreei, pensando em como seria ficar sem ele por um mês ou mais. – Basicamente depois que James e Alice casarem, vou ficar o quanto minha mãe quiser que eu fique.

– Isso parece justo – eu disse sorrindo, mas ao mesmo tempo não querendo ficar longe dele todo esse tempo.

– Rose! – uma voz feminina exclamou e eu olhei para ver Lily se aproximando. Ela estava ainda mais corada do que normalmente era. – Oi, Scorpius. Rose!

– Que foi?

– Você foi muito grossa comigo no telefone. Bem, de qualquer forma, eu preciso te contar muitos detalhes do que aconteceu ontem à noite. Scorpius, você poderia dar licença? Então, Adam... _Alan_. Alan e eu estávamos nos divertindo e...

E...

E...

Lily engasgou, seus olhos ficaram em alerta e ela não terminou de contar seu relato. Foi embora rapidamente. Eu achei que ela havia voltado a usar drogas. Scorpius e eu nos entreolhamos e ele deu de ombros, sem entender.

No entanto, no mesmo instante em que Lily desapareceu de vista, uma outra pessoa estava andando pelo Três Vassouras. Ele usava botas de combates com a calça jeans surrada, uma jaqueta azul marinho e o boné vermelho decididamente muito gasto pelo uso, chegando a ter a coloração rosa. Seus olhos pareciam perdidos, ele tinha um andar completamente singelo e descolado, ele era magro e alto, tinha um sorriso tímido, estava coçando a nuca, uma mochila nas costas, tentando encontrar rostos conhecidos.

– O desgraçado está aqui – eu não deixei de dar uma risada. Scorpius franziu a testa e seguiu meu olhar. Então compreendeu.

Quando Scorpius olhou, o rapaz também olhou. Ele ficou eufórico de repente e levantou os braços em um comprimento exagerado, que o fazia parecer mais criança do que normalmente era:

– Rose! Ei! Voltei!

_Eu estou vendo, canalha!_

Meu irmão estava cheirando a Grécia quando nós nos abraçamos.

Eu não precisei ir até ele, pois seus passos pesados e longos se aproximaram de mim com tantas saudades que eu me condenei por não ter ligado muito para ele durante os três últimos anos em que ele estudou na Grécia.

– Hugo! – eu disse percebendo que ele estava muitos centímetros mais alto do que eu e, consequentemente, também mais alto do que Scorpius quando os dois se encararam e apertaram as mãos.

– Eu voltei! – ele ainda parecia não acreditar nisso, ajeitando os ombros como se a mochila estivesse pesando não menos do que cinquenta toneladas. Ele nem ligava. Estava sorrindo brilhantemente.

Eu segurei seu braço, dando-lhe uma checada em seu... bem, ele não mudou nada em seu visual.

– Você é totalmente maluco! Você não avisou nada, mamãe não me disse que eu veria você _esse _mês! Poxa, Hugo!

– Eu sei, espere, calma, eu estava pensando em fazer uma surpresa a ela. Menti dizendo que voltaria somente no mês que vem. Mamãe vai pirar, não vai?

– Você não mudou nada – eu percebi observando o mesmo estilo de roupa que ele sempre usava. – E _ainda _tem esse boné? Pelo amor de Deus, Hugo.

Ele tirou o boné imediatamente como se só agora tivesse notado a presença dele. Seus cabelos castanhos um pouco avermelhados, ruivos muito mais escuros do que o meu, estavam marcados pelo excessivo uso do boné. Eu não acreditei que estava vendo meu irmãozinho finalmente. Eu não me contive e o abracei novamente.

– Preciso ver o pessoal – ele disse quando o soltei. – Eles vão ficar felizes em me ver, sei que vão. Eu estava esperando poder ver o James e o Teddy, mas então o Teddy não está no país também, fazendo turnê com a banda dele, não é? Mamãe falou algo sobre isso nas cartas. Posso vê-lo na casa da vovó quando ele voltar. Caramba, a casa da vovó. Eu preciso voltar pra lá e comer as tortinhas dela. Depois de lhe dar um abraço, é claro. E o vovô, espero que ele esteja bem de saúde. Eles devem sentir a minha falta. Albus está aqui? Eles...

Sua tagarelice foi interrompida quando James derrubou a cadeira e abriu os braços quando viu que Hugo havia voltado.

– MEU DEUS HUGÃO, VOCÊ DESAPARECEU E VOLTOU GIGANTE SEU GRANDE FILHO DA MÃE!

Os dois se apertaram como dois ursos. O pessoal do Três Vassouras estava rindo com o entusiasmo dos dois ao se reverem.

– Seja bem-vindo de volta, cara!

– Eu fiquei sabendo que você vai casar! – Hugo disse imediatamente. – Alice, não é? – Ele se virou de forma educada para a figura de Alice ali ao lado de James, quando lhe deu um abraço também, mesmo que os dois não tivessem se encontrado mais de duas vezes durante todo o tempo que Alice apareceu em minha vida. – Parabéns, muitas felicidades! James é um cara maneiro – ele a soltou, meio que a deixando sufocada, embora sorridente. Ninguém nunca não sorria quando via o Hugo. – Eu estava marcando a volta para o mês que vem, mas quando recebi a carta da minha mãe falando que vocês iam casar no final desse mês, tentei pegar o primeiro avião essa semana. Estava morrendo de fome e não quis ainda surpreender mamãe e papai indo até a casa deles. Com certeza ela não preparou comida, mas estou morrendo de fome – ele repetiu sua verdade. – Muita fome. E sabe como ela fica, Rose, quando ela não tem comida para mim. Eu não quero deixá-la com remorso. Vou comer aqui primeiro e depois vou dar um abraço nela e no pai com a barriga cheia. Quero um cheeseburguer, cansei de ficar só comendo peixe! Tem muitos peixes na Grécia, Rose, caso esteja interessada em saber. Eu estava ficando maluco com tantos peixes que tínhamos que pescar para sobreviver. Cara, eu estou totalmente bronzeado, olha isso, James. De qualquer forma o que valeu a pena foi a academia de artes. Tem muita gente talentosa por lá, eu me senti o cara mais desastrado. No primeiro dia de aula eu totalmente fiquei perdido. Sabe como é quebrar a estátua que usávamos como modelo para desenhar e a professora ficar te fuzilando com o olhar até o dia em que você termina o curso? Pois é, é bem chato, mas deu para me acostumar.

– Respira, Hugão – pediu James assustado com tanta informação. – Sente com a gente enquanto você conta mais novidades.

Nós levamos Hugo até a cadeira vazia da mesa, pois ele não conseguiria ir sozinho. Ele respirou, jogou a mochila no chão e simplesmente capotou no assento, esperando seu lanche gigante ao mesmo tempo em que contava tudo o que ocorreu durante o tempo lá na Grécia.

– Conheci muitas garotas também – ele se virou com um sorriso para James.

– Isso aí! É assim que você deve fazer, mesmo. Cara, você pegou garotas gregas? – James disse entusiasmado. – _Conte os detalhes sobre elas_.

– Bem, elas são bem legais uma vez que você se acostuma. Acho que até cheguei a namorar, não sei bem, foi bem complicado porque o pai dela era um cara durão. Eu quase quis fugir quando ela me contou que se tivéssemos relações sexuais eu teria de me casar com ela. Foi assustador. Eu fugi que nem uma menininha assustada, eu não quero me casar não, sem ofensas, James.

Nós rimos e esperamos por mais relatos. Ele contou sobre a paisagem e, de novo, sobre as garotas. Pausou para respirar e comer os primeiros pedaços do seu hambúrguer. Mas o mais legal mesmo foram suas experiências na academia. Estava devorando o lanche, contando para todo mundo que havia mais menina do que menino no curso. Na primeira vez que ele apareceu, elas acharam que Hugo fosse apenas o modelo para arte nudista. Ele quebrou coisas por lá com seu jeito estabanado, hiperativo e caloroso demais.

Entre outras palavras, meu irmão amou viver fora do país nos últimos anos. Ele nunca tinha tido tantas experiências e queria compartilhar com todo mundo, para mostrar as fotos e os vídeos que ele fez. Hugo era viciado em fotos e câmeras. Ele queria ser um fotógrafo profissional, principalmente de paisagens e modelos normais, não modelos de moda e magras e raquíticas. Não que ele fosse um Picasso, mas Hugo era talentoso para caramba e muitas pessoas apreciavam seu trabalho. Ele tinha várias pinturas exóticas. Ele era meu orgulho de irmãozinho.

Enquanto ele terminava apenas um quarto do relato de toda a sua viagem de três anos, eu estava ao seu lado, acariciando seu cabelo castanho reparando nas sardinhas que ele adquiriu pela exposição ao sol e o modo como eu senti falta dele esses anos. Hugo era irritante muitas vezes, porque éramos irmãos, mas sua falta fazia com que a gente nunca falasse muito sobre a ausência dele ou pensasse nisso, porque era meio triste não tê-lo tagarelando pela mesa dos Weasley.

Eu estava louca para ver a reação da minha mãe quando revisse o Hugo. Mas eu também estava emboscada em um pressentimento, enquanto despenteava os cabelos de Hugo.

_Castanhos. Era difícil distinguir a cor._

_Só o fato de que ele foi embora e não voltou mais_.

Foi no momento em que eu estava relembrando de minha conversa com Lily que Hugo apertou a barriga depois de devorar todo o lanche. Eu achei que ele ia ser sutil o suficiente para dar um arroto, mas só perguntou:

– A Lily está na cidade?

– Ela estava aqui agora a pouco – disse Scorpius. – Mas saiu em disparada por um motivo que ninguém entendeu.

_Eu entendi_.

Limpei minha garganta, afastando-me de Hugo.

– Eu vou ver se a encontro.

Preocupada, peguei meu celular da bolsa e fui discar seu número fora do Três Vassouras. No entanto, eu estava dando passos pela calçada quando, em um beco próximo a taverna, escutei barulhos de fungadas como se alguém estivesse chorando por ali.

Com um leve e inalterado susto, eu vi o que não via há anos. Há muitos anos.

Lily estava encostada a parede perto de uma caixa de lixo, chorando como uma menina de colegial.

– Lils? – eu disse me aproximando cautelosamente. Eu não a via chorar desde... desde que Hugo saiu do país há dois anos. Ela parecia desesperada, por algum motivo muito além da falta que teve de meu irmão. – Lily, você...?

– Não, Rose, agora não – ela se recompôs imediatamente e parou de fungar. Ela era boa em esconder os sentimentos, mas eu a flagrei no ato.

– Não vou ignorar você e o fato de que você está chorando por ter visto meu irmão. – Quando ela não respondeu nada, só jogou os cabelos lisos para trás dando para ver perfeitamente seu rosto corado e os olhos vermelhos. Ela enxugou as lágrimas rapidamente.

– Eu estou... apenas... surpresa. Mas já estou bem, então...

– Ele tem cabelos castanhos da minha mãe difíceis de distinguir entre o ruivo do meu pai – eu contei a ela.

– Eu não estava falando dele – mentiu.

Eu dei um suspiro. Lily nunca mentiu tão mal em sua vida.

– Não vai me contar o que aconteceu?

Ela fez que não lentamente. Eu supus que ela pensava que eu a odiaria se me contasse o segredo que ela tinha com Hugo.

Então eu coloquei as mãos no meu casaco, olhei para o céu e depois para minha prima ali. Finalmente confessei:

– Lily, Scorpius e eu transamos na semana passada.

Para a minha surpresa, ela agiu como se eu estivesse dizendo isso para ela se sentir melhor, porque ouvi sua risada abafada.

– Estou falando sério – eu disse séria. – Nós estávamos comendo brigadeiro e então ele me beijou e depois ficou impossível parar. Antes mesmo disso, quando você estava toda drogada na cama do Scorpius, a gente ficou sem querer, lá no sofá dele. E também quase nos beijamos na noite em que eu transei com Eric na primeira vez. Sabe, Lily, eu estou ficando confusa. E tem todos esses anos de amizade que eu e ele não queremos estragar, mas tem dia que eu só me concentro em ficar pensando quando ele disse que eu sou incrivelmente sensual com a testa franzida. E eu não sei exatamente se eu quero que todos saibam disso, porque ainda é difícil entender, mas confio que você possa guardar o meu segredo. E eu guardarei qualquer segredo que tiver.

– Hugo tirou a minha virgindade – ela disse antes que a confissão não saísse de sua boca. – E eu tirei a dele. Nas férias de verão na casa da vovó depois que completamos dezoito anos, um tempo antes dele ir para a Grécia. Fizemos lá na casa da árvore que nossos pais montaram para a gente quando éramos crianças. Ainda estava bem firme para aguentar o nosso peso. Todo mundo estava no lago naquele dia, mas a gente se esgueirou fácil. – Ela riu. – A camisinha do Hugo era bem velha e eu fiquei morrendo de medo de ficar grávida, mas a gente fez assim mesmo. Eu nunca pediria por uma primeira vez mais divertida e perigosa e errada, mesmo que ele não tivesse agüentado mais de um minuto e meio. Foi super rápido e louco, mas a gente riu durante horas disso. Foi bem patético.

Eu me encostei à parede também, agora. Para tentar me segurar com essa revelação.

– Vocês são primos – eu disse como se Lily não soubesse disso.

– Você sabe como eu sempre gostei de algo errado.

Um canto dos meus lábios se ergueu involuntariamente.

– Isso é verdade, Lily Potter. Como escondeu isso de mim durante esse tempo?

– Foi fácil quando Hugo foi embora.

– Eu não sabia que você tinha ficado tão chateada. Eu não entendia, na verdade. Devia ter me contado.

– Não, não devia, Rose. Hugo e eu nos conhecemos desde que éramos simples fetos na barriga de nossas mães. Depois da nossa primeira vez, ele quis fazer mais algumas vezes, mas eu comecei a procurar outros caras. Então aí brigamos e no mês seguinte ele me contou que ia morar na Grécia por três anos até terminar o curso que ele estava a fim de fazer. Nunca falamos sobre aquela briga. Acho que provavelmente ele ainda deve me odiar. Eu não posso vê-lo.

– E me ignorar que eu não vou deixar você fazer – disse a voz de Hugo na entrada do beco. Lily tentou se esconder atrás de mim, para poder tirar as evidências que esteve chorando. – Rose, hã, oi. Eu posso... falar com Lily sozinho?

Eu olhei para meu irmãozinho. Que não era mais um irmãozinho e tinha quase um metro e noventa de altura. Estava mais encorpado. Bonito, até. Ele tinha tantas espinhas, mas agora elas sumiram do rosto dele num passe de mágica chamado Fim da Puberdade... Eu não via meu irmão há três anos. Cara, pensar que minha prima e ele já transaram era completamente estranho.

Talvez eu devesse dar uma bronca neles, mas a única coisa que fiz foi bem sensata. Os dois já eram, apesar da minha relutância em acreditar, adultos de vinte e dois anos:

– Claro, eu vou voltar para o bar. Depois nos falamos, Lily. – Eu passei por Hugo, dando um leve tapa no seu ombro largo. – É bom ter você de volta, maninho.

Antes de voltar para o bar eu jurei ter escutado um "senti sua falta" da voz arrastada e chorosa de Lily, quando eles provavelmente se abraçaram.

* * *

Minha mãe teve um chilique quando eu levei Hugo para a nossa antiga casa. Papai não estava, porque mesmo no domingo sua loja ficava aberta até o fim da tarde. Mas eu tinha certeza que nossa mãe estava sentada em seu escritório, lendo algum livro de seiscentas páginas que não era Guerra dos Tronos, e sim sobre leis e códigos de Direito. Ela era advogada, e das boas. Mas mesmo que fosse ocupada com tudo isso, ela ainda era a mãe mais atenciosa que podia existir.

Eu entrei na sala e passei para o corredor onde ficava a porta de seu escritório. Estava bem arreganhada, mas ela não ouviu os passos ou sequer tirou sua atenção das papeladas. Ela havia adquirido o costume de usar óculos somente para a leitura, depois que passou dos quarenta anos.

Eu bati o nó dos meus dedos na porta.

– Ei, mãe.

– Rose! – exclamou toda feliz, largando as coisas que estava fazendo ao ver quem era. Se ela já ficava toda encantada quando eu aparecia em casa de vez em quando, imagina quando visse Hugo? Ela ia soltar purpurinas.

Ele estava na sala, ligando o vídeo game. Mamãe tomaria o maior susto.

E levou.

– Mãe, o que fizeram com o meu vídeo game?

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

– É o Hugo?

Sorrindo, eu fiz que sim. Ela literalmente correu para a sala, mas, ao contrário do que nós dois pensávamos, ela não abraçou Hugo. Na verdade começou a dar uns tapas neles.

– Você não me fala que vai voltar?! Eu ia pegá-lo no aeroporto!

– Ai, mãe, ai! Eu estava querendo fazer... ai! Uma surpresa, ai, para, mãe! – ele se esquivava e gargalhava ao mesmo tempo.

– Eu não fiz nenhuma comida, nada especial! E você aparece aqui... no meio do domingo e já começa a procurar seu vídeo game antes de dar um abraço em sua própria mãe?!

Ele girou os olhos quando ela deu o maior abraço fraternal nele, dizendo como ele havia crescido nesses três anos fora. Xingou pelas cartas que ele não mandou quando ela pediu. Ao soltá-lo, o que foi depois de dez minutos mais ou menos, ela ligou imediatamente para o papai voltar para casa.

Foi estrondoso quando ele e meu pai se abraçaram. Os dois estavam assustadoramente parecidos e da mesma altura. Meu pai tinha os cabelos mais ruivos e mais claros, mas o modo como andavam e sorriam se assemelhou ainda mais depois que Hugo voltou da Grécia, num contraste adulto e idiota como nunca.

Mamãe logo foi preparar uma comida bem gostosa para nós, enquanto ouvíamos Hugo falar sem parar, como normalmente falava. Tivemos um café da tarde basicamente enfeitado de histórias de Hugo. Eu não comia nada com meus pais há bastante tempo e fiquei feliz por ter passado aquela tarde com eles, ouvindo mamãe falar sobre seu novo caso e papai exclamar que a loja estava ficando cada vez mais cheia por causa dos novos produtos que meu tio George inventava.

Foi demais. Sorri o tempo todo, sentindo saudades dessa minha casa. Então, enquanto Hugo mostrava como funcionava a sua nova câmera para o pai, eu subi as escadas para rever meu antigo quarto.

Mamãe não havia tirado os livros, nem mesmo a cama, nem mesmo o lençol, nem mesmo transformado meu quarto em um canto para jogos ou academia. O quarto de Hugo ficava em frente ao meu. Lembrei como nós fazíamos guerra para ver quem usava o banheiro primeiro ao acordarmos cedo para ir à escola.

– Então Alice e James vão casar – disse mamãe ao se aproximar de mim em meu quarto. – Uau, eu estou ficando cada vez mais velha. Neville também deve estar radiante.

– E eu vou ser madrinha do casamento – contei displicente. Ela me abraçou.

– James escolheu quem vai ser o padrinho? Aposto que vai ser Albus.

– Scorpius – eu contei. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Eu não sabia que eles eram amigos a esse ponto.

– Foi depois que saímos da faculdade – eu contei. – James e Scorpius, quando James era solteiro, eram parceiros de balada.

– Jura? – minha mãe franziu a testa. – Isso é interessante.

Eu sempre falei para minha mãe que Scorpius não era como o pai dele e que ele odiava trabalhar na empresa Malfoy. Eu nunca soube exatamente o que mamãe pensava sobre isso, mas ela nunca condenou o fato dele sempre ter andado de bicicleta comigo durante os anos da infância e saíamos para ir a festas na adolescência. Lembrar disso me fez sorrir mais um pouco.

– Eu sei que vocês dois eram melhores amigos – disse mamãe.

– Ainda somos, mas... sabe, as coisas não são como antes.

– Acontece, filha. Distanciar de amigos e amigas que estudaram com você durante a vida inteira é a coisa mais normal que existe. O que aconteceu com você e Scorpius é realmente raro de se ver. Eu nunca confiei nele, confesso isso, mas saber que ele nunca se aproveitou de você em nenhuma fase da amizade de vocês me faz confiar que ele seja um bom homem. Mas... a distância e os gostos vão mudando e a gente vai se acostumando e...

– Estamos muito ao contrário do que distantes, é isso o que quis dizer.

– Então ele _realmente _se aproveitou de você?!

Eu olhei para o poster rasgado do Adam Levine sem camisa que meu pai tinha horror só de ver pregado na porta. Estranhei por eles nunca terem tirado aquilo, talvez porque tinha o autógrafo que consegui no show deles. Talvez mamãe gostasse de ver a imagem para esfriar a cabeça quando brigava com meu pai. Nunca se sabe.

– Não, eu me aproveitei dele – falei de repente. – Eu me aproveitei porque... eu ainda não sei o quanto mais posso ser afetada com o fato de que eu pensei que amava um cara e de repente nós terminamos. Nunca mais falei com Brian. Ele agora é um estranho em meus pensamentos enquanto por três malditos anos fez parte de mim. Eu estou procurando um lugar para me divertir e fazer as coisas sem compromisso. Eu me aproveitei do fato de que Scorpius sempre lidou com essa falta de compromisso nas relações.

– Conversou com ele sobre isso?

– Eu tenho receio de que se persistirmos com o assunto, a gente vai acabar chegando a alguma discussão. É a última coisa que eu quero. Mãe, a senhora sempre falou que você e o papai eram amigos. Como é que isso mudou?

– Isso não mudou, Rose – ela disse rindo. – Seu pai e eu ainda somos amigos. Só nos apaixonamos. Eu tinha dezessete anos quando comecei a desconfiar. Na verdade eu já tinha uma queda tremenda pelo seu pai durante os anos de escola, éramos amigos e conversávamos, mas nunca parávamos de brigar um com outro. Sabe, somente provocação. Ele também gostava de mim.

– E como você percebeu que estava apaixonada?

– Um dia você acorda e percebe que está apaixonada. Não há muito mistério sobre isso.

_Não há_.

– Você está apaixonada? – ela perguntou.

– Não – eu falei depressa demais. – Não, não. Eu estou confusa. Sinto que fiz alguma coisa errada, mas não consigo me arrepender dela.

– Então isso é inconsequência.

– Talvez tenha sido.

_Isso! Inconsequencia! Estou cometendo os erros que eu não cometia quando era adolescente, isso. Normal. Alice diz que ser inconseqüente em certas ocasiões é normal e..._

– Somos inconsequentes quando estamos apaixonados – disse minha mãe.

Ela me deixou insuportavelmente mais confusa do que antes.

Ela viu minha expressão e não persistiu no assunto.

– Venha, vamos voltar com os meninos e saber o que Hugo aprontou todo esse tempo fora das minhas asas.

* * *

**bom, esses capítulos recentes escrevi em uma pancada só. o próximo pode ser que demore, então ainda vou esperar comentários =)**


	8. Família, pizza e- Brian? PARTE I

8  
**Parte I **

– Vamos, Rose, com essa sua lerdeza a gente nunca vai sair daqui! – exclamou Lily. – Eles já estão nos esperando lá embaixo!

– Espere... um... pouco! – eu pedi, empurrando minha mala para fora do quarto com esforço. Consegui arrastá-la até a sala, onde Lily estava em pé perto da porta, segurando somente uma bolsa e os óculos escuros; seus cabelos lisos estavam presos em um laço apertado. Eu dei um suspiro e tirei minha franja da testa olhando para ela e equilibrando a mala com a mão. – Acho que coloquei bastante coisa, não é?

Ela me encarou inconformada.

– Você _acha_? O que tanto você tem aí?

– Ah, roupas, travesseiros, vestidos, maquiagens-

– LIVROS! – com certo horror, ela abriu um pedaço da mala, o suficiente para ver o que eu estava levando. Lily apertou os quadris, brava. – Rose Weasley, por que você tem que ser tão Rose Weasley? Nós vamos passar o final de semana na casa da vovó. Vai ter setecentos e sessenta e três milhões de familiares _pelo menos _– exagerou minha prima – por causa do casamento do meu irmão, e você vai levar livros considerando que pode ficar entediada em algum momento?

– Eu gosto de livros! Eu não viajo sem livros, você sabe disso – apontei o dedo para ela.

– Você é muito nerd – ela bufou. – Eu não vou te ajudar a levar isso pra baixo.

– Eu não estou pedindo sua ajuda – falei toda irritada. – Eu levo sozinha. E você? Não vai levar malas?

– Devo ter algumas roupas pela Toca. O essencial está aqui – olhou para sua bolsa: – Protetor solar, protetor contra insetos, protetor contra gravidez e DST.

Ela saiu depressa do apartamento depois de dizer baixinho o último item, mas eu exclamei:

– Não! Vocês... Lily, espere! – eu peguei a mala. A força que fiz para isso me fez transpirar e não consegui alcançá-la. Então gritei para o fim do corredor: – Lily, você _não _vai transar com meu irmão! LILY!

– Estão nos esperando lá embaixo, Rose! Vamos logo! – ela exclamou alcançando o elevador no momento que Scorpius saía dele. Quando a porta se abriu a sua frente, eles trocaram um olá e Lily desceu.

Eu estava saindo do meu apartamento e trancando a porta quando vi Scorpius.

Ele estava simples demais para alguém como ele, com sua jeans preta, a camiseta azul embaixo de uma blusa branca de botões abertos com as mangas dobradas até seus cotovelos. Eu costumava sempre vê-lo com o terno da empresa, elegante e rico, mas agora que ele tirou uma folga para passar o fim de semana com a família de seus melhores amigos, ele nunca pareceu tão lindo antes. Tão lindo e totalmente gostoso e _homem _e normal e meu amigo.

A mala caiu no meu dedão do pé e eu gritei um xingamento. Scorpius se apressou em me ajudar.

– Que exagero. Até parece que está levando chumbos, metralhadoras e bigornas para a casa dos seus avós – ele deu uma risada que foi estrangulada ao tentar levantar a minha mala com um braço. Ele disfarçou um pouco, pretensioso demais, estalou os dedos e tentou levantar de novo. – Porra, Rose, por que está levando chumbos, metralhadoras, bigornas e cama portátil para a chácara dos seus avôs?

Eu agarrei a blusa dele.

– Acho que quebrei o meu dedo!

Ele se alarmou, não duvidando.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu, hum, eu levo pra você essa mala enquanto você tenta andar. Depois a gente vê se quebrou mesmo.

Enquanto ele segurava a mala com as duas mãos e a arrastava até o elevador, eu manquei atrás dele segurando-me na parede.

– A ajuda não devia ser por essa ordem, mas obrigada! – exclamei. A dor estava insuportável, meu dedão iria ficar roxo e eu me desesperei só com o pensamento de ser a madrinha de Alice e James com o dedo gigante e que não caberia no salto. Eu ia mancar tão feio no casamento que nem queria ver.

Scorpius deu uma de cavalheiro e me ajudou com a mala quando alcançamos o saguão do prédio. Eu continuei seguindo-o e mancando até o local do estacionamento, onde James nos esperava com a gangue e seu precioso carro que tinha o objetivo de enfiar todo mundo lá dentro para a viagem de duas horas.

Lily, Hugo, Albus, Kate, James, Alice, Scorpius e, agora, eu. Todos preparados para a viagem até a chácara dos meus avôs, local mais conhecido como "A Toca" desde... sempre. Ela situava-se perto da capela onde todos os nossos familiares se casaram antes, de modo que iríamos passar o final de semana inteiro pela chácara. Sairíamos sexta-feira, o casamento do meu primo ocorreria na tarde de sábado e, então, voltaríamos no domingo mesmo com a ressaca da festa. Bem, era esse o plano.

As malas foram colocadas dentro do porta-malas, obviamente, e algumas coisas ficaram nos bancos de trás, o que tornou bastante difícil acomodar todo mundo. James estava no volante e Alice no banco ao seu lado verificando todas as coisas da bolsa, mas Lily e Albus começaram a brigar para ficarem com os melhores assentos perto das janelas traseiras. Quando eles, Kate e Hugo se acomodaram finalmente, eu percebi que não havia espaço para mim, muito menos para Scorpius.

– Pode sentar no meu colo, Rose – disse Lily. – Pelo menos nos primeiros dez minutos da viagem. Depois a gente vai ter que te jogar da janela, ou vamos morrer sufocados.

– E Scorpius?

O acelerador de sua moto respondeu a minha pergunta.

– Eu tenho mais um – ele disse, mostrando o capacete.

– Ei, mas você sempre falou que odeia levar alguém na garupa – eu falei.

– É melhor do que te ver sendo arremessada pra fora da janela em algum momento dessa viagem, certo? – o sorrisinho de Scorpius me fez aproximar e pegar o capacete, rindo também.

– Merda, agora ela está mais confortável do que a gente – exclamou Albus, cruzando os braços. Ele viu o olhar de Kate. – Quero dizer, não que ficar quentinho com você ao meu lado, amor, fosse de maneira alguma desconfortável. Mas, bem, veja. O Hugo nunca para de falar nas viagens.

– Eu ainda nem terminei de contar o que aconteceu quando me afoguei no mar e-

– Já ouvimos a história pelo menos cinco vezes só na última hora! – exclamou Lily fingindo histeria.

– E quando eu fui tirar uma foto e caí bem em cima da-

– Essa já está ficando velha – brincou James. Ele encostou o braço na janela e olhou para mim e para Scorpius, ligando o carro, enquanto os outros ficavam discutindo sobre a história mais repetitiva contada por Hugo desde que ele voltou da Grécia. – Cuida da Rose, Scorpius. Ela tem medo de velocidade.

– Não enche, papai – eu disse ironicamente. – Scorpius não vai querer levar multas.

– Vejo vocês em duas horas, beleza? – ele disse animadamente.

Alice se debruçou para sorrir:

– Eu vou casar amanhã! – _como se ninguém soubesse_! Eu sorri para ela. – Por favor, _cheguem_ vivos. É chato casamento sem o discurso dos padrinhos!

Scorpius virou o rosto para mim quando eu já estava acomodada na garupa, segurando a cintura dele.

– Eles estão colocando muita pressão em mim, Rose. Sua vida está em minhas mãos.

Eu apoiei meu queixo no seu ombro e sorri, com a voz abafada pelo capacete:

– Eu confio em você.

– Bem, isso é importante. Boa viagem, vocês – Scorpius desejou, descendo o capacete em sua cabeça. O carro de James saiu do estacionamento. A voz indicava que Scorpius sorria. – Preparada, Rosie?

– Isso vai ser divertido.

* * *

O sol estava se pondo. Eu tinha um pouco de receio por andar na moto com Scorpius porque eu sabia que ele era apressado, tanto que já caiu e quebrou o braço no começo do mês. Mesmo assim, mesmo que ele gostasse da adrenalina, ele respeitou os meus medos, não tentou me provocar, fazer graça ou aumentar a velocidade em algum momento sem aviso. De fato, ele estava sem pressa, calado, enquanto eu apertava meus braços ao redor de dele, para não cair. Seguíamos o carro de James pela estrada, porque Scorpius não sabia o caminho até A Toca. Ele nunca havia sido convidado antes.

Pois é. Éramos os melhores amigos, mas poucas vezes frequentamos casas de parentes mais distantes, como avós, tios e primos. Ele estava num nível de animação, que raramente víamos em seus olhos. O importante era que estava lá. Scorpius dizia para mim que não acreditava que seria um dos padrinhos de James, como se achasse que ele não merecesse tal rótulo. Mas ele estava feliz e lisonjeado.

_É claro que ele merece_. Scorpius parece frio, mas é o cara mais atencioso, depois do próprio James, que eu conheço. Uma prova disso foi quebrar o silêncio reunido pelo vento da estrada, para me perguntar:

– Está bom pra você?

– O quê?

Gritávamos.

– A velocidade. Não estou indo muito rápido, sei que você não gosta.

– Está ótimo!

– Se quiser descansar é só me avisar, eu paro a moto em um algum lugar. Vamos ficar assim por duas horas.

– Não tem problema. – E eu disse isso, percebendo atentamente o quanto eu estava agarrada a ele.

Scorpius também não reclamou nenhuma vez.

Foi uma viagem tranquila, silenciosa e confortável. Exceto que, quando chegamos a estrada de terra que nos levaria até o portão de entrada d'A Toca, eu podia sentir – ou melhor, _não sentir _– a minha bunda amortecida.

Meu avô estava na entrada conversando com meu tio Bill sobre alguma coisa, quando nos viu chegando. Era uma cena casual. Eu acenei animadamente para eles. A princípio meu avô duvidou que conhecesse a pessoa que estava acenando, então franziu o cenho e apertou os olhos. Meu tio deve ter percebido rapidamente, pois retribuiu o aceno.

Antes que vovô achasse estranho ou comentasse sobre eu ter aparecido em sua casa na garupa da moto de um cara, ou melhor, de um Malfoy, eu saí da moto, tirei o capacete e manquei rapidamente até ele para lhe dar um abraço forte e carinhoso o suficiente para ele se esquecer de me dar uma bronca.

– Rose, que saudades, minha querida! – ele exclamou, afastando-me para me analisar. Seu sorriso era tão simpático e acolhedor que eu me senti mal por não ter visitado ele e minha avó por algum tempo. – Você parece cada vez mais ruiva, sabia?

– Como isso pode ser possível?! Oi, tio!

Eu estava abraçando Bill quando o carro de James passou por nós dois para entrar na chácara. O carro parou, James desceu a janela para cumprimentá-los.

– Aí estão os noivos! – disse Bill, contente, apertando a mão de James e sorrindo para Alice. – Olá, noiva!

– Fala, Bill – respondeu James com um sorriso brilhante. – Viu o garanhão?

– O carro parece incrível mesmo, James – ele passou os dedos no capô. – Imagina a velocidade disso!

– O carro? Não! Estou falando desse pateta aqui atrás.

Lily também desceu o vidro da janela, para mostrar o Hugo.

– Saia desse carro e venha dar um abraço no seu avô, Hugão – mandou Arthur depressa, com saudades na voz. – Na verdade, só porque vocês são maiores de idade não quer dizer que ainda não deixaram de ser meus netos. Vamos, todos vocês. _Agora_. Abraçando a mim e a sua avó que está cozinhando o jantar para essa noite!

Foi uma festa. Voltar para a casa de meus avôs era sempre uma loucura. Albus desceu do carro com Kate e logo que a moça se apresentou a ele, todos já agiam como se ela fizesse parte da família. Depois Hugo quase derrubou meu avô no chão pelo abraço que eles trocaram. Bill sempre obrigou Lily a abraçá-lo, porque ela era a garota da família que odiava abraços, o que fazia todo mundo querer abraçá-la.

A Toca tinha um cheiro de nostalgia e, naquele momento, de camarão. Vovó provavelmente estava fazendo camarões. Vovô tinha um braço ao redor da Lily e o outro ao redor de Albus, contando que meus outros tios já estavam nos esperando há um tempo, enquanto o restante viria somente para o dia do casamento. Meus pais também estavam por lá, provavelmente minha mãe ajudando na cozinha enquanto os outros estavam jogando baralho ou assistindo a algum jogo de Rugby que passaria na televisão.

Eu vi Scorpius estacionando a moto no mesmo local em que James fazia com o carro. Quando Albus e Lily se afastaram para cumprimentarem meu pai e meu tio Harry na varanda, vovô se aproximou de mim.

– Então – ele disse. – Seu amigo veio também.

Não havia repúdio em seu tom de voz. Scorpius estava ajudando James a levar todas as malas para dentro, sem reclamação.

– Ele é o padrinho de James – eu disse. – Seria chato se todos nós saíssemos para passar o fim de semana aqui sem ele.

– Opa – ele deu um tapinha no meu ombro. – Não estou julgando ninguém, querida. Se ele é amigo de vocês, eu tenho certeza de que é uma boa pessoa.

Eu o abracei de novo, feliz.

– Pronto, vai lá ver sua avó – ele sorriu. – Ela estava sentindo falta da bagunça de vocês.

A Toca era situada em um terreno extenso, vasto e bonito. Pelas redondezas havia um campo de futebol pequeno e totalmente gasto pelos anos de partidas despretensiosas, do outro lado estava uma piscina onde tive meu primeiro beijo há vários anos. Tinha jardins e dois cachorros que meu avô comprou quando seus primeiros netos surgiram. Eu imaginava que meus avôs não gostariam de se sentir sozinhos quando não havia ninguém por ali, o que explicava a presença e os latidos de Sinatra e B.J Thomas, os dois lavradores da família, tais nomes em uma óbvia homenagem aos cantores preferidos da minha avó.

Exatamente no centro da chácara, estava uma grande e cumprida construção que apelidavam de Toca. Minha avó Molly estava na cozinha com a minha mãe, fazendo os preparos para o jantar. As duas trocavam conversas animadas ao som de algum cantor antigo no rádio. Quando entramos na sala, meus outros tios, George, Angelina, Charlie, estavam torcendo fervorosamente para um time, gritando coisas contra a televisão enquanto seguravam suas bebidas.

Lily e Roxanne fizeram seus cumprimentos.

– Aaaaaaaaah!

– Aaaaaaaah! Lily, como você tá, sua safada?!

Os berrinhos eram hábitos que as duas adquiriram involuntariamente depois de tantos anos zoando as garotas de nosso colégio, por berrarem de animação nas vezes que se viam. Elas acabaram pegando a mania, o que fazia todo mundo tampar os ouvidos em todos os seus reencontros.

Não somente Roxanne, mas minhas outras primas também estavam lá. De alguma forma, todo mundo parecia ocupar um espaço n'A Toca, sem realmente deixá-la totalmente lotada. Não por apenas abrigar membros da família, mas também_amigos_ da família. Alice era a que estava recebendo mais atenção. Os pais dela viriam no dia seguinte, principalmente porque sua mãe, Hannah Longbottom, faria questão de ajudar a filha em seus últimos preparos para o casamento.

James era o que estava sendo mais provocado, porque ia ser noivo, então meus tios começaram a colocar medo e dizer que as coisas começam a mudar na lua de mel. Nada o fez mudar de ideia.

Essa atenção aos noivos amenizou o impacto de um Malfoy estar presente no lugar. Scorpius cumprimentou a todos com um aperto de mão educado depois de tirar todas as malas do carro. Mesmo assim, ele era como um daqueles amigos que ficavam deslocados quando era uma visita. Praticamente me seguiu o tempo todo, como se ele não quisesse ter a chance de ficar sozinho com algum parente meu.

No entanto, para a minha alegria, meus tios torciam para o mesmo time que Scorpius. Ele comentou em voz alta, sem conseguir ficar calado, ao ver o jogo que estava passando na televisão:

– Stanley Hunt é o pior jogador que poderiam colocar no time a uma altura dessas no campeonato.

Todo mundo parou para olhar para ele. Eu me preocupei que isso fosse formar uma briga na sala, mas de repente, para a minha surpresa, aquela era exatamente a coisa certa a se dizer. George exclamou na cara de Charlie:

– Eu falei que eu não era único com essa opinião! Hunt não consegue acertar nenhum lance desde que entrou no campeonato! Não é? – ele se virou para Scorpius como se estivesse fazendo um teste com ele. – E o novo técnico, o que acha dele?

– Ele é bastante inteligente. Mas acho que provavelmente está comendo a mãe de Hunt para ter deixado o idiota entrar em campo.

Mais uma surpresa. George gargalhou, estendendo a mão para apertar a de Scorpius com fervor.

– Você quer uma cerveja? Charlie, traga uma cerveja a...

– Scorpius. – Ele não achou certo esconder: – Malfoy.

– Malfoy!? – exclamou Angelina. – Eu achava que vocês eram da elite. E você torce para os Falcons? Quero dizer, para saber opinar sobre o técnico é porque torce para eles. E você torce, mesmo sendo o pior time da liga ultimamente?

– Um torcedor é sempre um torcedor, certo? – ele disse enquanto Charlie entregava a ele uma garrafa de cerveja que tirou da geladeira.

– Scorpius já conheceu o time uma vez – lembrei, observando-o enquanto ele tomava um gole da bebida.

– Eu tinha cinco anos, não me lembro de muita coisa e...

– Há uns vinte anos, os Falcons tinham o melhor time da história – relembrou George sonhadoramente. – Um dia quero ver essas fotos, garoto. Caso contrário, eu não vou acreditar nem porque a Rose está dizendo.

Scorpius trocou um sorriso comigo ao perceber que não havia como se sentir descolado em um ambiente como aquele. Eu devia imaginar que o senso de humor de Scorpius era seu ponto forte. E, na minha família, todos deveriam ter um pouco de senso de humor para se estabelecer nos jantares.

– Rose – cumprimentou Dominique, ao descer as escadas com uma moça da nossa idade. Dominique tinha delineadores nos olhos, usava uma calça apertada e uma blusa regata branca. Seus cabelos ruivos eram cumpridos e, entre todas as ruivas da família, talvez ela fosse a que mais se destacava pela beleza. Exceto que ela nunca queria ser bonita, porque Victoire, sua irmã, já fazia o trabalho suficiente sendo modelo – mas sua irmã era loira.

– E aí, Nique? – sorri para ela, abraçando-a.

Dominique apresentou sua amiga.

– Essa é a Pauline. Pauline, essa é a minha prima preferida, a Rose.

Pauline tinha cabelos lisos, castanhos, corpo perfeito, um sorriso simples no rosto.

– Muito prazer – disse Pauline educadamente. – Adorei o seu cabelo, sabia?

Eu segurei meu cabelo involuntariamente pelo elogio. Eu ia agradecer, toda feliz e com a auto-estima lá para cima, mas ela então pregou os olhos na sala e mordeu os lábios.

– Nique, quem é aquele gatinho loiro perto do seu pai?

_Gatinho loiro_. É assim que ela se referia a Scorpius? Que menina brega!

– Oh, o Scorpius? Ele é o amigo da Rose aqui.

– Amigo? – ela quis confirmar. Naquele momento, eu quis negar e dizer que nós estávamos transando todos os dias. Mas eu não era uma mentirosa. – Ele é totalmente gostoso.

E não perdeu tempo.

Eu senti que eu estava apertando a garrafa de cerveja com força quando olhei para a amiga de Dominique se aproximando de Scorpius na sala. Ela jogou os cabelos para trás antes de sorrir um sorriso brilhante e tirar a atenção de Scorpius do jogo, para apertar sua mão. Ela era quase tão bonita quanto Dominique. Eu não duvidaria que ela conseguisse convencer Scorpius a levá-la a um motel na garupa de sua moto, em algum momento de sua estadia.

O pensamento me deixou irritada e eu decidi me distrair, aceitando jogar baralho com Albus, Hugo, Fred, Roxanne e Lily na mesa lá fora. A última coisa que eu queria ver era uma universitária conseguindo aclamar as testosteronas de Scorpius para um sexo selvagem e sem compromisso.

E ainda tive que ouvir Albus comentar durante uma das partidas:

– Scorpius já se estabeleceu aqui, hein? – e sorriu de forma maliciosa.

– A nova amiga da Dominique é uma delícia – comentou Fred com tristeza. – Mas não se interessa por ruivos. Aposto uma libra que esses dois vão transar até o casamento.

– Eu acho que eles vão transar depois – tentou Roxanne. – Sabe, exatamente depois da festa. Como acha que vai ser, Rose?

– Eu acho que talvez a gente devia falar de outra coisa. – Não fui eu quem disse aquilo, mas Lily. Ela viu minha expressão e começou a distribuir as cartas embaralhadas. Agradeci mentalmente por ela fazê-los calar a boca sobre isso, eu estava sem saco para transparecer a minha não importância sobre o fato de que Scorpius já tinha uma garota em sua cola. – Não sei, talvez o modo como você tenha deixado Kate um pouco de lado, nos últimos dias, Albus.

Ele não gostou que esse fosse o assunto.

– Eu amo a Kate. Ela só está sendo difícil. Parece que tem alguma coisa acontecendo e ela não quer me contar. Provavelmente os pais dela se decepcionaram comigo, só pode ser isso, e ela não quer ferir meus sentimentos.

– Vocês conversaram? – eu perguntei.

– Sim, um pouco. Estamos bem, sabe? Mas às vezes sinto que ela quer ficar sozinha e tudo o mais.

Kate estava conversando com minha tia Ginny, as duas sentadas num encosto perto da janela. Elas sempre se deram relativamente bem. Mas eu percebi como Kate não parecia exatamente bem, porque, pelo tempo que eu a conheci, ela sempre foi espalhafatosa e sorridente, mas agora parecia querer fugir dali de repente, mesmo que conversasse e sorrisse para minha tia.

Importando-me com os relacionamentos de meus amigos, quando encontrei Kate sozinha depois do jantar incrivelmente demorado da família, eu fui lá falar com ela. Eu era boa nisso, porque estava acostumada a me relacionar com as pessoas, devido ao meu tempo dando aulas. Estava sentada em um dos balanços enferrujados que meu avô nunca ousou destruir.

– Kate – sorri para ela, sentando-me no balanço ao seu lado. – Meus avôs têm a regra de nunca deixar menino e menina no mesmo quarto se eles não estão casados, então você vai ter que dividir o quarto comigo e com Lily. Sinto muito – brinquei.

Ela riu também.

– Vocês são uma família ótima, sabia?

– Ah, eu sabia sim. E por que saiu da mesa tão cedo? Tudo bem que já fazia umas duas horas que Hugo estava contando sobre a viagem dele, mas... – esperei por sua resposta.

– Queria tomar um pouco de ar. São tantas pessoas em uma mesa só que você acaba ficando até sem fôlego, certo?

– Bem, eu já sou acostumada. Mas acho que compreendo.

Nós ficamos um tempinho em silêncio até que Kate não aguentou e disse:

– Eu estou parecendo super mal humorado, não estou? É a primeira vez que realmente venho passar os dias com a família do Al. Eu devia estar sendo mais educada. Peço desculpas por isso.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa que você queira desabafar?

– Não, não. É só... é a _minha _família. Briguei com minha mãe antes de vir pra cá e odeio brigar com ela.

– Olha, sei que não somos as melhores amigas, mas Albus se importa com você, então eu me importo com você. Quando quiser conversar, estou aqui.

– Obrigada, Rose – ela sorriu para mim. – E por que _você _saiu da mesa?

Eu dei uma boa desculpa:

– Quando seu pai começa a relembrar todas as coisas embaraçosas que você fez em vida, aí sim a mesa fica sufocante.

Kate compreendeu e nós rimos por um tempo até que não tivemos mais assuntos. Ela não saiu do balanço. Eu também não. Às vezes quando uma pessoa não quer conversar, não quer dizer que realmente queira ficar sozinha. Albus sentia muita falta dos nossos outros primos, o que explicava porque ele não estava com Kate naquele momento. Como eu não queria ficar vendo Scorpius trocando interesses com Pauline não-sei-das-quantas na minha frente do jantar, achei melhor fazer companhia para a namorada de meu primo. E eu gostava de fazer as pessoas se sentirem bem, quando elas não estavam.

– É meio inspirador ver uma família tão unida assim. Não há ninguém separado na família? – perguntou Kate enquanto observávamos a bagunça e as discussões e as conversas na mesa.

– Não mesmo. Parece que quando você casa com um Weasley... bem, é pra vida inteira.

– Alice está com uma grande responsabilidade então.

– Nem me fale. Você também acha que eles são loucos por casarem tão cedo? Quero dizer, hoje em dia, casar com vinte e cinco anos?

– Eles se amam. Eu acho que quando uma pessoa ama a outra, não deve ficar enrolando para o que realmente importa. – Após dizer essas palavras, ela fez uma expressão surpresa. – Isso _foi_ profundo.

– Foi mesmo – eu notei e meus olhos pararam exatamente onde Scorpius estava sentado à mesa. Pauline gargalhava de suas ironias e tocava o braço dele, totalmente querendo partir para o ataque assim que todos se distraíssem com alguma coisa.

_Você é incrivelmente sexy quando elas estão assim, sabia_?

Eu me lembrei de como gostei daquela pizza.

E da voz da minha mãe:

_Somos inconsequentes quando estamos apaixonados._

E da minha própria voz:

_Não podemos fazer aquilo de novo, cometer o mesmo ato e depois... uma discussão. Eu não suportaria._

E ele passando o mês inteiro ao meu lado, realmente agindo como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido.

Albus apareceu ali perto e se agachou na altura de Kate no balanço.

– Amor, minha avó fez aquela sobremesa que você adora. Eu pedi para ela fazer.

– Al, você fez isso? Não precisava!

– Então eu falo para ela que você não quer mais comer? – brincou. Deu-lhe um beijo na boca e sorriu, pegando a mão dela. – Vamos.

Kate e Albus se afastaram. Não fiquei muito tempo sozinha, porque Lily chegou e sentou no lugar que Kate ocupara.

– Então. Como estão as coisas entre você e o Hugo? – eu quis saber.

– Boas. Nós nos resolvemos, mas não vai acontecer mais nada, Rose. Não sei por que se preocupou em dizer para eu não transar com ele. Hugo passou três anos fora e ele mudou bastante.

Eu olhei para Hugo lá na mesa. Estava tentando abrir a garrafa com os dentes, para se mostrar para ninguém em particular.

– Ele continua o mesmo Hugo para mim – falei docemente.

– Ele é seu irmão. Você não vê a diferença. Mas ele está melhor, bem mais maduro e... porra, eu não suportaria perdê-lo de novo. Nós estamos bem sendo apenas amigos. – Ela parecia confiante sobre isso. Deu um cutucão no meu braço. – E quanto a você e Scorpius?

– Pauline é um amor, não acha? – eu disse por entre dentes.

– Eu a ouvi dizendo a Dominique que já tinha coisa pra fazer hoje a noite.

– Quem ela pensa que é? Nós nunca a vimos antes! E agora ela está aí dando em cima de Scorpius como se ela fosse, como se ela fosse...

– Você gosta de Scorpius – ela disse baixinho. – Claramente tem mais coisa acontecendo entre vocês, não devia ignorar isso.

– Eu não quero perdê-lo também, Lils – eu disse miseravelmente. – Certo, eu confesso, eu estou pensando nele de outro jeito e eu quero transar com ele de novo e eu... mas isso nunca dá certo, vamos brigar em algum momento e vamos colocar sentimentos nisso e...

– Sabe quantas vezes você poderia estar tendo orgasmos se não estivesse aí se remoendo? Olha, Rose, se realmente são tão amigos como falam, vocês vão saber passar por qualquer briga juntos. E se você realmente quer ficar com ele, mais como um amigo, devia partir pra cima.

– Pensei que você iria me arrastar contra a possibilidade de dormir com Scorpius de novo.

– Quando vem uma chance de ter um cara bem gostoso em nossa cama, a gente tem que aproveitá-la! Vocês podem ser amigos com benefícios. É o melhor jeito de resolver essa tensão sexual entre vocês. Fazem sexo e não se magoam.

– Isso parece que dá certo na prática, mas você anda assistindo a muitos filmes – eu disse abanando a cabeça.

Mas depois dessa conversa, não parei de pensar na possibilidade que existia em sermos amigos dessa forma. Pelo menos até o final da noite, Pauline e Scorpius não ficaram, o que agradeci mentalmente por isso. James estava tocando violão com Dominique e a família inteira ficou lá fora só assistindo e cantando junto, mas eu decidi terminar a minha leitura preferida, deitada no sofá da sala enquanto passava algum filme na televisão.

Scorpius se aproximou e tirou minha perna do sofá para poder se sentar também. Quando ele fez isso, eu ainda estava sentindo a dor no meu dedão e fiz uma careta. Ele notou e trouxe meus pés para o seu colo, massageando-os.

O que Scorpius tinha naqueles dedos, afinal? Eu jurei para mim mesma que, durante aquela massagem, eu não iria soltar nenhum suspiro que fosse transformado em um gemido prazeroso. Era só uma massagem nos pés! Então eu ignorei sua presença, colada com a cara no livro. Viu? Livros tinham suas outras utilidades.

Quis ficar brava com ele por ter passado todo o jantar com Pauline, mas com aquela massagem era impossível pensar em outra coisa a não ser realmente gemer. Fechei os olhos. Eu queria que ele não me tocasse somente ali. Eu queria que ele tocasse em todos os malditos lugares e dissesse que eu era incrivelmente sexy novamente.

Ele, de fato, parecia pensar o mesmo. Seus dedos subiram até meu calcanhar, arrastaram pela minha canela até chegarem às coxas. Quando dei por mim ele estava por cima de meu corpo, entrando com os dedos em meu shorts para ousar ainda mais. Eu larguei meu livro e agarrei seu rosto. O beijo foi quente e impossível de largar. Mordi seus lábios com força, a roupa dele estava me irritando. Eu quebrei os botões, ele puxou meus cabelos e...

– Rose – murmurou.

– Huuum?

– Rose, acorda.

– Huum... continua...

_– Oh, céus, você está tendo um sonho erótico._

Acordei assustada com a voz de Roxanne, percebendo que a última parte havia sido um sonho ou algo parecido. Eu estava com o livro aberto no peito quando me deparei com ela. _Acho_ que, durante a massagem de Scorpius, eu peguei no sono e confundi a realidade com meus recentes desejos.

– Você cochilou. O pessoal está indo dormir lá em cima. Achei melhor avisar.

– Obrigada, Rox. – Eu quis, na verdade, jogá-la dentro da piscina. Ela tinha um sorriso malicioso como se nunca mais fosse esquecer o fato de que eu gemi "hum, continua" enquanto dormia. Minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

– Desculpe ter atrapalhado seu sonho, provavelmente estava muito bom.

– Haha. Não é o que você estava pensando. – Passei a mão no rosto e fui até meu quarto, preparar-me para dormir depois de dar boa noite para meus pais, que estavam com meus tios conversando sobre algo sério do trabalho. Quando eles começavam com assuntos assim, desde quando éramos crianças, nós achávamos que era bom subirmos para dormir.

Olhei para o relógio. Já passava das três e meia. As meninas iriam passar a manhã inteira fora em algum tipo de – me ajude, Senhor – _spa_, exatamente para os preparos dos cabelos, unhas e afins. Lily estava ajeitando sua cama e Kate colocando fronha no travesseiro quando entrei, descabelada e com sono.

Despenquei na cama, tendo uma noite tranquila e gostosa. Eu tinha meu horário biológico, então nunca acordava muito tarde. Lily estava roncando, Kate dormia profundamente, então me levantei na manhã seguinte e caminhei para fora do quarto com a minha camisola curta e com as pontas dos pés. Eu precisava ir urgentemente ao banheiro, mas assim que me aproximei, Scorpius abriu a porta e nos trombamos.

Ele estava com os cabelos molhados e uma calça que cobria sua cintura para baixo. Horrorizada por ele estar mostrando sua beldade na casa da minha avó, eu exclamei:

– O que está fazendo? Você já se sente bastante em casa, não é? Pra quem estava se sentindo deslocado! – cochichei.

– Eu me esqueci de pegar a minha camisa para trocar aqui dentro, então eu ia sair para-

– Onde ela está? Eu pego pra você.

Eu o empurrei para dentro do banheiro, antes de ir até o quarto em que ele dividiu com meu irmão, Albus e o irmão da Roxanne, para pegar sua camisa. O cheiro característico dele atraiu meu nariz para mais perto e, quando dei por mim, eu fui patética o suficiente para cheirar a camisa dele. Oh, caramba, eu estava ficando maluca. Abanei a cabeça e voltei a bater na porta do banheiro.

Eu entrei no banheiro. Nós ficamos nos encarando. Scorpius colocou a camisa.

Ele agarrou meu braço e me fez voltar a encará-lo, antes que eu sequer abrisse a maçaneta para sair dali.

– Rose.

– O quê? – eu perguntei ansiosa demais para o meu gosto.

Os olhos dele ficavam mais claros depois que ele tomava banho, mais atraentes. Eu nunca havia reparado nisso. Seus dedos amenizaram o aperto em meu pulso, quando ele disse:

– Eu estou gostando daqui. É totalmente diferente de tudo o que fiz com minha família antes.

– Fico feliz – pigarreei. – Fico feliz que Pauline tenha feito você se sentir em casa.

_Merda, por que falei aquilo?_

Não sei, simplesmente escapou.

Eu estava no banheiro da casa dos meus avôs. Sentia-me tentada e errada por pensar em tirar a roupa de Scorpius. Eu precisava distrair minhas vontades, meus sentimentos, porque isso _era _errado. Combinamos de não fazer nada. Eu precisava ter um motivo para não desejá-lo como eu andava desejando-o nos últimos dias.

Merda, merda, merda.

– Do que está falando? – ele perguntou baixinho. – Acha mesmo que eu estou aqui para levar uma garota que eu nem conheço pra cama?

– Em todas as viagens que fizemos você sempre leva alguma. Você desaparece com alguma amiga do Albus. Some e volta na manhã seguinte como se você apenas saísse com a gente para conseguir se dar bem. E ontem você ficou o jantar inteiro com Pauline. Obviamente você está pensando em levá-la para a cama.

Scorpius me encarou confuso, mas depois sua expressão ficou dura.

– E se eu estiver? – ele perguntou desafiadoramente. – E se eu realmente tiver me interessado nela, Rose?

– Eu não estou nem aí! Realmente, há um motel aqui perto, bom o suficiente para vocês se divertirem a noite inteira.

– Bem, com certeza vou me divertir então – ele disse alterado pela minha hostilidade. – Sabe, é muito melhor ir a um motel do que simplesmente ficar encomendando pizza!

– É, eu concordo plenamente com você. Principalmente quando a pizza vem estragada! Eu ainda tenho enjôos só de pensar nela – falei com desprezo, abrindo a porta do banheiro. Saímos para o corredor.

Scorpius riu, debochando. Estávamos frente a frente, perigosamente pertos.

– E você acha que eu gostei daquela pizza? Estava horrorosa. Foi a pior pizza que eu experimentei na minha vida! Ainda tenho _pesadelos _com ela!

– Oh, e eu me lembro de como ela estava um tanto fria – eu disse colocando a mão no meu peito como se tivesse pena de mim mesma por tê-la comido. – E a borda, totalmente _amolecida_. A fatia um pouco pequena demais. Não durou nem dois minutos!

Ele olhou para mim, nervoso por agora não encontrar outra ofensa melhor. Quando ele finalmente achou algo bom à altura para retrucar, a voz de Alice estava estupefata enquanto passava entre a gente para usar o banheiro:

– Por que tenho a impressão que vocês não estão falando realmente de pizza? – ela não recebeu respostas. – Bom dia para vocês também. Céus, ninguém aqui é matinal o suficiente para ter algum bom humor? Eu vou me casar!

Ela nos abraçou juntos, dizendo o quanto éramos incríveis e que nos amávamos demais para deixar que uma discussão sobre pizza acabasse com o que seria o melhor dia da vida dela.

Quando ela nos soltou e se trancou no banheiro, eu cruzei os braços, murmurando para Scorpius:

– Idiota.

– Eu achei que ela fosse sua melhor amiga.

Eu dei um tapa nele.

– Estou falando de você!

– Qual _é _o seu problema? TPM? Dá um _tempo_ com suas crises de chatice, tá legal? Eu estava tendo uma manhã muito tranquila até você aparecer com esse seu mau humor matinal.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para que eu sentisse raiva dele _de verdade_ e me afastasse para trocar de roupa, sem retrucar mais nada. Ele não se importou com isso, porque Pauline ainda estava n'A Toca, fazendo seu dia ficar melhor.

A manhã foi corrida quando os pais de Alice chegaram. Depois do café-da-manhã fui com ela para a Capela aonde iria se casar naquele sábado. O lugar ficava há poucos quilômetros d'A Toca, o suficiente para chegarmos até lá em quinze minutos. Alice já tinha visto todas as fotos e visitado o lugar, pelo menos, duzentas vezes. Mas eu não. E nem seus pais. Ficamos olhando para o lugar com certa admiração.

O lugar não era inteiramente fechado, só havia uma extensa tenda como teto, arquitetada em um tipo de forma piramidal.

– Alice, é maravilhosa mesmo – suspirou sua mãe.

– Papai – ela se aproximou de Neville, que estava surpreso por ter gostado tanto. – Sei como gostaria que eu me casasse no mesmo lugar onde meus próprios avôs se casaram, mas...

– Não se preocupe, Lice – sorriu. – Um bom casamento não se baseia no lugar em que é realizado, certo? E todos os parentes de James se casaram aqui. É o mais justo também para a família dos Potter. Você fará parte dela.

– Bem, parece que está tudo pronto para o fim da tarde – eu disse.

Alice me olhou aterrorizada, como se só agora tivesse se dado conta de que a noiva era ela. Acho que o fato bateu tão forte contra sua mente que ela sentiu necessidade de se sentar.

E, então, nos próximos minutos, o que aconteceu foi o que chamamos de "crise pré-cerimonial". Alice começou a despejar todos os seus medos para mim e para seus pais. Tinha medo de que desse errado, tinha medo de engordar e fazer James parar de amá-la, tinha medo de que a separação ocorresse em sete meses ou menos. Estava nervosa para a lua de mel.

Eu nunca havia reparado no modo como Alice era forte.

Tudo bem, ela estava chorando como uma criança indo ao seu primeiro dia de aula, mas... durante os meses de espera até seu casamento ela não se desesperou por nada. Eu até achei estranho isso nela... todas as noivas têm seus momentos de desesperos. Então percebi que Alice não queria se desesperar na frente de James ou de qualquer outro parente dele. Pediu para que eu fosse com ela e seus pais para a Capela numa forma de escapar do sufoco e da pressão de virar parte da nossa enorme família. E também para desabafar tudo o que não podia despejar na frente de James.

Eu ia falar alguma coisa e consolá-la, mas a sra. Longbottom impediu e disse suavemente:

– Ela _precisa _chorar, Rose. É normal.

Esperamos ela se acalmar, o que durou meia hora. Eu ainda a lembrei de que teríamos tempo o bastante para nos distrairmos com o nervosismo, porque Victoire iria levar Alice e todas as minhas outras primas ao spa depois do almoço.

A essa altura, Alice voltou a rir e contar seus momentos mais lindos com James, deixando minhas primas morrendo de inveja enquanto as mulheres do lugar aprontavam nossas unhas, simultaneamente. Victoire fez questão que todas nós tivéssemos exclusivo atendimento rápido, porque o casamento ocorreria ao fim da tarde e não poderia haver nenhum atraso.

– Então, Alice, como James a pediu em casamento? – perguntou Lucy curiosa, com as mãos da mulher alisando os seus cabelos. Mesmo limpando a pele naquele momento, as outras moças também estavam atentas e curiosas para saber.

– Fomos jantar em um restaurante – ela contou. – Normal, sabe? Mas eu já tinha o pressentimento de que ele ia pedir. Só não sabia como. Esperava ansiosa pelo pedido durante a noite toda, mas durante a noite toda, _nada_. Comecei a perder as esperanças e jurava que, se não acontecesse naquela noite, não aconteceria nunca. Quando James pediu a conta, eu já estava ficando meio decepcionada, não queria conversar muito. Bem, aí aconteceu. James pediu a conta, o cara trouxe, mas quando James foi pagá-la... ele viu que tinha esquecido a carteira. Merda, eu pensei, né? Além de não ter feito nenhuma merda de pedido, o idiota ainda esqueceu a carteira. E eu juro. Ele me obrigou a não levar a minha carteira também, para impedir que eu pagasse o jantar, sabem? Então foi terrível. A noite que eu achei que seria linda acabou se resumindo a nós dois na cozinha do restaurante, lavando pratos.

Depois que ela terminou de contar, minhas primas observavam confusas.

– E onde está a parte romântica? O pedido de casamento?

– Escutem o fim dessa história – eu abri um sorrisinho enquanto a mulher colocava grampos em meus cachos.

Alice sorriu.

– Bem... eu já estava puta com James enquanto lavávamos as louças. Sim, estávamos lavando louças. O verdadeiro cara que cuidava da cozinha estava lá no canto, tocando com o violão uma música dos Beatles. Era "Something". Minha favorita. Então James começou a falar: "lembra quando você disse que achava brega quando o cara pedia a moça em casamento num restaurante com todo mundo olhando?" Depois ele ficou ajoelhado e, naquela cozinha do restaurante, ele fez o pedido. – Alice fez uma expressão suave. – James só não queria que todos olhassem, porque ele sabia que eu me incomodava com isso.

– Mas – eu disse – James conta que depois de aceitar o pedido, Alice saiu do restaurante berrando "EU SOU NOIVA!", "EU SOU NOIVA!".

– Não foi tão exagerado assim! – ela retrucou. – Mas é, foi quase isso.

– Bem, e por que ele escolheu justamente fingir que esqueceu a carteira para te pedir em casamento dentro de uma cozinha de restaurante? – quis saber Dominique.

– Ele queria que eu não tivesse nenhuma noção de que ele poderia me pedir em casamento. Foi um bom plano, porque a última coisa que eu esperava, enquanto estava lavando aquela louça, era que ele me pedisse em casamento. Ter feito isso surpresa foi ainda melhor. E, bem, vocês conhecem James. Ele não perde a chance de pregar uma peça em você.

Todas concordaram.

Alice foi a última a ficar realmente pronta às cinco horas da tarde. Ela estava maravilhosa, em seu resultado final meia hora antes do casamento, com os cabelos loiros escuros presos em um coque de noiva perfeito. Parada em frente ao espelho eu achei que ela ia voltar a ter sua crise pré-cerimonial, mas apenas sorriu brilhantemente.

Atrás de seu reflexo, eu também a estava observando. As damas de honra usavam os vestidos e penteados iguais uma das outras e Alice preferiu que vestíssemos vermelho e que mostrássemos os ombros. Ela tinha mais duas primas que seriam sua dama de honra, no entanto ela considerava a minha ajuda mais essencial, porque eu era da família de James e estava dando-lhe algum tipo de força para seguir em frente.

– Você está linda, Alice – eu a elogiei. O vestido de noiva não era exuberante como vemos em capas de revistas ou nas fotos de casamentos de artistas, mas a simplicidade dele fazia Alice transparecer uma beleza radiante. Para a minha surpresa, então, eu percebi que _eu _estava emocionada.

Ela se virou para mim, segurando minhas mãos:

– É melhor não falarmos nada agora, porque vamos borrar a maquiagem – ela disse, rindo toda nervosa e ansiosa. – Eu só queria dizer que... não há honra melhor para mim... você sabe, fazer parte da sua família. Com o homem que eu amo. Você não tem nem ideia de como eu estou feliz, tem? E de como eu desejo o mesmo pra você, Rose. Sempre pensando em todos antes de você mesma, eu não consigo ver você não sendo feliz e eu desejo com todas as minhas forças que encontre o homem da sua vida, como eu encontrei o meu. Sei que as coisas não deram certo com Brian... e que você se sentiu mal por isso. Mas nunca tenha medo de amar de novo, está bem?

Eu fiz que sim, com medo de chorar caso eu dissesse alguma coisa. Credo, eu odiava ser mulher. Por que tínhamos que nos emocionar com as pequenas coisas?

Bem, Alice ingressando a minha família não era uma pequena coisa.

* * *

Quando James está nervoso, ele costuma chacoalhar as pernas e ficar parado, mordendo os lábios, depois passando a mão nos cabelos castanhos. Eu nunca imaginaria que um terno de noivo cairia tão bem nele, e nunca imaginaria que eu estaria assistindo a sua espera para se casar, enquanto ficava sobre o altar na frente de todos, nervosos como se estivesse em um campeonato.

A Capela estava lotada, cheia de amigos, familiares distantes e íntimos. Albus, Teddy e Scorpius estavam ao lado de James enquanto ele esperava a música soar pelo local para mostrar que Alice realmente estava chegando. Jenna, Margareth e eu iríamos atrás dela e de Neville. Quando a música tocou, nós sentimos todos os olhares sobre Alice, e foi uma sensação que só Alice poderia explicar.

Por dois temerosos segundos, eu imaginei que ela iria hesitar e não dar nenhum passo para frente, mas Neville tinha o braço segurado pela mão dela e disse baixinho:

– Vai dar tudo certo, filha.

O que Alice mais temia era cair no carpete enquanto se aproximava de James pelo corredor entre os convidados. Mas o temor passou quando alcançamos o altar, ela subiu um degrau para ficar a altura de Jamie – pelo menos com a normal diferença de altura entre eles, porque ele era alto e ela baixinha. Eu estava observando-os em uma ampla visão, bem perto e segurando um lindo e pequeno buquê de lírios, porque era isso o que as damas de honras faziam. Além de tentar não borrar a maquiagem com choros, é claro.

Isso me fez querer encontrar Lily num dos bancos. Ela estava sorrindo, ao lado de Hugo, e, por mais que fosse negar caso eu entrasse no assunto, ela também estava emocionada. Não vou nem citar a mãe de Alice e os meus avôs. Derramados em lágrimas. Tia Ginny estava contente e orgulhosa, mas não chorava, o que era de se admirar. Minha mãe parecia nostálgica, como se estivesse se lembrando do próprio casamento. Algumas primas e amigas suspiravam. Os rapazes pareciam entediados, ficavam rindo baixinho como se James fosse uma piada, mas James não tirou os olhos de Alice e não se importou.

O homem que faria a cerimônia estava entre eles. Era um velhozinho simpático e com uma voz grossa, como a do papai Noel. Ele começou a falar um monte de coisa sobre família e amor e o motivo de hoje estarmos reunidos nessa alegria da união entre duas famílias.

Enquanto sua voz era escutada, eu não deixei de observar o outro lado do altar, onde Scorpius estava entre Albus e Ted. Mordi os lábios, pensando na nossa discussão idiota de manhã. Prometi que conversaria com ele quando fossemos para a festa n'A Toca depois da cerimônia. Ele estava concentrado, com a postura ereta e então seus olhos encontraram os meus.

Vê-lo sorrindo para mim fez com que eu julgasse que estávamos bem de novo, que não teria sentido continuarmos nos evitando por causa daquela discussão. Às vezes éramos tão infantis. Eu retribuí o sorriso, admirada por vê-lo ainda mais charmoso do que normalmente era com um traje a rigor. Ele pareceu se distrair e me perguntei em que estava lembrando, porque quando foi pedido que Alice e James trocassem as alianças, Scorpius não reagiu.

E ele devia reagir, porque era ele quem estava com as alianças.

– Scorpius – mandou James baixinho. – Fala que você _trouxe _as alianças.

Ele piscou rapidamente e tateou os bolsos. A capela ficou silenciosa por dois segundos, até Scorpius finalmente tirá-las de seu bolso e entregá-las.

Foi como um típico casamento. James segurou a aliança e repetiu as palavras que devia repetir, jurando amá-la na saúde e na doença. Depois Alice fez o mesmo. Um de meus tios berrou saudações quando os recém-casados trocaram um caloroso beijo e, depois disso, não houve mais silêncio algum, porque todo mundo queria cumprimentá-los e parabenizá-los, saindo de seus bancos.

Esperando terminar a fila para abraçarem os noivos, senti alguém se aproximando de mim. Scorpius tocou meu ombro exposto suavemente.

– Ei – ele disse e eu olhei para ele. – Então os dois casaram mesmo. Até James me mandar pegar as alianças, eu não estava acreditando.

– Você não está feliz por eles?

– Claro que estou. Só é difícil me imaginar na mesma situação, mesmo em trinta anos. Você se imagina, Rose?

– Hoje eu consigo imaginar qualquer coisa.

– Venha – ele pediu indicando o jardim com a cabeça. Caminhamos juntos até o lugar vasto e tranquilo. O sol estava se pondo, dando um aspecto tranquilo por causa do crepúsculo, tranquilo e silencioso, apesar de o lugar não estar silencioso. Scorpius olhou para a mesma paisagem e colocou as mãos no bolso, sua típica postura. Nós ficamos um de frente para o outro, eu ainda segurando o leve buquê. – Escute... sobre o que falei hoje de manhã, sobre você ser insuportável e essas coisas. Bem, eu não entendi porque você citou Pauline naquela conversa.

– Eu também não sei.

– Olha, eu não faria isso. Quero dizer, eu estou como convidado na casa de seus parentes, eu nunca iria desrespeitá-los. E... Pauline não me interessa, de qualquer maneira. Ela é... – ele fez uma expressão para pensar no que dizer. – Ela é típica, sabe?

– Típica como?

– O tipo de mulher que não me parece ter uma coisa pela qual vale a pena realmente me esforçar. E eu nunca esforcei para consegui-las. As mulheres, sabe. Com Stephanie... transei com ela no mesmo dia em que nos conhecemos. Qualquer outra pessoa, eu nunca a tive por mais do que alguns meses. Mas você? Eu tenho você há mais de dez malditos anos... e está sendo difícil evitar dizer todos os dias o que eu não consigo evitar de _pensar _todos os dias... e agora, com esse vestido e esse cabelo, você só torna tudo mais difícil para me esforçar em manter o que a gente tem há _muito _tempo, porque não parece mais... o suficiente... entende?

Depois dessa declaração eu fiquei calada e estupefata, parada em meu lugar. Eu não soube o que dizer, mas sentia meu coração falhar algumas batidas. Scorpius soava tão sincero. Eu nunca o vi sério e sincero antes. Estávamos sozinhos naquela redondeza, e as luzes estavam se acendendo a medida que o sol desaparecia atrás das montanhas.

Pigarreei, descendo meu olhar para o buquê. Então eu murmurei:

– Eu menti sobre não ter gostado daquela pizza.

– Eu não menti sobre ter falado que eu ainda fico me lembrando dela. – Ele riu um pouco para si mesmo e passou a mão nos cabelos, o que foi um erro porque ele havia colocado gel, então só melou a palma da mão.

– E eu estaria mentindo outra vez se disser que não quero outro pedaço.

Ele olhou para mim diretamente. Sua expressão era, ao mesmo tempo surpresa, também aliviada. _Bem, então não estou nisso sozinho_, ele parecia estar pensando._Não, não está. _Deu um passo na minha direção e eu tinha certeza de que iríamos nos beijar, se uma voz distante e conhecida não tivesse soado atrás de mim:

– Rosely?

Somente uma pessoa me chamou de Rosely durante... três anos. Eu passei a língua nos meus lábios quando encarei Scorpius. Ele olhava através de mim ainda mais surpreso do que estava. Antes que eu confirmasse as minhas impressões e me virasse, Scorpius franziu a testa para o meu ex-namorado como se não pudesse ter aparecido de maneira pior:

– Brian?

* * *

**Ahh eu tive que parar o capítulo nessa parte ou se não ele ficaria MUITOOOO extenso. E preciso deixar vocês respirarem até a segunda parte desse final de semana dos Weasley/Potter e... Malfoy! Então. Tivemos uma família Weasley inteira nesse capítulo. Poxa, é difícil escrever sobre eles porque SÃO MUITOS! Tentei citar os que a galera mais conhece. Sei que faltou mais interação entre a Rose e o pai dela, mas eu estou esperando melhores oportunidades para a dupla. Por enquanto, o que realmente importou para eles foi o James virando esposo! Bem, o final desse capítulo é o meu favorito. Não por causa da chegada do ex da Rose, mas porque ela e Scorpius finalmente confessaram metaforicamente através da pizza o que eles realmente querem. Sei que vocês já estão tendo nervos pela enrolação dos dois, mas tudo tem seu tempo (ah, eu odeio essa frase kkkk)!**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e que comentem muito!**

**Obrigada a todos os seus palpites e comentários. Até o próximo!**


	9. Família, pizza e Kate? PARTE II

Antes que eu respirasse a informação de que eu estava revendo meu ex-namorado desde o ano passado, Brian deu vários passos em minha direção e não hesitou em me abraçar. Eu não terminei com ele porque eu o odiava, então acabei retribuindo o aperto, mas por trás de seus ombros eu olhei Scorpius se afastando dali para se estabelecer em uma casual conversa com o grupo de amigos de Albus.

Quando nos encaramos, Brian sorriu.

– Hey.

– Hum, oi, Brian.

Droga, por que eu deveria ficar nervosa? Ele não estava mais lindo como antes eu o considerava. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos que batiam até os ombros. Naturalmente, ele sempre usou aqueles óculos que lhe davam feições intelectuais. Ele não estava mais bonito, ele não estava nem mesmo feio. Ele estava... Brian. O mesmo Brian. Isso me despertou para o fato de que não tínhamos mais o que compartilhar juntos. Isso me despertou para o motivo de não amá-lo como antes. As coisas não são as mesmas para mim.

Eu não fiquei nervosa.

Só me afastei dele depressa.

– Eu vou... eu vou parabenizar Alice e James pelo casamento. Fique a vontade.

Alice estava toda chorosa depois de cumprimentar seus tios. Sem escrúpulos, eu peguei o pulso dela e a levei até um canto para perguntar:

– Então, parabéns, Alice, tudo de bom nessa nova vida, mas você podia ter falado alguma coisa sobre ter enviado um dos convites para o meu ex-namorado!

Ela olhou brava para mim, apontando o dedo.

– Você _estava _junto e eu até perguntei se estava tudo bem pra você! Lembra, naquele dia que passamos a noite toda aprontando a lista de convidados?

Reforcei a minha memória.

* * *

Há trinta dias, Oprah anunciou ao mundo que o programa ia acabar. Eu estava com Alice aprontando a lista de convidados, a televisão ligada no fundo da sala. Quando ouvi o que estava acontecendo, eu peguei o controle remoto para aumentar o volume.

"Não! Não podem cancelar!", exclamei estupefata.

"Rose, então, eu estava pensando que talvez eu não devesse ignorar um convite para o Brian, está tudo bem para você?"

"Você ouviu isso? Vão cancelar a Oprah!"

"Sim, tudo bem, querida, mas estamos falando..."

"Como aumenta a porcaria dessa televisão?"

"Eu vou mandar um convite para o Brian, ok?"

Eu tinha conseguido aumentar o volume da televisão e queria que ela parasse de falar.

"Sssssh! Faça o que quiser Alice, o casamento é seu... agora quero entender o que está acontecendo com a Oprah!"

* * *

– Você estava distraída demais com o fato de que seu programa favorito de televisão ia ser cancelado – voltou a dizer Alice.

Dei um suspiro.

– Eu tenho que ser madura quanto a isso, não é?

– Sim, Rose. Você e Brian não terminaram de modo drástico e ele não fez nenhuma mal a você, então vocês não precisam se preocupar com a presença um do outro.

– Não, madura em relação ao final do programa da Oprah, quis dizer.

Alice me olhou com vontade de rir e ficar brava ao mesmo tempo. Abanei as mãos.

– Tudo bem! É só um ex-namorado, certo? Ex-namorados não são permitidos de morder.

– Totalmente. Agora não posso continuar falando com você, as pessoas querem dar atenção a mim. Nos vemos n'A Toca depois.

Mais convidados se aproximaram para abraçá-la e então eu tentei encontrar Scorpius em algum lugar, mas meus olhos foram atraídos para a figura de Brian. Oh merda. Ele estava cumprimentando meu pai. Apertando a mão dele.

_Não venha falar comigo_, eu pedia mentalmente. _Não venha falar comigo_.

Não era imaturidade, não era ódio, não era rancor. Eu apenas estava me lembrando de como havíamos discutido até entrarmos no consenso de terminarmos a relação, há alguns meses. O rompimento, olhando para ele novamente, parecia mais recente do que nunca. Suspirei, lembrando de como ele não ficou cem por cento a favor do término quando eu sugeri tal ideia.

Caminhei até Lily, sabendo que isso repeliria Brian e o seu olhar que não parava de seguir os meus saltos e o modo como eu mancava devido ao dedo machucado. Quando contei a ela a minha situação, Lily agarrou meus braços, alarmada.

– É melhor irmos para a festa logo – ela disse empolgada.

A ideia foi a melhor que ela teve em anos.

A festa de casamento estava marcada para ocorrer a céu aberto n'A Toca. O jardim e o local eram extensos o suficiente para suprirem a quantidade de convidados e mesas. Aos poucos, quando Lily e eu voltamos para lá, mais pessoas saíam da capela e dirigiam para a festa, loucos por uma dança entre os noivos e os discursos, as brincadeiras, as bagunças e, principalmente, as comidas.

Minha avó fez o bolo de três andares, mas só deixou que ficasse a mostra na maior mesa do jardim, quando Alice e James aparecessem juntos. Teddy montou seus instrumentos e a banda realmente talentosa dele tocava um som ao vivo e agitado pela noite, enquanto assistíamos a linda entrada dos noivos lindos e invejáveis. Alguém começou a jogar confete neles e arroz.

Teddy tocava o violão enquanto um pianista e violinista o seguiam numa música que instigou os recém-casados a se dirigirem até o centro do jardim, onde algumas luzes iluminavam os dois para a dança que iniciaram. Só entre eles, ao som da música favorita de Alice, _Something_, dessa vez instrumental e melodiosa.

Todo mundo assistia aos dois com certa admiração. Eu me lembrei de como Alice não parou de encher o saco sobre as aulas de dança que ela teve só para não pagar o mico de pisar no pé de James naquele momento. "A primeira dança como casados é a mais especial". Provavelmente meu primo deveria ter se preocupado com o mesmo, porque duas ou três vezes Alice fez uma careta e ele pediu desculpas. Mas acho que estava tão bonito que ninguém tirou sarro ou sequer reparou nos erros.

Aos poucos, eles foram perdendo os espectadores, porque os casais mais velhos se aproximaram para a segunda música, dançando juntinhos, e então quando Teddy e sua banda trocaram para a bateria, guitarra e baixo, ninguém mais ficou parado. Principalmente porque começaram a distribuir as bebidas.

Enquanto eu conversava com Dominique sobre seu novo emprego, alguém segurou meu braço, fazendo com que eu me virasse.

– Rose, podemos conversar? – perguntou Brian.

– Eu vou deixar os dois sozinhos – disse Dominique e então me dei conta de que me esqueci de contar a ela que eu estava solteira.

Com um leve suspiro eu esperei que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

– Em algum lugar mais silencioso?

– Eu gostaria de ficar aqui, Brian, eu...

– Dois minutos.

Acabei cedendo e entrei na casa com ele. Sentamos no sofá até ele começar a dizer:

– Eu confesso que não queria vir aqui hoje. Mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar no fato de que você estaria aqui e eu precisava te ver.

– Brian – eu disse calmamente. – Nós terminamos.

– Eu sei, eu sei, mas... Rose, é impossível você não sentir nenhum pouco alguma falta. De nós... dois? Nenhuma?

– Eu me admiro por você ainda estar fazendo essa pergunta, nós não temos mais nada, Brian, há muito tempo. Antes mesmo de terminarmos. Olha – eu me levantei. – Não vamos ter essa discussão de novo.

Quando virei minhas costas, Brian perguntou:

– É outro cara, não é? Não é exatamente você que se sente assim. Não é exatamente o fato de que nós estamos cansados um do outro.

– Você _ainda _não entende. Nos últimos anos com você... eu não conseguia mudar a minha vida. Eu era a única e instável Rose Weasley e isso começou a me incomodar muito. Não é sobre outro homem. Nunca vai ser. É sobre mim. Eu estou com vinte e cinco anos, meus dois melhores amigos acabaram de se casar, e eu nunca tive muita certeza se eu realmente te amava. Você não me ama, Brian. Você só não consegue mudar a sua vida. Nem mesmo o seu corte de cabelo.

– Você sempre gostou dele assim.

Eu olhei para ele com certa pena.

– Passou da hora de seguirmos em frente, eu te disse isso. E eu estou seguindo em frente, como falei que eu ia seguir. Não venha atrás de mim, por favor, Brian.

– Eu só queria checar como estava. Mais linda do que nunca – ele elogiou me olhando dos pés a cabeça. – Queria ver se estava infeliz.

– Eu me atrevo a dizer que não me sentia tão feliz em muito tempo.

– Bem – ele apertou os cabelos e tentou manter a calma. – Isso é injusto. Desculpe por ter prendido você por tantos anos. Desculpe pelos anos que eu te fiz muito infeliz, pelo visto.

– Não é nada disso.

– Eu entendo, Rose. Só não é fácil aceitar. Esses meses que ficamos sem nos ver... parece que foi o que precisávamos. O que eu precisava para perceber que ainda penso em você.

Ao ouvir aquilo, eu olhei para nossos pés, pensei alguns instantes e tomei fôlego:

– Certo, eu menti.

Ele fez uma expressão ansiosa.

– Eu menti. Tem outro cara. Há muito tempo. Eu estou apaixonada por ele e não penso mais em você.

Foi duro, eu sei, mas eu não podia deixá-lo insistir ou dizer que ainda pensava em mim. Acrescentei baixinho:

– Não devia ter me procurado de novo.

Rezei para que Brian fosse embora e não recorresse a bebidas para me provocar ou causar alguma confusão. Então naquele momento eu percebi que nós dois havíamos mudado. Brian pareceu aflito ao me ouvir dizer aquilo, mas para a minha surpresa ele só completou:

– Eu sei, foi um erro meu. Desculpe. Dê lembranças a Alice e James. Adeus, Rose.

Se fosse o Brian que eu namorei por três anos, ele não teria aceitado aquilo de forma sóbria. Mas o rompimento havia mudado nós dois. E ele deu as costas para mim, indo embora. Acreditei que aquela seria a última vez que eu fosse vê-lo.

De alguma forma, vê-lo amadurecido me fez lembrar as coisas que tivemos. Nossa primeira vez em uma viagem a praia. Às vezes que trocamos beijos e dissemos a cada um minuto o quanto nos amamos.

Eu estava a caminho de pegar o maior gole de um ponche, quando Scorpius agarrou meus ombros para que eu parasse antes de trombar nele.

– Está com cara de quem terminou pela segunda vez.

Então confessei a ele:

– Brian ainda pensa em mim.

Seus dedos se afastaram dos meus ombros para se enfiarem nos bolsos.

– Não é culpa dele. Você faz as pessoas pensarem.

Lembrei da última conversa que tivemos e seu olhar apagou a sensação de vazio por saber que Brian e eu poderíamos ser estranhos um para o outro daqui mais alguns meses.

Eu só pensei em uma coisa, enquanto Scorpius pegava meu pulso e me levava para o centro da pista de dança, entre os casais dos meus familiares:

_Eu não quero que, daqui alguns meses, eu e você viremos estranhos um para o outro, Scorpius. Eu não quero que isso jamais fique estranho._

Minha preocupação foi calada quando ele me trouxe para perto de seu corpo no intuito de me instigar a uma lenta dança. Pensei em estabelecer uma conversa, mas eu estava ocupada demais me lembrando daquela nossa única noite, enquanto tinha os braços dele abraçando-me de modo quente e confortável. Eu estava com as mãos apoiadas em seu peito, olhando para os casais ao meu lado, mas então em um momento a boca dele ficou próxima ao meu ouvido. Esperei ele dizer alguma coisa.

– Você se lembra do que estávamos falando antes de sermos interrompidos pelo seu ex?

Eu levantei o rosto para encará-lo.

– Algo sobre... alguma coisa... não ser o suficiente, talvez?

– Não, algo sobre você querer algum pedaço... de novo, certo?

– Eu acho que a gente não ia conversar mais.

Ele entendeu isso e seu nariz chegou a tocar o meu, eu cheguei a sentir seu hálito fresco de vinho, eu cheguei a pressentir a boca dele na minha. Mas a sorte não estava para o nosso lado. De repente Roxanne pulou em mim, já bêbada, para anunciar, tirando-me dos braços de Scorpius para ficar com os braços ao meu redor:

– DISCURSO DOS PADRINHOS! VAI LÁ, ROSE.

Isso fez todo mundo continuar: "Discurso! Discurso!"

Eu mordi os lábios, sentindo que estava ficando vermelha, mas não fugi. Eu era madrinha daquele casamento e meu dever era dizer algumas palavras. Os amigos de Scorpius começaram a empurrá-lo para o microfone, mas ele se afastou mais rápido do que eu e se safou dessa.

Teddy sorriu para mim quando subi o palanque onde sua banda estava tocando. O pianista ainda tocava algumas leves melodias para acompanhar as minhas palavras, quando pigarreei, ajeitei a saia do meu vestido e deixei o garçom me servir um vinho.

Tomei um gole para ficar mais desinibida e sorri para os meus familiares e amigos, sentindo o líquido descer gelado e ardente pela garganta. Alice e James estavam abraçados a minha frente, curiosos para me ouvirem.

– Bem – a minha voz saiu alta demais no microfone, então assustei um pouco e o segurei. – Bem, eu não posso parabenizar os dois pela escolha sensata dos padrinhos. – Meus tios reclamaram alguma coisa, então eu abanei a mão. – É, eu estou sendo modesta.

Eles riram e isso me deu continuidade.

– Eu me lembro de quando James era o artilheiro do time de futebol, antes de virar um oficial da polícia. Tinha esse campeonato anual e toda a nossa família parava o que estava fazendo para assisti-lo jogando. Naquela final específica contra o time que eles sempre perdiam, Alice estava começando a morar comigo e eu queria levá-la a algum evento especial no fim de semana. O jogo do James era um evento especial para mim desde sempre. Foi lá que eles se conheceram pela primeira vez. Eu apresentei ela a ele. E no meio do jogo."

Enquanto eu contava os detalhes daquele dia em especial, a lembrança voltava a minha cabeça nitidamente. Fora num dia ensolarado. Alice e eu conseguimos um lugar perto do banco reserva do time de James naquele dia. Quando deu intervalo para o segundo tempo, o técnico de James berrava com ele sobre o fato de não passar a bola para ninguém. O time dele estava perdendo. Mais uma vez, quando James está nervoso, ele não consegue prestar atenção em nada ao seu redor, mas mesmo assim eu e nossos amigos berrávamos incentivos para ele.

– ... Só por brincadeira, porque eu sabia o quanto Alice se sentia envergonhada por isso, eu gritei para o James: "Ei, primo, se você empatar a Alice aqui vai para a cama com você hoje mesmo." Bem, a palavra 'cama' sempre teve algum impacto nesse tarado e ele desviou atenção do xingamento de seu técnico só para dar um sorriso para Alice.

As risadas se seguiram mais um pouco. Os dois se olharam, James riu por também se lembrar do dia e deu um beijo na ponta do nariz de Alice, para depois voltarem a ouvir o resto do meu discurso.

– Bem, resumindo: James não empatou o jogo. E demorou muitos meses para eles terem o primeiro beijo. Algumas horas depois para brigarem. Alguns meses depois foi o pedido de namoro. E mais alguns anos foi o de casamento. Quando olho para esse casal, é difícil sentir que o amor entre eles vai durar menos do que o gosto de um chiclete na boca. James sempre falou alto, Alice odeia chamar atenção. James sempre fez besteiras; Alice o amadureceu. Alice sempre foi séria demais; James a deixou mais descontraída, sarcástica e cara de pau, como um Potter deve ser. Os dois não se amam porque foram feitos um para o outro, mas porque eles vivem tentando dar um jeito de se completarem, teimosos e traiçoeiros. – Sorri para eles a minha frente, erguendo a taça de vinho. – Sr. e sra. Potter, vocês mostram todos os dias que o amor não é obra do destino, mas de vocês mesmos. E só vocês farão o que quiser com ele. Devo confessar que é uma responsabilidade imensa, mas uma que faria qualquer um feliz por tê-la essa noite. Aos Potter!

Eles aplaudiram e eu saí rapidamente do palco para deixar a banda voltar a tocar. Muitas pessoas vieram me parabenizar pelo discurso, Alice chorou no meu ombro e James me abraçou muito forte. Eu estava feliz por eles e eu estava feliz por ter feito um discurso que rendeu risadas e choros pela parte da minha avó e minha mãe, por exemplo.

Mas não estava completamente feliz. Ou satisfeita. Eu estava aflita com alguma coisa dentro de mim, e senti se intensificar quando vi Scorpius sentado numa das mesas. Antes que ele dissesse algo sobre meu discurso, pois ele estava com cara de que ia me elogiar, eu o puxei para fora do jardim, em direção ao campinho de futebol. Eu me lembrava de quando Lily trazia um namorado para passar as férias aqui, quando ela tinha quinze, e os dois sempre se escondiam num armário que meu avô guardava caixas e coisas inúteis.

Voltei ter dezessete anos quando eu abri a porta e o empurrei lá dentro. Mesmo que fosse um local apertado, não foi pior para nós dois, porque não queríamos espaço. Espaço era a última coisa que eu queria. Ainda estava com a adrenalina por discursar na frente de um monte de gente, então aproveitei e avancei minha boca contra a dele, antes que alguma coisa nos interrompesse.

_Amigo colorido_, minha cabeça ecoava. Eu escutava o som da música da festa. Os lábios de Scorpius se moveram sobre os meus e eu os entreabri para receber a sua língua. A minha a roçou leve e urgentemente. Minha mão apoiada em seu peito subiu até seu rosto; ele aumentou a intensidade, sugando meu lábio inferior de um modo leve. Eu não contive um gemido. Mas não passou daquilo; foi só um beijo, um amasso, as respirações aceleradas e as mãos para cima da minha cintura.

Foi mais demorado do que eu esperava e mais rápido do que eu queria.

Ele se afastou de mim primeiro, suas mãos estavam comportadas apenas alguns centímetros acima de meu quadril, paradas em minhas costas. A outra mão afogada em meus cabelos. Ele me encarou. Ele não sorriu. Ninguém interrompeu. Ninguém me ligou.

– Por quanto tempo... você consegue beijar a mesma garota? – eu perguntei surpresa por não saber isso sobre ele.

– Depende de quanto tempo eu esperei para beijá-la.

– Então eu acho que a gente não tem que ter pressa pra sair daqui... certo?

Ele fez que não e voltamos a nos beijar.

É preciso esclarecer algo sobre os beijos de Scorpius. Ele sabia ter a pegada certa para me deixar envolvida naqueles lábios finos e a língua macia, que tocava a minha com gentileza e lentidão, de um jeito muito profundo para se dizer a verdade.

A reação que eu tenho é nada menos do que corresponder com entusiasmo, os braços ao redor do seu pescoço e depois minhas mãos descendo de seus ombros até o peito dele. Scorpius era magro, esguio, e não consegui evitar, naquele momento, roçar meus dedos para dentro da sua blusa branca depois de tirar o paletó e o colete do seu traje a rigor. Eu devo admitir, demonstrei a minha vontade de tirar a roupa dele ali mesmo.

Outra coisa sobre os beijos de Scorpius era que eles me deixavam entusiasmada, a um ponto que confundia meu corpo com desejos realmente _ousados_ e deliciosos e, porra, eu começava a atender porque tanta mulher se perdia com ele.

Scorpius entendeu a minha ousadia, mas ele era ainda mais descaradamente ousado e se achou na permissão de se encostar ainda mais contra mim, aumentando a intensidade do beijo. Ele fez isso me empurrando contra a porta fechada atrás de mim. Seu corpo ficou entre as minhas pernas depois de eu ter enrolado elas ao redor do seu quadril, o meu vestido encurtou. Eu senti muita coisa ali.

Levado pelo momento, ele afastou nossos lábios e desceu suavemente até o meu pescoço. Beliscou a pele com os dentes e depois a chupou de tal maneira que eu soltei um palavrão ofegante e lhe dei um tapa no braço.

– Vai ficar marcado – eu disse sem nenhuma convicção na minha raiva.

Scorpius sorriu para mim, mordendo os próprios lábios.

– É essa a intenção, Rose. Mas, hum, espere – ele pediu quando meus dedos encontraram a fivela de sua cinta ao redor da calça, tentando abri-la. – Rose, eu não...

– Você não...?

– Minhas camisinhas estão dentro da casa.

Eu acho que eu estava tão excitada que falei rapidamente:

– A gente pega elas-

Parecia uma ideia ótima sair assim e voltar para a festa só para pegar uma camisinha, mas Scorpius segurou minha mão quando fui abrir a porta para sairmos.

– Rose, é melhor não.

– O quê?

– É melhor a gente não fazer isso aqui. – ele acrescentou: – Na casa dos seus parentes, com a festa do casamento do James e da Alice rolando lá fora. Acho que não devíamos desrespeitá-los assim.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, franzindo a testa.

– Nós mudamos de corpo?

Ele riu e, depois, eu acabei rindo também, um pouco decepcionada por termos parado.

– E então... quando voltarmos para casa amanhã, você e eu teremos uma pizza para encomendarmos, o que acha? – ele perguntou apertando a ponta do indicador na ponta do meu nariz.

– Eu acho que eu nunca fiquei tão ansiosa para comer uma pizza.

– Posso te contar um segredo? – os lábios dele estavam vermelhos e manchados do meu batom. – Eu nunca mais vou ter a mesma visão de pizza que antes eu tinha. E todas as vezes que eu escuto essa palavra eu só me lembro da noite que você estava... – ele estava me provocando com os lábios a centímetros do meu – incrivelmente sexy.

Eu capturei seus lábios de novo com força e urgência. Merda, eu precisava sentir aquilo de novo. Mordi a boca dele, de modo que Scorpius fez um som sofrível com a garganta.

– Rose, eu não vou aguentar manter os meus princípios se me provocar desse jeito...

– Ninguém está pedindo pra se aguentar.

Ele mudou de ideia completamente.

– Eu vou pegar as camisinhas.

– Espere! Você está manchado de batom.

Ele pegou o paletó e limpou os resquícios. Depois eu tirei os grampos de meu cabelo, pois eu precisava deixá-lo solto para esconder caso o chupão de Scorpius ficasse realmente visível. Nós nos ajeitamos para sairmos e foi como se nunca nada fosse mais inocente do que dois grandes amigos sumirem um pouco pela festa e voltarem juntos.

Nada mais normal.

Fingimos que eu ia mostrar o resto da casa para ele, mas quando Lily nos viu ela levantou o polegar e sorriu, antes de voltar a dançar. Subimos as escadas. Esperei Scorpius sair de seu quarto. Ele estava com as mãos no bolso, onde provavelmente guardava os preservativos, e tentava não rir muito de como estávamos sendo adolescentes.

Olhei ao redor antes de me sentir segura para puxar Scorpius até o meu quarto. Eu bati a porta atrás e estava começando a abrir os botões da blusa dele com certa impaciência, quando a voz chorosa de alguém soou em cima de uma das camas.

– Rose?

Eu e Scorpius nos afastamos imediatamente, com o susto de ver Kate por lá.

– Kate? – dissemos em uníssonos. – Scorpius e eu só estávamos...

– Não precisam se explicar para mim. Eu estava de saída.

– O que é isso na sua mão? – eu perguntei assustada. Ela tentou esconder, mas como eu já tinha visto e _sabia _o que era, Kate apenas passou a mão no rosto e se levantou para sair depressa, chorando.

Scorpius pareceu não ter notado nada, então quando Kate foi embora ele voltou a me beijar, sussurrando um "finalmente a sós", mas eu apertei seu peito e exclamei:

– Você viu aquilo?

– O quê? Kate chorando? Ela deve ter brigado com Albus, isso não é da nossa conta.

Eu me afastei dele, subitamente pensando em Albus.

– Scorpius, ela estava segurando um teste de gravidez.

Ele ficou com a boca entreaberta de susto quando eu disse isso. Afastou-se lentamente de mim, piscando algumas vezes.

– Será que ela...?

– Com o jeito que ela saiu chorando daqui, setenta e cinco por cento é a chance de ter dado positivo.

– Albus vai ser pai?

– Não temos certeza.

Ficamos silenciosos por alguns segundos até que Scorpius anunciou:

– Vou pegar mais camisinha.

Mas eu o impedi.

– Talvez você tenha razão. Não é certo fazermos nada aqui, com tantas coisas acontecendo. E eu disse a Kate que se ela precisasse conversar, eu estaria lá por ela. Então...

Ele bufou, mas não estava chateado. De fato, entendeu o que quis dizer e voltou a ter seus princípios.

– Então eu devia voltar para a festa – ele disse baixinho. – A gente se fala mais tarde?

– Ok.

A gente se encarou um pouco até ele inclinar seu rosto e me dar um rápido beijo nos lábios, leve e sem peso.

– Não conte nada ao Albus.

– Ele vai me matar se souber-

– Não conte nada sobre ter visto Kate chorando ou segurando algum teste de gravidez ou algo assim. E sim, também não conte que você esteve me beijando.

Ele sorriu.

– Vamos esconder isso deles, então? Nosso segredo?

– Lily é a única sabe.

– Naturalmente. Alice? – fiz que não. – James? – não também. – Seus pais?

– Serão os últimos a quem eu vou contar.

– Fico feliz por isso. – Ele me deu outro beijo e voltou a descer as escadas para a festa.

Não foi difícil encontrar Kate. Ela estava trancada no banheiro. Quando perguntei se nós podíamos conversar, ela falou que não, mas mesmo assim abriu a porta para mim.

Sentou na tampa da privada e mostrou o teste de gravidez positivo. A mão dela estava trêmula. Agora isso explicava os constantes distúrbios de seu humor, seu medo por estar ali, a vontade de ficar sozinha e evitar Albus para não contar a ele. Eu sentei na margem da banheira, enquanto ela olhava para o teste, inacreditavelmente positivo, sentada na tampa do vaso sanitário.

Não falamos nada por meia hora.

– Sabe o que é pior? – a voz dela estava fina quando apagou o silêncio. – Eu estou tão preocupada com isso que não quero uma bebida forte. Preciso, mas não quero. Eu estou grávida, Rose... – ela enterrou os dedos nos cabelos. – Eu não sei o que vou fazer, como vou contar ao Albus... nem terminei minha faculdade e nós quase terminamos semana passada.

– Seus pais estão sabendo?

– Meu pai quer matar Albus, por isso relutaram em me deixar viajar com ele, mas eu disse que eu ia contar a ele nessa viagem, mas até agora...

– Você deve dizer ao seu pai que Albus não é vagabundo. Você viu nossa família e como apoiamos os outros. Ele não é um idiota e ele não vai fugir.

– Eu não sei, eu não sei mais de nada. Como posso ter certeza de que tudo vai ficar bem? Entre nós? Albus diz que me ama, mas... e se isso mudar tudo?

– Não sei te dizer o que vai acontecer, mas eu conheço meu primo. Ele percebeu que há algo acontecendo com você, então diga a ele o que está mesmo acontecendo.

– Amanhã – ela engoliu em seco. – Contarei amanhã. Se eu contar hoje, ele pode beber muito e eu não quero estragar a festa da Alice e do James. Mas- mas eu fiquei aliviada por você estar sabendo e...

No mesmo instante, a porta do banheiro se abriu. Era ninguém menos do que o próprio Albus, avisando que Ginny dissera a ele que Kate estava mal e que eles deviam conversar. Assim que ele me viu também, Al transformou a expressão dele para uma bem preocupada e se aproximou de Kate. Ele também viu o teste e as lágrimas e a aura do banheiro.

Ele não era tapado.

Albus sentou-se no chão a frente de Kate, apoiando o queixo em suas coxas e olhar totalmente distraído com a notícia e o medo. Eu achei melhor me levantar, porque percebi que Albus já havia entendido tudo e não conseguia dizer nada. Os dois agora precisavam ficar sozinhos, submerso em silêncio e preocupação. Eu passei a mão no cabelo dele antes de me afastar e, assim que fechei a porta, jurei ter escutado a voz baixinha e rouca de Albus:

– _Por que não me contou antes?_

O resto da noite foi tranquila e animada, apesar das revelações. As danças, as conversas, as bebidas, elas só pararam por volta das quatro da manhã. Antes disso, o bolo foi cortado e distribuído a todos. Albus e Kate me disseram que não iam contar a família até Kate ter absoluta certeza sobre a gravidez, depois de irem a um médico. Mesmo assim, eles ficaram quietos e sentados juntos numa mesa, sem muito contato com as outras pessoas, só com a novidade deles mesmos.

Hugo havia feito amizade com uma das amigas de minha prima Roxanne e isso deixou Lily com os braços cruzados a noite inteira, pelo menos até ela conseguir ficar com um rapaz mais velho, provavelmente um dos colegas de trabalho de James. Meus pais me apresentaram a uma amiga deles que era editora de uma revista nova e que estava interessada em contratar colunistas. Deu-me seu cartão e garanti que ligaria para falarmos melhor sobre o assunto, que não fosse numa festa.

Scorpius e eu não ficamos de novo, mas eu não podia dizer que iríamos esperar mais um mês para que isso se repetisse. Eu_ queria _continuar onde paramos o mais rápido possível, de modo que não reclamei, na manhã seguinte, de voltar para casa na garupa de sua moto e segurar a cintura dele sentindo o vento roçar meu rosto com a velocidade calma que ele nos conduziria.

Arrumamos nossas malas depois do almoço e nos despedimos de nossa família. James fez sua primeira surpresa a Alice, como casados, mostrando a ela os passaportes para os Estados Unidos, onde eles desejavam passar a lua-de-mel durante o mês todo. Então os dois apenas levariam Albus e Kate embora, mas logo sairiam do país. Lily e Hugo iam ficar mais um tempo com meus avôs, de modo que eles me convidaram também, mas eu não podia porque precisava voltar a dar aula. Scorpius não podia se ausentar da empresa. Então, naquela tarde de domingo, mesmo com o sono e o cansaço da noite anterior, nós viajamos de volta para Londres.

– Eu fiquei sabendo que há uma pizzaria nova perto do meu prédio – ele disse dez minutos antes de chegarmos.

– Eles fazem entregas? – então eu perguntei.

* * *

O apartamento de Scorpius estava escuro quando ele escancarou a porta. Aos beijos, eu o empurrei para dentro, sentindo-o me prender contra a parede ao lado da porta, depois que ele a trancou. Seus lábios estavam movendo contra os meus, rápido, faminto, maluco e agitado, as _duas _mãos perfeitamente em uso, apertavam minha cintura.

Ele levantou as palmas das duas mãos, enchendo-as com ambos os meus seios por baixo da minha camiseta. Eu soltei um gemido contra a boca dele, algo como um "huuuum" prolongado, para que ele não parasse. Então minhas pernas envolveram sua cintura. Ele se sentiu tentado a me deslocar para outro canto de seu apartamento, para o seu quarto.

Durante a ida, em seu colo, tirei a minha camiseta, o calor estava me sufocando. Scorpius me deixou cair em sua cama. O colchão era macio, confortável, delicioso, mas eu só me senti mais confortável quando ele ficou de joelhos a minha frente, olhou para mim e fez aquele movimento com os braços para tirar a camisa por cima de sua cabeça.

Não existe coisa mais sexy do que um cara tirando a camisa para você. Não existe coisa mais sexy do que _Scorpius _tirando uma camisa. Quando ele voltou a me beijar, seu corpo sobre o meu, ele desceu a boca de meus lábios para o meu queixo e depois soprou meu pescoço. Eu gemi. Ele sorriu, prensou os dentes em meu lábio inferior e eu percebi que eu não podia fugir naquele instante. Era impossível.

Ele se afastou e começou a descer a minha calça de minhas pernas, ao mesmo tempo em que eu me concentrava decididamente em abrir a calça dele. Scorpius tinha um volume considerável entre as pernas e com certa leveza eu o apertei ali. Depois um pouco mais forte.

– Rose – ele murmurou fazendo com que eu o encarasse. Ele segurou a minha mão, tirando-a de sua ereção, dizendo baixo e penetrante: – Eu não quero fazer isso apressadamente agora. Deixe-me cuidar de você, como você merece, então não se mova...

Os dedos dele encontraram o elástico da minha calcinha. De forma bastante delicada, eu deixei que ele a tirasse das minhas pernas e jogasse ali perto, em algum canto. Nunca antes tão curiosa para o que ele pretendia fazer comigo, eu observei seus movimentos com os olhos. Passou todo o olhar pelo meu corpo. Eu não me senti envergonhada. De fato, eu parecia feliz por ele estar gostando do que via.

Começou nos meus mamilos. Ele os chupou vagarosamente, alternadamente. Todo o tempo, todo o tempo que ele deixava um rastro de umidade com língua e boca em meu copo, eu acariciava seu cabelo liso, docemente, chamando-o e instigando-o para mais. E, realmente, Scorpius foi descendo, beijando cada traço da minha barriga, alcançando minha virilha e contornando até a minha coxa.

– Faça o que quiser, Scorpius, oh...

Eu devo ter enlouquecido, mas já me acostumei com essa loucura. E quer saber? Não me importei. Eu precisava daquilo de novo, do que Scorpius estava disposto a me proporcionar.

A ponta da língua dele brincou com meu clitóris, calma e suavemente.

– Não pare...

_Oh meu Deus. Estamos nas preliminares_. Isso me pareceu tão certo e atencioso da parte dele. Eu tirei qualquer pensamento da minha cabeça e fechei os olhos, apertando os ombros dele com força. Investiu a língua de novo, depois fez uma leve sucção, beijando e chupando. Eu me contorci, levando meu quadril para junto da boca dele, puxando seus cabelos, gemendo e certa de que atingiria o orgasmo, pois me concentrei nisso, pedindo para que ele não parasse.

Ele abafou meu escândalo capturando os lábios para si. Eu não sabia por onde começar a mover aquelas minhas mãos pelo seu corpo, eu só precisava começar de algum modo. Eu o deitei ao meu lado, podendo ficar sobre ele enquanto retribuía o prazer que ele me dera, e ainda estava me dando.

Nós nos encaramos há centímetros de distancia um do rosto do outro, depois o beijei levemente. A suavidade de nossas bocas era tanta que eu sentia nossos corações apressados contra nós mesmos. Eu fui tomada por um impulso de fazê-lo gemer, porque a voz dele era linda. Coloquei meu cabelo para o lado e sorri para ele:

– Parece que está procurando incrementar o jantar de hoje.

– Nunca é ruim deixá-lo mais gostoso.

– Tem noção do que estamos fazendo?

– Não... mas tenho noção de que é isso o que eu quero.

Eu desviei o rosto quando ele tentou me beijar, mas antes que reclamasse, foi minha vez de deixar algumas marcas em sua pele branca e seu corpo rígido com o cheiro de homem que me impregnava. Eu desci até as suas calças. Eu apenas a abaixei a com a cueca, revelando sua ereção. Enquanto eu o segurava, Scorpius deixou escapar um suspiro prazeroso antes mesmo de sentir-se dentro de minha boca.

Entorpecida pelo prazer, eu não consegui parar e ele tinha um gosto bom, o suficiente para que eu me perguntasse por que enrolamos tantos anos para chegarmos a isso. Scorpius afastou meus cabelos para trás de meus ombros, gentilmente, apoiado com um braço no colchão, enquanto me observava fazendo aquele tão inusitado, louco e maravilhoso trabalho com minha língua pelo eixo de sua ereção por mim.

Eu não fiquei, infantilmente, pensando: "oh estou chupando meu amigo e blá blá blá". Era mais do que isso. Eu não podia culpar inteiramente o tesão que estávamos sendo submetidos com o calor do quarto. Era simplesmente porque havia coisas que não sabíamos sobre o outro, e isso era novo. Era incrível. E tinha algo a ver com nossas necessidades.

Talvez eu nunca tivesse feito isso com tanta dedicação, carinho, preocupação com o meu rendimento. _Ele já deve ter tido vezes melhores com outras mulheres_. Mas eu não conseguia me afetar com isso, e podia sentir pelos espasmos de Scorpius e os baixos e roucos gemidos ali saindo de sua garganta, que ele estava gostando. Eu estava quente, pegando fogo, chupando-o da forma mais atenciosa que Scorpius merecia, ou talvez não merecesse, na verdade.

– Ooooh Rose... assim, isso. – Aos poucos ele foi movendo o quadril com o ritmo da chupada. Eu então me afastei, prolongando um beijo na glande, e olhei para ele. Scorpius estava transpirando e isso me fez sorrir por dentro. Ele parecia surpreso, mas ainda duro. – Tem certeza... tem certeza que só transou com dois caras na sua vida?

– Mas não duas vezes – eu respondi, fazendo-o rir e arquejar, pegando meu rosto com as duas mãos para me beijar. Nós invertemos a posição e ele ficou de joelhos a minha frente, segurando minhas pernas de cada lado de seu corpo. Soltou-as para pegar a camisinha e vesti-la. Eu o olhei enquanto isso, o modo como seus cabelos caíam em sua testa úmida de suor. Então se direcionou até a minha entrada dolorida de tão molhada. Nós dois gememos juntos com o contato.

O corpo dele não era mais desconhecido.

De fato, eu reagi a isso como se estivesse lhe dando boas vindas novamente. Deslizou fácil e lentamente dentro de mim, até ter necessidade de aumentar as investidas e desabar com o corpo sobre o meu, ainda sem parar de se mover. O bom era que, para ele, nós estávamos apenas começando. Ele não tinha somente uma camisinha de reserva na carteira, de modo que, mesmo o feito gozar durante a cavalgada, ele mostrou para mim que tinha disposição para não parar tão cedo. Decidiu colocar-me de joelhos no colchão, abaixando meu tronco com a palma da mão, deslizando a outra pela minha coxa. A posição em que me colocou o despertou para mais uma rodada. E eu percebi o motivo de ouvir os gritos de sua ex-namorada no quarto ao lado do meu, porque, atrás de mim, Scorpius parecia saber exatamente o que fazer. E ele sabia me fazer gemer como eu nunca gemi antes.

Não por ele, mas por mim. Não era como se ele tivesse atenção a inevitável vontade de gozar outra vez, mas de me fazer sentir o prazer também. E eu estava tendo, muito. Talvez um prazer que eu nunca senti a minha vida inteira. Ele sabia como cuidar de uma mulher, ele já parecia ter estudado todos os meus pontos fracos. Ele sabia quando eu precisava que ele fosse mais rápido, ou que diminuísse os movimentos, que usasse a boca para me beijar, então seu peito encostava-se contra as minhas costas. Ele me beijou nos ombros e depois no pescoço, saindo e entrando em mim, cobrindo minhas nádegas com o aperto de suas mãos firmes e longas.

Aos poucos ele foi parando, desabando comigo no colchão. Colocou os braços de cada lado do meu corpo para não colocar todo o peso em mim. Passei os dedos pelo seu rosto quando o encostou à curva de meu pescoço. Eu dei um suspiro, um arquejo, um ofego, um pouco sofrível.

– O que foi, Rose? – ele notou minha inércia.

– Estou pensando em quantas já estiveram assim com você.

– Ei – ele disse suavemente, virando meu corpo para que nós nos encarássemos. Enrolei minhas pernas em seu quadril. Ele pareceu se confortar quando me penetrou de novo, mas ficou ali parado para me dizer, olhando-me nos olhos: – O que quer que esteja acontecendo entre... entre a gente agora... eu nunca vou fazer nada para te machucar ou agir como se você fosse qualquer uma... muito menos aqui, muito menos depois disso.

– Por que demorou tanto? – perguntei mais para mim mesma do que para ele, roçando a ponta do meu indicador no seu maxilar. – Por que nunca fizemos isso antes, por que só tivemos essa loucura agora?

– Você amava outro cara.

– E você amava as mulheres.

– Eu acho que... eu não estava preparado pra você.

– Como assim?

– Você é muito, Rose.

Eu dei um sorrisinho confuso.

– Sou muito o quê, Scorpius?

– Muito para alguém como eu. Sempre foi. É difícil explicar... eu não sei. Eu nunca sei.

– Vamos fazer um acordo – eu envolvi meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço. Ele beijou meu pescoço, querendo ouvir. – Não vamos tentar explicar nada. O que está acontecendo ou que nós sentimos. Vamos só... deixar acontecer, certo? Ver até onde isso vai chegar. Não posso ignorar o fato de que nossa relação subiu para um nível mais colorido, mas se isso ultrapassar um limite... eu não vejo minha vida sem você. Não no sentido romântico da palavra, mas é só um fato.

Scorpius deu um mínimo sorriso. Nossos corpos voltaram a se mover até ele me levar ao limite, gozando comigo.

Ele caiu ao meu lado, totalmente exausto, respirando fortemente. Eu olhei para ele e ele olhou para mim. E aquelas palavras sussurradas teve o mesmo baque do orgasmo que ele me instigou a ter naquela noite.

– Fique aqui hoje.

– Tipo, dormir?

– É, não tem o que fazer agora, não é? Albus provavelmente só está pensando no fato de que ele pode ser pai. James e Alice foram viajar. Só sobrou a gente aqui...

Eu ia relutar porque deveria voltar para a casa e preparar as aulas de amanhã, mas quando observou a minha hesitação, ele tentou reverter a situação, fingindo não se importar:

– Claro que é só uma sugestão.

– Não – eu disse rápido. – Só acho que, se eu ficar, é melhor a gente realmente encomendar uma pizza. Estou morrendo de fome.

– De verdade? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Eu sorri, levantando-me para tomar banho em seu banheiro.

– De verdade.

* * *

**Mais um capítulo pronto, com uma NC nova e mais aventureira, casamento, uma notícia reveladora para Albus. Scorpius e Rose se decidiram... agora é ver até onde isso realmente vai levá-los. Por favor, comentem! Só... uma notinha? :X**

**Até o próximo!  
Pokie **


	10. Um segundo a mais

**Capítulo 10**

_"Um segundo a mais  
é o sim  
é o começo das surpresas  
combinadas e reservadas por você"_

(Um segundo a mais - Kid Abelha)

– Nunca vou me acostumar a isso – decidi, apontando meu copo de suco para o casal perto da porta do banheiro no Três Vassouras. Não deixei de fazer uma careta. – Meu irmãozinho está crescendo. Devorando a cara de uma garota em público, mas está crescendo.

– Se ele vier com ela até aqui – disse Lily, fervendo de ciúmes internamente – não temos lugar sobrando. – E empurrou a cadeira vazia para outra mesa.

– Para alguém que disse que estava bem sendo apenas amiga do meu irmão, você está morrendo de ciúmes – eu disse com um sorrisinho. – Isso é tão anti-Lily.

Minha prima apertou os lábios e franziu a testa na minha direção, como faz quando está me repreendendo por alguma coisa. Então eu lembrei que Scorpius estava ali na mesa e escutava tudo. Ela reparou que Scorpius não ficou surpreso quando insinuei que ela tinha sentimentos por Hugo.

– Então vocês dois andam compartilhando segredos dos outros também quando estão brincando de pega-pega, como todos os amigos costumam fazer nos dias de hoje? – ela retrucou, mas não parecia tão brava assim.

– Rose deixou escapar essa informação uma vez – confessou Scorpius. – Um segredo pelo outro. Justo, não?

– Vocês não são primos.

– Ainda bem – dissemos em uníssono e nos encaramos.

– Vocês nem mesmo são nojentos de se imaginar juntos – ela nos observou. Scorpius estava ao meu lado, e Lily a nossa frente da mesa. Eu senti como se ela estivesse nos elogiando. – _Por que _estão escondendo isso do resto do grupo?

Mordi os lábios quando nós dois nos entreolhamos. Ele se ajeitou no assento e cutucou o copo de whisky.

– É só... – eu comecei.

– Sexo – ele completou.

– É, só isso.

– Nada mais.

– Nossos pais se odeiam.

– Imagina o que James iria dizer.

– E – eu levantei um dedo para enfatizar: – é só sexo. Você entende isso, Lils.

Scorpius não continuou dando suporte a esse detalhe, ficando só calado.

– Bem, mesmo se não fosse só isso... – eu continuei de um modo hesitante e suspirando. – Alice e James estão viajando em lua de mel. Kate e Albus estão preocupados com o rumo que a vida deles está tomando por causa da gravidez. Eles têm coisas mais importantes para darem atenção a isso agora.

Depois disso, Lily virou os olhos lentamente para Scorpius esperando que ele confirmasse o que eu disse ou desse razão para essa nossa escolha de continuar escondendo o fato de que estávamos dormindo juntos.

Ele não confirmou. Então Lily bateu os dedos na madeira da mesa percebendo o clima confuso.

– Hugo está pegando aquela garota faz trinta minutos. Eu vou lá no banheiro, sabe, vomitar.

Quando Lily saiu da mesa, deixando Scorpius e a mim sozinhos, eu passei a mão no meu rosto enquanto apoiava o cotovelo na mesa. Minhas pernas estavam inquietas, porque eu sabia que Scorpius estava olhando para mim e não parecia satisfeito. O jeito como ele ficou calado não era satisfação. Era... desapontamento.

Ele não escondeu isso.

– Então não é nada demais para você o que estamos fazendo.

– Não quis dizer isso.

– Não sei, Rose Weasley – ele jogou um braço para trás da minha cadeira e ficou mais perto. – Às vezes você é estranha com as palavras. Eu nunca te entendo.

– Bem, então ainda bem que a natureza inventou o sexo.

– Nesse caso – a voz dele estava baixinha quando nos olhamos – isso está me deixando cada vez mais confuso, e não me fazendo entender nada. O que estamos_realmente _fazendo, Rose?

– Biologia pode explicar isso.

– Rose – ele me encarou sério dessa vez, sem rir do meu sarcasmo. Talvez ele estivesse mesmo procurando alguma resposta. – Por que tenta ignorar isso quando estamos em público?

Eu sempre desconfiei que eu morderia minha própria língua algum dia, sobre todas as coisas que eu julguei antes de experimentá-las.

Sempre "condenei" Lily pelo estilo de vida que ela tinha, experimentando diferentes caras todas as noites de um final de semana. Não que eu estivesse me aderindo a_esse _estilo de vida, mas... durante toda a minha vida, eu sempre julguei que o amor fosse prioridade sobre qualquer outra coisa, especialmente sobre sexo.

Mas agora tenho mudado um pouco essa minha opinião, pelo menos depois de ter acabado um namoro de três anos... Desilusões começaram. Sexo não é sobre amor, nem mesmo sobre qualquer ato romântico. Tudo isso tinha a ver com uma longa espera de dez anos, ou mais. Uma longa espera na qual você se prepara durante muito tempo para chegar até esse momento, quando não há nada melhor do que experimentar o ato mais natural entre os seres humanos com o seu melhor amigo.

Várias vezes.

Ele sabe tudo sobre você, quer ficar com você mesmo conhecendo todos os seus defeitos, e não faz questão de se importar com alguns xingamentos ali e aqui, ou ter alguma cerimônia ou vergonha quando um de nós quer reclamar de alguma coisa em relação ao desempenho do outro na cama.

Mas talvez essa estivesse sendo a fase mais divertida da nossa amizade – ou qualquer coisa que estava acontecendo entre a gente.

Aquela estava sendo uma fase muito boa.

Boa até demais.

Mas... se era uma fase, nós julgávamos que ela acabaria em algum momento. E pensar em acabar com isso, quando eu tinha o tamanho de Scorpius dentro de mim, deslizando suavemente em mim, com suor na testa e arquejo na respiração perto do meu ouvido, era ultrajante. Havia momentos que pensar em acabar com isso me frustrava.

_Por que eu estava ignorando aquilo perto das pessoas?_

Eu respondi a Scorpius sinceramente:

– Porque eu tenho uma preocupação de não conseguir me controlar quando _estou_pensando nisso. Em nós dois.

– Como assim? Quer dizer que...

– Eu penso toda hora. Em voltar para casa e esperar você me fazer sentir bem. Todos os dias e, agora, noites. Desde aquela noite, depois que você me defendeu contra seu pai. A princípio eu não soube se era só parte do plano para fazê-lo acreditar que estávamos mesmo... apaixonados ou algo assim. Mas...

Desviei o olhar, meio que me condenando por ter falado tudo isso tão depressa e confusa. Minhas pernas ainda estavam inquietas, e eu estava nervosa por um motivo idiota. _Medo de que ele se assustasse com essa insinuação_.

Os dedos dele deslizaram pela minha coxa, fazendo minha perna ficar imóvel. Gentileza era o toque dele. Gentileza e tranquilidade.

– Ei, não foi difícil dizer aquelas coisas – ele sorriu.

– Você sempre foi um ótimo mentiroso – ergui uma sobrancelha.

– Não foi por isso... Eu penso tudo aquilo sobre você desde o dia em que nos conhecemos.

Eu o beijei ali, sem me importar que o bar estivesse lotado de pessoas e que Hugo pudesse ver e contar aos meus pais ou ao Albus. Não éramos mais crianças, nem adolescentes. Nós cuidávamos de nossas próprias vidas. Scorpius ficou surpreso, mas não demorou e correspondeu. A boca dele sobre a minha e nossas línguas se tocando eram capazes de desligar o meu mundo contra todo o resto. Apenas o silêncio e o beijo. Nem mesmo a música eu escutava. Talvez só a batida do meu coração.

Nós nos separamos ofegantes. Eu desloquei meus lábios do dele lentamente. Eu ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Lily tinha voltado.

Ele parecia estar tendo uma noite péssima. Hugo ficou com a garçonete a noite inteira. Lily não tinha Albus para encher o saco, porque ele viajara para a casa dos pais de Kate para conversarem sobre o futuro deles agora que Kate engravidou. James ligava de vez em quando para contar sobre a temperatura da água do mar de Miami.

Scorpius e Rose dormindo juntos.

Lily _nunca _segurou vela antes.

– Oh, céus, eu preciso de um cara na minha cama – ela estava quase chorando de exasperação.

Foi embora provavelmente para alguma balada.

– Bem... – Scorpius voltou a olhar para mim quando ficamos sozinhos outra vez. – Estamos ou não em um encontro agora?

– Eu acredito que não – falei rindo.

– Por que não?

– Porque encontros são para casais que querem se conhecer. Saímos juntos todas as noites, Scorpius. Você não me surpreende em mais nada.

– Está me desafiando, Weasley? Eu tenho certeza que posso te surpreender.

Antes que eu tivesse a chance de responder, ele pegou meu braço e me fez levantar da mesa. Depois de colocar o jantar por sua conta, com pressa, nos levou lá fora. A rua estava um pouco vazia e escura, a calçada por onde caminhamos tinha resquícios da chuva de hoje de tarde. Scorpius colocou as mãos no bolso enquanto eu o seguia até o seu carro.

– Para onde vamos? – eu perguntei quando coloquei o cinto lá dentro.

Scorpius sorriu de lado, ligando o carro.

– Surpresa.

Eu deixei que ele me surpreendesse com sua maneira. Dez minutos depois estávamos pegando uma estrada. Música tocava no rádio e eu comecei a cantar baixinho até que parei para conversar.

– Lembra a primeira vez que fomos à praia juntos? – perguntei. – Você, James, Albus, Alice... bons tempos, não acha?

– Eu prefiro agora.

– Naquela viagem... foi a primeira vez que eu transei com Brian. Ou com qualquer outro cara.

– Obrigado pela informação – ele me deu um sorriso amarelo.

– Isso é ciúme na sua voz? – olhei para o perfil do seu rosto. Quando ele dirigia, Scorpius tinha a testa franzida, concentrado na estrada a sua frente. Era fofinho.

– Vai desejando – ele retrucou, mas isso só me fez rir, porque pensar em Scorpius com ciúmes me deixou satisfeita.

Aos poucos a velocidade do carro foi diminuindo até estacionar. Ficamos um tempinho calados até Scorpius desligar o carro. Ele não saiu, não se mexeu. Só olhou para a frente. Eu franzi a testa.

– Qual era a surpresa? Sequestro?

O rádio ainda estava ligado.

– Isso – ele respondeu.

– Ok – eu disse lentamente, tentando entender porque ele tinha nos levado até uma estrada vazia e estacionado o carro em um morro no qual tínhamos a vista de Londres inteira no alcance de nossos olhos.

Então Scorpius começou a explicar:

– É engraçado, não é? Nós passamos nossa vida inteira aqui, nessa cidade. Sabe a sensação de olhar para essa paisagem e achar que ela é ordinário, tão normal quanto todas as outras, porque a vemos todos os dias? Mas então... quando você realmente _para _para observá-la... começa a perceber coisas que deixou escapar algumas vezes. Detalhes, entende? E a partir desse detalhe... a gente começa a enxergar a cidade de outra forma. Acho que isso às vezes acontece entre as pessoas.

Eu estava compreendendo tudo o que ele dizia.

– Ela é linda. Londres – eu cochichei. – Tem razão, Scorpius. Não importa quanto tempo a conhecemos, nunca vamos conhecer o suficiente.

Ele sorriu e se ajeitou no banco só olhando para mim.

– Diga uma coisa que você nunca fez, Rose – ele pediu. Quando nos encaramos, ele ergueu o braço e afastou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

Pensei por um instante, mordendo o lábio inferior. Com um suspiro, imaginei que talvez os pensamentos de Scorpius estivessem conectados aos meus.

Ao em vez de me deixar responder, ele ficou mais perto de mim, segurou meu rosto e eu culpei a música romântica que estava tocando por empurrar a boca dele até a minha, instigando-me a um beijo.

_Amigo colorido_, minha cabeça ecoava. Os lábios de Scorpius se moveram sobre os meus, quando percebeu que eu não ia impedi-lo, e sua língua acariciou a minha. Acho que eu nunca ia me cansar disso, porque era bom demais.

As pontas dos meus dedos roçaram seu rosto. Ele tinha deixado um pouco a barba loira por fazer, o que me pareceu um detalhe genuinamente sensual. Eu sorri quando a boca dele se afastou da minha e desceu até meus ombros. Enquanto isso, ocupei minha mão em descer até o cós da sua calça jeans. Não demorei e ousei ainda mais, apertando-o mais abaixo por cima do tecido. Estava duro.

Com essa reação inevitável, Scorpius se afastou dos meus lábios para levantar minha blusa com facilidade, entendendo que essa era a resposta. Eu nunca havia feito sexo no carro. Isso era meio antiquado, mas ainda assim muito excitante. A música e a paisagem de Londres lá fora? Não tinha cenário melhor ou que pudesse nos deixar ainda mais loucos.

Ele acariciou levemente um de meus seios, apertando-o com mais força depois. Fazíamos tudo simultaneamente, porque enquanto isso eu me preocupava em abrir o zíper da calça dele de modo a conseguir abaixar sua cueca e acariciar sua ereção, tirando-a do sufoco das roupas.

Não paramos de nos beijar. Ele mordeu minha boca, causando-me um arrepio maravilhoso. Eu gemi ainda mais quando ele chupou a minha língua de um modo nenhum pouco exagerado, muito excitante e gostoso. Mas então eu decidi fazer a minha parte e desviar os meus dentes até o queixo dele. Então comecei a abrir a camisa dele botão por botão. A pele dele estava fervendo e seu abdômen subia e descia descontroladamente, adicionando a necessidade de fôlego quando eu me inclinei para substituir pela boca o que eu estava fazendo com a mão há alguns segundos.

Scorpius engoliu um palavrão. Ele ficava deliciosamente sem controle quando eu o chupava. A cada vez que fazíamos aquilo, ele menos acreditava em como podia ser tão bom. Para mim e para ele. Os gemidos dele eram baixinhos e roucos, mas a respiração era descontrolada e alta. Ele pulsava entre meus lábios. E os dedos dele puxavam meu cabelo, manuseando o ritmo que ele queria.

– Cacete, isso é tão bom... você é maravilhosa, simplesmente é... não para. Ooh merda, não para. – Alguns minutos depois ele mudou de ideia, gemendo: – Rose, pare... eu vou gozar.

Eu não parei até ele realmente gozar, urrando forte e socando o teto do carro. Foi incrível; eu nunca havia chegado com ele até esse ponto. Sentir de verdade seu gosto, seu líquido. _Ele me deixava tão louca que às vezes eu nem me reconhecia._

Passei um dedo em meus lábios e olhei para Scorpius. Ele estava tentando se colocar no lugar, com os olhos semicerrados.

– Você me fez perder o controle – eu disse rouca.

– Eu gosto disso.

– Eu sei.

Ele sorriu e passou um dedo na minha bochecha. Terminamos de tirar nossas roupas naquele espaço minúsculo do carro que nos apertava mais e mais contra o outro. Ele me deu um sorriso tranquilo e bonito quando sentei em seu colo, mas logo o sorriso foi substituído por uma risada quando eu bati a cabeça no teto do carro enquanto me ajeitava em cima dele.

– Ai! – eu exclamei. Enquanto ele ria, seu dedo acariciava meu clitóris à medida que nós nos encaixávamos naquela posição. – Para de rir, Scorpius, doeu.

– Quer um beijo pra sarar? – provocou e começamos a dançar com nossos corpos.

– Vou precisar mais que isso, idiota.

– Sorte a sua que não sou deplorável nesse departamento.

A sensação do carro balançando dava um toque mais excitante para o que estávamos fazendo. Nós ficamos ali, nos beijando e transando como se nada nunca fosse nos interromper.

A única coisa que nos interrompia era a nossa necessidade de ficar conversando enquanto nossos corpos se moviam. Às vezes eram conversas bem idiotas, do tipo:

– Sabe... em filme de terror... o assassino nos encontraria agora e mataria a gente – eu disse observando as gotas de suor em suas têmporas. Estávamos ofegantes, mas ainda dava para falar.

Então Scorpius confessou e às vezes era difícil saber quando ele estava falando sério ou sendo apenas sarcástico:

– Eu morreria feliz assim com você.

Meu coração reagiu a isso.

– Eu não – sorri toda irônica. – Ainda tenho muito que experimentar as coisas com você.

– Porque amigos servem para isso – adivinhou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Não... é porque eu confio que, com você, eu não vou me decepcionar.

Nós voltamos a nos beijar. No momento em que formular palavras estava ficando difícil, Scorpius murmurou:

– Rose... eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

– Agora não, Scorpius, eu estou _quase..._ ooh! Vai mais rápido, mais...

Ele me obedeceu até cairmos em êxtase pelo banco do carro, eu deitada em cima dele. Era até difícil acreditar que eu tinha tanto orgasmo assim com um único cara, com o meu melhor amigo. Nós descansamos um pouco até recuperarmos o fôlego. Ainda um pouco alterada, eu apoiei meus braços em seu peito e perguntei:

– O que você queria me contar?

Ele roçava um dedo pela extensão da minha coluna, distraidamente, quando voltou a me olhar e a sorrir aquele seu sorriso único e difícil de ver direcionada a outras pessoas.

– Essa foi a melhor a transa que eu tive.

– Não _minta _para mim, Scorpius – eu pedi toda brava.

– É sério. Foi a melhor. Na verdade... essas últimas noites tem sido bastante reveladoras.

Depois de um tempinho em silêncio eu sussurrei:

– Acho que Lily está certa. Sobre... continuarmos escondendo isso para o pessoal. Não devíamos.

Ele afirmou com a cabeça e decidimos que não tinha mais motivos para esconder. No começo só estávamos aumentando o nível das coisas, sem saber o que diabos estávamos aprontando fora do alcance das pessoas.

Fiquei lançando uns olhares discretos para Scorpius, ao meu lado no volante, enquanto voltávamos para casa.

Pensando que talvez agora... eu desconfiava ter algumas respostas.

* * *

_Você tem quatro mensagens!_

09:34 – "ROSE, ME AJUDA! Fiz outra cagada. Não, não usei drogas. Acho que fiz até pior... Eu estava na festa ontem e fui até a casa de um cara, como sempre. O que você deve saber sobre ele para me condenar? Bem, achei uma aliança de ouro no banheiro dele. Rose, eu já fiz de tudo. Já transei com todos os tipos de cara. Presidiários, professores, tudo. Menos com um casado. Ai, já não bastou o Hugo ter comido aquela vagabunda! Preciso desligar e vomitar _mais um pouco_. Me liga!"

10:03 – "Rose Weasley? É a Emily, da escola. Os ensaios das apresentações das crianças devem mudar para a próxima quinta-feira. Pode avisar as outras professoras para mim? Obrigada!"

10:40 – "Eu estou oficialmente casada. Só isso. James e eu estamos voltando, Rose! Nos vemos nos Três Vassouras de tarde. Mas posso só dar um aviso? Se preza sua vida, não pense em rir quando ver o James."

11:33 – "Rose... ei, é o Al. Se escutar essa mensagem, me liga de volta? Preciso conversar contigo."

* * *

Eu saí do banheiro escovando os dentes a tempo de ver Scorpius subir o zíper da calça e colocar a blusa que estava em cima da cama.

– Então é por isso que você não gosta de acordar tarde. Todo mundo parece desesperado por uma Rose Weasley pela manhã – falou, fechando os botões calmamente. Sorriu para mim, aproximando-se. Eu cuspi a pasta de dente na pia e limpei a boca. Quando encarei o espelho, observei o rosto sorridente dele pelo reflexo. Ele estava atrás de mim e eu me virei para encará-lo.

– Já falaram que você fica sorridente demais quando passa a noite transando? – perguntei displicentemente. – Não tem nada discreto nesse sorriso.

De repente ele pegou meu rosto com as duas mãos, sem abandonar aquele sorriso irritante que mostrava seus dentes brancos. Eu fiquei olhando para eles, para os lábios dele, provavelmente sorrindo também. Feito uma idiota também.

– Eu preciso ligar para o Al. Ele deve estar precisando de alguma ajuda.

Scorpius abafou minhas últimas palavras aproximando com a boca para me dar um beijo calmo. Seus lábios estavam quentes.

– E eu preciso voltar – ele disse e afastou a manga do casaco para observar o relógio no pulso. – Tenho reunião... aliás, já começou a reunião. Nos vemos hoje à noite?

Scorpius saiu do meu quarto e pegou sua chave, antes de se despedir com um beijo no meu rosto. Abri a porta para ele passar. Quando a fechei, eu me senti esquisita pelo silêncio, como se eu não quisesse que ele tivesse ido embora agora.

Peguei o telefone para discar para Albus e ele queria marcar um almoço comigo. Saí depois do meio-dia e nos encontramos num restaurante perto do apartamento dele. Eu o abracei antes de nos sentarmos e pedirmos nossos pratos.

– E então, como você tá? Você e a Kate.

– Ela está grávida mesmo. O pai dela quer... – ele hesitou um pouco – que a gente case agora.

– Não é uma ideia surpreendente.

– Eu só... faz pouco tempo que terminei a faculdade, ainda nem tenho trabalho fixo. E a Kate _nem _terminou de estudar. Tudo bem, ainda dá tempo dela se formar antes do bebê nascer, mas... é complicado. Queria saber se você tem alguma outra ideia.

– Minha única ideia é ajudar vocês no que eu puder. E nossa família _vai _ajudar também, Al. O problema que se pode encontrar nisso agora é falta da certeza se vocês dois se amam ou não.

– Eu amo ela. Tenho certeza disso. Mas está acontecendo tudo muito depressa.

– Fique ao lado dela sempre, ok? É o que Kate vai mais precisar. Se os pais dela continuarem pressionando... obviamente isso resultará em um jantar entre a família dela e a sua. Nossa família já sabe?

– Meu pai disse que a vó quase desmaiou.

Ele passou a mão nos cabelos despenteados de uma forma preocupada. Eu pousei minha mão em seu pulso, para tranquilizá-lo. Mas era impossível tranquilizar os nervos de um futuro pai tão jovem como Albus era.

Nós almoçamos em silêncio. Albus só queria uma companhia diferente de Kate para poder desabafar os medos e as preocupações dele, já que não achava digno demonstrar isso para a família dela. No final do almoço, ele parecia decidido de alguma coisa como se nosso almoço tivesse feito com que ele refletisse.

Quando nos reencontramos no Três Vassouras para revermos os casados James e Alice, Kate finalmente voltou a sair com a gente. Por consideração a ela e ao novo Potter que nasceria em oito meses, nós fizemos um trato de não tomar nada alcoólico quando Kate estava por perto.

Scorpius não foi muito a favor, então Kate disse:

– Gente, eu sei me controlar, não se preocupem. Hoje é sábado, então aproveitem por mim.

Nós nos entreolhamos.

E aproveitamos por ela.

James estava torrado pelo sol que tomou em Miami e ficamos rindo dele a noite inteira. Mais porque ele tinha a marca dos óculos no rosto. Mas logo ficamos com inveja das coisas que ele e Alice conheceram nas viagens. Deu até vontade de casar.

Lily chegou um tempinho depois e me lembrei da mensagem dela. Nós nos afastamos da mesa do grupo para conversarmos sozinhas.

– Estou tão arrependida – ela apertou a cabeça. – Ele... ele me usou como amante! Sou tão suja.

Nesse momento, Alice também se aproximou. Ela cruzou os braços.

– Fiquei quase três semanas fora do país e vocês duas ainda acham digno sair da mesa para ficarem de segredos?

– Lily transou com um cara casado ontem.

– Scorpius e Rose estão dormindo juntos – acusou Lily em resposta.

Alice colocou a mão no peito para testar o batimento cardíaco. Ela podia bem comentar sobre Lily ter ficado com um cara casado, mas ela achou mais surpreendente a informação de que eu estava transando com meu melhor amigo.

– É sério?

– Eu não queria que você descobrisse dessa forma.

– Há quanto tempo?

– Um pouquinho antes de você e meu irmão casarem – Lily fofoqueira.

Alice abriu a boca, num ofego.

– E você escondeu de mim... todo esse tempo?

– Não é o que está pensando, Alice.

– Pensei que era minha amiga!

Foi então que eu percebi que ela estava sendo apenas sarcástica. Abandonou a expressão de que Rose e Scorpius juntos eram o fim do mundo, para dar um empurrão no meu braço.

– Vocês demoraram demais, sinceramente.

– É o que eu digo a eles – respondeu Lils.

– E não venha mudando de assunto, Lilian. Que história é essa de que você transou com um cara casado?

– Se eu soubesse eu teria...

– Feito do mesmo jeito – eu girei os olhos. – Nós te conhecemos.

– Eu sou tão assim? – ela pareceu chateada de verdade. – É assim que vocês me vêem então? A garota que vai para a cama com qualquer um e não se importa com a consequência? Ao em vez de falarem que o cara estava errado e que ele devia ter sido sincero... bem, não ganho nenhum consolo de vocês duas? Somente uma confirmação de que eu sou uma vaca de verdade? Sabe, amigas mentem para fazerem as outras se sentirem melhor. Por que vocês não mentem e tentem me fazer sentir melhor? Eu estou mesmo arrependida!

– Lily, não foi isso... – começou Alice, mas minha prima abanou a cabeça.

– Erro meu, eu sei. Mas por que vocês nunca tentam me parar?

– Você nunca deixou, Lily! – eu exclamei. – Por que está discutindo com a gente? Sempre fez suas cagadas porque você quer e pede para isso! Não venha colocando a culpa no modo como somos suas amigas só para você se sentir menos culpada. O rapaz era casado, e daí? Você já fez coisas piores!

– Eu nunca mais usei drogas, Rose.

– Não estou falando das drogas.

Eu fui malvada, mas Lily precisava ouvir isso. Ela passou todos aqueles dias desde que Hugo voltou da Grécia agindo como se não se importasse. Mas ela se importava e estava tentando chamar atenção. Ela precisava levar uma bronca por ter magoado meu irmão. E as consequencias estavam atingindo ela agora, porque Hugo parecia ter superado Lily. Isso estava machucando ela, e talvez ela merecesse passar por isso para perceber que seu estilo de vida não podia ser assim para sempre.

– Está tão acostumada a ficar com todos os homens que vê pela frente que... já não consegue enxergar a consequência. Magoou Hugo por isso. Ele está seguindo em frente, mas você continua estagnada. E vai continuar cometendo erros. Ao em vez de correr atrás de consolo, por que não para de ser vaca logo de uma vez?

– Rose! – exclamou Alice estupefata quando Lily deu as costas para mim e desapareceu de vista. – Não precisava ter falado_ assim_.

– Um homem casado, Alice. Lily foi longe demais e se ninguém jogar isso na cara dela, ela não vai mudar nunca.

– Tem razão – Alice respondeu. – Mas não entendi uma coisa. O que Hugo tem a ver com isso?

– Eles se gostam de outro jeito.

– Do jeito apaixonado?

– Exatamente.

– Como você é pelo Scorpius?

Alice deu um sorrisinho quando eu não respondi nada e passou por mim para pegar as bebidas no balcão. Eu passei a língua em meus lábios e, por um reflexo, tive que olhar para Scorpius. Ele estava rindo de alguma coisa que Albus dizia. Sabe a sensação de inspiração e uma dorzinha no peito quando vemos alguém que gostamos? Eu estava assim quando deixei claro para Alice:

– Só estamos transando.

– Claro.

– É sério. Nós somos amigos há muito tempo e se isso der errado-

– Esse papo não cola mais, querida.

– Alice – eu segurei o braço dela para me encarar. – Eu _não _posso estar apaixonada por ele. É muita coisa. Isso... isso... isso...

– Pare de gaguejar. Scorpius está vindo.

Ela deu um tapa nas minhas costas para me fazer desengasgar o "isso" e aproveitou para me empurrar na direção dele. Scorpius sorriu para nós duas.

– Ela é toda sua, Malfoy.

Alice voltou a ser útil lá com o resto do grupo. E nos deixou sozinhos.

Scorpius colocou as mãos nos bolsos ao olhar para mim.

– Lembra quando eu disse que precisava te contar uma coisa?

Cruzei os braços, pensativa. E sorri com arrogância:

– Você disse que teve a melhor transa da sua vida ou algo assim.

– Bem... não era só isso que eu queria dizer.

Agora encarei ele preocupada. Scorpius tinha a expressão um pouco... triste. Vazia. Com dificuldade de se expressar. Eu dei um passo na sua direção quando notei que ele hesitou muito, passando a mão nos cabelos.

Meu sangue começou a ferver.

_Ele vai falar que não quer mais. Ele vai falar que viu uma mulher gostosa passando pelo banheiro e decidiu que quer ir embora com ela essa noite._

Antes que isso acontecesse, senti necessidade de evitar desavenças, sendo bem adulta em relação a isso:

– Olha – eu interrompi. – Tudo bem, eu entendo. Foi só uma fase, certo? Tudo bem... ainda vamos conversar normalmente. O que fizemos... podemos deixar no passado. Amigos passam por fases assim. Quero dizer...

Ele me calou aos poucos, trazendo meu corpo para junto do dele até ele me beijar nos lábios suavemente. Eu não pude evitar e joguei meus braços ao o redor do seu pescoço, suspirando contra sua boca.

– Você fala demais, Rose Weasley – ele disse ao me soltar.

– Você não quer acabar com isso?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

– Por que eu iria querer acabar com alguma coisa que está me fazendo bem?

Eu olhei para seus olhos cinzas.

– O que está tentando me contar, então?

_Ele vai dizer que também está apaixonado._

_Ele vai dizer._

_Ele vai dizer._

_Meu coração está sentindo isso._

_Oh cacete_.

– Scorpius.

Ele apertou um dedo nos meus lábios, para eu calar a boca.

– Eu te falo mais tarde.

– Você está me deixando curiosa.

– Na minha casa.

– Ok – eu respondi. – Na sua casa essa noite então.

Antes que nós disséssemos mais alguma coisa, uma movimentação estava ocorrendo lá trás na mesa em que sentávamos. Kate se levantou depressa de sua cadeira. Achei que ela ia vomitar no banheiro, por causa da gravidez, mas ela pegou a bolsa e foi embora de forma desesperada.

Quando voltei para ver o que tinha acontecido, encarei um Albus com os olhos em total perplexidade, olhando apenas para o vazio. James estava estranhamento calado também. Alice me contou:

– Albus pediu Kate em casamento.

Involuntariamente, eu sorri.

Mas pelo clima da mesa isso não parecia certo. Então vi a aliança na mão de Albus e a pior das hipóteses aconteceu.

– E-ela... – Albus passou a mão na testa, como se estivesse suando – ela negou.

* * *

– Não acredito que Kate negou o pedido – eu desabafei com Scorpius naquela noite, depois de mais alguns pacotes de camisinhas usados. Ele estava quase roncando ao meu lado, com um braço atrás do travesseiro, e vestindo apenas a cueca. Mas só era impressão que estivesse dormindo, porque ele estava ouvindo tudo ao meu lado. – Quero dizer, não era isso o que os pais dela queriam para ela?

– Não é o que ela quer – a voz dele estava quase sumindo de tão sonolenta. – Não tem o que discutir sobre isso então.

– Está dizendo que ela não ama Albus?

– Kate está grávida, Rose. Ela acha que Albus só quer casar com ela por causa disso.

Eu não respondi, mas concordei internamente com ele.

– Albus deve dar um tempo para ela pensar. Nem eu imaginava que ele fosse pedir naquele instante. Você imaginava?

Ele resmungou alguma coisa, claramente só querendo dormir. Então eu apenas abafei uma risadinha e me levantei da cama. Estava vestindo minha blusa quando Scorpius se movimentou para perguntar:

– O que está fazendo?

– Colocando as minhas roupas – eu disse como se fosse óbvio.

– Eu não mordo quando estou dormindo.

– Eu sei disso. Você se esqueceu de ir embora ontem – brinquei. Ter dormido na minha cama com Scorpius foi uma das coisas mais reveladoras que poderia ter acontecido, mas eu imaginava que só tivesse sido um acidente por ele ter dormido depressa demais antes de pensar em voltar para a casa dele ontem.

Olhando agora para a tentativa dele em me fazer ficar de novo, eu não achei que seu sono de ontem na minha casa tivesse sido acidental.

– Você, hum, quer que eu fique?

– É pela sua segurança. As ruas são perigosas na madrugada.

– Pela minha segurança. Porque eu sou uma menininha indefesa e não sei cuidar de mim mesma.

Ele então fez algo incrível. Ficou de joelhos na cama e se aproximou de mim, envolvendo os braços na minha cintura para me derrubar de volta ao colchão. Eu soltei um berrinho que ele abafou ao me beijar. Foi um beijo sem nenhuma intenção de transar, apenas de...

– Boa noite, Rose – ele sorriu e me abraçou por trás de modo que, em questão de segundos, nós estávamos de _conchinha_.

Oh, céus, eu não tinha essa sensação há anos.

Eu fechei os olhos.

– Receio que eu não tenho escolha – fingi tédio.

– Não mesmo – a voz dele estava no meu ouvido. – Imagina se te assaltam na rua? Eu não ia me perdoar por ter deixado você ir embora se minha cama tem espaço o suficiente para dois.

– Pare com isso, está me fazendo sentir muito especial aqui.

Ele apenas riu e ficamos em silêncio para dormirmos. Eu peguei no sono mais rápido do que o normal. Eu estava tão confortável ali. Scorpius sabia ser quente mesmo quando não estava me excitando. Na manhã seguinte só acordamos porque a campainha de seu apartamento soou pelos aposentos. Enquanto Scorpius atendia, eu fui ao banheiro para me lavar. Passei um tempo longo embaixo do chuveiro, às vezes sorrindo como uma idiota, mas apenas feliz. Algumas preocupações ainda me atormentavam, mas eu me sentia bem.

Desliguei o chuveiro e peguei uma das camisas de Scorpius para vestir sem antes, claro, cheirar como se eu fosse uma adolescente tomada por excesso de estrogênio. Eu estava ficando muito patética. Mas, tudo bem, se alguém pudesse ter a chance de sentir o perfume de Scorpius provavelmente ficaria viciada. Era tomado de lembranças boas e sensuais.

Eu saí do banheiro na preocupação de que Scorpius ainda poderia estar com a visita, então não saí do quarto.

Mas foi impossível não ouvir a voz de Draco Malfoy na sala.

– Você vai, Scorpius. Não tem escolha. O futuro da empresa _depende _disso.

– Não é uma boa hora, pai. Podemos almoçar em algum lugar e conversamos melhor sobre isso. Agora eu estou...

– Provavelmente escondendo alguma vagabunda na sua cama.

Com certa raiva, eu fiz questão de sair do quarto e aparecer para o sr. Malfoy ter uma ideia da vagabunda que o filho dele escondia na cama.

– Ah, claro – ele apenas disse. – Ainda estão juntos. Uma pena que isso não vai durar muito agora que Scorpius irá embora, não é?

– Pai.

– Como assim? – eu olhei para Scorpius.

Ele não me encarava.

– Ele não contou a você? – Draco Malfoy perguntou com a testa franzida. – Ou Scorpius estava esperando fazer isso quando já estivesse pegando o avião para a Alemanha?

– Sai do meu apartamento – ele pediu com a voz neutra. – Por favor. Deixe-me sozinho com Rose.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, mas com uma satisfação no olhar que me deu mais raiva, ele deu meia-volta e foi embora.

Quando Scorpius fechou a porta, ele continuou de costas para mim. Eu movimentei meus dedos rapidamente tentando entender.

– O que seu pai falou sobre Alemanha?

– A empresa começou a construir uma sede em Frankfurt há dois anos. Meu pai acha que eu preciso fortalecer o nosso sobrenome. Um Malfoy na sede da Alemanha pode ser capaz disso.

– Vai passar um tempo por lá então?

– Não.

Meu coração estava batendo forte.

E piorou no momento que Scorpius me corrigiu baixinho:

– Eu vou _morar_ lá.

* * *

**Oi oi gente, desculpem a demora com esse capítulo. Estamos no final de ano e o tempo passou consideravelmente rápido. Mas consegui um tempinho para escrever o décimo capítulo dessa fanfic que está trazendo tantos leitores queridos! *-* Muito obrigada, a todos. Comentários sempre serão bem-vindos e fazem o meu dia. Fico lisonjeada pelos elogios e pelas recomendações que alguns de vocês fazem para algumas galeras. Obrigada mesmo.**

**Agora entramos em um drama de que talvez Scorpius vá embora. Explicações no capítulo onze e a continuação também. Palpitem, comentem, falem tudo o que pensam. Trarei o próximo capítulo em algumas semanas se tudo correr bem =)**

**Obrigada mais uma vez e até o próximo!**


	11. Sentimentos a curto prazo

11

* * *

_5 anos atrás..._

O céu estava nublado, sem nenhum resquício de sol. E não havia muita claridade para usar óculos escuros, mas talvez Scorpius só estivesse com eles no rosto pálido de luto e tristeza para ocultar qualquer expressão na frente de seus familiares e amigos de seus familiares. O caixão estava sendo enterrado e a avó de Scorpius tampava o nariz com um lenço branco, tentando abafar seus choros, seus lamentos. Seu marido, avô de Scorpius, pai de Draco, tinha morrido naquela madrugada e estava sendo enterrado de manhã.

Eu assistia apenas de longe, encostada ao meu carro no outro lado da rua. Segurava um guarda-chuva para me proteger das gotículas de chuva. Eu queria ficar ao lado de Scorpius, mas sabia que minha presença não seria confortável, por nossas famílias nunca se bicarem. Scorpius estava tenso, imóvel, até tudo terminar.

O silêncio era indescritível. Eu não suportava situações assim, mas sabia que Scorpius precisaria de todo o apoio possível naquele momento, então eu apenas esperei, ainda observando o quão diferente e fria a família dele era.

Inacreditavelmente, Scorpius e Draco estavam iguais. Ambos não falaram com ninguém, apenas receberam palavras de confortos, sem dizer nada em troca. Por fim, a mãe dele, Astoria, naquela época ainda casada com Draco, abraçou os dois, demorando em Scorpius.

Eu assistia a tudo e percebi que minha testa estava franzida. _Ele não sabe que eu estou aqui... ainda não me viu._

Não queria chamar atenção. Talvez ele precisasse ficar apenas sozinho agora. Então, com um suspiro, eu abri a porta do carro, dei mais uma espiada no cemitério, sem esperanças de que ele me visse, e estava pronta para voltar para casa. Mas Scorpius me viu justamente na última vez que decidi olhar para a direção dele.

Sendo assim ele desvencilhou-se da família e, sem guarda-chuva, com as mãos no bolso, atravessou a rua, chegando até mim.

Não sorrimos.

"Ele não aguentou muito tempo", Scorpius disse. "Estava muito doente."

"Sinto muito" eu sussurrei.

"Não imaginava que viria" ele disse, encostando-se a porta fechada do carro, ao meu lado... com as mãos nos bolsos da calça preta. "Por isso não contei nada."

"Eu vi no jornal. Mas você devia ter me contado."

"Você ia se achar na obrigação de vir aqui e fazer essa expressão preocupada que me faz sentir importante ou algo assim." Scorpius olhou para o céu. Uma gota da chuva fraca caiu na base de seu nariz e escorregou até a ponta. Quando ele olhou para mim, a gotinha caiu. Isso quase me fez sorrir.

"Se achava que eu ia querer me livrar da tarefa de me preocupar com você... então está plenamente enganado, Scorpius."

Mesmo sério, ele soou como se estivesse sorrindo por dentro:

"Obrigado. Você é uma boa amiga, Rosie."

"Tento ser" dei de ombros. "Principalmente quando você parece precisar tanto de um abraço agora."

Ele me deu um empurrãozinho com o ombro e eu soquei seu braço. Antes que ele revidasse com outro ataque inofensivo, eu envolvi meus braços ao redor do corpo dele e, com a cabeça perto do seu pescoço, eu sussurrei no momento em que senti o aperto dele corresponder o meu:

"Ei, eu vou estar aqui para o que precisar... se quiser desabafar. Eu não vou sair do seu lado, ok?"

Ele não disse nada, mas sua mão roçava minhas costas e eu senti a cabeça dele afirmar que sim. Quando nos afastamos, eu sorri para ele, mostrando que, se as coisas não ficassem boas, ainda teríamos um ao outro. Eu aproximei meus dedos para tirar os óculos de seu rosto. Os olhos dele estavam mais cinzas do que nunca.

Ao em vez de retribuir meu olhar, aquelas íris se abaixaram na direção dos meus lábios. Naqueles segundos, Scorpius tentou se aproximar mais. Mas fingi que não dei atenção a isso e me afastei. Ele também fingiu que não ia fazer nada, porque eu me esquivei perguntando o que ele iria fazer naquela tarde.

Há cinco anos, Scorpius tentou me beijar e eu fingi que não reparei nisso porque sabia que, se eu deixasse, viríamos com a desculpa que Scorpius estava vulnerável pela perda do avô e buscou consolo de um jeito estranho, porque sua mente estava estranha. Eu não deixei isso acontecer, porque haveria uma desculpa. E prometi a mim mesma que nunca me lembraria daquele dia como o dia em que Scorpius tentou me beijar, mas agora era inevitável.

Eu prometi a mim mesma que, se tivesse que beijar Scorpius, nunca deveria ter uma desculpa. E, durante algumas semanas, essa desculpa não existia.

Até Scorpius dizer que ia embora.

Agora havia desculpas por ter acontecido todas aquelas noites.

Ele ia embora.

Não tinha resposta para isso, tinha?

– Rose – a voz suave de Alice me fez despertar dos meus pensamentos sobre o futuro. Ela segurou levemente meu braço, chamando-me a atenção. Eu estava sentada no balcão do Três Vassouras, movendo o canudinho pelo líquido do copo distraidamente. – Nós já estamos voltando pra casa.

– Eu vou ficar um pouco – falei baixinho. – Amanhã eu te ligo.

Ela sorriu, mas foi aquele sorriso "eu-sinto-muito-por-Scorpius-estar-indo-embora-e-eu-gostaria-de-dizer-coisas-para-você-se-sentir-melhor".

– Se servir de consolo, Rose – disse James –, eu acho que Scorpius está sendo idiota. Podemos dar um jeito de fazê-lo perder o vôo.

Não deixei de rir.

– Isso não vai impedi-lo.

– Tem razão. Mas não quer dizer que ainda não exista tempo de fazê-lo mudar de ideia. É o mês que vem ainda, certo?

Não era questão de mudar de ideia, mas do dever que Scorpius foi designado pela família dele. Quando ele me contou há uma semana que ia embora no final do mês, ele disse que também não queria e que, se tivesse escolhas, ele não hesitaria em desistir dessa ideia.

Mas era uma questão de princípios. Scorpius estudou e trabalhou para esse momento, muito embora não comentasse nada sobre sair do país. Talvez tivesse saído da boca dele uma ou duas vezes durante aqueles últimos anos, mas nunca insistimos no assunto porque esse tempo, naquela época, parecia distante.

O que ficava na minha cabeça e não queria sair era o pensamento de que só transamos todas aquelas noites porque Scorpius sabia que um dia íamos viver nossa vida longe um do outro.

Então era por isso? Por isso que Scorpius resolveu mostrar algum desejo por mim? Por isso nós transamos todas aquelas vezes? Ele fez isso porque talvez, se fosse embora, seria uma última chance.

_Idiota_, xinguei com raiva. _Era melhor ele nunca ter tentado nada_.

Nós dois precisávamos ser maduros quanto a isso. Mas no Três Vassouras, quando Scorpius começou a contar sobre as propostas de seu trabalho em outro país e nossos amigos ficavam cada vez mais confusos com a menção de que ele ia morar fora... eu não consegui me estender na mesa e tive que sair dali, pelo menos para respirar e não ter que sentir raiva dele por isso.

Agora o bar já estava ficando vazio e Eric se aproximou de mim no outro lado do balcão, com a testa franzida.

– Rose... nós já precisamos fechar.

– Claro – eu me despertei lentamente, pegando minha bolsa. Peguei meu cartão e paguei o que havia consumido. Antes que Eric perguntasse alguma coisa sobre o motivo da minha distração, eu saí depressa. Como o bar ficava ao lado da rua do meu prédio, eu fui embora andando.

No corredor do meu apartamento, eu peguei minhas chaves e acho que bebi um pouquinho demais porque estava enxergando tudo embaçado quando tentei abrir a porta. Mas então eu notei que eram lágrimas. Malditas lágrimas.

Enxuguei-as com as costas da mão, exatamente no momento que Scorpius disse atrás de mim:

– Você está me evitando.

– Impressão sua – murmurei, tentando enfiar a chave na fechadura, mas estava pegando a errada toda hora.

Eu o senti se aproximar quando xinguei a chave. Suavemente, ele pegou a chave da minha mão e abriu a porta com a calma que só ele tinha.

– Não precisa chorar porque não consegue abrir uma porta, Rose – brincou.

Eu não agradeci, mas deixei a porta aberta para ele entrar também. Joguei minha bolsa sobre a mesa da cozinha e fui ao banheiro. Passei água em meu rosto e Scorpius disse, encostado a porta com os braços cruzados:

– Acho que precisamos conversar. Melhor. Sozinhos. Sem você me evitar.

Olhei para ele, engolindo um suspiro.

– Scorpius...

– Eu sei que dei mancada em te contar somente um mês antes de... arrumar as malas – é o que ele chamava. – Eu sei que isso vai parecer que eu fiquei com você todas as noites só porque eu sabia que eu iria acabar precisando me mudar. Mas não é por isso. Certo, talvez um pouco, mas devia acontecer, não devia? Você e eu. De alguma forma eu não pensei nisso depois de descobrir que eu ia me mudar para a Alemanha. Eu pensei muito antes. Eu penso nisso muito antes, _o tempo todo_, eu penso em nós dois há mais tempo do que você pode acreditar e...

– Não, Scorpius, não diga nada. – Apertei o peito dele com a palma da minha mão ao que ele se aproximou agitado. Fiquei observando por um tempo sua camiseta até erguer o olhar e dizer baixinho. – Não _piore_.

– O que menos quero é piorar as coisas, mas... deixe-me apenas dizer. Eu não estou indo embora para fugir disso, de nós dois. Se eu pudesse escolher, na verdade, eu não sairia do seu lado. E nem do de ninguém. Escute, você vai dizer que não podemos mais ficar juntos já que preciso me mudar. Mas ainda temos algumas semanas e eu quero continuar com isso até o limite.

Pensei sobre o que ele disse. Pensei mesmo. Mas para mim não iria adiantar, então eu murmurei:

– Desculpe, eu não consigo.

– Então... realmente não quer mais? Acabou tudo?

– Era só sexo, certo?

– Aparentemente – ele concordou me olhando de uma forma estranha. – Uma fase.

– Bem, acho que... então... a fase terminou.

Cruzei os braços e olhei para meus pés. Essa mentira era a pior de todas.

– Isso não é só uma fase – ele percebeu. Senti todo seu olhar sobre mim. – Eu estou magoando você.

– Como um amigo – eu respondi friamente. – Como melhor amigo que vai viver os próximos dias longe daqui, como o melhor amigo que eu vou precisar me despedir. Que eu vou precisar ver pegar um avião para um país que ele nem mesmo sabe falar o idioma. Eu tenho o direito de me magoar.

– Somente se eu disser que não vou mais para a Alemanha fará você sorrir do jeito que só você faz?

– É um começo. Mas nem vou perder meu tempo implorando. Eu entendo que isso é importante para a sua família e para o seu futuro profissional. Sei que, mesmo reclamando disso, você se importa com as duas coisas.

– É – ele se silenciou. – É algo que eu preciso fazer. E... se eu não for... será bem capaz de eu ser deserdado ou algo assim.

Absorvi lentamente as palavras de Scorpius, tentando entender o significado desse rumo que a vida dele ia tomar. Ele estava esperando que eu dissesse mais alguma coisa. Eu apenas levantei o rosto mais alto e franzi a testa, certa de que estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça.

– Acho melhor você ir – eu disse. – Eu preciso acordar cedo amanhã.

Ele escondeu a expressão e suspirou.

– Eu te vejo no Três Vassouras a noite.

Não foi uma pergunta.

– Como sempre.

E havia dúvidas._ Mas não por muito tempo_.

Eu abri a porta para ele passar, mas Scorpius resolveu me dar um beijo de boa noite no rosto. Foi suave e equilibrado, mas com a capacidade de desequilibrar qualquer pensamento. Os lábios dele pararam na minha bochecha, próximo ao canto dos meus lábios. Acabou que, quando ele foi se afastar, ele não se afastou. E eu permiti que ele me beijasse e que houvesse uma desculpa para esse beijo.

Poderia ser o último.

Uma despedida entre lábios. Já que não íamos mais repetir aquilo.

Começou lento. Eu entreabri os lábios para receber sua língua macia e quente. Ficamos naqueles movimentos interiores por um tempo longo. Ele segurou meu rosto e eu apertei sua camisa. Foi ali, quando ele acariciou levemente minha bochecha, enquanto nos beijávamos com suavidade e calmaria, e eu sentia meu peito estufar e meu coração apertar contra ele de forma desconfortável, que eu percebi que não podia deixar isso se intensificar.

Não _pode _intensificar.

Eu me afastei subitamente. Ele encostou a testa na minha, sem insistir mais, só que ele tinha a respiração entrecortada.

– Boa noite, Rosie. – Deu-me um beijo na minha testa. – Desculpe.

Quando o vi passar pela porta, eu me senti vazia.

* * *

– Rose, posso entrar? – era a voz de Lily. – Você deixou a porta aberta.

Ela estava com a voz mansa, apesar de eu tê-la chamado de vaca há alguns dias.

Era de final de tarde, eu voltara da escola e estava assistindo ao filme na televisão do meu quarto. E tomando sorvete. Pensando se fiz a coisa certa em acabar as coisas com Scorpius. Se isso estava realmente me fazendo bem. Enfim, refletindo coisas sobre relacionamentos.

– Desculpe ter falado aquelas coisas pra você, Lils – eu disse tentando disfarçar meu choro idiota. O filme era triste. – Eu... eu sei que você não é uma vaca, mas...

Lily tirou a distância entre ela e a cama e sentou ao meu lado para compartilharmos o doce. Isso me lembrou os tempos de criança, o que me obrigou a sorrir. Principalmente quando ela disse, encostada a cabeceira da cama:

– Não, você estava certa. Eu quis sentir pena de mim mesma e isso é a coisa mais indigna que alguém pode fazer. Entendo que se eu tivesse o costume de conhecer os caras antes de me entregar fácil para eles... eu não teria ido para cama com um casado. Eu não teria magoado o Hugo também.

Olhei para ela com certo orgulho. Tudo o que queria era dar a ela essa visão de relacionamentos. Percebi que ela precisava de consolo, talvez porque as coisas com Hugo não iam dar certo já que eles eram primos, mas, inevitavelmente, se sentiam atraídos. Eu passei um braço ao redor de seu ombro e ela encostou a cabeça no meu.

– Quando Hugo foi pra Grécia – eu quis saber enquanto a imagem do filme passava na televisão e não prestávamos atenção – como você ficou?

– Arrasada. Mas... era algo que ele queria há tanto tempo, então eu apenas superei.

Alemanha nunca foi algo que Scorpius queria. Ele nem mesmo _mencionou _isso em nenhuma de nossas conversas.

– Você está pensando em Scorpius, não está?

– O tempo todo, Lils – eu murmurei a confissão. – Deve ter alguma coisa errada comigo.

– Talvez. Os caras geralmente conseguem quebrar você, por mais bonzinhos que sejam. Eles sempre dão um jeito de magoar. Não é a intenção deles, sabe? Mas eles simplesmente magoam. Porque nós, mulheres, somos idiotas e pensamos o tempo todo em estar ao lado deles. Porque precisamos deles. E você precisa do Scorpius, mas não mais do que ele precisa de você. E quando Scorpius perceber isso, ele não vai embora.

– Você parece certa disso.

Ela deu de ombros.

– Eu só acho que você tem um humor melhor quando sua vida sexual está agitada.

Consegui rir.

– Então é por isso que você sempre tenta jogar caras para cima de mim?

– Exatamente. Agora você e Scorpius voltaram para a zona da amizade, mas isso não vai fazer nenhum bem pra vocês.

– Lily, isso não vai dar certo. Eu vou sentir falta dele. E se meu sentimento se intensificar mais... vai doer mais do que normalmente doeria quando ele for embora.

– O que é mais um pouco de dor? Na minha opinião, vocês deviam continuar. Ficar assim, nessa frieza entre os dois, nesse desconforto, até o dia em que ele arrumar as malas, não é uma boa ideia.

– Eu estava pensando nisso.

Nós continuamos caladas, juntas assistindo a um filme que acabamos chorando como loucas. Lily e eu costumávamos ter TPM no mesmo período.

Nos dias seguintes, tive distrações na escola com as apresentações que eu organizava para os meus alunos apresentarem para os pais em um festival. E em casa eu organizava minhas idéias para escrever mais uma coluna na revista Aprenda e Compreenda.

Foi uma semana monótona, pelo menos até o fim dela. Com a vida agitada e as coisas que ele deveria ajeitar para se mudar na próxima semana, Scorpius parecia tão sem tempo para passar o tempo. Mas na sexta-feira eu não aguentei e disquei o número do telefone dele.

Ele atendeu no primeiro toque.

– Rose, ei, oi. O que houve?

– Eu estava sem vontade de fazer o jantar hoje. Está tão silencioso aqui no apartamento. Acreditaria se eu dissesse que até sinto falta da Stephanie?

Ouvi sua risada fraquinha, mas ele não disse nada, então eu suspirei e mordi os lábios.

– Então... acabei pedindo uma pizza, mas acho que... não vou conseguir comê-la sozinha.

– Oh. A Lily não poderia...

– Scorpius – olhei para a sacada do meu apartamento e saí para cheirar o ar. A brisa era deliciosa. E a imagem da rua de Londres por ela me lembrava que eu não podia apreciá-la sem Scorpius ao meu lado. Não era a mesma coisa. – Você entendeu.

– Mas você disse...

– Eu sei o que eu disse. Mas estou confusa – acrescentei baixinho.

– Rose – ele parecia hesitante. – Eu estou ocupado, não vou conseguir sair daqui agora... tenho um monte de coisas para empacotar.

– Tudo bem – fechei os olhos. _Ele aceitou. Ele aceitou tão fácil que não podemos continuar_. – Tudo bem, eu-

– Você poderia vir aqui.

Abri os olhos. Eu percebi que estava sorrindo quando respondi:

– Não vou te atrapalhar?

– Você nunca me atrapalha.

– Eu estou indo, então.

– Te vejo em meia hora.

E, então, meia hora depois ele estava abrindo a porta para mim.

Seu apartamento quase me deixou deprimida, porque estava vazio. As caixas de papelões encostadas em um canto perto da sala. A televisão ligada apenas passando clipes musicais. Enquanto eu observava isso, essa imagem triste, Scorpius andou até o balcão da cozinha, que por um acaso não tinha sido esvaziada ainda, por causa das garrafas de bebidas. Scorpius preparou um drinque para nós dois.

Eu tomei tudo de uma vez, o que deixou Scorpius um pouco preocupado e assustado. Mas ele abriu um sorriso incrédulo.

– Se é assim.

E me imitou.

Eu senti minha garganta arder, mas foi de um jeito bom.

Nós dois rimos.

– Sabe o que nunca fizemos? – indaguei.

– Sexo em pé.

– É – eu percebi, franzindo a testa. – Mas não, não era isso o que eu estava pensando. – Olhei para ele ali, com sua camiseta preta do pijama, calça de moletom e sem sapatos nos pés. Pensei que nenhuma mulher já o vira assim antes. Nenhuma mulher passou tanto tempo com ele antes. – Eu estava pensando que nunca ficamos bêbados juntos.

– Ah, isso seria perigoso.

– Por que iríamos acabar transando?

– Mais ou menos. Bem – ele refletiu. – Agora não seria muito estranho se acontecesse. Você tem certeza disso?

– Vamos voltar para a faculdade – estiquei o copo para ele, sorrindo.

Scorpius não demorou e nós dois, a cada bebida, a cada gole, a cada drinque, perdíamos a noção da razão.

Mas, para a minha surpresa bêbada, não nos apressamos em tirar a roupa, mas ficamos rindo sem parar com as lembranças da nossa amizade, das merdas e das coisas que já aprontamos, fizemos e queríamos ter feito. Não ficamos extremamente bêbados, a ponto de esquecermos tudo no dia seguinte, porque não deu tempo. Acho que teve um momento que esquecemos do álcool e só ficamos conversando.

Nós nos beijamos muito. Meus lábios ficaram até cansados. Bem, não tanto. Começou com provocação, daquele jeito que ele sabia fazer muito bem. Com a calça que ele usava a ereção ficava indiscreta e visivelmente elevada. Eu estava ao lado dele no sofá, com as pernas sobre seu colo. Eu me inclinei, beijei o pescoço dele suavemente e sorri.

– Isso é porque bebemos demais ou porque eu te faço sentir assim?

– Vou te contar um segredo, Rose – ele sussurrou. – Uma vez, quando a gente tinha quinze anos. Lembra do acampamento com a turma da nossa sala?

– Vai dizer que perdeu a virgindade naqueles dias? – ergui uma sobrancelha.

– Não – ele negou com a cabeça. – Eu mentiria se dissesse que nunca me masturbei pensando em você. Naquela idade.

– Scorpius! – eu exclamei, dando um tapa no braço dele. – Mas acho que eu posso levar isso como um elogio?

– Não era como se eu quisesse... você aparecia de vez em quando na minha cabeça, e um dia aconteceu de ter aparecido justamente quando eu estava duro.

– E o que o acampamento tem a ver com isso? – ergui uma sobrancelha bem alto.

– Foi a primeira vez que eu te vi usando um biquíni. A imagem ficou. E eu mentiria se dissesse que nunca pensei em ficar com você naquela época.

– Por que não tentou? Ainda não éramos tão amigo assim.

– Ah, eu já tentei – ele riu alto, como se as lembranças fossem desastrosas. – Várias vezes. Você nunca percebeu.

– Impossível. Eu _definitivamente _iria ter percebido!

– Você era meio ingênua, Rose.

– Ok, então. Fale _um _momento quando estudávamos juntos que você tentou ficar comigo.

– Na festa de debutante da Sabrina.

– A festa que você agarrou a Sabrina.

– Você tinha dado um fora em mim. E naquela excursão para o zoológico – lembrou. – Nós sentamos juntos no ônibus.

– Hã. Scorpius, nós estávamos na quarta série.

– E você acha que eu pensava o quê naquela época? Olha – ele abanou a cabeça. – Eu confesso que não fui um bom amigo por pensar essas coisas, mas eu sou homem. Eu não sei como essa amizade sobreviveu tanto e eu odiaria perder isso, mesmo longe daqui, Rose – ele disse virando seus olhos bonitos para mim. – A forma como você era ingênua, mas nada boba, a forma como você não era exagerada e não gostava de chamar atenção... você ganhou meu total respeito pelo seu jeito. Eu já tive minhas tentativas e você as ignorou muitas vezes, mas porque eu fiz por merecer. Eu nunca tratei as mulheres do jeito que elas merecem... mas isso porque elas nunca fizeram nada para merecer meu respeito. Já você... eu não consigo te ignorar. Mesmo que você não sinta o mesmo por mim, eu ainda quero ter você da forma que achar melhor...

– Você vai me ter aqui em Londres – eu sussurrei sentando em seu colo e segurando o rosto dele. – Não continue empacotando suas coisas, Scorpius. Só de ver isso... dói pensar nos dias sem você.

– Eu vou voltar mais rápido do que pensa – ele prometeu.

– Promete? – exigi.

– Prometo – ele disse. – E podemos sempre conversar. Estamos num mundo globalizado.

– Eu não vou sentir falta só das nossas conversas.

Ao ouvir isso ele capturou meus lábios e tirou minha blusa. Eu fiz o mesmo com a camiseta dele, beijando seu peito e mordendo seu mamilo. Lambi a região subindo até o pescoço. Ele me agarrou ainda mais, prendendo-se entre minhas pernas de modo que eu podia sentir a dureza do seu membro por baixo da calça contra a minha calcinha. Sem perceber, eu estava me esfregando nele, desesperadamente, molhada e excitada.

Ele me levantou, eu enrolei minhas pernas ao redor da cintura, enquanto ele me levava até...

Epa, ele não me levou até o quarto.

Ele me jogou em cima do balcão da cozinha. Talvez porque estava mais perto e ele não queria enrolar para tirar minha calça, minha última peça de roupa. Beijou minha intimidade e brincou com a língua pela umidade, depois beliscou com os lábios o meu clitóris fazendo-me gritar e gemer alto. Eu estava sentada no balcão, o que parecia algo extremamente erótico, mas delicioso.

Foi rápido e preciso. Eu retribuí os beijos e os chupões naquela extensão maravilhosa de seu órgão quando me agachei para tal coisa. Scorpius movia o quadril no ritmo, puxando meu cabelo, gemendo alguns palavrões aqui e ali, como sempre fazia quando estava enlouquecido pelo sexo oral. A calça estava na metade do quadril e eu a tirei dali para apertar suas nádegas que se movimentavam. Eu me afastei quando tive necessidade de tomar fôlego. Scorpius me beijou mais um pouco, de um jeito maravilhoso. Foi só isso o que prevaleceu antes dele alargar meu sexo com o preenchimento do dele.

Não demorou e ele se movia contra mim com força e rapidez. Sentir a pele de Scorpius esfregando para trás e para frente dentro de mim era uma sensação melhor do que eu podia imaginar. Eu gritei e agarrei seu pescoço, abrindo mais as pernas e pedindo por mais, implorando por mais.

Ele já estava suando quando afastou lentamente. Achei que ele já ia gozar fora de mim, mas apenas me virou, apertando minhas nádegas com as duas mãos, penetrando-me naquela posição. Eu segurei o balcão com força, gemendo o nome dele. Eu tive que gritar quando ele penetrou mais fundo e moveu-se rapidamente por muito tempo.

Nós estávamos enlouquecidos. E nós dois não paramos ali. No começo da noite, foi realmente só sexo. Sexo e sexo de todas as formas. Mas quando Scorpius já parecia cansado de inovar e me mostrar como isso era perfeito, ele, molhado de suor dos pés a cabeça, apenas me levou para a cama dele. Ficamos deitados, juntos, com ele em cima de mim. Minhas pernas estavam erguidas e flexionadas, o corpo dele entre elas. Era possível ouvir o barulho dos nossos corpos se chocando, mas estavam leves e lentos e suaves. Eu diria... romântico. Ele beijava meu pescoço, depois olhava para mim e sorria. Eu o beijei de novo, e de novo. E gemia. Gemia. Eu queria gemer com ele para sempre.

Sim, para sempre.

Mas isso seria impossível.

Scorpius estava concentrado em me fazer gozar, então apenas ouvi seus arquejos. Eu gemi mais. Com algumas últimas estocadas, ele terminou, apertando o corpo sobre o meu. Eu o abracei e ficamos assim por um tempo longo, até ele cair para o outro lado.

Fechei lentamente meus olhos, percebendo que precisava dormir. Nós não conversamos mais, apenas pegamos no sono e dormimos juntos. O corpo dele estava encostado ao meu... devíamos ter nos movido muito durante aquela noite enquanto dormíamos, porque de manhã eu acordei com metade do meu corpo apoiado em suas costas. Scorpius estava de bruços.

A dor de cabeça mandou um oi quando abri meus olhos. O sol estava batendo nas janelas de vidro transparente e fazia reflexo. O sábado estava maravilhoso, eu sentia isso, mas acordar ao lado de Scorpius como se fossemos namorados... e depois saber que ele ainda teria que voltar a arrumar suas malas... era uma contradição de sentimentos bons e ruins. Porque era isso o que eu queria... mas agora tinha um prazo. E muito pequeno.

* * *

**Olá pessoal. Eu precisei terminar o capítulo, embora esse não tenha sido exatamente o final do capítulo, pois não quero demorar para postar. Quero comentários e muito combustível para os próximos acontecimentos. Será que Scorpius deve ir embora? Palpitem, opiniões são importantes.**


	12. Doce Despedida

**Maroon 5 - "Sweetest Goodbye"  
**

* * *

12 - Doce despedida

– Já fiz sexo pelo telefone uma vez – contou Lily.

– Obrigado pela informação desnecessária, Lily – James tomou um longo gole da bebida, fazendo uma careta. Depois se levantou para ir ao banheiro (vomitar, provavelmente, depois dessa informação de sua irmã), enquanto deixava Alice com a gente na mesa dos Três Vassouras.

– Só estava dizendo... – defendeu-se Lily ao ver nossas expressões – que se Rose ficar com saudades de Scorpius, sabe, _daquela forma_, o telefone pode ajudá-los.

– Você pagaria a conta dela? – quis saber Alice, brincando. – Temos Skype para isso. Quero dizer, não para sexo à distância, mas... para vocês matarem a saudade que terão um do outro. Quando James precisa viajar a negócios... não que isso aconteça com frequencia, bem, nós mandamos e-mails ou algum recadinho no facebook.

– Essas coisas são o suficiente pois vocês ainda estão apaixonados – argumentou Lily. – E definitivamente James nunca precisou se mudar de Londres. A situação da Rose vai ser diferente. Ela só vai ser capaz de ter encontros sexuais com Scorpius, depois que ele sair de Londres, em algum feriado prolongado ou no próximo mês. O que isso significa que ela passará por um período de seca. E dizem que se a mulher nunca precisou fingir um orgasmo com o parceiro sexual dela, esse período sem ele será definitivamente... intenso e terrível. Rose vai recorrer ao sexo por telefone. A conta não vai ser nem o problema. Posso apostar isso.

Lily era uma moça tão peculiar. Eu fiquei olhando para ela com a testa franzida.

– Eu não sou _você_, Lils. Um mês sem sexo não é exatamente um período de seca para mim.

– Oh, querida, você fala isso agora porque você e Scorpius passaram a noite inteira transando ontem. Espere passar uma semana sem ele e tente repetir o que acabou de dizer!

– Acho que você não deve se preocupar com isso, Rose – disse Alice em um tom quase tranquilizador. Até ela acrescentar: – O problema mesmo é Scorpius. Ele é um cara que passou a vida inteira levando mulheres diferentes para a cama. Ele seria capaz de esperar um mês ou mais por você durante o tempo em que ele precisa morar lá?

– Alice tem razão.

– Tenho sim. O tempo mais longo que James e eu ficamos sem transar foi por três semanas desde que começamos a namorar sério, tirando, é claro, as noites em que brigamos e terminamos no meio tempo que tivemos antes de nos casarmos. Quando ele ficou fora e nos correspondemos por e-mails... eu tinha muita preocupação de que ele pudesse, vocês sabem, me trair.

– E como você sabe que isso não aconteceu? – perguntei.

– Eu nunca vou saber. Eu precisei confiar nele, porque eu o amo.

– Awn, isso é tão lindo, mas tão errado – disse Lily com uma mão no ombro de Alice. – Não estou dizendo que meu irmão é um cafajeste. Hoje em dia. Mas eu sou a favor de aproveitar o cara até o último minuto dele aqui, como já falei. Mas na despedida, o sexo não deve ser somente para dizer "boa viagem" ou "tenha uma ótima vida em outro país" ou "me liga quando chegar", mas para se despedirem de qualquer responsabilidade de serem fieis um ao outro nos próximos meses. Será menos complicado para os dois e evitará qualquer tipo de confronto emocional quando acabarem descobrindo ou desconfiando de que um de vocês dois transou com alguém enquanto o outro estava fora.

– Gente, nós dois não estamos rotulando nada – eu esclareci. – Eu não vou prender Scorpius a nada. Ontem a noite foi apenas... o que Lily disse. Vou aproveitar o tempo que tenho com ele. E vamos terminar isso antes dele ir embora.

– Por uma decisão sua ou dele? – quis saber Lily.

– Eu não sei – eu respondi de um jeito impaciente. – Eu não sei. Por mim... por mim... minha vida seria muito mais fácil se ele resolvesse entender que ele está sendo idiota por aceitar o trabalho na Alemanha. Por mim, ele deveria ficar aqui. Comigo. Quero dizer, com a gente. Olha... ficar sem sexo é o mínimo dos meus problemas. Eu esperei tempo demais para nós dois acontecermos, e se tiver que continuar acontecendo, haverá um sinal. Enquanto isso, eu só sei que vou sentir falta dele. Do Scorpius todo. Não só do Scorpius incrível na cama. Vou sentir falta de sair com ele e ter a certeza de que todos os dias eu vou poder ligar para ele e contar como o meu dia foi cansativo e ouvi-lo reclamar do trabalho, do pai dele, e de assistir a algum filme com ele. Vou sentir falta de ficar perto dele quando eu precisar.

– Se isso não é estar apaixonada, então me explique porque eu não sei o que sinto pelo meu próprio marido – analisou Alice, tomando de sua bebida lentamente. – Rose, claramente você está apaixonada pelo Scorpius.

Enterrei as mãos nos meus cabelos.

– Faz alguma diferença agora? Quero dizer, admitir ou sentir isso? Ele vai embora!

– Faz sim – James voltou a sentar ao lado de Alice e explicou. – Você poderia admitir isso para ele. E isso o amoleceria, porque, vamos ser sinceros, há reciprocidade no relacionamento de vocês. E _quase_ na mesma proporção. Se ele amolecer, ele poderá desistir de ir embora.

– Quase? – estranhou Lily. – Os dois vivem em uma paixão desenfreada desde que eu me conheço por uma garota.

– Para o tipo de cara que Scorpius é, ele está num nível mais apaixonado do que Rose. Ele não sai mais para ir a balada ou a nenhuma festa. Ele não me conta mais sobre as mulheres que ele pega, porque... adivinhem, ele está fazendo isso com a minha própria prima. E ele, considerável como é, não iria ficar falando de detalhes sobre a Rose comigo. Isso me fez concluir que Rose tem sido a única com quem ele esteve nesses últimos tempos. E, de novo, para um cara como ele não há provas mais eficientes do que essas que acabei de dizer para mostrar que Scorpius pode mudar de ideia sobre sair de Londres quando Rose admitir os mesmos sentimentos que tem por ele.

Ficamos um tempinho em um silêncio incrédulo com o que James havia acabado de concluir. Morar com Alice devia ser contagiante, porque quem normalmente fazia análises assim, tão psicológicas, era a própria Alice. Eu pisquei severas vezes até perguntar:

– Está dizendo que ele pode ter aceitado essa viagem para me pressionar a sentir o que eu estava sentindo para finalmente admitir a mim mesma que me apaixonei por ele? Então, consequentemente, eu vou admitir a ele?

– Rose – respondeu Jamie. – Essa conclusão é sua, eu nunca disse isso.

– Eu acho que uma hora ou outra você iria admitir que está apaixonada, Rose – disse Lily dando de ombros.

– É mesmo. Scorpius ter aceitado sair do país e agora estar em fase de despedida com você... pode ter apenas acelerado um processo que poderia demorar mais de dez anos.

No momento que Alice acrescentou o comentário, a porta do Três Vassouras se abriu e Scorpius ultrapassou o caminho para chegar até nós quatro na mesa. Era como ter expectativas para cantar na frente de milhões de pessoas, porque a cada passo de Scorpius próximo a mim era como se meu peito levasse marteladas. Minha mente comandava: "diga a ele, você pode dizer a ele." E eu queria dizer. Eu poderia dizer naquele momento.

Eu _vou _dizer naquele momento, se for o que precisa ser feito para continuar vendo Scorpius andando pelo _pub _naquela sua postura decidida, elegante e sofisticada. Todos os dias.

Ele abriu um sorriso e ia dizer qualquer outra coisa. Mas eu o interrompi, porque me levantei da cadeira e, ali mesmo, agarrei seu pescoço para puxar o rosto dele para mim e beijá-lo. Fortemente. Malditamente apaixonada.

Eu me acomodei rapidamente naquele beijo, e Scorpius não o parou para estranhar o momento. Apenas aproveitou o máximo. Quando a garçonete que estava ficando com Hugo pigarreou, nós finalmente nos afastamos porque estávamos interrompendo sua passagem para atender a outra mesa.

Scorpius abriu um sorriso para mim.

– Isso foi inesperado.

– Essa era a ideia.

– Preciso falar com vocês – ele disse, virando-se para James, Alice e Lily. – Onde está Albus?

– Ah, desde que ele descobriu que vai ser papai, pediu Kate em casamento e ela não aceitou... nossas famílias estão tentando entrar em um acordo, então... Albus e Kate estão em uma reunião familiar extremamente tensa e desconfortável na qual eles decidirão o futuro que terão daqui para frente.

– Obrigado pela resposta esclarecedora e completa, Lily – disse Scorpius, sentando-se ao meu lado.

– O que você queria falar com a gente? Passamos o recado para Albus depois – eu disse.

– Terá que ser até hoje à noite. A empresa do meu pai fará uma conferência hoje no clube e... eu meio que reservei uma mesa para vocês. Mas podem inventar uma desculpa para não irem. É _muito _chato. Eu não vou esperar que vocês aceitem. Mas, por favor... aceitem.

– Oh, nós tínhamos planos – disse Alice num lamento. – Estávamos planejando uma festa de despedida para você.

– É sério?

– Qual a surpresa? – eu quis saber, ao observar sua expressão. – Amigos fazem isso.

– Bem, mas qual é o ponto de uma festa de despedida se o cara que vai embora já tem outro compromisso mais importante? – indagou James. – Podemos ir à conferencia do seu pai, Scorpius, sem problemas nenhum.

– Valeu. Rose? – ele se virou para mim. – Podemos conversar lá perto do balcão. Em particular.

– Tudo bem... eu também quero conversar com você.

Saímos da mesa e nos aproximamos do balcão. Eu me sentei na cadeira e ele ficou em pé a minha frente. Eu observei os botões de sua blusa e brinquei com um deles distraidamente. Queria dizer "não quero que vá embora, há uma chance de fazê-lo mudar de ideia por mim?" Seria patético, mas precisava ser feito. Porque era algo que eu queria e Alice sempre diz que é saudável dizer a pessoas que você ama o que você sente e não guardar os sentimentos o tempo todo.

Mas esperei que Scorpius dissesse o que ele queria dizer primeiro.

– Não fomos responsáveis ontem – ele disse baixinho, passando a mão na testa. – Ficamos bêbados e desesperados e as camisinhas estavam em algum canto longe do lugar em que começamos.

– Oh. Scorpius... hum... Se eu não estivesse tomando pílulas, nem mesmo a mais bêbada Rose Weasley permitiria que as coisas continuassem. Eu te disse que estou tomando pílulas rigorosamente desde quando começamos a dormir juntos.

– Eu devia ter lembrado. É só... é fácil perder o controle com você. Eu fico parecendo um garoto na puberdade, como se eu nunca tivesse transado na vida. Mas eu _nunca _tive um deslize desses com nenhuma outra pessoa, eu juro isso.

– Scorpius, minha única opção agora é acreditar nisso. Mas era apenas sobre isso que queria falar?

– Não. Preciso te pedir uma coisa... um último favor.

– Claro, o que quiser. Quero dizer, _não tudo_. Mas... qualquer coisa. Quero dizer, não qualquer coisa ou...

– Acho que ainda vamos precisar continuar encenando o que continuamos na primeira vez que jantamos em família. – Scorpius me encarou como se estivesse esperando as piores respostas minhas.

– Quer dizer que ainda sou sua namorada para irritar seu pai?

– Só se quiser irritá-lo. Ou posso dizer que terminamos.

– Ele vai te fazer sair de Londres. Então – dei um suspiro e brinquei: – podemos escapar e transar no banheiro do clube. Eu adoraria irritá-lo.

Ele sorriu. E me beijou.

– Mais uma coisa – acrescentou com os lábios colados no meu.

– O quê?

– Você vai precisar se sentar comigo na mesa.

– Claro, por que não?

– Estou te devendo muito, Rose. E o que você queria falar comigo?

– Nada... eu apenas queria dizer... veja, Lily e Alice estavam discutindo comigo sobre... como as coisas entre nós dois vão ficar durante o tempo em que você estiver na Alemanha. E...

_Por que eu nunca consigo expressar meus sentimentos de forma sensata, com palavras e frases completas sem gaguejar ou deixar a voz desafinada e aguda?!_

– Scorpius – tentei recapitular e sorri.

– Rose – ele sorriu de volta, com a sobrancelha erguida. – Está meio que abrindo a minha blusa.

Eu afastei a minha mão e aproveitei para passá-la em meu cabelo. Scorpius sorriu docemente, ou debochadamente. _Seja natural_. Ele é o seu melhor amigo. Não há nada com o que se envergonhar. A escola não vai ficar sabendo!

– _Patética, patética, patética._ – Respirei e olhei para Scorpius. Ele ainda estava esperando, pacientemente, tentando ficar sério.

_Lembra-se como você se declarou para o Brian?_

Eu nunca me declarei para o Brian.

Eu nunca precisei me declarar para ninguém.

Merda, Scorpius, porque você não diz logo o que _você _sente?

Scorpius é pior do que eu.

– O negócio é o seguinte, Scorpius. Não ria de mim.

– Não vou, prometo. Pode dizer qualquer coisa. E sabe que farei o que precisar, não se envergonhe de pedir.

– Por que acha que quero pedir alguma coisa?

– A última vez que você ficou estranha foi quando quis me pedir dinheiro emprestado para comprar pipoca no cinema. Você não sabia como formular a pergunta ou as palavras. Foi bonitinho. Nos conhecemos há anos e você ainda tem problemas para me pedir alguma coisa. Vamos – ele deu um soco fraco no meu braço. – Eu faço qualquer coisa por você, já falei que te devo muito.

_Não vá embora_.

Eu ia dizer aquelas palavras como um atirador solta o gatilho da arma.

_Fiquei aqui comigo._

Mas a merda do celular dele tocou na hora. E a maneira como ele ficou só significou uma coisa:

– Oi, pai. – Pausa. – Vou sim. – Pausa. – Entendi. – Pausa. – Convidei. – Sim. – Pausa. – Sim. – Hesitação. – Eu ainda não fiz isso, pai. E não vou fazer. – Pausa. – Ela vai. E o resto do pessoal também. – Suspiro longo e cansado. – Precisa ser agora? Eu estou no meio de uma reunião. – Girada de olho. – Estarei aí em dez minutos.

Quando ele desligou o celular, olhou para mim e me deu um beijo rápido e casual.

– Desculpe, Rose. Meu pai está em uma emergência com as coisas da conferência e precisa da minha ajuda. Provavelmente só vou ver vocês por lá.

– Oh – eu dei uma olhadinha em seus lábios manchados. E então sorri. – Sem problemas. Até de noite então.

– Depois você me fala o que precisa. A não ser que seja realmente urgente, pode dizer agora e eu posso cancelar o que tiver que fazer.

– Não, Scorpius, dá para esperar – menti. – Conversamos por lá.

– Ótimo. – E me beijou de novo. – Só para constar... fique bem gostosa.

* * *

Eu sorri em resposta. Outro beijo rápido veio de seus lábios antes dele pegar suas coisas e sair, e eu percebi que não existe nenhuma dificuldade de encenar que éramos namorados, porque talvez não encenássemos, afinal de contas.

A mão de Scorpius apertava levemente a minha por baixo da mesa e sobre minha coxa. Parecia imperceptível, pelo modo como ele fazia isso distraidamente, mas _eu_ só estava prestando atenção nisso.

Estávamos na conferência da Empresa Malfoy, no clube do centro de Londres. Ao nosso redor havia outras mesas redondas e pessoas com aparências elegantes, ricas e importantes, ouvindo discursos e recebendo alguns prêmios e medalhas. Aquela seria a última noite de Scorpius antes dele se mudar para a Alemanha, então me convidou para participar do compromisso com sua família e eu não via como negar isso, principalmente porque eu andava tendo uma necessidade louca de ficar perto dele o tempo todo. A madrasta e as duas filhas gêmeas de cinco anos também sentavam à mesa, com o pai e a avó de Scorpius, além de nós dois.

Aceitei aparecer de mãos dadas com Scorpius para continuarmos a mentira de que nós estávamos namorando. Mas, julgando pelo modo como Draco me cumprimentou – um aperto de mão acompanhado com um "Olá, Weasley" –, não parecia mais haver motivo para irritá-lo. Ele parecia _conformado _com a namorada do filho e fiquei surpresa por descobrir que Scorpius nunca sentiu necessidade de dizer que, em um momento desde o jantar com eles na Mansão, nunca terminamos de mentira também.

Scorpius estava olhando para mim quando desviei o olhar do palanque em que homens e mulheres faziam longos e cansáveis discursos. Ele tentava fortemente não rir, mas sussurrou no meu ouvido:

– Eu disse que você podia inventar uma desculpa para não vir.

– Do que está falando?

– Não acha que conheço sua expressão quando está entediada, Rosie?

– Ok – eu sussurrei de volta. – Não é como se eu não quisesse ter escapado, mas sua mão está me prendendo _aqui_.

Nós dois sorrimos e dei um jeito de apertar mais um pouco seus dedos, até entrelaçá-los.

– Sabe, você realmente sabe ser uma ótima namorada.

– De mentira – lembrei.

Passei um dedo da outra mão pela mecha do cabelo loiro dele que caía em seus olhos. Mas antes que Scorpius dissesse alguma outra coisa para confirmar isso – ou negar, como eu esperava –, todos da conferência começaram a bater palmas e olhavam para ele como se estivessem esperando que ele subisse lá no palanque e fizesse um discurso.

Certo. Era _exatamente_ o que estavam esperando que ele fizesse.

Ele me beijou rapidamente antes de levantar com os aplausos, mesmo sem Draco estar olhando para nós.

Scorpius não tinha me avisado que ia discursar, então fiquei surpreendentemente admirada com a forma como ele se levantou da mesa numa postura totalmente profissional para caminhar até o palanque, como se já estivesse preparado. Eu dei uma espiada nos outros convidados e meu coração deu um salto empático quando notei que todo mundo estava olhando _acordado_ para Scorpius. Alice, James, Lily, Kate e Albus estavam por lá também e acordaram apenas para baterem palma e assobiarem. Tudo bem que metade das mulheres daquele lugar olhava para ele de uma forma insuportável. Mas enquanto os aplausos terminavam, eu me virei para a senhora que estava sentada na mesa perto da nossa.

– É meu namorado. – Tipo, _super _orgulhosa, sorrindo.

Scorpius apertou a mão do homem que o apresentou antes de começar.

– Queria agradecer pela oportunidade de ser o representante da Empresa Malfoy pela Europa. No tempo que trabalhei com meu pai, ele me ensinou muita coisa embora eu não tivesse prestado atenção no início. Fiquei surpreso quando me escolheram para essa "missão" na Alemanha, então... vou fazer o possível para expandir os conceitos da empresa e da economia, como tem sido feito pelo meu pai aqui na Inglaterra. E não vou falhar nessa responsabilidade que eu entendo ser importante e que preciso merecer. Obrigado.

Quando ele terminou, ajeitando a gravata no colarinho, os aplausos foram altos e entusiasmados. Pareciam orgulhosos de Scorpius também. E, acredite, era realmente estranho vê-lo ser idolatrado num ambiente de trabalho que ele, por muitos anos, reclamou de fazer parte. Que tipo de epifania passou por ele para soar tão responsável? Mesmo com essa dúvida, eu acreditei em sua mudança e aplaudi. As pessoas começaram a se levantar para apertar sua mão e desejar boa sorte.

O sr. Malfoy foi até lá para ficar ao lado de Scorpius. Havia jornalistas, fotógrafos e flashs por todo o lado. A família Malfoy sempre aparecia em jornais quando conferências assim aconteciam, mas Scorpius sempre tentou ficar fora disso. Agora lá estava ele, sério e lindo para as fotos, dando às pessoas uma visão de um acontecimento importante, junto ao seu pai. Os dois estavam parecidos, exceto que Scorpius estava com a barba mal-feita e incrivelmente sexy. Parecia um momento inapropriado, mas eu queria beijá-lo inteiro. Era uma sensação que não esquentava só o meu corpo, mas meu coração também.

Antes de Draco encerrar a conferência – e dar partida ao jantar – todos fizeram um minuto de silêncio em memória a Lucius Malfoy. Quando os dois voltaram à mesa, a madrasta de Scorpius, Elizabeth, abraçou Draco com força. Eu não vi mais eles, porque me virei para Scorpius e disse:

– Uau, Scorpius, estão tão orgulhosa de você.

– Meu cabelo estava bom? – ele passou a mão, lentamente. E sorriu, apertando as mãos na minha cintura e me puxando para perto dele. – Eu queria que viesse até aqui para entender porque vou precisar me afastar por um tempo. É uma coisa importante a ser feita e as pessoas contam comigo.

– Eu sei – falei baixinho, olhando para ele de uma forma totalmente diferente. Passei a tarde inteira, enquanto me arrumava para este compromisso, tentando encontrar uma maneira de dizer que eu o amava e não queria que ele fosse embora.

Mas vendo como as pessoas _confiavam _em Scorpius... eu não senti na necessidade de tentar impedi-lo de ir embora por um sentimento tão egoísta que era o amor. Quero dizer, Alemanha era aqui do lado... não significava que íamos perder contato depois que Scorpius pegasse um avião.

Nós nos afastamos quando James e a galera se aproximaram para abraçarem Scorpius e parabenizá-lo. Lily deu uma cotovelada fraca e chamativa em mim, com a expressão quase tão surpresa quanto a minha, que dizia: "você _sabia _que Scorpius era tão importante?" Nós duas fomos ao banheiro juntas, com Alice e Kate.

– Vocês viram aquilo? – exclamou Alice, animada, quando ficamos seguras dentro do banheiro. – Por que Scorpius nunca falou _nada _sobre ele ser, tipo, muito importante?

– Ele não gosta de se gabar, pelo menos não da sua vida profissional – respondeu Lily.

– É, ele não era muito aberto nesse assunto.

As três olharam para mim.

– Que foi?

– O que vai fazer agora, Rose? – quis saber Lily agitada. – Scorpius vai morar em outro país. Não está com medo que ele te troque por uma alemã?

– É – acrescentou Kate. – Dizem que as alemãs são as mais excêntricas na cama.

– Eu não vou dizer nada.

– Então por que você está na mesa com a família dele?

– Porque estamos encenando um namoro para o pai dele ficar irritado.

– Malfoy não parece irritado hoje.

– Ok! Ótimo! – eu exclamei, rendida. – Eu o amo, mas não vai fazer diferença porque Scorpius não vai ser idiota de preferir ficar comigo e desistir de uma viagem que todos os homens mais importantes estão esperando que ele faça! Eu não vou dizer nada e vocês não vão dizer também. E ele não vai me trocar por uma alemã porque não há nada para ser trocado. Só transamos e beijamos e transamos de novo, mas não passou disso!

– Tudo bem – Alice ergueu as mãos. – Engane-se, Rose. Mas acho que você deveria dizer e deixar as decisões de Scorpius na mão dele.

– E é a minha decisão dizer alguma coisa para ele se decidir. E eu decido não dizer nada.

– Você está com medo, não está? – perguntou Kate com a expressão aflita. – De dizer que o ama e ele te responder com um "obrigado, Rose, mas... eu não posso mudar de ideia." Estamos sempre esperando a melhor resposta quando nos confessamos. Talvez Rose esteja certa. Não é bom dizer nada agora, porque a resposta de Scorpius pode ser ruim. Seria um risco querer que ele decida.

– Viram? Conheço Kate há menos de um ano e ela me entende melhor do que vocês duas – olhei para Alice e Lily acusadoramente, e as duas giraram os olhos.

– É melhor voltarmos para o jantar – suspirou Lily. – E nos lembrar que não estamos em um filme.

As três deram passos na direção da porta do banheiro para saírem, mas eu decidi ficar mais um pouco, sozinha, para pensar nos meus próximos movimentos quando Scorpius estivesse comigo. Encarei-me no espelho da pia e mordi os lábios.

Foi então que eu vi a porta de um dos toaletes atrás de mim se abrirem. Assustada com quem poderia ter escutado a conversa, eu fiquei nervosa e aflita. Mas apenas surpreendida quando vi que a mulher que estava ali não era a madrasta de Scorpius, mas a verdadeira e única mãe dele.

– Sra-

Eu parei no ato, porque eu ia chamá-la de "sra. Malfoy", de tão acostumada eu fiquei na minha adolescência, quando ela ainda era uma deles. Astoria se aproximou da pia ao meu lado para lavar as mãos. Ela usava um vestido incrível e era muito bonita. Havia traços da aparência dela que Scorpius havia herdado. Talvez a expressão bondosa e o sorriso de um lado, charmoso e fácil.

– Weasley, é óbvio que ouvi toda a conversa – ela disse quando viu minha expressão.

– Hum, certo. – eu franzi a testa. – É um prazer revê-la. Faz muito tempo.

– Naturalmente, muitas coisas mudaram desde então – ela olhou para mim ao dizer a indireta.

– Então, o que eu disse com as minhas amigas sobre o seu filho...

– Ainda estou contente em saber que vocês dois sejam _bons_ amigos, srta. Weasley.

– É... bons amigos.

– Preciso lhe dizer – ela se aproximou de mim. Era mais alta e os cabelos negros mais cumpridos. – Scorpius acha que fazer as coisas que Draco gosta fará com que ele o ame. Mas eu sei que meu filho odiaria fazer uma coisa que ele mesmo não gosta sem ouvir o que a melhor amiga dele tem a dizer também. Então, diga. Sem pensar.

– Está me aconselhando?

– Estou só dizendo... é, estou aconselhando. Scorpius sempre demonstrou uma afeição muito grande por você, Rose. Não descarte a possibilidade de você ter uma grande influencia no que ele se tornou hoje e, talvez, no que ele vai se tornar de agora em dia.

– Certo – olhei para ela mais uma vez, piscando os olhos. – Obrigada, sra...

– Astoria, só Astoria.

– Obrigada – eu sorri.

Ela ia sair do banheiro, então acabei seguindo-a. Nós duas saímos juntas, exatamente no momento em que Scorpius e Draco estavam saindo do banheiro masculino.

Não sei dizer se a cena foi desconfortável, porque dois ex-casados se cruzarem trazia esse tipo de sensação nos outros, mas Scorpius foi tão rápido em abraçar a mãe que não deu tempo de sentir isso a não ser a empatia do carinho que ele tinha por ela.

– Mãe – ele disse ao soltá-la. Ficou olhando para ela muito surpreso. – O que a senhora está fazendo aqui? Eu não sabia...

– Eu a convidei – disse Draco Malfoy ao lado dele, segurando uma taça de vinho. Colocou a mão no bolso. – Liguei para sua mãe nos Estados Unidos e disse que essa seria sua última noite em Londres e que era importante a presença dela.

Scorpius encarou Astoria, incrédulo, como se perguntasse: "meu pai está falando sério?"

– Eu peguei o primeiro avião que consegui – respondeu. – Estou orgulhosa de você, querido. Eu espero que esteja feliz também.

– Só um pouco... nervoso. Eu nunca achei que iria sair da Inglaterra.

– Vai se dar muito bem – encorajou Draco. Depois voltou a olhar para a ex-mulher. – Sua mesa já foi servida?

– Eu estava no banheiro, então não sei. – Ela fez uma pausa antes de perguntar: – Como está Elizabeth?

Scorpius pegou minha mãe e me afastou dali rapidamente quando a mãe dele fez aquela pergunta para Draco. Os dois continuaram perto do banheiro, talvez trocando informações sobre suas vidas agora, mas Scorpius não nos deixou ficar lá para saber... então eu apenas perguntei para ele, quando alcançamos um lugar perto da mesa.

– Você nunca me disse por que seus pais se separaram.

Então ele pegou uma caipirinha antes de começar a contar:

– Meu avô tinha morrido naquele mês e então meu pai não conseguiu se desgrudar um segundo do trabalho. Ele abandonou minha família por meses desde então. Não deu notícias, deixou minha mãe preocupada por tanto tempo que ela chegou a dizer que talvez Draco tivesse fugido de nós. Ficamos sabendo que ele estava na França. Eu o odiei tanto naqueles dias. Então... quando ele voltou, ele e minha mãe brigaram. Pediram o divórcio. Ela foi morar nos Estados Unidos porque sua empresa construiu um Hotel em Miami e ela é gerente de lá agora. Meu pai provavelmente conheceu minha madrasta quando fugiu de nós e agora eu tenho irmãs gêmeas de cinco anos que me pedem para brincar de casinha e tomar chá.

– Ele estava traindo sua mãe?

– Não sei, talvez. Meu pai estava uma merda naquela época. E agressivo. Então... eu gosto de pensar que ele se separou da minha mãe para protegê-la de ser muito infeliz pelo cara que ele havia se tornado.

Encontrei a mão dele e a apertei.

– Por que nunca me conta isso? Eu fico pensando em como você deve ter se sentido naquela época e eu sei que eu estava lá com você, mas sinto que você não queria ser ajudado.

– Eu estava infeliz, mas me recuperava em festas e baladas e sexo.

– Sempre me ligando de madrugada para buscá-lo na casa de uma desconhecida porque estava bêbado demais para dirigir – lembrei.

Ele fez uma careta.

– Eu fiz isso com você, não fiz? Eu era totalmente idiota e nojento.

Ele estava sentado e me abraçou pela cintura, num modo de se desculpar por isso. Eu segurei o rosto dele e beijei seu rosto levemente.

– De alguma forma, eu sabia que naquela época você precisava de alguém que se importasse com você – sorri. – E esse seu jeito de galinha que dormia com todas na escola e desaparecia nas festas... depois contava para todo mundo o que fazia com elas e não se importava com os sentimentos delas... Eu quis te odiar muito por isso, sabia? Mas me fez crescer e abrir meus olhos, como menina e mulher. Eu teria deixado ser enganado por garotos, porque você não é o único que faz isso. A única diferença entre você e os outros caras é que você...

– É que eu tenho você – ele disse baixinho. – E eu realmente não sei como tenho tanta sorte de _ainda _ter você. Porque se isso dependesse de algum merecimento... eu estaria sentindo sua falta na minha vida.

Eu estava com as duas mãos segurando seu rosto e passei um dedo pelo seu cabelo, confessando:

– Eu acho que te amo demais. Caso contrário, eu já teria dado muitos chutes nas suas bolas.

– Você já fez isso.

– Eu disse "muitos".

Rimos baixinho, então ele me beijou, talvez como nunca beijara antes. Pensei que fui muito idiota por ficar pensando demais se deveria dizer ou não que eu o amava. Como se fosse alguma novidade. Quando queremos dizer isso a alguém, a palavra simplesmente sai, você não tem que pensar demais sobre isso.

O beijo estava delicioso, a língua dele acariciando a minha e os dedos brincando com meus cachos, mas fomos divertidamente interrompidos por um homem de cabelos castanhos da idade dele, porque segurou Scorpius pelos ombros e exclamou numa saudação:

– Scorpinto! Você é um cara de sorte.

– Will – ele cumprimentou Will com um aperto de mão, sem o entusiasmo exagerado do colega dele, já que havia nos interrompido. – Obrigado, meu pai queria que eu fosse para Alemanha há muito tempo.

– Não estou falando da Alemanha, seu loiro oxigenado – ele se afastou de Scorpius para olhar para mim. E devo acrescentar que foi dos pés a cabeça. – A senhorita deve ser...?

– Minha namorada, Rose Weasley – disse Scorpius primeiro do que eu.

– Ooooh, namorada?! Desde quando _Scorpinto _tem uma namorada? – ele gargalhou sozinho e o mais estranho disso tudo era que o cara não estava cheirando a álcool para estar tão bêbado assim. – Ela é linda, cara, não _perde _ela, hein? E se forem casar – acrescentou, apontando o dedo para mim, super sério – quero o convite. Oh, não, é melhor não convidarem... eu posso tentar enfiar a língua na sua boca – avisou honestamente. – E isso não vai ser legal, porque gosto muito do Scorpinto e nunca gostaria de ficar entre vocês dois. São um casal bonito.

– Obrigado, Will – disse Scorpius pacientemente. – Olha, acho que sua mulher está olhando para você.

Ele espiou ao redor, assustado, e foi embora.

– Então – eu voltei para Scorpius depois que Will desapareceu de vista –,_Scorpinto..._

Nos encaramos e rimos.

– Que diabo de apelido é esse? – eu exclamei inconformada.

– Foi logo depois que ele descobriu que eu dormi com a secretária do meu pai – contou Scorpius, não soando muito orgulhoso disso. Mas eu não consegui parar de rir.

– E quem mais te chama assim?

– Só Will. Ele trabalhava no escritório ao lado do meu. Vou sentir falta do cara. Fazia o trabalho ficar divertido, sabe. Acho que ninguém na Alemanha vai me chamar assim.

Parei de rir aos poucos. Ele ficou com a testa franzida por uns segundos, como se só agora tivesse se dado conta do que ia acontecer nos próximos dias. Foi como ele ter levado um tapa na cara, porque bebeu o resto da bebida de uma vez e afrouxou a gravata no colarinho, suando.

– Rose – ele murmurou, levantando-se. – Eu preciso ficar sozinho... já volto.

Quando saiu, tirando a gravata inteiramente do pescoço, eu observei seus passos com a expressão confusa. Peguei uma bebida para mim e olhei para as pessoas dali. Albus andou até mim com as mãos no bolso.

– Por que Scorpius saiu daqui tão depressa? – ele perguntou para mim.

– Eu... eu não sei. Acho que ele entrou em pânico.

– Estranho. Ele parecia confiante quando fez o discurso.

– Al, eu disse a ele que o amava. Você acha...

Ele segurou meu braço, antes de eu ter concluído a minha preocupação. Eu gostava tanto de Al por isso. Por termos vivido mais tempo do que vivemos com qualquer outro de nossos amigos, ele sabia exatamente como ler a minha mente de modo que outra pessoa não entenderia.

– Ei, não. Isso não tem nada a ver com você, ouviu? Scorpius não é um covarde. Só é assustador pensar que vai morar em outro país. Ele não ficaria assim porque você disse que o amava.

– Mas ele não disse de volta.

Al me abraçou e beijou o topo da minha cabeça, quando percebeu que eu havia falhado um tom de voz. Então me lembrei que Albus devia ter preocupações piores do que a minha e eu me afastei para abanar a cabeça.

– Eu sou tão estúpida. Você vai ser pai e eu aqui preocupada por uma coisa tão boba.

– Não é boba. Mas você conhece Scorpius e sabe que ele tem dificuldade de expressar o que ele sente, certo?

– É, ele sempre foi assim. Mas e você? Como estão as coisas?

Ele parecia genuinamente preocupado, mas satisfeito.

– Kate e eu vamos morar juntos. Nada de casamento por enquanto. Eu só vou ficar com ela toda a gravidez e depois da gravidez e até nosso filho ou filha crescer e sair das nossas asas. É esse o plano.

– Espere! Vocês _vão _morar juntos... mas Kate mora com Lily e isso quer dizer que...

– Lily pode vir perguntar a você se tem algum espaço para ela no seu apartamento, então finja que eu não disse nada.

– Eu adoraria morar com Lily!

– Então isso facilita as coisas para nós – ele sorriu. Apertou meus ombros, ternamente. – Olha, Scorpius te ama e todo mundo sabe disso. Deixe o cara processar, a vida dele vai mudar também.

– Eu sei, eu sei... pelo menos eu disse e não conseguiria deixá-lo ir embora sem que ele soubesse disso.

Encontrei Scorpius dez minutos depois sentado na grama do jardim do clube, longe da sua festa de despedida, longe dos pais, longe de nossos amigos e longe de mim. Seu paletó estava jogado ao seu lado, assim como a gravata. Ele tinha as mãos enterradas nos cabelos como se pensar muito o deixasse enlouquecido.

Aproximei-me cautelosamente e, sem dizer nada, eu ajeitei meu vestido e sentei ao seu lado, olhando para a paisagem do lago e da piscina. As luzes iluminavam pouco caminho, então basicamente estava quase escuro. Não conversamos, eu apenas deixei que ele dissesse alguma coisa primeiro. Ou "saia daqui" ou qualquer outra coisa para mostrar que ainda queria ficar sozinho.

Até lá, então, eu não o deixaria sozinho.

Ele finalmente disse:

– Estou assustado. Não quero isso. Mas... não vejo meus pais juntos em um mesmo lugar há muitos anos e eles estão orgulhosos de mim. Esperando que eu faça alguma diferença. Eu não quero sair de Londres, Rose. Nunca. É tarde demais para dizer isso.

– Você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser, Scorpius – eu respondi baixinho.

– Com que cara eu vou falar isso para o meu pai? Ele nunca vai me perdoar, eu vou humilhar a empresa e...

– Escute – eu o interrompi e acariciei suas costas. – Então você deve deixar esses medos de lado agora... e seguir o caminho que disse que ia seguir. Não é como se Alemanha fosse absurdamente longe e você não pudesse nos visitar.

– Não vai ser mais a mesma coisa.

– Nada é a mesma coisa. Elas devem mudar uma hora.

– Então quer que eu vá? – ele me encarou, aflito.

– Vou sentir sua falta, como falei. Mas agora sua obrigação é com o seu trabalho, sua vida profissional. Você estudou para isso, trabalhou para isso e sinto que você quer ter essa responsabilidade. Você poderia morar lá por um tempo, mas se estiver se sentindo inseguro ou muito sozinho por lá... não hesite em voltar, ok?

– Tenho que tentar, pelo menos, não?

– Sempre.

Ele abriu um sorriso para mim e roçou o dedão em meus lábios, antes de se aproximar e me beijar como havia me beijado dentro da festa. Eu correspondi por um tempo, até ele se afastar para dizer:

– Você sabe que eu te amo, certo? Não é nenhuma novidade.

– Eu acho que mesmo assim vou sempre ficar surpresa quando disser.

Scorpius observou meus lábios tão perto para dizer outra vez:

– Bem, eu te amo.

Fiz uma expressão surpresa, colocando a mão na boca para enfatizar; Scorpius riu e só não voltamos a nos beijar porque Lily gritou do outro lado do jardim:

– Aí estão vocês, pombinhos! Nós vamos para o Três Vassouras, aproveitem que James deixou todo mundo entrar na caminhonete dele!

Scorpius e eu nos entreolhamos.

– Vamos – eu sussurrei, apertando a mão dele. – A não ser que você precise ficar aqui até o fim.

– Ninguém precisa ficar aqui até o fim – ele respondeu e se levantou, ajudando-me a ficar de pé também. – Só preciso me despedir da minha mãe e alcanço vocês.

Deu-me um rápido beijo e voltou para o salão.

Eu fui meio que tropeçando até Lily.

– Que cara de avoada é essa? – ela perguntou.

– Nada – eu disse, percebendo que estava sorrindo feito uma boba.

– Vocês estavam transando? Rose, eu disse que eu seria a primeira a experimentar sexo em público!

E saiu atrás de mim, totalmente inconformada. Mas não estávamos transando – e não achei que precisasse responder isso a Lily – Scorpius e eu só estávamos... hum, _namorando_.

* * *

Quando nos despedimos de nossos amigos perto das duas horas da manhã, fiquei mais uma noite com Scorpius, conseguindo tudo aquilo que eu precisava. Ele parecia saber exatamente o quê e constava todo o meu prazer e felicidade em apenas atos quentes e sensíveis, embaixo de lençóis. Naquela noite, nós tomamos banhos juntos e ficamos um pouco na banheira, conversando sobre como ficaríamos agora que Scorpius não ia mais morar em Londres.

Scorpius fazia a melhor massagem do mundo. Eu estava com a cabeça encostada ao seu peito, brincando com a água ao nosso redor, enquanto ele apertava seus dedos habilidosos em meus ombros tensos. Estava quieto e cheiroso dentro do banheiro. Eu não parava de pensar que eu estava apaixonada. Eu quis dizer algo o tempo todo, mas ele sempre caladão, e então murmurei, olhando para o teto:

– Preciso confessar que as coisas mudaram completamente quando você decidiu que queria ter um relacionamento sério com a Stephanie Escandalosa. Lembre-me de agradecê-la.

– Eu queria ter um relacionamento sério. Não necessariamente com ela.

– Você pediu minha ajuda.

– Ainda estou tentando pedir.

Ele começou a passar o sabonete pelos meus braços e disse perto do meu ouvido:

– Eu quero ficar com você. Não importa a distância agora... eu gostaria de poder dizer a um mulher quando ela estiver dando em cima de mim: "Eu não posso, eu tenho uma namorada." Ela vai dizer: "mas ela não está vendo." E eu iria responder: "Não importa, eu não vou traí-la." E então eu pensaria em você... e ligaria para você da Alemanha só para ouvir a sua voz. Sabe, essas coisas que namorados fazem porque estão apaixonados por suas namoradas.

– Então é sério? – minha voz estava baixinha quando girei o pescoço e o encarei. Ele pousou um dedo no meu queixo e me beijou lentamente, sugando meus lábios de um jeito torturante. – Você quer tudo isso?

– Quero. Você quer?

– É muito arriscado para você. Eu não sei... vai que você encontra uma mulher e se apaixona por ela e perde a cabeça e volta para Londres dizendo que vai se casar com ela ou sei lá.

– Você está assistindo muito a filmes, Rosie. Eu demorei dez anos para dizer que eu amo minha melhor amiga. Eu não perderia minha cabeça por alguém desconhecido só porque vou estar alguns quilômetros longe de você.

– Você disse que me ama de novo – eu avisei, quase de um jeito divertido, mordendo os lábios e dando um tapinha fraco em seu rosto encostado no meu ombro nu e molhado.

– Vai ficar surpresa o tempo todo? – ele girou os olhos, embora sorrisse também.

– Certo, eu não fico totalmente surpresa. É só bom... ouvir isso da sua voz. Soa verdadeiro.

_E único_.

– Eu gosto do jeito que isso soa – ele sussurrou. – Devia ter falado antes e aproveitado mais isso. É bom mesmo.

E eu esperava que continuasse sendo assim por muito mais tempo, mesmo que não o tempo todo agora.

* * *

Eu não me lembrava de alguma vez estar sentindo o que eu sentia naqueles últimos tempos. Era talvez tudo o que eu sempre senti por Scorpius, mas dessa vez de uma forma intensificada. Talvez porque eu sabia que não nos veríamos todos os dias, que nossos meios de comunicações seriam por via internet. Não sei. Tudo era muito misturado, e essa mistura de sensações boas e confusas e tristes e alegres estava conectada ao beijo que nós dois não conseguíamos parar de trocar, alguns minutos antes de Scorpius entrar no avião, no aeroporto.

– Eu devia deixar você ir – falei entre seus lábios entreabertos. Ele mordiscou o meu inferior. Parecia que todo mundo do aeroporto estava olhando para nós dois. Mas a gente não se importou.

– E eu devia ficar com você aqui.

– E eu devia obrigar você a isso.

– Oh, caramba – reclamou James do nosso lado, olhando para o relógio do seu pulso. – Eu vou precisar escovar meus dentes de tão melosos que vocês estão aqui.

Acho que isso fez a gente se despertar. Scorpius ajeitou as malas nos ombros, depois que me soltou, e ele e James apertaram as mãos. Ele abraçou Alice, Lily, Albus e Kate, dando um tchau para cada um das garotas com um beijo no rosto. Agora ele estava realmente indo embora para valer, mas voltou para agarrar minha cintura e me dar um último e forte beijo na boca. Eu ri, mas quis chorar, mas ri mais do que quis chorar, porque ele disse:

– Tchau, namorada. Eu te ligo quando chegar. Vocês também.

– Tchau, Scorpius, tchau – disse Lily apertando os ombros dele para levá-lo até a fila do avião, uma vez que Scorpius não parecia disposto a ir para lá sozinho.

Ele se aglomerou na fila. Deu uma última olhada para nós quando Lily voltou a ficar ao meu lado. Nós abanamos nossas mãos em uma despedida um pouco triste.

Ficamos um tempinho em silêncio quando a porta se fechou assim que o último da fila entrou no avião.

Eu me senti patética, quando confessei:

– Já sinto falta dele.

– Aaaawnn – eles zoaram, mas Alice jogou um braço ao redor do meu ombro. – Vai ficar tudo bem, Rose. Sabe o que as melhores amigas fazem quando uma delas sente a falta do namorado?

– Espero que a resposta não soe muito lésbica.

– Não! Nós fazemos festa de pijama!

– Uma festa de pijama? Quem você vai convidar?

– Apenas as meninas. Al, você pode emprestar a Kate por essa noite? Prometemos que não vamos fazer nada irresponsável.

– Eu toparia – ela disse sorrindo. – Não é como se eu estivesse morrendo. Ultimamente as pessoas têm me tratado como se eu estivesse morrendo. Muito ao contrário disso. Só estou grávida.

– Oito horas, na casa da Rose. Festa do pijama. Lily também está convidada.

– Claro que estou.

– E a gente? – perguntou James.

– Vocês podem ficar... zoando por aí como vocês sempre fazem. Desculpe meninos, mas dessa vez é só as garotas – Alice disse. – E você não vai querer ouvir os detalhes sobre a vida sexual da sua irmã, não é, querido? Obviamente só vamos falar sobre isso.

– Promete uma coisa? – perguntou James. – Fale bem de mim.

– Vai ser fácil.

– Ei, eu não quero saber dos detalhes sobre meu irmão – disse Lily estupefata. – E nem do meu outro irmão. E nem do Scorpius. É melhor fazermos a noite do Karaokê! É mais seguro e todos podem ir.

Após curtirem a ideia da Lily, eles olharam para mim como se eu fosse a líder do grupo.

– Claro, gente. Se Scorpius fosse, ele totalmente broxaria com a minha voz. É melhor aproveitarmos que ele não está aqui agora – brinquei.

Enquanto eles discutiam que músicas iam cantar, eu dei uma última olhada para trás, para o avião. Sabe quando você espera o cara que você ama voltar e desistir de toda essa loucura de viagem? Eu não esperei isso. O pessoal já estava há cinquenta passos a minha frente então tive que correr um pouquinho para alcançá-los. Abracei Lily pelo pescoço, já que agora seríamos colegas de quarto. Eu apenas ia esperar por Scorpius quando voltasse. Permanentemente? Para sempre? Eu não sabia de nada. Só sabia que as coisas realmente iam mudar. Cabia a nós mesmos nos certificar de que a mudança fosse, definitivamente, boa.

* * *

**Meu Merlin, demorei com esse capítulo né? Eu sei, mas espero ter compensado tanto com o tamanho quanto a qualidade... eu prefiro pensar que a qualidade é mais importante, então tomara que tenham gostado! Obrigada pelos comentários, os votos (nao apenas na fic, mas em meu perfil tmb, obg!), os números de leitores, visitantes, etc.**

**Começamos mais um ano com este capítulo cheio de confissões e sentimentalismo... Scorpius vai mesmo embora, mas por quanto tempo ele conseguirá ficar lá? Só lendo para saber como as coisas vão ser... Queria avisar tmb que a fic não vai ser gigante e é capaz dela estar em seus capítulos finais. Acho que até o quinze ela pode terminar...**

**Obrigada a todos e até o próximo! :)**


	13. Distância

Capítulo 13

**Distância **

– Um pouco mais para a direita... não pense muito, Rose!

Bem, para alguém que se dizia ser meu pai há vinte e cinco anos, Ronald Weasley não entendia o efeito que a frase "não pense muito" fazia comigo. Porque eu, no estilo que tenho, não sei _não _pensar. Eu penso em tudo – penso nos meus amigos, penso no meu namorado, penso na minha vida, penso no que vou escrever para a coluna da revista, penso nas aulas que preciso dar as crianças, penso em Scorpius de novo, penso no que fiz ontem, penso até em como vou fazer o almoço e penso em Scorpius de novo.

E, o mais louco de tudo, eu penso para pescar com meu pai.

Olhei para ele ao meu lado do barco e girei os olhos. Eu segurava uma vara de pescar que meu avô havia feito para meu pai ainda jovem. Pescar era a atividade preferida dele, e eu gostava bastante, então isso meio que nos unia quando ficávamos um tempo sem nos vermos.

– A ideia de pescar é _pensar_, não é? – eu disse, soltando um riso pelo nariz.

– Não estamos pescando, Rose – ele disse naquele tom de voz sábio que ele adorava enfatizar quando me ensinava as coisas, mesmo desde pequena eu me lembrava dele assim. – Estamos _caçando_.

– Caçando peixe. Isso é _pescar_, papai.

– É difícil, não é? Precisa de prática. Paciência se quisermos ter almoço hoje.

– Mas eu não quero machucar os peixes – minha voz pareceu de uma garotinha que não queria que seu pônei fosse levado embora. Isso fez meu pai amolecer a pose de durão que ele tinha, e então suspirar.

– Você é igualzinha sua mãe! – ele riu, voltando a se sentar no banco do barco e passou a mão no rosto. Estava fazendo sol e calor. – Acha mesmo que eu ia deixar você fazer isso?

– Estava tentando me ensinar até agora.

Ele me ignorou.

– Eu sei que você não machucaria uma formiga e isso o que amo em você e sua mãe.

Eu bem que poderia estar num clube com Alice e Lily, mas quando meu pai me convidou para pescar eu não neguei. Além de não vê-lo há um tempo, era o aniversário dele e sempre tínhamos uma atividade para comemorar a data. No último ano, nós fomos acampar. Papai voltou cheio de picadas de marimbondos nas pernas e no braço, e ainda disse que foi o melhor aniversário que teve.

Sorri para ele ali, sempre o bom e velho Ronald Weasley. Certo, nem tão velho assim. Estava chegando aos cinquenta, mas ainda era bonitão, charmoso ao seu estilo avoado. Às vezes ele perdia a paciência mesmo pescando, o que me fazia rir enquanto o assistia gritando com os peixes e os espantando ainda mais do lago d'A Toca.

Ele era o tipo de pai que não seguia os próprios ensinamentos que passava para seus filhos. Ele sempre me mandava ficar paciente, o que eu era bastante quando esperava um peixe ser atraído pela isca. Mas ele mesmo perdia a paciência e dizia que estava cansado do lugar, então nos deslocávamos para outra parte do lago, onde ele julgava que os peixes seriam mais retardados para pegar a isca.

O silêncio se formou quando jogamos nossas iscas na água, só esperando até alguma coisa puxar as linhas. Papai esqueceu por um tempo que estávamos pescando e começou a fazer aquelas perguntas que todos os pais fazem quando tem o dia inteiro para passar com os filhos:

– E o namoro?

Foi a pergunta do ano.

Eu até me assustei, porque eu não tinha ciência alguma de que ele tinha ciência de que eu estava namorando.

– Está bem – eu disse ainda assustada, pensando se minha mãe andou lendo diário ou... ah, claro. Alice conta _tudo _para a minha mãe e as duas se encontraram no shopping naquela segunda-feira. – Ele volta amanhã para passar o dia em Londres.

– Hum.

Ele não queria ter entrado no assunto, dava pra sacar, mas agora que entrou não saiu mais.

– Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo?

– Bastante – eu disse. – Quero dizer, há um tempão. Mas a gente achava que não ia dar em muita coisa, então por isso não oficializamos antes dele precisar viajar.

– E isso está dando certo?

– Queria que tivesse um jeito mais fácil – eu disse com a voz baixa, passando um dedo pela mecha do meu cabelo solta do laço que o prendia.

– O que esse Malfoy faz afinal de contas?

– No momento ele precisa fazer o nome da empresa do pai dele crescer em outros países.

– Coitado – balbuciou, sem apresentar pena. Eu só girei os olhos, acostumada a isso. Ficou um tempinho sem dizer nada, até acrescentar: – Você está feliz, Rose?

Eu sorri para ele.

– Claro que estou. Por que a dúvida?

– Só preocupação.

Voltamos a olhar para o lago a nossa frente.

Foi então que ele soltou:

– Você podia convidá-lo.

– Quem? – fiquei grogue.

– Malfoy. Queria levar Hugo, você e sua mãe para jantarmos fora no meu aniversário amanhã. E como eu sei que você vai preferir ficar com ele, talvez seja bom para todos que você o leve para jantar então.

– É sério? O senhor está convidando meu namorado para jantar com a gente no seu aniversário?

– Ei, eu não sou carrasco.

– Claro que é, pai – eu dei uma risadinha. – Sempre foi assim com Scorpius.

– Eu nunca proibi você de falar com ele, proibi?

– Quer mesmo que eu responda?

– Certo, foi só _aquela _vez. Mas porque eu sabia o que ele aprontava na escola! Seu amigo não é o genro preferido dos pais, Rose – ele disse com sinceridade. – Principalmente de um pai que se preocupa com a filha mesmo sabendo que ela não é mais a criança que tinha medo de sapos.

– Eu ainda tenho medo de sapos – revelei. Ele gargalhou e esfregou a mão no meu cabelo como se eu fosse Hugo. – Obrigada, pai. Eu vou falar com ele então, mesmo sabendo que você só quer isso para enchê-lo de perguntas e me constranger na frente dele.

– Olha, não é novidade que você é inteligente. Se esse cara está na sua vida há tanto tempo e nunca fez nada para você precisar abandoná-lo... ele deve ser...

_Incrível, lindo, charmoso, fofo, sincero e um deus do sexo?_

– Manipulador – terminou, já que sua política não permitia que ele elogiasse um genro. Mas eu senti que ele não teve maldade ao dizer aquilo.

Ri de novo, sem acreditar.

Então a minha isca fez pressão e começou a me empurrar para fora do barco. Papai ficou em alerta, eu me apressei a puxar a linha com força e da forma como ele me ensinava desde criança. Eu já pegara o jeito há muito tempo, então não abandonei o esforço. Papai exclamava para que eu continuasse puxando e puxando, mais feliz quando isso acontecia comigo do que com ele. Então o peixe se esperneava, mas eu não deixava que ele sofresse tanto. Eu o tirei da isca e joguei o coitadinho de volta para o lago. A graça não era pescar o peixe. Era pescar com meu pai.

Nós voltamos a esperar naquela paciência, mas ficamos conversando sobre outras coisas. Falamos da nova namorada de Hugo, uma tal de Alexis. Falamos do James e da Alice, falamos de todos, mas não consegui esquecer que ele realmente entrara no assunto de Scorpius. Fiquei feliz que ele não estivesse me condenando por isso e eu estava ansiosa para voltar para casa, ligar o skype e contar a Scorpius a novidade.

Em todos os meus vinte e cinco anos eu posso dizer que tive verdadeiramente apenas um namorado. Alguns ficantes, outros casos que foram facilmente esquecidos depois de um ou dois meses. Quando eu tinha Brian e sentia coisas intensas por ele, no começo, eu não pensava como seria encontrar outra pessoa na minha vida.

Não estou dizendo que eu mudei. Mas em três anos o universo mudou. James está mais responsável, Hugo voltou da Grécia e está adulto, Lily não consegue mais ficar com um cara só por ficar, Alice não tenta analisar nossas ações o tempo todo e eu estava apaixonada por outra pessoa, afinal de contas.

E não era _qualquer _pessoa. Era Scorpius.

Meu melhor e inegável amigo.

Mas você já sabe disso.

Eu nunca pensei em como seria ter uma vida assim com Scorpius. Especialmente porque nós pensávamos que qualquer passo além do que a zona da amizade permitia poderia estragar nosso relacionamento de dez anos.

Mas se eu achava que namorar Scorpius ia ser estranho e diferente, bem, poderia ser um pouco, mas ainda tínhamos aquele relacionamento que exigia conversas e discussões sobre diversos assuntos. Nada muito diferente do que éramos antes.

A parte estranha era que eu só conseguia entrar em contato com ele por Skype. E meu cabelo era horrível pela webcam.

– Rose, pare de implicar – ele disse com a voz saindo pelo som do notebook. Sua imagem era perfeita lá na Alemanha pela minha tela. Ele estava deitado em sua cama e usava uma camiseta branca que me deixava com vontade de tirá-la. – Ou quer que eu fique dizendo que você é linda? Eu vou dizer.

– Vamos rever seu conceito de beleza quando você voltar então.

Depois de sorrir, ficou um pouco calado e passou os dedos nos cabelos loiros. Ele ainda tinha aquela barba por fazer. O rosto com a expressão sonolenta era quase natural da parte dele. Eu me sentia tão esculachada e precisava me esforçar para atraí-lo em uma imagem de computador, que achei injusto que ele fosse gostoso quando nem precisava ser.

– Acho que não vou poder voltar nesse final de semana, Rose – ele explicou com medo de que eu reagisse como se isso fosse o fim do mundo.

– Então isso significa que você fugiu da tarefa de jantar com meus pais amanhã.

Ele me olhou alarmado. Sorri de sua desgraça.

– É verdade, meu pai te convidou enquanto pescávamos hoje.

O computador pareceu ter travado, porque Scorpius não se me moveu.

– Scorpius, ainda volta pra cá em algum dia, certo? – ergui uma sobrancelha.

– Ele me convidou? Você contou a ele sobre nós dois?

Encolhi os ombros.

– Alice contou a minha mãe, que contou ao meu pai. Por que está com medo?

– Estamos falando do mesmo cara que sempre me odiou.

Eu suspirei.

– Ele não odeia você. Só odeia a idéia de que você me vê pelada. Todo pai é assim.

– Por falar nisso... – a voz dele ficou um pouco diferente. Tipo, uma voz safada. Scorpius era assim. Cagava de medo que meu pai o matasse, mas ainda tinha a cara de pau de continuar pensando em me ver pelada no mesmo instante em que falávamos do meu pai.

– Acha mesmo que eu vou fazer isso depois que falamos do meu pai? – eu disse depressa.

Scorpius se encostou à cabeceira da cama, bufando.

– Não sei como estou conseguindo.

– O quê?

– Ficar longe. Eu adoro quando você está com essa camiseta larga. Fica aparecendo seu ombro e é sexy. Eu queria estar aí.

Abri o meu melhor sorriso e fiquei deitada de bruços na minha cama.

– Você podia estar aqui – eu disse suavemente. – Tirando essa parte chata que é viver sem mim o tempo todo, está gostando das coisas aí?

– Eu pareço ser importante – ele contou. – Todo mundo fala inglês para eu entender e eles ficam puxando meu saco de um jeito que parece anormal. De um jeito desconfiável.

– Como assim? – franzi a testa.

– Não sei. Desde que eu comecei a administrar o negócio aqui, parece que os caras querem mais do que estão demonstrando.

– Estão tentando manipular você?

– Por toda parte.

– Você contou ao seu pai?

– Não. Eu ainda estou tentando tirar mais conclusões.

– Você parece cansado – eu observei quando ele bocejou e tinha aquela expressão que eu conhecia bem. Não era tédio, mas cansaço mesmo. – Quer desligar?

_Não queira, não queira._

– Não, porra, essa é a melhor parte do meu dia.

– E são meia-noite.

– Eu sei. Mas é a melhor. E aí, como estão as _suas _coisas?

– Corridas – contei. – E estranhas. Peguei a Lily fazendo o trabalho da faculdade ontem. Dá pra acreditar?

– Sério? – ele riu alto. – Isso parece ser um milagre. Manda um abraço pra ela.

– Albus e Kate estão bem de novo. E assustados.

– A barriga dela cresceu?

– Em um mês? Ainda nem parece que ela está grávida, mas Albus já diz pra todo mundo que tem uma saliência. Kate fica puta com isso, porque parece que ele diz a todos que ela engordou.

Ele riu de novo.

– E o James e a Alice? – quis saber.

– James quase levou um tiro ontem, foi loucura. Parece que durante o turno dele ocorreu um tiroteio, mas por sorte James deu conta. Alice está maluca com isso. Ela diz que é jovem demais para ser viúva.

Apesar de soar trágico, rimos um pouquinho mais e ele então terminou o riso com outro bocejo.

– Engraçado que seu sono nunca chega quando está transando – eu comentei, provocando.

– Eu tenho sono quando fico muito tempo sem isso – ele disse com a voz séria, mas eu gargalhei.

– Essa é a coisa mais idiota que você já disse.

– É sério.

– Preciso me preocupar?

– Precisa me recompensar.

– Ei, eu não te obriguei a sair de Londres – protestei. – Agora _aguenta_.

Ele abriu um sorriso.

– Essa é a coisa mais estranha do mundo. – Quando ergui a sobrancelha, ele explicou: – Não consigo ver outras mulheres. Parece que nenhuma tem tanta graça agora.

– Não fale isso.

– Por que não?

– Scorpius, eu odeio que estamos longe. Não tão longe, mas longe e se você ficar dizendo essas coisas _eu_ não vou aguentar.

– Certo. Então sem coisas românticas.

– Sem coisas românticas.

Ele apertou algum botão fazendo com que sua tela começasse a pipocar corações rosas ao redor de sua cabeça. Eu gargalhei.

– Isso é tão gay! – exclamei. Apertei outra tecla, e a minha tela começou a se encher de beijinhos idiotas. Tinha até o barulhinho do beijo.

– Pensar que eu podia estar vendo um filme pornô agora – disse Scorpius pensativo. – Estou jogando coraçõezinhos no seu computador.

– Você podia estar fazendo coisas piores do que _vendo _um filme pornô.

– Eu podia estar te mandando vírus.

– Exatamente.

Nós dois ficamos rindo até não ter mais jeito e Scorpius precisar dormir. Nos despedimos e desligamos nossos notebooks. Eu senti um vazio esquisito quando fui para cama. _Fiquei ansiosa demais para vê-lo amanhã e ele não virá_.

* * *

– Rose, que cara é essa?

Lily estava sentada na mesa da cozinha com o notebook aberto na página do Word. Provavelmente estava escrevendo um conto erótico, mas como ela não mudou a página ao me ver passando pela mesa, percebi que minha prima realmente estava fazendo o resumo para a faculdade, numa manhã de sábado.

De pijama, andei até a geladeira para pegar um copo de água, distraidamente.

– Conversei com Scorpius ontem – falei depois do gole. – Pelo skype.

– E por que isso parece ruim?

– Porque é, Lily! – eu exclamei desolada. – Não o vejo há um mês. E ele não vai voltar essa semana _de novo_.

– Sério? – ele franziu a testa. – E vocês não fazem nada quando estão na webcam?

Isso pareceu uma daquelas perguntas pervertidas que só Lily Potter tinha a cara de pau de fazer, mas dessa vez eu considerei essa questão, porque eu tinha uma_resposta _para ela.

Sentei-me à mesa.

– Já tentamos, sabe, mas não conseguimos entrar no clima – eu disse pensativa, com a mão apoiada na bochecha. Minha voz ainda estava sonolenta.

– Como assim? Você não transa há um mês com o cara e não consegue entrar no clima só de pensar nele tirando a roupa-

– A gente começa a rir – interrompi. Eu não sabia ser sexy.

– Vocês são estranhos.

– Eu não tenho culpa! Quando o negócio parecia que ia funcionar, o computador dele travou. E depois disso paramos de tentar essas sacanagens.

– Então vocês realmente passam a noite inteira conversando?

– É.

Eu guardei o copo na pia e dei um suspiro, que Lily observou com certa preocupação.

– Rose, você acha que isso vai _mesmo _continuar dando certo?

– É só saudades. Vai passar quando ele voltar – eu tentei me convencer. – Mas não sei. Ele está ficando envolvido na Alemanha. Não reclamou comigo de nada desde que chegou lá.

– Ele só quer se mostrar forte. Imagino que seja uma responsabilidade imensa.

Eu concordei intimamente e mudei de assunto.

– Falando em "responsabilidade", o que está escrevendo?

– Um resumo.

– Da sua vida sexual? – brinquei.

– Não, dessa vez é sério.

Ela voltou a se concentrar no trabalho e eu me afastei da cozinha para deixá-la em paz, ainda impressionada pela súbita responsabilidade que Lily estava tendo com seus trabalhos universitários.

Talvez desde que seus dois irmãos mais velhos se mostraram responsáveis por grande parte importante da vida, ela tem pensado mais em seu futuro do que no_agora_, como fizera ao longo dos seus vinte e três anos. Albus lutando para ser aceito na família da Kate, grávida agora de dois meses e meio; James sustentando com Alice uma casa e um relacionamento verdadeiro e assustadoramente sério, baseado em alianças de ouros e promessas. Isso fazia com que as coisas ao nosso redor não continuassem as mesmas. Claro que uma ou duas vezes ela voltava para – agora _nossa _– casa tentando não demonstrar o fato de que tinha ficado muito bêbada em tal festa, mas pelo menos eu não tive que ampará-la em nenhum momento ou expulsar um cara do meu sofá.

Eu gostava de pensar que Lily estava mais responsável porque não morava mais com suas antigas colegas. Agora ela era _minha _colega de quarto e ela sabia muito bem como as coisas funcionavam comigo. Dei-lhe um favor e um lugar para morar, somos tipos melhores amigas e primas. Ela _tinha _que retribuir, sendo responsável e não causando muito.

Fiquei intimamente agradecida por ela estar respeitando isso. Agradecida e orgulhosa.

– Rose – chamou Lily quando me afastei para trocar de roupa. Eu me virei, curiosa. – Obrigada por me deixar ficar aqui.

Com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, eu estava para sair da cozinha quando ela acrescentou: "É melhor não entrar no meu quarto!"

_Muito bom para ser verdade_. Mas apenas pensei: Uma vez Lily, sempre Lily.

O estranho dessa vez era que o rapaz que tinha dormido com ela estava em seu grupo da faculdade, então... imagine minha cara quando voltei para a cozinha e vi os dois _realmente _trabalhando nele. Ele era um cara alto e gostosão, estilo Lily Potter mesmo, e ainda me lembrava o ator Ben Barnes. Além disso, ele era aparentemente educado e até me agradeceu e pediu desculpas pelo incômodo.

Nenhum ficante da Lily pediu desculpas para mim antes.

Eu não entendia meu irmão e ela. Sinceramente. É estranho pensar que os dois chegaram a se conhecer de uma forma inconseqüente para a idade, mas era fácil perceber que havia coisas entre eles, mesmo depois de anos. Acho que para eles era como conviver, rir, conversar com um ex-namorado, fingindo que nada nunca aconteceu, enquanto muitas coisas na verdade aconteceram.

Às vezes eu pensava se isso um dia aconteceria comigo e com Scorpius. Se terminarmos tudo? Se o relacionamento a distância foi a pior escolha que fizemos e não tivermos mais contato? Somos totalmente o que éramos antes de transarmos quando conversamos pela webcam. Não ficamos no "eu te amo mais" e "eu que te amo mais e não se discute". Nos xingamos e nos amamos, e eu não conseguiria ignorar a existência desses sentimentos se um dia eu desejar que eles desaparecessem.

– Então as coisas com Alexis estão sérias? – eu perguntei ao meu irmão enquanto entrávamos no restaurante com nossos pais. Distraído, Hugo estava olhando para uma garçonete no outro lado do restaurante, o que achei totalmente desnecessário.

– Sim, muito séria. Lily está saindo com Bradley Wood?

– Quem?

Afinal de contas, Hugo não estava secando uma garçonete, mas olhando na direção da Lily e do gêmeo do Ben Barnes. Os dois estavam sentandos em uma mesa perto da banda ao vivo, o que eu consideraria ser a coisa mais romântica que algum cara poderia fazer para uma fã de músicas como Lily era.

– Bradley Wood? Isso parece soar famoso.

– Bradley Wood é ninguém menos do que o melhor jogador de soccer mirim da Inglaterra. – Hugo falava como se eu fosse obrigada a saber disso.

– Uau. E daí? Sorte da Lily.

Eu o provoquei, propositalmente. Hugo me ignorou. Ele não sabia que eu sabia, mas eu sabia.

– Nada.

Meu pai estava conversando com um cara do restaurante e as coisas não pareciam ótimas assim. A expressão dele era emburrada, ele virou o rosto para minha mãe e os dois começaram a discutir baixinho. Acho que mamãe estava tentando fazer meu pai não causar discussões com o rapaz do restaurante. Eu me aproximei para entender o que estava acontecendo.

– Seu pai se esqueceu de reservar uma mesa para nós – explicou minha mãe. Eu a vi bufando por dentro, mas ele tentava se controlar para não dar um tabefe na cabeça avoada do meu pai.

O restaurante era um dos melhores da cidade e o mais caro, mas também o mais frequentado. Ou seja, se você não reservava uma mesa com dois meses de antecedência, você ficava em pé esperando uma família de duzentas pessoas desocupar uma das mesas. Isso poderia levar a noite toda.

– Vamos comer em outro lugar – eu sugeri.

– Rose nunca teve uma ideia melhor – disse Hugo, ainda olhando de esguelha para Lily.

Meu pai olhou para nós dois, tristemente.

– Vocês sempre quiseram comer aqui!

– Nós tínhamos, hum, doze anos. Eu não ligo para o lugar que vamos comer agora.

– Mas e o seu namorado? – ele perguntou com a voz grossa.

– Ele não pôde voltar hoje. Imprevistos – expliquei tentando não aparentar muita frustração.

Papai franziu a testa e eu pude acreditar que ele achava que Scorpius tinha apenas fugido. Nem me dei ao trabalho de dizer que ele me disse que não ia voltar antes de saber que meu pai o tinha convidado para jantar.

– Vamos, querido, vamos comer em outro lugar.

Mamãe o puxou para fora do restaurante, com ele ainda desolado. Acabamos indo a uma lanchonete que sempre frequentamos quando vamos comemorar alguma coisa.

Enquanto minha mãe contava as coisas do trabalho e Hugo cutucava a tela do celular dele no momento que estávamos esperando os lanches chegarem, meu celular vibrou no meu bolso. Espiei a mensagem e meu coração fez um polichinelo.

_Tem como dar uma passada no aeroporto agora?_

Eu interrompi os relatos de mamãe.

– Scorpius me mandou uma mensagem, e eu acho que ele voltou. Pai, empresta o carro para eu buscá-lo no aeroporto?

Não dei tempo para discussões, porque peguei a chave do carro no bolso e saí da mesa em direção ao estacionamento.

Meio ansiosa, quando cheguei ao aeroporto, desci do carro e o procurei lá dentro. Eu o vi descendo uma das escadas rolantes, totalmente avulso ao fato de que eu recebera sua mensagem e estava ali também. Olhava para baixo o tempo todo, para o celular, com uma mão no bolso casualmente.

Eu não gritei "Scorpius!". Apenas fui me aproximando para dizer:

– Oi, gato.

Distraído, ele olhou para mim, fingiu que não me conhecia e franziu a testa.

– Desculpe encarar tanto, mas... você se parece _muito _com um cara idiota que eu conheci há dez anos – brinquei.

Ele olhou para os lados, tranquilão.

– Legal. Quer dar uns amassos?

– Aqui... ou num lugar mais privado?

Quando segurei o casaco dele e o puxei para mim, Scorpius bateu a mão na testa e fez um lamento.

– Ah, eu não posso. Eu tenho uma namorada muito ciumenta.

– É mesmo? – ergui uma sobrancelha. – Ela é boa na cama, pelo menos?

– Ela é ótima – ele me deu um beijo na boca. – Em tudo. – Outro. – Até em – me beijou de novo – ver mensagens na hora em que recebe.

Sorriu para mim e tirou uma mecha do meu cabelo no rosto.

– Ei – eu disse, falando sério agora. Ele me abraçou pela cintura e beijou meu pescoço quando me ergui para envolver meu braço em seu pescoço. – Como conseguiu voltar hoje? Achava que eu não ia vê-lo essa semana de novo.

– Eu também – ele confessou. – Mas consegui dar um jeito. Vou poder ficar só essa noite e de manhã já tenho que voltar.

Ele nem mesmo carregava as malas, apenas uma mochila de lado como se tivesse acabado de voltar da faculdade. Mas eu o beijei, feliz. Era tão bom vê-lo perto de mim que o amanhã de manhã me pareceu o menor dos problemas.

– Eu interrompi algo importante?

– Só umas histórias que a minha mãe estava contando.

Contei sobre termos mudado de lugar para comer, mas ele realmente não ligou para isso e colocou um braço ao redor do meu ombro enquanto íamos para o carro.

Queria só ver o que meu pai ia achar quando visse que Scorpius voltou só para jantar com a gente.

* * *

**N/A: Demorei tanto que demorar mais um pouco não vai dar certo. Preciso atualizar a fic, preciso deixá-los atualizados, preciso agradecer os comentários, ao pessoal que sempre passa aqui para deixar um recadinho ou para me cobrar os capítulos. Eu estou de volta, êêêê!**

**Sigam o tumblr da fic [ noyouboysneverknow . tumblr . com]**

**Comentem, perguntem, façam a festa.**

**E esperem mais capítulos, porque EU NÃO DESISTI do Scorpius e da Rose!  
**


	14. Daylight

Scorpius contou sobre tudo, menos sobre o trabalho. Ele sabia que, mesmo sendo importante frisar para a família de uma namorada _como_ ele ganhava muito dinheiro, ao mesmo tempo ele sabia que isso não importava para meus pais. O que importava, naquele jantar, naquele momento, era mostrar suas boas intenções comigo. E botar uma vontade imensa em minha mãe de viajar para fora do país.

Se Scorpius dizia que uma cidade era incrível, era verdade.

– Eu só ainda não tive tempo de conhecer mais lugares de Frankfurt, porque não saio do escritório – dizia Scorpius. – E é muita correria, parece que...

– O dia deveria ter mais de vinte e quatro horas! Eu sei exatamente como é – disse minha mãe, impressionada. Meu pai mastigava seu lanche quietamente.

Ele estava calado, o que era um sinal extremamente bom. Scorpius se dava bem com minha mãe, viveu comigo há tantos anos e Hugo até deixava de fuçar no celular para fazer umas perguntas interessantes também. Isso deixava meu pai na dúvida. Será que ele era mesmo um Malfoy? Isso não parecia um Malfoy. Ele era legal demais para ser um Malfoy. Eu sorria internamente por Scorpius criar essa dúvida.

Scorpius era Scorpius, com uma personalidade única e exclusivamente dele. Sabia conversar, sabia conquistar, sabia ser um bom rapaz, atencioso e sincero. Eu queria poder dizer que ele era mais do que ele estava demonstrando naquele momento em família, mas eu estava tão cheia de orgulho que eu apenas sorria e confirmava toda vez que meu pai fazia "É sério isso?", como quando eu disse que ele pegou o avião para ficar essa noite e jantar com a gente.

Ok, eu sabia, não era exatamente APENAS por isso que Scorpius pagou uma viagem de uma noite para Londres. Mas meus pais não precisavam saber, precisavam? A gente não se via há um mês e isso era uma loucura, para dois amigos que se viam todos os malditos dias antigamente. A todo o momento, enquanto minha mãe fazia perguntas e Scorpius respondia, eu pensava em pedir a conta e ir embora para casa e passar o restante da noite com ele, não importava como, mas absolutamente sozinhos.

A conversa fluiu como _deveria _fluir, porque trabalho cansativo minha mãe entendia como ninguém, então eles ficaram conversando bastante. Teve um momento que meu pai ficou com os braços cruzados e as sobrancelhas juntas como se estivesse tentando encontrar uma forma de fazer perguntas que denunciassem suas verdadeiras intenções.

Cara, mas Scorpius é esperto. Quando meu pai quis saber se ele ainda fumava – ele perguntou na maior cara de pau mesmo – Scorpius se encostou mais a cadeira e disse:

– Acho que se eu ainda fumasse, Rose já teria saído de perto. Ela não suporta.

Isso fez de mim a melhor filha do mundo para meu pai, que assentiu com a cabeça, satisfeito.

– Eu vou pagar a conta – avisou em um momento em que percebeu que ele não tinha mais que tentar encontrar um jeito de tirar Scorpius da jogada. Vendo-o se render, eu me senti estranha. Estava tão acostumada a defender Scorpius, mas essa noite ele se defendeu sozinho, maduro e adulto. Enquanto meu pai ia para o caixa, minha mãe saiu para usar o banheiro e Scorpius e eu ficamos com Hugo na mesa, mas como ele voltara a mexer no celular, tecnicamente estávamos sozinhos.

Eu me debrucei sobre Scorpius ao meu lado, dando-lhe uma mordida suave na orelha dele, com os braços ao redor do seu pescoço. Eu sorri.

– Estamos em um universo paralelo em que você deixou meu pai calado o jantar inteiro.

– Isso soa bom ou ruim?

– Soa ótimo.

Como estávamos todos com apenas um carro, Scorpius foi ao meu lado no banco de trás. No caminho, tivemos que responder a essa pergunta do meu pai, que dirigia:

– Vocês vão ao cinema agora?

Scorpius e eu nos entreolhamos. Mas Hugo, ao meu lado, deu uma risada debochada pelo nariz.

– Aham, pai. Scorpius só voltou para assistir um filme com a Rose.

Dei um tabefe na cabeça dele.

– É que vou passar pelo cinema, eu podia deixá-los lá – explicou meu pai e eu consegui perceber sua orelha ficando vermelha.

– Não precisa, pai – eu disse. – Nós vamos ficar no meu apartamento mesmo. Lá a gente vai assistir a um filme.

– Que bom – ele disse, mas todo mundo sabia que isso era uma mentira. Hugo foi indiscreto, murmurando ironicamente que eu sou uma santa para o papai.

Ah, ele ficava tão insuportável quando as coisas não aconteciam como o planejado para ele. Afinal, quem queria ficar no sábado lanchando com os pais caretas e o namorada da irmã mais velha? Eu entendia o mau humor do Hugo, mas também sabia que grande parte disso tinha a ver com Lily.

Mas, naquela noite, as coisas não aconteceram como o planejado nem mesmo para mim e para Scorpius, por causa da Lily.

Na verdade, já não tínhamos planejado muita coisa. Seria um esquema meio natural. Ficar em casa, desenvolver um clima legal na frente da televisão com um filme e, se conveniente – e era, bastante –, fazer sexo no sofá.

Mas eu não estava morando sozinha. Pelo visto, ainda não me acostumei com Lily. Certo, uma ou duas vezes, no começo, eu entrava no prédio morrendo de preocupação de que ela estava dando uma festa pra galera da faculdade, mas acho que não me surpreenderia com isso tanto quanto me surpreendi quando abri a porta, sem precisar da chave, e encontrei Lily no sofá.

Com esse tal de Bradley Wood.

Não, eles _não _estavam usando meu sofá para suas necessidades sexuais, e sim para um filme de comédia.

Não romântico, de comédia!

Lily era muito crítica com filmes de comédias, mas ela estava gargalhando pra valer com este.

Eu deixei minha bolsa cair suavemente do meu ombro até meu cotovelo.

– Oi Lily – eu disse. – Oi, Wood.

– Ei! – ela disse animada para nós, principalmente quando viu Scorpius. – Achava que você não viria!

– Só essa noite – ele explicou e se aproximou para cumprimentá-la com um beijo no rosto.

– Vocês querem assistir com a gente? – quis saber Wood. – É engraçado de verdade.

– Oh, não, Scorpius já viu ao filme – eu disse. E não era desculpa. – Nós vamos... pra lá – eu não gostava de ir _para lá _quando tinha gente em casa, mas eu realmente não sabia o que podíamos fazer agora. – Podem ficar a vontade, não viemos atrapalhar nem nada.

Eu estava tão surpresa de ver Lily realmente tendo um encontro que não queria atrapalhar esse momento. E Wood parecia ser um cara muito legal, porque ele sabia fazer Lily rir de verdade, mesmo que com um filme.

Puxei Scorpius pela mão para sairmos da sala. No corredor, eu fiz uma expressão louca e ele também parecia bem surpreso.

– Que vírus se espalhou pela cidade enquanto estive fora? – ele quis saber. Fechei a porta do meu quarto, rindo.

– Não sei, realmente não sei.

Ele então se aproximou suavemente de mim, beijando meu pescoço e moldando suas mãos na minha cintura. Ai, eu adorava essa pegada dele, e correspondi ao beijo por alguns minutos, abrindo os botões da sua blusa com calma, mas acho que eu não estava realmente no clima ali dentro.

– Que foi? – ele notou que parei de mover a minha língua. A boca dele ainda estava na minha. Ele também parou de mover as mãos por mim quando ouvimos as gargalhadas de Lily e Bradley lá na sala: – Quer colocar alguma música?

– Ainda tem a chave do seu apartamento de Londres?

– Eu _vendi _o meu apartamento, Rose – ele me lembrou, e isso me entristeceu de uma forma que não tinha acontecido até então.

– Eu quero ficar sozinha com você – confessei. – Mas não quero expulsar os dois de lá. Isso ia ser bem chato.

Ele sentou na cama e pensou um pouco.

– A gente podia ir a um motel.

– Scorpius – eu bufei. – Não sou de ir a motéis.

Ele deu de ombros.

– Então vamos fazer aqui mesmo. Com as risadas de fundo. Bem excitante.

Ficamos um tempinho em silêncio para ver se os dois voltariam a rir. Não voltaram. Então demos mais uma chance.

Bem, fingi que não tinha mais ninguém naquele apartamento e voltei a beijar Scorpius, empurrando-o levemente para deitá-lo no colchão embaixo de mim. Ele acariciou minhas coxas, que tinham seu quadril entre elas. Eu senti falta daquilo, senti _muita _falta daquilo e não sabia como consegui ficar sem aquilo o mês todo, quando ele inverteu a posição e desceu para beijar minha barriga subindo minha blusa.

Enquanto eu abria sua calça, nós tivemos uma troca de olhar bem fantástica, e ele sorriu.

– Eu te amo – contou baixinho. Mordeu meus lábios e afastou a camisa do corpo.

Uau. Até que estávamos bem calmos para um casal que não transava há um mês.

Acho que eu não queria terminar aquilo. Tudo bem, ainda nem tinha começado, mas, ah, sei lá. Eu queria congelar cada momento.

Eu ia dizer que senti muita falta disso todas as noites, mas algo muito engraçado devia estar acontecendo no filme, porque Lily e Bradley não pararam de rir. Eles estavam rindo ALTO DEMAIS.

Bufando, eu me afastei de Scorpius, coloquei de volta minha blusa e me levantei da cama. Puxei Scorpius, sem dizer nada, para fora do quarto. Ele estava com a calça aberta e sem camisa, mas não me importei. Peguei minha bolsa na mesinha da sala, falei "tchau, Lily, tchau, Wood!" e desci as escadas até o estacionamento.

– Rose, o que está acontecendo? – Scorpius estava atrás de mim, vestindo a camisa de volta.

– Entra logo no carro – mandei.

Ele obedeceu, ainda sem entender.

Enquanto tentava ligar o carro, eu disse:

– Nós vamos a um motel.

– Ah – fez todo o sentido para ele. – Não é melhor eu dirigir?

– Não, por quê?

– Porque o protocolo sexual exige que o cara leve a garota para o motel, e não a garota leve o cara para o motel.

– Ah – fez todo o sentido para mim. – Isso faz diferença para você?

– Não tem ideia do quanto isso faz diferença pra mim e pra todos os caras desse planeta – ele respondeu pacientemente. – Além disso, eu conheço como chegar até um motel, você não.

Ele tinha total razão.

Nós trocamos de lugar.

Durante a ida, ele perguntou:

– Sério mesmo que nenhum cara te levou a um motel antes? – Fiz que não. – Nem mesmo o Brian?

– Ele já me levou a um, mas... meio que me lembrava um daqueles hotéis de filmes de terror. O banheiro nem era tão limpo assim. E é importante, ter banheiros limpos, você sabe, para depois. Desde então eu nunca curti muito essa ideia. Me parece um lugar que um cara gosta de ir com uma garota só para se gabar. Não importa o que acontece lá dentro, mas sim o que o cara tem para contar depois para os amigos durante uma noite de cerveja num bar.

– Essa é a sua visão de motel?

– Mais ou menos. Quero dizer, eu me lembro de você dizendo... várias vezes... com Al que ia levar tal garota para um motel depois de um churrasco ou de uma festa quando estávamos no colegial.

– Eu tinha dezessete anos – falou. – Era um tremendo idiota. Na verdade, na maioria das vezes, isso nem acontecia.

– Bem, mas acontecia, não acontecia?

– O sexo? Sim. Não necessariamente em um motel. A gente só falava isso no sentido figurado, sabe? Queria dizer que íamos levar a garota pra cama. Mas gastava todo o dinheiro que tinha com bebida e nem sobrava para pagar um quarto. Então improvisava.

– Por que eu era sua amiga? – eu me perguntei incrédula. Scorpius riu. – Você era tudo o que eu detestava em garotos.

– Nem tudo. Eu sempre achava um jeito de ler livros e ver filmes, esqueceu?

– É. Você não era idiota. Só um garoto. Acho que seu charme sempre vai ser esse. Ótimo na cama, rico e inteligente. Então essas coisas ocultam o fato de você ter sido bem escroto com a forma como encarava as garotas.

– Ei, eu nunca desrespeitei uma garota – ele disse. – Eu nunca obriguei alguma ou embebedei outra para poder conseguir alguma coisa com elas. Elas só... apareciam enquanto você, bem, você sempre existiu pra mim.

Ele pousou sua mão na minha coxa e eu entrelacei nossos dedos.

Estava tendo trânsito nas ruas, o que indicava que íamos demorar para chegar em qualquer lugar.

– Não precisamos ir a um motel se não quiser, Rose. Temos um carro aqui.

– Hum, carro – eu me lembrei de quando transamos no carro e ainda sentia as dores que tive no dia seguinte. – Eu adorei aquela vez, mas esse tipo de coisa só acontece como experiência única.

– Não é lá muito confortável, né?

– Por que eu sempre achei que era demais? – dei uma risada baixinha. – Quero dizer, foi demais. Mas é sempre melhor num lugar mais espaçoso.

– Com certeza.

Nós pegamos o maior trânsito só para chegarmos ao motel que Scorpius já devia ter frequentado várias vezes. Não me pergunte como aguentamos esperar meia hora para chegarmos, mas valeu a pena porque o lugar era _lindo _e sofisticado, e tinha a pegada necessária para fazer você chegar lá e não desejar sair sem pagar um quarto antes.

A paciência teve limite quando Scorpius se aproximou da recepção e pediu um quarto.

– Hum – a mulher pareceu realmente sentida com o que ia dizer: – não temos mais quartos sobrando para essa noite.

Scorpius e eu nos entreolhamos. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, frustrado. _Por que estava dando errado? Só porque tínhamos essa noite para aproveitar?_

– Temos uma suíte, no entanto – ela acrescentou antes que Scorpius perdesse as esperanças. Quando ele já foi entregando seu cartão para a moça, eu apertei a mão dele, impedindo-o.

– Você _viu _o preço? Eu acho que a gente pode esperar Lily sair-

Ele me ignorou e sorriu para a recepcionista.

– A melhor suíte.

Com certeza não daria para esperar mais.

O cartão foi aceito e ela entregou a chave na mão dele.

Eu estava me sentindo o tipo de garota que não tinha a menor ideia do motivo de estar ali, subindo o elevador para a suíte mais cara de um motel luxuoso. Mas eu tinha a maior ideia. O pior era que o elevador parou em um monte de andar antes de chegar ao último, onde ficava a suíte.

Scorpius estava com as mãos no bolso. Eu apenas segurava minha bolsa sem ter a mínima noção do que esperar, embora eu soubesse como eram as transas com Scorpius. Mas já fez um mês... e eu queria fazer aquilo logo de uma vez. Meu corpo e minha mente precisava daquilo... não só uma vez ou duas, mas todas as noites.

Foi um erro me levar ao melhor motel e pagar a melhor suíte. Foi um erro tremendo. Chegamos e o clima se estabeleceu tão naturalmente que não precisamos de música ou de qualquer outro elemento para tirarmos a roupa. O meu coração batia incontrolavelmente, e nós estávamos excitados antes mesmo de estimularmos a sensação.

Foi um erro Scorpius suprir todas as nossas necessidades, foi um erro me fazer gritar e gemer alto como nunca antes, foi um erro ser perfeito em tudo o que ele fez, foi um erro meter em meu corpo como se o mundo fosse acabar quando saíssemos dali. Foi um erro desesperar-se por tanto, gozarmos tanto, beijarmos tantos, transarmos tanto, só naquela noite, para ele, no dia seguinte, dizer que vai precisar voltar.

Eu não pensei nisso enquanto tinha seu corpo preso contra o meu. Eu só pensava na imagem refletida do espelho no teto – coisa que parecia comicamente pervertida, mas era extremamente útil para não se distrair, já que olhar para as nádegas dele se movendo enquanto batia contra mim era a visão mais excitante do mundo. Aumentava o tesão, elevava qualquer coisa que eu estivesse sentindo. Minhas unhas percorriam suas costas lascivas. Os músculos dela eram uma arte de se ver. Eu desci as unhas, roçando-as pela sua espinha dorsal, e então apertei as palmas de minha mão em sua nádega. Ele riu entre a respiração ofegante e eu o mordi no ombro quando encontrou o ponto estratégico dentro de mim e ficou entrando e saindo. Eu já podia sentir o orgasmo chegando e eu queria isso logo.

– Scorpius, vai mais rápido, por favor. Eu preciso disso...

– Rose...

Esse momento era emaranhado de palavras desconexas de ambas as partes. Ele avisava que ia gozar e eu dizia que tudo bem e ele tremia e urrava e mordia a minha boca e apertava os dentes tão forte que eu revidava fechando minhas pernas ao redor dele com mais força ainda, até aquilo passar, até o orgasmo se espalhar pelas pontas dos meus dedos e ele cair ao meu lado, suando e exausto, do jeito que sempre nos conhecemos, e meu corpo ficar inteirinho mole.

Scorpius ficou olhando para o espelho no teto.

– Isso foi... interessante – ele sorriu para mim. – Não foi?

– Nunca me senti assim antes – confessei. – É a coisa mais contraditória que poderia existir. Eu odiei que fizemos isso.

Ele tirou o sorriso do rosto e olhou preocupado.

– Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

– O tempo todo – apertei os lençóis cobrindo-me.

Ele franziu a testa e então se sentou, passando os dedos nos cabelos molhados.

– Entendi – ele disse de repente. – É, eu sei, eu não facilito as coisas... mas eu não vou ficar fazendo isso todo mês. Quero dizer, não vou voltar só pra ficar uma noite.

– Eu queria que você voltasse definitivamente.

– Eu quero dizer o que você quer ouvir, quero dizer que vou voltar, mas você mesmo sempre condenou as pessoas que dizem as outras o que elas querem ouvir, e eu não quero iludir você e não quero enganar você, não quero prometer nada a você... eu to sem certeza de nada esses tempos. Não vou me arriscar a te magoar.

– Eu não quero que me prometa nada – eu disse baixinho. – Eu quero que você fique.

– Rosie... você não entende. Só mesmo estando lá, vendo o que eu faço, pra entender que...

Ele parou de falar e olhou para o vazio.

– Scorpius? – ergui as sobrancelhas. – O que ia dizer?

– Eu ia dizer que você podia voltar comigo – ele disse baixinho. Depois pigarreou, olhou para mim novamente e disse mais claramente: – Você _pode _voltar comigo.

Eu me encostei a cabeceira da cama.

– Você só está falando isso porque _transamos_. Eu sei que estou sendo egoísta em querer você aqui, porque eu fico meio irracional depois do sexo, mas... isso é loucura. Eu não posso. Eu não tenho dinheiro para essa viagem e ainda tenho que estar presente em uma apresentação dos meus alunos na próxima semana.

– Se você pudesse dar uma folga nisso... você iria?

– Sem pensar duas vezes, mas... tem essas complicações corriqueiras. Eu não queria que tivesse. Eu iria para Frankfurt. Eu só nunca te falei isso porque você nunca perguntou.

Ele me beijou fortemente, duas vezes.

– Você vai passar um tempo comigo lá. Não importa se amanhã ou no mês que vem. Tente ajeitar isso... vai ser bom pra nós dois. Aí... aí podemos...

– Podemos o quê?

– Tudo, sei lá. Eu quero fazer tudo com você. Podemos viajar para outros lugares também, quando conseguirmos.

– Vai ser incrível.

– Você tentaria fazer isso?

– Eu vou conseguir. Nós vamos. Ok. Então, hum, Frankfurt. Beleza, posso ir, não sei, tentar juntar mais um pouco de grana é uma opção, mas isso vai demorar, então...

– Eu pago.

– Eu te mato se pagar.

– Pelo menos uma parte se for muito apertado pra você. Rose, estou te convidando.

– Olha, não precisa. Eu acho que consigo sem ajuda. Mas tentar isso para de manhã é complicado porque antes preciso avisar a diretora da escola e ajeitar malas e...

– Eu entendo. Na próxima semana então?

Parecia repentino pensar em sair do país, mas não era. Eu já pensara muitas vezes nessa possibilidade, mas nunca fui tão adiante com ela porque Scorpius jamais mencionou isso. Agora que ele estava falando, a possibilidade era enorme e me deu esperanças. Fizemos mais alguns planos, transamos mais um pouco e adormecemos juntos.

Scorpius deveria sair às oito horas, então acordamos um pouco antes das sete, morrendo de sono e cansaço, mas tinha valido muito a pena o que fizemos para isso. Eu não estava tão triste em me despedir dele, porque eu tinha quase certeza que viajar para Frankfurt poderia ser um bom plano para nós por enquanto. Eu tentei ser positiva quanto a isso, mas as coisas mudaram naquela manhã.

Ele estava tomando banho quando o celular jogado na cama tocou. O boxe era _dentro_do quarto, mas ele não escutou porque continuou se banhando. Eu ia dizer "celular tocando, amor", mas vi na tela um número e o nome "Olivia" logo embaixo. Verifiquei se Scorpius ainda estava de costas, e não consegui conter a minha curiosidade e o meu ciúme, porque atendi.

Que erro.

– Alô? Scorpius? – a voz era de mulher. Mais velha. Eu fiquei um tempinho calada. – Scorpius? É você?

– Oi – minha voz saiu meio rouca. Limpei a garganta. – Oi, é o celular dele. Quem está falando?

– Oh, você... ele está com você? É a namorada dele, não é?

Cruzei os braços.

– Por enquanto sim.

– Eu sou a secretária da Empresa Malfoy... Assaltaram a empresa durante esta madrugada – a voz dela estava atropelada e nervosa. – O corpo de Draco... Alguém... alguém atirou nele e... ele não estava respirando e está no hospital e-

Eu desliguei o celular imediatamente. Não sei por que, foi como acreditar que aquilo não passava de um trote. Scorpius sempre me falava que recebia esse tipo de ligação, de pessoas falando que Draco fora sequestrado, e vice-versa, e, nos piores do caso, que alguém tinha morrido. A coisa sensata a fazer era ligar para Draco e saber onde ele estava, mas Scorpius tinha o número da secretária no celular, então... devia ser _mesmo _ela.

Nervosa, ainda não tirei o celular da orelha por motivos desconhecidos.

– Pooooorra – a voz de Scorpius estava renovada quando ele saiu do boxe e colocou uma toalha na cintura. – O melhor banho que já tomei. Eu só preciso voltar pra sua casa porque deixei minha mochila lá e já são quase oito horas... ei, ruiva, que cara é essa? Quem era?

No momento que ele perguntou isso, o celular voltou a tocar. Eu estendi o aparelho para ele, que atendeu com a testa franzida.

– Uhum – ele só disse para Olivia, depois que ela provavelmente explicou o que aconteceu. – Que hospital ele está? Não fique nervosa. Ele é um filho da puta, duvido que morra. Fique aí... tente falar com a minha mãe. Não, com a minha mãe, minha madrasta não se importa. Eu já estou a caminho. Sim, estou na Inglaterra por uma noite, o avião sairia agora... não, acho que não importa agora. Valeu, Olivia.

Ele jogou o celular no chão quando desligou e colocou as roupas. Eu mordi os lábios.

– Scorpius, eu...

Não sabia o que dizer. Ele estava muito aparentemente sossegado enquanto pegava as coisas.

Mas só aparentemente.

Ele jogou minha bolsa em minha direção e disse quase rosnando:

– Se ele _decidir _morrer, eu mato ele.

E saiu apressado, totalmente abalado na verdade.


End file.
